Ghost protector
by mc arno
Summary: Année 2020, malgré les quelques guerres, et le terrorisme de part le monde. La paix règne, et les humains et les dragons s'entendent toujours aussi bien. Enfin c'est que tout le monde pense... Harold un jeune étudiant, sans dragons et faible en sait plus que ça. Lui et ses amis des deux races, font tout en leur pouvoir pour sauver le monde découvrant des secrets capitaux au passage
1. Prologue: Apparance trompeuses

**Salut chères lecteurs, comme promis me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction « Dragons », à l'époque moderne, et où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient. Avant de commencer je voudrais remercier Timothe, Lamisselodiedu83, et Vicky03, pour leurs appréciations sur le dernier chapitre de Équilibre, ainsi que sur le contenue totale de la fic, d'ailleurs j'ai été agréablement surpris par certains avis. Plus un merci spéciale à Timothe qui remplace temporairement Agamemnon en fonction de bêta.**

 **Comme d'habitude je publierais tout les mardis, jusqu'à début septembre, car après je change de d'employeur, et je ne connais pas encore mes nouveaux horaires. Quoiqu'il en soit je publierais toujours une fois par semaine, et une fois mes horaires fixé je vous direz quel jour je publierai. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, je pense avoir trouvé un scénario du tonnerre, à vous d'en jugez. Bonne lecture !**

Prologue : Apparences trompeuses

« La Terre... La troisième planète du système solaire, et la seule habitable... Habitée par une multitude d'espèces animales, et végétales en tous genres... Mais depuis plus de quelques millions d'années, elle est habitée par deux espèces qui sont totalement opposées, mais pourtant parfaitement compatibles. Les humains et les dragons. Ces deux espèces dominent la planète. Elles ont été rivales pendant des millions d'années, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a plus mille ans. Elles ne s'unissent que grâce à la volonté d'un dragon des plus rare et d'un garçon viking, dont les noms sont oubliés de nos jours. »

« Ces deux espèces se complètent, par leurs facultés, les dragons évoluent plus rapidement que n'importe quelle autre espèce, parfois en l'espace d'une dizaine d'années. Alors que son espèce sœur, l'humanité, évolue grâce à la technologie pour compenser sa faiblesse corporelle. Toutefois les deux espèces sont intelligentes, et vivent en harmonie depuis plus de mille ans. »

« Malgré le rapprochement des deux espèces, il était impossible de parvenir à une unification mondiale. Eh, oui malgré toutes leurs majestés, ils n'arrivaient pas à tous s'unir sous un même étendard. Ce qui conduisit inévitablement à la formation de plus de cent quatre-vingts pays de par le monde. Et autant de pays apportaient inévitablement des guerres. Au fil des siècles ces guerres se sont intensifiées faisant de plus en plus de victimes, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a soixante-quinze ans. Il y aie la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale »

« Ce fut la guerre la plus dévastatrice à ce jour. Plus de deux cents millions de morts des deux espèces, des deux camps, des dégâts matériels inimaginables, et combien de pertes historiques... Elle s'acheva il y a soixante-quinze ans par le largage des deux plus puissantes armes que le monde ait jamais connu, les bombes atomiques d'Hiroshima, et de Nagasaki. Dès lors, le monde est entré dans une paix relative, malgré les attentats, et les guerres économiques, et froides entre les grandes puissances... Enfin c'est ce que croit la majorité des habitants de la planète... »

*#*

« Ça c'est Beurk... Une grande ville des États-Unis d'Amérique, cette grande ville est située sur Lawson Island, à l'extrême nord du continent. Complètement isolée du reste du pays, mais à ses mains à cause d'une malheureuse partie de cartes entre Canadiens et Américains, il y plusieurs siècles de cela. C'est une ville portuaire aussi grande que New York, mais la différence avec New York, c'est qu'elle a été fondée par des vikings, et depuis lors est à moitié concentrée sur le militaire, avec une raison de plus étant isolée, toutefois la ville à son propre nid de dragons sur une île à proximité sur Maccoll Island. »

« Les académies de cette île sont réputées dans le monde entier, pour à la fois former mentalement et physiquement leurs étudiants qu'ils soient humains ou dragons. Et la plus réputée est l'académie de « La rive du Dragon », c'est la plus prestigieuse, c'est de cette dernière que sort des ingénieurs de haut niveau, qui sont également capables de se défendre militairement, avec de l'armement allant du pistolet au tank, sans compter la formation de cavalier de dragons de très haut niveau. »

« Cette académie est située en bord de mer, sur le rebord d'une falaise. Pourquoi ?En hommage aux premiers colons vikings qui seraient partis de leur île natale,menés par le premier cavalier de dragons il y a environ mille sept cents ans. Désormais plus évoluée et agrandie, cette académie est magnifique, et prête à prendre des élèves. C'est là que j'étudie, d'ailleurs me voici... »

On voit sur une plate-forme de béton un jeune adolescent gringalet, petit. Il porte une longue chemise verte émeraude rayée, un jeans marron foncé, des baskets rembourrées noire de jais, ainsi qu'une sorte de doudoune sans manches également marron foncé, et une montre numérique au bras. Ses traits de visage montrent qu'il devient un homme, ses yeux vert émeraude vous transperceraient le cœur d'un seul regard, si vous parveniez à les dénicher sous les cheveux auburn tombant de son crane. Son sac à dos est très simple,noir de jais également, mais profilé comme pour des sacs de motard pour ne pas avoir trop de frictions au vent. Entre ses mains une tablette, il complète un projet d'ingénierie.

« Je m'appelle Harold... Grand nom je sais... Je suppose que mon père m'a nommé ainsi pour montrer à quelle point je le déçois... Mais je m'en fiche. »

« Je suis également le plus faible Beurkien de toute la ville, et aussi le plus étrange, et pour ces raisons tout le monde me hait... Mais ça aussi je m'en fiche... Tiens vous voyez d'autres Beurkiens, soi-disant mieux que moi. »

On voit se dirigeant vers lui cinq adolescents affublés de leurs dragons. La première personne est un jeune garçon costaud aux cheveux noir charbon, son regard est rempli de vantardise, il porte des habits de cuir tout comme son dragon,un cauchemar monstrueux rouge vif :

« Lui c'est Rustik Jorgenson, et son dragon Crochefer,mon soi-disant cousin... Et son dragon Crochefer,Il me bat à chaque fois qu'il le peut, c'est à dire très rarement, grâce à certaines circonstances inexplicables... Quoi qu'il en soit moi aussi je le déteste. »

Maintenant un grand garçon enrobé aux cheveux blonds arrive. Il porte une grande veste de fourrure autour de son corps, tellement grande en fait qu'on ne voit presque pas son pantalon rembourré, et ses bottes. Il porte également un bonnet de fourrure sur sa tête. Son regard est celui de quelqu'un de bon et il essaye d'éviter le regard de l'auburn tout en grattant son dragon,une Gronke marron qui lèche son propriétaire de la main :

« Ça c'est Varek et sa Gronke Bouledogre... Autrefois de bons amis, désormais m'ignorant à cause de ma réputation... Ce n'est pas un ami, un véritable ami est à vos cotés quoiqu'il arrive comme mes connaissances d'autres villes... »  
Maintenant,deux jumeaux étaient visibles, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau de la pointe de leurs tresses blondes à leurs yeux bleus en passant par leurs sourires moqueurs qu'ils envoient à notre héros. À la différence que l'un est un garçon, et l'autre une fille. Ils portent des vêtements similaires aux autres, de beaux pantalons rembourrés en cuir, avec des vestes marrons bien rembourrées, ainsi qu'une paire de bonnets ressemblant à des casques vikings assortis. Derrière se trouve un bragettaure vert marécage,les deux têtes ayant le même regard sournois que leurs dresseurs :

« Eux c'est les jumeaux Kranedur et Kognedur, et leur dragon Prout et Pet, on ne connaît pas leurs véritables noms, donc on les a surnommés ainsi, par contre les pauvres dragons ont été nommés de leurs cerveaux où qu'ils se trouvent... Reconnus dans toute la ville pour leurs mauvaises blagues qui se terminent en désastres... Eh oui malgré le demi neurone qu'ils partagent ils s'en sortent toujours à mes dépens. »

Finalement une jeune adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds tressés, et pendant sur son épaule s'approche. Elle porte des lunettes de soleil noires, cachant ses magnifiques yeux bleu azur. Elle porte un grand manteau de fourrure se terminant par une immense capuche de fourrure dans son dos, ainsi qu'une jupe cloutée au dessus de son pantalon rembourré et de ses bottes en fourrure. Elle affiche un sourire oisif et indifférent. A ses cotés un dragon vipère bleu et jaune scrutait avec joie le jeune garçon qui ne levait que rarement les yeux pour regarder ses tourmenteurs :

« Et elle c'est Astrid et sa vipère Tempête... Comment la décrire ? Ah oui ! Arrogante, égocentrique, violente, mauvaise perdante, et complètement indifférente au reste du monde... Je crois bien que j'ai eu il y a un lointain passé, du genre il y a quelques siècles des sentiments pour elle... Qui depuis bien longtemps ont brûlés comme un fétu de paille. »

Le jeune adolescent n'ayant pas lâché un mot à ses intimidateurs, ni même donné un regard autre que blasé pendant plus de deux secondes à ces derniers, avait attiré leur attention, et désormais ils venaient vers lui afin de régler des comptes imaginaires. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient Harold les avait vus avec leurs regards méchants :

« Une personne normale serait partie très rapidement, surtout voyant les dragons rappliquer avec eux. Ou alors se serait lancé la tête la première dans la bataille pour prouver son caractère... mais s'il y a bien une chose que vous devez savoir sur moi c'est... »

Il commençait à marcher très lentement vers l'intérieur de l'académie, se faisant lentement poursuivre par le groupe de personnes et de dragons. D'autres élèves sortaient de l'enceinte du bâtiment avec leurs reptiles à leurs cotés, ne remarquant même pas l'auburn qui se déplaçait au travers de la foule avec une aisance montrant qu'il n'en n'était pas à son coup d'essai. Le groupe quant à lui, même avec leurs formations des plus hardies avait un mal de chien à le suivre, étant bloqué par la foule. Rustik parlait alors avec agacement :

« Et merde ! On va encore perdre l'inutile ! Pour une fois qu'on pouvait le remettre à sa place pour être lui ! », les réactions de ses camarades qui se déplaçaient en parallèle avec lui étaient des plus mitigées. Astrid était impassible, mais un expert comme son dragon pouvait voir qu'elle était irritée par ce fait. Varek était soulagé, même s'il n'était plus ami avec Harold il n'avait jamais voulu le frapper, mais il le faisait, pour qu'on ne le traite pas de la même façon que ce dernier. Quant aux jumeaux, et bien... ils fonçaient dans le tas sur une seule et même idée :donner une raclée à Harold duquel ils se rapprochaient :

« Regardez on va le rattraper ! », disait Kranedur se rapprochant d'Harold qui soudain avait beaucoup de mal à se faufiler entre les gens. Le groupe souriait avidement, alors qu'il entrait de plus en plus lentement dans l'intérieur de l'académie. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir était le sourire sur son visage alors qu'il avançait. Soudain Rustik cria méchamment :

« Le fils de Stoick Haddock, maire et général de Beurk,mon œil! », Harold se raidissait légèrement à la remarque de Rustik, mais après une fraction de seconde de panique invisible à la plupart des étudiants, Harold reprenait sa route :

« Eh, oui c'est moi Harold Haddock,l'inutile,la calamité de beurk, fils de Stoick Haddock,maire et général de beurk. Un des soldats les plus fort des États-Unis,ayant fait plusieurs interventions dans tout les pays du monde avec son légendaire dragon,un cornebrute du nom de Cranecrocheur. »

Il entrait finalement à l'intérieur du majestueux établissement, l'intérieur était à couper le souffle, une grande salle en bois massif, avec au centre un grand feu de bois, entouré d'une table, des tables et des étagères de bibliothèques dans tout les recoins, et des escaliers de chaque cotés de la pièce montant à plusieurs étages supérieurs remplis également d'étagères et de livres, et au bout du chemin une sortie menant sur une autre plate-forme permettant de se rendre aux salles de cours...

« Bon,c'est la bibliothèque parfait... Cette petite course-poursuite était bien drôle, mais il est temps de passer à autre chose... », murmurait Harold à lui même se stoppant à la sortie de la grande salle, avant de disparaître sous un aile de la mort passant à proximité à la vitesse de l'éclair, pile au moment où ses agresseurs clignaient tous des yeux. Personne ne voyait son manège tellement il était rapide, en quelques seconde il avait monté plusieurs niveaux de la bibliothèque. Et regardait le groupe perdu au milieu des étudiants jusqu'à ce que Varek,qui ne parlait pas assez fort pour qu'il l'entende à peine :

« Il es passé où ? C'est comme ça presque à chaque fois... Comment fait-il? Il n'a même pas de dragon... », Harold écoutait encore la conversation en silence, tout en s'échappant par l'issue du sommet de la bibliothèque :

« Ouais,un vrai coureur olympique... Pour sauver sa peau il fuit lâchement, ça fait longtemps qu'il s'entraîne, comme avec sa mère ! », dit soudain Rustik, le garçon s'arrêtait dans la stupeur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, donc sans prendre une pensée de plus, il attrapa le plus gros livre à sa portée, et le lança directement sur la tête de Rustik qui était assommé à l'horreur de son dragon. Les autres tentaient de voir qui avait lancé le livre, mais il n'y avait pas un terreur terrible qui avait remarqué l'action brusque :

« Ils ne savent rien de moi... Ni de ma mère, et pourtant ils se permettent d'être juges et jurés... Pathétique. Comme vous l'avez sans doutes remarqué je n'ai pas de dragon avec moi ici maintenant ; mais j'en ai bien un. Inconnu de tous, même de mon propre père. En somme mon meilleur ami reste dans l'ombre pour de bonnes raisons, tout comme mon vrai moi. »

Alors qu'il avançait sur la plate-forme, sa tablette sous le bras d'un air pensif, soudain une petite alarme retentissait. Il s'arrêtait net deux seconde avant de partir en courant à l'intérieur de l'académie, plus précisément vers son casier. Heureusement pour lui à cette heure-ci il n'y avait quasiment personne devant les casiers. Il allait vers le sien ouvrit la porte pour cacher son visage. Et il appuya sur chaque angle de la montre de façon ordonnée comme un code.

Après neuf manipulations différentes le cadran de la montre se relevait, révélant une oreillette, qui sonnait faiblement comme la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable, mais en moins fort. Avec empressement il mit l'oreillette en place et appuya sur le bouton du coté, de ce fait elle arrêta immédiatement de sonner, et une voix se faisait entendre :

« Stratège on a besoin des commandos de l'ombre très rapidement, point de rendez-vous habituel un transport vous y attend. », Harold restant le plus discret possible à cause des élèves commençant à arriver dans le couloir, murmura à l'oreillette sa réponse :

« Reçu chef, je m'équipe, j'entube, et j'arrive. Terminé. », A la fin de la conversation il éteignait l'oreillette, et se mit à courir entre les couloirs, tout en sortant de son sac, des morceaux de gommes, et de la peinture rouge, avec le contenu de son taille crayon. Il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, tout en mettant tout les ingrédients dans sa bouche et en mâchant, en faisant attention de ne rien avalé :

« Comme beaucoup de gens, vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, j'ai un secret... »

Il arrivait à l'infirmerie en courant, en mettant une main devant sa bouche en urgence, faisant semblant d'être malade. Alors que l'infirmière lui disait bonjour, il n'en faisait rien, et courut jusqu'au W.C, vidant le contenu de sa bouche dans ce dernier en faisant des bruits atroces et inhumains presque comme s'il était en train de mourir. L'infirmière voyant la situation peu inhabituelle, saisit un mot d'absence, et se mit à le remplir sans se poser de questions. Pendant ce temps Harold lavait sa bouche de l'horrible contenu qui y avait séjourné.

Avant de retourné dans la pièce principale où l'infirmière, et son dragon un terreur nocturne regardait avec sympathie au garçon tout en tendant le mot. Harold leva alors sa tête soi-disant malade à la dame, avant de donné un petit sourire de gratitude, il prit le mot. Sur le palier de l'infirmerie elle l'entendait dire :

« Vraiment tu n'as pas de chance, cette maladie génitale qui a besoin d'un matériel approprié pour être soigné, et cela arrive si souvent... », Harold retournait légèrement sa tête vers l'infirmière lui lançant un regard rempli de gratitude avant de dire :

« Je suis habitué depuis douze ans que ça m'arrive, mais je vous remercie toujours de votre soutien.. Gloups... je crois que je devrais y aller, bon à plus madame. », et sur ces dernières paroles il s'enfuyait par la porte. Et serpentait dans le labyrinthe qu'était son école jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois sorti de l'école faisant son numéro à toutes les caméras de surveillances et gardes. Il était enfin dans la ville une fois sorti du guêpier il se dirigea vers chez lui. La tour « Grande salle », c'est la plus haute tour de la ville avec plus de deux cents mètres de hauts.

Il entrait dans la tour et montait à l'aide de l'ascenseur au dernier étage, son chez lui. Ouvrant la porte Harold révéla une gigantesque pièce où le luxe était visible partout. Sans s'attarder sur les possessions matérielles de son père, il filait dans sa chambre sans attendre. Sa chambre était grande,au moins quinze mètres carrés, les murs étaient recouverts de divers dessins et schémas. Le petit bureau succombait sous la paperasse, sauf pour l'emplacement de l'ordinateur entièrement libéré, un lit trois fois trop grand était également présent à coté de la penderie et de la salle de bains.

Avec précipitation il posait son sac sur son lit, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une fois à l'intérieur il la verrouilla avant de se diriger vers la cabine de douche. En entrant à l'intérieur de cette dernière il posa sa main sur le carreau du haut, qui s'allumait d'un rayon laser qui scannait sa main, en même temps qu'il disait :

« Protector of the earth 0027801 stratège. », une fois la main scannée et le code prononcé, le carreau s'allumait d'un couleur verte. Et tout à coup le bac de douche descendait d'un niveau. Révélant à l'utilisateur plus qu'heureux une petite salle secrète qui s'alluma dès son entrée. Dans la salle il y avait un uniforme très étrange installé sur un mannequin à sa dimension, il se composait d'un gilet noir comme la nuit, avec en dessous une sorte de combinaison avec plein de rangements, un pantalon également noir avec beaucoup de poches, ainsi que des gants ne protégeant que la paume de la main, et finalement un foulard assez rigide se montant sur la bas du visage, avec une radio oreillette.

Il y avait également plusieurs outils dans la cachette, dont un fusil de sniper amélioré réservant semblerait-il beaucoup de surprise. Un revolver tout aussi mystérieux, plusieurs grenades, et charges explosives. Un couteau de commando fait dans une matière noire, une étrange poignée sculptée et visiblement ayant de la haute technologie au vu de tous les boutons sur l'engin. Plus une ceinture pleine de gadgets tous plus surprenant les uns que les autres :

« Certains cachent de lourds troubles familiaux... »

Harold était en train de mettre le costume des plus étranges sur lui même, prenant soin de bien mettre en place chaque objet sur son corps. On ne voyait actuellement qu'il mettait son pantalon, et son revolver sur le son coté gauche tout en prenant la ceinture d'outils :

« D'autres leurs plus mauvaises actions... »

Il mettait maintenant le haut du costume, prenant les gants et les plaçant délicatement au dessus de ses mains. Il installait également la poignet sur sa jambe droite, puis le couteau dans une poche de son costume sur son avant-bras droit, avant d'installer les grenades et les charges explosives dans de multiples poches de son gilet :

« Certains même leur véritable personnalité, ainsi que leurs vrai eux... »

Désormais il fermait correctement sa veste, révélant un symbole sur son épaule. La terre en arrière plan, avec dragon et un humain armé juste devant, avec en dessous du symbole les initiales G.P. Il attrapait désormais son fusil de sniper qu'il accrocha solidement à sa poitrine, avant d'installer le foulard rigide sur la partie basse de son visage, cachant ainsi sa véritable identité. Puis il appuya sur un bouton sur le mur de la chambre, et le baque de douche remontait sans lui, révélant un ascenseur avec une barre au centre, ainsi qu'un bouton. Harold monta sur l'ascenseur et avant de presser le bouton il se retournait avec un regard mystérieux, mais fort :

« Moi, c'est un peu tous ces secrets que je cache à la fois, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, moi je suis un... »

Il pressait soudain le bouton, faisant tomber l'ascenseur à grande vitesse vers les égouts, en tenant fermement ses armes, il faisait une descente à plus de cinquante kilomètres heures sans sourciller, mais plutôt avec un sourire sous son foulard :

« Ghost Protector ! »

 **Et voilà une nouvelle histoire de débuté, je réponds toujours aux reviews pour infos, donc laisser en autant que vous le souhaiter ! Et sur ceux je vous dis à Mardi prochain !**


	2. Chapter 1: La guerre de l'ombre

**Bien le bonjour chères lecteurs, me voilà avec le chapitre 1. Alors je remet l'histoire à jour car Timothe m'a envoyé le chapitre corrigé, donc voilà je remet à jour et le remercie pour son boulot du tonnerre, malgré mon retard. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas dit que « Dragons appartenait à Dreamworks et non à moi, donc je ne le dirais qu'une fois pour toute la fic.**

 **Maintenant passons aux reviews : Lamisselodiedu83 merci de ton avis ça fait chaud au cœur surtout venant de quelqu'un ayant choisie un autre thème au sondage, je pense que niveau mystère tu ne devrais pas être déçu. Vicky03 merci de ton avis vraiment énorme en compliment, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Et enfin invité merci pour ton avis et voici la suite que tu attendais Bon voilà c'est tout bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : La guerre de l'ombre

En arrivant en bas de l'ascenseur qui ralentissait progressivement, et d'ailleurs c'était un miracle pour Harold, car sinon il aurait terminé en crêpe en bas de ce dernier. Une fois arrêté, Harold regarda la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'arriver. Une grande salle de la taille de son appartement, bien éclairée, et avec des ordinateurs partout,et les techniciens allant avec. Il y avait aussi des dragons de tous les types présents. Harold regardait avec joie la chose, mais un flou noir plongea soudain sur lui le faisant tomber au sol, et avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit une langue bien baveuse lui lavait le visage :

« Krokmou ! Oui moi aussi je suis content de te revoir... Mais tu sais que ça ne part pas au lavage ! », disait le pauvre garçon à terre, alors qu'il tentait de se dégager du dragon noir installé confortablement sur sa cage thoracique, à l'aide ses bras, pendant que Krokmou riait en version draconique à la vue des faibles tentatives de libération de l'humain dégoûté. Harold regardait le bras le long de son corps avec dégoût dan ses yeux. Le petit dragon noir, maintenant on noir avec déception, alors que ce dernier riait encore.

Il était petit recouvert d'écailles noir de jais, portant une selle sophistiqué, ses ailes de chauve-souris étaient rangé le long de son corps. Pendant que sa queue terminée d'ailerons serpentait à cause du bonheur de son propriétaire d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. La tête du dragon était exceptionnelle, on dirait celle d'un cobra mais avec de large dents blanches et pointues rangées dans sa gueule. Ses oreilles étaient en plein mouvement sur sa tête, alors que ses yeux vert acide regardaient avec amusement l'humain toujours mécontent

« Vous vous souvenez quand je disais que j'avais un dragon ? Eh bien c'est lui, Krokmou, un furie nocturne. Oui, oui un furie nocturne, l'un des dragons les plus rares du monde est mon meilleur ami. Et si personne de ma « vie officielle » ne le connaît, c'est parce qu'avec mon travail, ce serait trop facilement repérable. »

« Tiens au fait je crois que ça t'appartient ,lézard géant ! », et aussitôt dit, Harold jeta la salive qu'il avait encore sur ses mains au dragon, qui étonnamment en était étonné, puis dégoûté. Il commençait à se nettoyer de sa propre salive avec... Eh bien sa propre salive... Quoi qu'il en soit durant ce temps mort, Harold regardait de nouveau la pièce, où divers engins des plus étranges étaient rangés. Allant des véhicules blindés, à différents types de méchas, en passant par deux navettes spatiales lourdement armées, les deux compères avançaient dans le silence total surveillés néanmoins par les gardes humains et dragons de l'avant-poste :

« Les activités des Ghosts protectors les ont rendu plus puissants technologiquement. Dans le monde actuel, il n'est pas rare de dire que l'on prenne l'avion pour un pays étranger. Et bien chez nous il n'est pas rare qu'on dise qu'on prend une navette pour se rendre dans l'espace. Eh oui là où les gouvernements mondiaux se sont arrêtés à la lune, nous on est allé jusqu'à Pluton... »

Ils s'approchaient désormais d'une table, plus grandes que les autres où se trouvaient plusieurs officiers dans leurs code, on les reconnaissaient grâces à leurs insignes sur l'épaule en dessous du G.P :

« Dans notre armée, il y a des étoiles indiquant le rang des soldats. Une pour soldat, deux pour lieutenant, trois pour lieutenant-colonel, quatre pour colonel, cinq pour général, et six pour neuro, et les étoiles noires pour les infiltrés. Les étoiles noires sont nos soldats infiltrés dans le monde actuel, pentagone, Facebook, Al-Qaïda, mairies, internet, ils y sont et nous protègent et renseignent. Quant aux neuros comme nous les appelons, sont en fait ceux qui dirigent l'organisation, il y en a cent,pas un de plus, pas un de moins,ils sont dispersés à travers tout le système solaire. Pour des raisons tactiques, en raison de notre ennemi »

Un colonel était en train de faire des projections holographiques sur la table numérique, l'escouade juste devant regardait avec intérêt leur prochaine mission, infiltration d'un bunker secret au Canada. Ils devraient vraisemblablement voler des plans de machines, tout en effaçant de la surface du globe la base évidement. Le duo s'arrêta devant la table en pleine activité attendant leur tour. Le colonel les voyait soudain, puis en quelques paroles il abrégeait le topo, avant de passer au duo :

« Lieutenant-colonel Harold, et furie nocturne Krokmou, je vous attendais justement. Mais trêve de bavardages voici la mission des commandos de l'ombre... », sur cette phrase il réactiva la table holographique, ainsi que des murs de métal qui entouraient la pièce la rendant complètement insonorisée. Les images d'un laboratoire se dévoilait alors que le colonel commençait son explication :

« Voilà le topo, les Last Luck vont transférer des virus, et d'autres produits chimiques d'un de leurs laboratoire du Sahara, au moyen-orient, pour améliorer l'efficacité de ses futures armes et problèmes pour nous. Votre mission à vous les commandos de l'ombre est de stopper le convoi, et de soit détruire le chargement, soit le récupérer, pour la mise au point de vaccins contre ces produits. Acceptez-vous la mission ? », Harold regardait son dragon d'un air blasé avant de donner le même regard au colonel, puis de dire en faisant le salut militaire de la main sur le cœur :

« Nous l'acceptons mon colonel ! Y-a-t-il autre chose que nous sommes sensés savoir avant notre départ ? », demandait Harold, soutenu par Krokmou qui avait également mis une de ses pattes sur son cœur de dragon. Le colonel sourit, il savait qu'il avait devant lui deux de ses meilleures unités, donc sans attendre il continuait le briefing :

« Bien, vous serez largués là-bas par un cargo qui passe dans le coin, évidement vous récupérerez votre équipe en cours de route, on déroute actuellement notre vol dans ce but, il décollera d'ici dix minutes dans l'aéroport sud. Nous avons donc encore sept minutes. », terminait-il avec assurance, surtout avec le hochement de tête affirmatif de ses soldats, donc il continuait :

« Les Last Luck ont fait les choses en grands, convoi terrestre à l'apparence normale, mais il n'en est rien, des tanks, des dragons, des hélicoptères, véhicule blindés, et on est quasiment certains que les avions volant dans le secteur transportent plus que des boissons et des DVD comme ils le prétendent. Des questions ? », Harold ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle enfin, alors que Krokmou se préparait à laisser son cavalier monter en selle : « Une seule... On fait des prisonniers ? », à cette question, le colonel souria méchamment avant de secouer la tête, comprenant la réponse Harold hochait la tête, à son tour, avant de refaire le salut militaire. Puis de monter sur son dragon impatient, alors qu'un technicien ouvrait une porte dérobéz dans le mur grâce à son ordinateur, une fois la chose faite il criait :

« Porte trois ouverte route dégagée jusqu'à l'aéroport. Autorisation de partir accordée, Stratège, Krokmou,décollage ! », sur cette phrase le duo décolla à toute vitesse par la porte, créant au passage le célèbre sifflement des furies nocturnes. Ils se retrouvaient à la sortie dans les égouts de la ville, zigzagant à travers les tunnels à une vitesse alarmante, mais normale pour eux.Dès que leur sortie fut confirmée, le mur dérobé donnant sur les tunnels se referma redevenant un simple tas de cailloux collés dans le sous-sol de la ville :

« Les Last Luck, la raison de l'existence des Ghosts Protector. Cette organisation secrète existe depuis 1946, juste après la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale en somme. C'est d'eux qu'on tire la base de notre technologie, mais depuis on la développe indépendamment. L'origine de cette organisation est un mystère aussi épais que ce qui a provoqué le big bang... Même leurs objectifs ne sont pas clairs, mais néanmoins destructeurs. Enfin si vous considérez une guerre nucléaire, destructrice évidement. »

Ils volaient à grande vitesse à travers les égouts de la ville avec une vitesse et une agilité surprenante. Évitant chaque obstacle, comme si de rien n'était, ils arrivaient finalement à la sortie du tunnel, ouvert gracieusement par leurs soldats infiltrés. Ne voulant pas finir en crêpes, les deux amis ralentissaient pour pouvoir entrer dans les sous-sols de l'aéroport. Aussitôt rentrés, aussitôt les portes étaient fermées, et la paire volait avec discrétion vers la piste de décollage, évitant les gens normaux grâce aux indications qu'Harold recevait dans son oreillette, et évidement grâce aux sens de Krokmou.

Après quelques péripéties pour éviter d'être repérés par des humains ou des dragons, sans se préoccuper des caméras, dont les contenus étaient actuellement effacés et remplacés par les hackers des Ghosth protector. Ils arrivaient enfin à l'extérieur du batiment, où un petit avion cargo à hélice était sur le point de décollé, n'ayant plus que la porte de sa soute ouverte. Sans perdre de temps les deux entrèrent dans l'avion, juste avant que les portes ne se ferment, et que l'appareil ne décolle :

« Bienvenue à bord Stratège ! Je suis le lieutenant Foster, et voici mon copilote le soldat Davis, et nos deux terreur terribles Feu et Glace. Nous serons chargés de récupérer la cargaison, une fois que vous l'aurez pris à l'ennemi. Nous nous arrêterons d'abord à la ville de Bog, puis celle de Meathead, Grenoble, et finalement à la zone de largage. C'est un honneur de vous transporter Stratège ! », terminait le pilote joyeusement, alors qu'ils volaient vers les États-Unis.

Harold hocha la tête en remerciement du compliment du pilote, ainsi qu'au salut remarquable du copilote clairement ravi de les transporter. Puis Harold secoua sa tête épuisé, il se coucha sur le flanc de Krokmou avant de s'endormir, après tout le voyage sera long. Et il allait avoir besoin d'être en forme pour mener son équipe.

*#*

Quelque part au dessus du sud de la France. Sept heures de voyage éreintantes avaient été nécessaires pour rassembler l'équipe au grand complet, dragons compris. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'une table holographique installée pour l'occasion à l'arrière de l'appareil. Harold et Krokmou étaient d'un coté de la table, alors que trois ombres, ainsi que trois dragons de différentes tailles étaient installé de l'autre coté, regardant dans l'explicative de la mission :

« Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme, car je veux être rentré dans deux jours ! Mais d'abord faisons l'apel comme en maternelle... Thugorry, ou autrement dit l'artilleur ? », un garçon costaud de l'âge de Harold, se déplaçait vers l'avant de la table suivi d'un cauchemar monstrueux rouge portant une selle dernier cri, et avec les yeux jaunes.

Le garçon portait un épais pantalon noir ayant plusieurs réserves de munitions sur lui, un gilet

pare-balles renforcé avec plusieurs sortes de grenades dans les multiples poches. Accroché devant lui était une mitrailleuse gros calibre qui comme toutes les armes des Ghosts étaient remplie de surprises. Il portait également des sortes de lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux bruns et son identité à cause de leur taille. Ses bras étaient nus et recouverts de tatouages. Il avait une coupe faite à l'aide de pétards, ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tout les sens. Et dans le dos il avait une sorte de canon énergétique ressemblant à un bazooka, avec des batteries accrochés en dessous. Et finalement dans le bas du dos il y avait une de petite hache ayant la même technologie que celle d'Harold :

« Lui c'est Thugorry, un fils de maire des États-Unis également... Le monde est petit,on est très bons amis, à une différence près,là où je privilège avec Krokmou la rapidité et la furtivité. Lui et son cauchemar monstrueux Tueur, qui soit-dit en passant est un nom débile pour un dragon... Privilégient la force brute et les explosions, c'est pas pour rien qu'il est nommé l'artilleur... »

« Présent Harold, et redit plus jamais comme à la maternelle, sinon je peux t'assurer que tu auras droit à un coup de canon énergétique dans le derrière. », Hochant rapidement à la proposition plutôt étrange de son collègue, Harold se tournait vers le prochain membre de son équipe à la gauche de Thug :

« Camicazi, le cinquième as ? », cette fois une fille au longs cheveux blonds rebelles se rapprochait de la table, avec à ses cotés un aile de la mort rouge se rendant petit à petit visible, portant également une selle ultra moderne. Elle portait un pantalon militaire noir comme les autres, avec différentes réserves de munition à la ceinture, ainsi qu'un revolver moderne de chaque coté de son corps.

Elle portait également une combinaison renforcée noire, juste en dessous de son gilet de protection, auquel était accroché un fusil mitrailleur avec viseur. Il y avait également diverses grenades et charges explosives sur tout son gilet, prêt à être utilisé à tout moment. Derrière son dos au niveau de la ceinture elle avait également deux petites poignées du même type que les armes de ses collègues, sans oublier le fusil à pompe menaçant dont la poignée déplacer par dessus son épaule. Ainsi que des couteaux de chasse dans ses bottes. Et elle portait également une sorte de foulard relié à des lunettes de soleil cachant son identité et ses yeux bleu azur : « Elle c'est Camicazi mon amie d'enfance, et son dragon Shimmer une aile de la mort avec un sale caractère comme sa dresseuse en fait. Coup du sort elle est également la fille d'un maire des États-Unis, la ville de Bog pour être précis. Elle n'en a l'air de rien comme ça, mais elle arrive à se faufiler de partout embobiner un neuro, sans compter ses compétences de corps à corps et d'espionnes d'excellence. Elle est également magnifique, et peut soudoyer à l'aide de ses charmes n'importe qui. Sauf certaines personnes comme moi, mais c'est pour des raisons que je ne préfère pas évoquer... »

« Présent grand chef ! », s'écriait-elle avec une joie non contenue tout en élançant ses bras en l'air. Alors que Shimmer scrutait Krokmou avec semblerait-il du désir ? Il semblerait bien, que la paire femelle de cavalier et de dragon aient un petit penchant pour leur chef et ami. Harold lui renvoyait un sourire sympathique avant de terminer son appel :

« Bien... Julian dit L'Imprévisible ? Es-tu là avec l'animal psychopathe qui te sert de dragon ? », demandait finalement Harold à la dernière ombre, qui sortait de l'obscurité avec un sourire en coin. Ce qui inquiétait Harold, et plus encore quand il ne vit pas le dragon de ladite personne à ses cotés. Lui et Krokmou scrutaient avec attention prêt à parer au premier mauvais coup. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas remarqué le petit terreur terrible vert avec des yeux rouge comme le sang, et portant une sorte de tube sur son dos, juste au dessus de leurs tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et qu'il ne se jette sur eux crachant des flammes effrayant le duo. Heureusement Krokmou envoya une petite boule de plasma sur le petit dragon le renvoyant dans les bras du garçon qui riait comme un fou :

« Oui patron ! Ah ah ah... Julian et Carnage présents à l'appel ! », Harold et Krokmou regardaient contrariés le garçon et le petit terreur terrible dans ses bras. Le garçon avait des cheveux mi-longs, dans une teinte de couleur à moitié blond et brun. Ses yeux reflétaient une sorte de folie incompréhensible. Il portait un pantalon en cuir renforcé, avec diverses poches et outils, allant de recharges de munition, aux grenades, en passant par un assortiment de poignards des plus affûtés.

Il avait également un tee shirt noir, avec par dessus ce dernier un gilet renforcé comme les autres membres de l'équipe, à la différence que sur ce dernier il y avait énormément d'appareils de mesures de tout types. Il avait également une petite mitrailleuse à courte portée accroché à son gilet. Et fait étonnant un colt six coups qui n'a pas l'air bien ordinaire à la ceinture dans son dos. Il avait aussi pendant à sa ceinture un masque de haute altitude de pilote d'avion de chasse, mais customisé pour ressembler au visage d'un démon. Sans compter les lunette de soudeur rouge de haute technologie, posées actuellement sur son front, et qui étonnamment s'appareillaient parfaitement avec les yeux de son dragon :

« Et voici Julian et son terreur terrible Carnage... Si je dois bien dire une chose, c'est que les deux font la paire. Ils sont aussi fous l'un que l'autre à leurs manières... Mais ne croyez pas qu'ils soient complètement fous. Non non ! Julian est un pilote d'appareils d'exception, que dis-je c'est l'as des as. Il peut piloter n'importe quel appareil, allant de l'hélicoptère classique au dernier chasseur haute technologie des Ghosts Protector, en passant par les fusées de la NASA. Malheureusement il est un peu fou, et c'est pour ça que Carnage est son copilote la plupart du temps... Autant le dire,faire une promenade aérienne avec la paire est marquante... Mais ce sont mes amis, et je dois faire avec ! »

« Tiens ton terreur bon dieu ! Bon sinon on est au grand complet commandos l'ombre vous êtes prêts pour notre prochaine mission, car voici le plan et je ré-expliquerait pas compris ? », demandait Harold à ses amis qui avaient des sourires jusqu'au dents à la mention de leur prochaine mission, ils donnèrent en réponse un oui boss assez fort. Cela faisait sourire Harold comme il activait la table holographique :

« Bon on vous a déjà fait le topo je présume, donc pas besoin de vous le rappeler. Le convoi terrestre à débuté il y a trois heures, pour le moment ils sont toujours dans le Sahara. Nous débarquerons par dragons dans une demi-heure, Imprévisible t'es avec moi, j'ai perdu à la courte paille tout à l'heure. Bon voilà où nous attaquerons le convoi... », Après ma petite vanne qui faisait bien rire ses collègues Harold montrait grâce à la table holographique une route de terre passant en dessous une ancienne arche de béton, un projet de construction abandonné des Émirats Arabes Unis :

« Donc voilà où nous attaquerons, Cami et Shimmer vous ferez de l'auto-stop dix kilomètres avant, histoire qu'une fois arrivés à destination ils soient un peu dispersé, et surtout d'éliminer les engins antiaérien... », disait Harold d'un ton très calme et serein tout en montrant une image holographique du convoi de véhicule, avec Cami dessous celui de tête, larguant des explosifs pour disperser les véhicules, et Shimmer tuant les occupants du véhicule :

« La routine en somme. », disait Camicazi en haussant les épaules, simultanément alors que Shimmer secouaient ses ailes dans la vantardise...

*#*

Désert du Sahara deux heures plus tard. Le convoi de véhicules arrive sur la route, accompagné d'hélicoptères, et de beaucoup d'hommes et de dragons armés Tous déguisés en soldats des États-Unis. Soudain le véhicule de tête arrive sur un gros nid de poule, qui se fait bien ressentir quant il le traverse. Dessous le véhicule on voit Cami accroché au plancher de ce dernier, grace à des aimants surpuissants. Elle est encore recouverte d'un peu de sable, et tousse légèrement pour ne pas en avaler. Sur le par-buffle du véhicule blindé avant on aperçoit durant une fraction de seconde Shimmer bien accroché à l'avant du véhicule, attendant le moment propice...

*#*

« Parfait, Vous devrez tenir sur, et sous le véhicule jusqu'à ce que je m'amène avec Krokmou... On dira un petit bonjour à tout ce qui vole, et si des fois qu'ils ne seraient pas assez paniqué pour te repérer. Je te couvre... », Harold passait désormais une image holographique de lui et Krokmou fonçant à pleine vitesse sur les hélicoptères...

*#*

« tu es prêt mon grand ? Car on a quelques hélicos et dragons à envoyer de l'autre coté ! », Krokmou donnait un rugissement entièrement d'accord, avant d'effectuer l'une des légendaires plongée des furies nocturnes, créant ce sifflement si particulier. Au doux sifflement qu'ils entendaient, les Last Luck comprirent tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement dans la nuit noire, et avec la fatigue du voyage que tout le monde avait accumulé, ils n'ont pas put réagir à temps. Plusieurs boules de plasmas avaient été tirées depuis l'obscurité détruisant deux hélicoptères, un véhicule de défense blindée, et tuant deux dragons, tout le monde criait :

« Ghosts Protectors ! Tous à vos postes de combats c'est les commandos de l'ombre ! », le convoi s'arrêtait instantanément, les hélicoptères montaient alors dans le ciel à la poursuite de leurs agresseurs, en même temps que la plupart des dragons. Les camions leurres s'ouvraient également laissant sortir une ribambelle d'hommes munis de mitrailleuses à ions, ainsi que plusieurs A.M.T.

Module d'Assaut Terrestre, en somme une sorte de robot humanoïde de cinq mètres de haut, équipés de missiles multidirectionnels, de canons ioniques renforcés, et d'une mitrailleuse à poudre d'hydrogène améliorée, pouvant transpercer de part en part le blindage du plus gros tank des Américains. Piloté à l'intérieur par un soldat ayant enfilé les manettes de bord, et qui par conséquent peut bouger le module comme son propre corps, avec toutefois un temps de réaction de une seconde d'intervalle. Le tout enrobé d'un blindage carbonate d'acier renforcé.

Tout ce petit monde essayait de descendre le furie nocturne et son cavalier passant au dessus de leurs tête éliminant les soldats au sol, grâce à son fusil de précision à munitions de carbonite renforcée, propulsées par de la poudre de nucléogène, le tout dans un fusil gros calibre et extrêmement puissant. Un véritable fléau venu du ciel, perçant avec assez peu de difficulté les combinaisons renforcées des Last Luck :

« Impossible de le repérer sur le radar, c'est un furie nocturne ! Indétectable en pleine nuit ! », criait avec ses hauts parleurs un pilote d'A.M.T, esquivant au passage l'une des explosion de plasma dudit furie nocturne, ainsi que le souffle enflammé d'un cauchemar monstrueux de son propre camps resté à terre. Ce dernier d'un coup de tête activait sa selle déployant des missiles qu'il tirait avec hardiment sur les Ghosts, sans aucuns résultats. Le ciel était le théâtre d'un véritable feu d'artifice.

Avec toutes ces occupations, les Last ne remarquèrent même pas la blonde qui sortait de sous le véhicule, tuant tout ses occupants à l'aide de son aile de la mort, et de sa mitrailleuse. Puis elle s'élançait au reste du convoi, tuant tout le monde sur son passage, sous le couvert de l'acide brûlant le plus puissant jamais connue. Finalement quelques soldats avaient repérés la commando et lui tiraient dessus, mauvais calcul, ils étaient au moment où ils la repéraient abattu depuis le ciel lors d'un passage des deux fauteurs de troubles. Malheureusement ceci alerta le reste de la troupe qui allait ouvrir le feu sur la jeune fille...

*#*

« Tôt ou tard ces salauds comprendront qu'ils se font massacrer par Cami. Et vu qu'on sera légèrement occupés avec Krokmou dans le ciel, on pourra pas tous les descendre. C'est pourquoi notre artilleur personnel leur préparera un joli comité d'accueil depuis l'arche. Rien de trop lourd, et Tueur sera sur la touche il faudra aussi accueillir les retardataires. », Thugorry et Tueur souriaient sadiquement, sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Thug jouant avec un couteau sur la table, et avec un petit rire disait :

« Compris J'arroserais bien le début de la fête, mais je garde le gâteau pour la fin... On s'en charge, sans aucun problème. », terminait-il en plantant le couteau sur la table holographique, qui affichait le convoi attaqué, avec Thug au dessus de l'arche canardant les véhicules...

*#*

Quand soudain une rafale de balles laissant de faibles traînées bleues en tuant plusieurs, et endommageant faiblement quelques A.M.T. Sur l'arche Thugorry canardait avec sa mitrailleuse gros calibre, à munitions de carbonite renforcé, et propulsé à la poudre nucléogène. De temps en temps abattant les dragons et hélicoptères haute technologie venant vers lui, et aidant son chef. Tout en esquivant les rafles des armes ennemies, des décharges ioniques, aux missiles, en passant par des canons lasers. Pendant ce temps Cami et Shimmer faisaient le ménage dans l'avant garde avec le soutient de Thug.

Shimmer faisant fondre les gens et objets, épargnants les camions de transports, et à l'occasion envoyant quelques missiles grâce à sa selle aux autres dragons, et A.M.T. Cami tuait les soldats et les dragons à la vitesse de l'éclair avec un peu de toute ses armes, parfois sans même regarder son ennemi. Comme en ce moment alors qu'elle tuait un soldat avec son revolver, et que d'un geste rapide elle tua un dragon rose des sables, avec son fusil à pompe un coup dans le crane à bout portant.

Finalement débarrassés de l'escorte aérienne Harold et Krokmou faisaient une plongé à l'arrière de la colonne de véhicule. Harold sautait à terre au passage, laissant son ami reptilien envoyer une boule de plasma dans un camion blindé, avant de faire un court surplace. Durant lequel il déployait les deux mitrailleuses automatiques cachées dans sa selle tuant dix soldats d'un coup, avant de retourner dans la nuit, afin d'exterminer les derniers dragons partis à sa poursuite.

Pendant ce temps Harold tuait les derniers soldats du convoi en avançant lentement, mais sûrement vers la tête du convoie. Lançant quelques charges de nucléogène au passage sur les A.M.T qu'il rencontrait tout comme Cami. Puis alors qu'il ne restait plus que dix soldats ils tentèrent le tout pour le tout chargeant au corps à corps les deux Ghosts. Mauvais choix, les deux rangeaient leurs armes à feu à grande vitesse avant de prendre les poignées de leur équipements, et d'appuyer sur les boutons de ces dernières.

Soudain trois épées de plasma solide apparaissaient dans les mains des Ghosts. Vertes pour Camicazi, et bleu pourpre pour Harold. En une demi seconde les quelques ennemis restants étaient en morceaux éparpillés au sol. Ils avaient gagnés, Thugorry replaça sa mitrailleuse contre lui même, heureux de la réussite de la mission, et que personne n'était blessé. Quand il entendait des hélicoptères arrivés derrière lui. Il allait se faire massacrer par ces derniers quand soudain Tueur apparu. En détruisant deux grâce à des armes énergétiques caché dans sa selle faisant penser à des canon à ions. Avant d'en rôtir un et de s'attaquer aux autres au corps à corps...

« En effet Thugorry et Tueur feront patienter les retardataires. Le temps que Julian et Carnage arrivent. Vous « emprunterez » un hélico de combat Libyen, depuis le temps tout le monde nous connaît. C'est vous qui aurez la charge de raccompagner nos invités chez eux, et d'évidement prendre la cargaison, pour l'amener à la navette cargo qui nous récupérera en passant... Des questions ? », le duo fou de la bande regardait dans l'extase leur chef, se rapprochant un peu de ce dernier, qui par mesure de sécurité se reculait légèrement :

« Une seule chef... Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »

*#*

Thugorry changea rapidement d'arme et pris son canon énergétique, qui est exactement le même que ceux de son dragon en plus petit. Il activait le viseur et se préparait à l'arriver des avions hélicoptères cargos. Qui était imminente trois d'entre eux étaient juste devant lui, des armes cachées déployé et le visant. Sans attendre un instant de plus il tira trois coups à l'un d'entre eux le détruisant. Ce qui déchaînait les foudres des autres qui se mirent à mitrailler sans concession l'arche. Heureusement Thug put sauter à temps, déployant sa petite hache, en grande hache à plasma vert allongé faisant le tiers de sa taille. Il s'en servit pour ralentir sa chute en l'enfonçant dans le mur d'une des deux tours, le temps que Tueur vienne le chercher.

Pendant ce temps Harold et Camicazi préparaient le camion pour l'hélitreuiller sans trop se faire de bile pour les deux avions cargos surarmés venant vers eux, et hurlant à leurs hauts parleurs qu'ils se rendent. Après leur dernier avertissement ils allaient tirer, quand soudain l'un des deux se fit dégommer par plusieurs missiles venant de derrière le convoi. Se préparant à tirer, le dernier avion vit trop tard l'hélico de combat libyen arrivant sur lui tous feux éteins et tirant une énorme volée de balle sur ce dernier.

Aux commandes de l'appareil Julian qui évita les riposte de l'avion avec un talent plus que remarquable, et au canon antipersonnel en train de massacrer l'avion... Carnage complètement fou ! Finalement après cinq minutes l'appareil tombait du ciel clairement en miette. Sans plus de conversation Harold et Cami faisaient signe au pilote pour hélitreuiller le camion cible de la mission, leurs dragons attendant patiemment à leurs cotés, avec Thugorry et Tueur.

Vingt minutes plus tard après avoir chargé le camion en plein vol dans la navette cargo, abandonnant l'hélicoptère, et étant tous montés dans le cargo. Ils étaient en route pour leurs villes respectives. Buvant ensemble une bière de la victoire. Après avoir trinqué Harold proclamait un petit discourt à tous :

« Bravo les amis bien joué ! J'adore quand ça ce passe aussi bien ! Quant à vous Last Luck quelque soit le but du « Plan », on sera là pour vous en empêcher ! Allez les enfants on retourne au bercail ! », terminait-il avec les applaudissement des hommes et dragons, puis ils se lançaient dans des conversations normales qu'auraient des amis normaux en riant et jouant :

« Voilà ma vie, j'ai dix-huit ans, je suis étudiant, riche et connu de pire des façons. Mais je suis aussi un défenseur de l'humanité et des dragons, un Ghost Protector ! C'est ma vie, et meme si elle très compliqué et dur, je l'adore! »

 **Et voilà un chapitre lourd en révélation et un peu sadique... Bon beaucoup sadique ! Je remercie encore une fois Timothe pour son travail pas si évident surtout avec la tonne de fautes que je fais, et mes retards de livraison de chapitre. Sinon n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et à mardi prochain !**


	3. Chapter 2: Présentation peu orthodoxe

**Bien les bonjours chers lecteurs, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Tout d'abord sachez qu'à mon boulot cette semaine a été dure, et longue dans tous les sens du terme. Donc ce chapitre est court, et non corrigé par un bêta auquel je m'excuse une fois de plus, par faute de temps et d'énergie de ma part. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici. Mais d'abord je réponds aux reviews :**

 **Lamisselodiedu83 merci pour ton avis il fait chaud au cœur, et c'est le but d'essayer de faire en sorte qu'en le lisant, vous vous imaginiez un film, et c'est super que ça marche si bien. Ensuite Vicky03 je te remercie pour ton avis de la semaine dernière, et espère franchement que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Et niveau mystère, et sérieux tu n'as encore rien vue. Même si ce chapitre est peu plus décontracté. Bon voilà, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Présentation peu orthodoxe.

Cela faisait une semaine que la mission d'Harold était terminée, et désormais il était de nouveau à la Rive du dragon. Il était actuellement assis sur le rebord d'une des plates-formes à dessiner le coucher de soleil sur les icebergs. Un pur chef-d'œuvre, dommage que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il écoutait des musique de la société two steps from hell, ces musiques plus le panorama auquel il avait droit avait réussi avec l'aide de vieux souvenirs de sa mère à lui arracher une petite larme au coin de l'œil, l'instant était magnifique jusqu'à ce que :

« Alors Inutile on pleure devant le coucher de soleil ! Tu es vraiment plus qu'inutile pour pleurer devant le soleil couchant ! », se moquait Rustik derrière lui. Les ricanements des jumeaux se faisaient entendre juste après, ainsi que le léger soupir d'Astrid. Sans la voir, Harold savait qu'elle roulait des yeux, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il continuait de dessiner sans accorder une seconde d'attention au groupe derrière lui, et aux coups des dragons de Rustik et des jumeaux passant à côté de lui avec de mauvaises intentions dans leurs yeux :

« Hey Inutile tu pourrais te retourner quand un plus fort que toi te parle ! Surtout s'il a son dragon avec lui ! », dit Rustik avec une irritation de plus en plus forte dans sa voix, alors que les jumeaux ricanaient de plus en plus fort. Harold pourrait très bien tuer le groupe derrière lui, et leurs dragons en prime si ça lui chantait. Mais ça ferait désordre, et surtout ça amènerait beaucoup de questions auxquels les gens ne sont pas encore prêts pour les réponses. Donc au lieu de faire comme s'ils étaient des Last Luck il préfère revêtir son masque d'indifférence, et de sarcasme pur :

« Si tu es si fort que ça. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de trois têtes de dragons, et deux abrutis de première catégorie ? », sa réplique était tellement calme qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il se parlait à lui-même… Presque s'il n'avait pas lancé un regard blasé en direction du groupe, qui désormais était très énervé. Les dragons se préparaient à le mordre avec leurs puissantes mâchoires. Quand soudain un terreur terrible vert aux yeux rouge se jeta sur les trois dragons leur faisant perdre leurs moyens. Ils finissaient par se rôtir l'un l'autre, sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à toucher le terreur qui regardait avec un sourire de taré la scène depuis l'épaule d'Harold qui restait d'une humeur blasée :

« Et bien dis-donc ! Si vous êtes les plus forts de cette académie avec vos dragons. Alors qu'un pauvre petit terreur terrible comme mon carnachouné peut vous mettre en déroute si facilement. Alors être en haut du classement de cette académie sera un jeu d'enfant ! », se moqua un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs, avec une tonte mi-blonde, mi-brune, se rapprochant du groupe. Il portait une épaisse veste rembourrée de cuir, ainsi qu'un bonnet d'ancien aviateur, un pantalon rembourré noir, et des bottes en cuir :

« Et t'es qui toi ! Et tu crois quoi ? Que m'insulter et défendre Inutile va te rapporter la cote espèce de crétin d'étranger qui vient d'arriver ! », Cria Rustik à ce dernier se rapprochant de lui afin de le frapper. Cependant ce dernier gardait un sourire quasi fou sur le visage le voyant se rapprocher. Alors que le terreur continuait à essayer d'embêter Harold qui n'était pas du tout concerné, continuant son dessin. Alors que le reste du groupe était confus de la situation :

« Et toi tu crois qu'insulter les gens et te vanter te fera avoir des amis comme le mien par exemple ?! », tout à coup un grand garçon costaud se mit entre Rustik et le jeune homme fou croisant les bras. Rust s'arrêta net en voyant la personne baraquée juste devant lui. Les autres étaient bouche bée devant la situation de plus en plus confuse, mais les jumeaux arrivaient à rester lucides... A leur drôle de façon... Et contournaient en silence les deux individus qui contrariaient Rustik. Pendant ce temps les deux dragons qui se bagarraient se rendirent compte que leurs cavaliers avaient besoin d'aide et venaient derrière eux en guise de main forte. Un attroupement de gens et de dragons se formait lentement autour de la future bagarre :

« Et t'est qui toi ? Tu veux vraiment te mesurer à tous ces muscles pour défendre quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que lui, qui défend Inutile ? », l'homme baraqué ne dit rien, par contre il lui envoya un regard qui pourrait tuer un icebleast avec ses yeux bruns. D'ailleurs ce simple regard arrêta net la provocation de Rustik le faisant un peu reculer de peur tout comme les deux dragons derrière lui, puis finalement il parla :

« Non la bonne question est plutôt qui tu es toi ? L'arrogance personnifiée ? », termina-t-il d'un ton tranchant au macho. Pendant ce temps les jumeaux avaient complètement contourné les deux individus et étaient prêt à leur sauter dessus tout comme leur dragon. Mais au moment de passer à l'acte un cauchemar monstrueux rouge sang bloqua le cauchemar de Rustik l'intimidant en hurlant. Alors que Pet et Prout furent stoppé par :

« Un aile de la mort ? », criait en écho de stupéfaction le groupe qui n'avait pas pris part à l'altercation, même Astrid était surprise. Et pour surprendre la grande Astrid Hofferson il en fallait ! Soudain ils entendirent deux corps tomber au sol. Ils tournaient rapidement leurs regard sur une jeune fille ayant de longs cheveux blonds emmêles, ainsi que de magnifique yeux bleus se frotter les mains en face des deux jumeaux qui étaient par terre et visiblement ayant beaucoup de douleur :

« C'est lâche d'attaquer en traître pendant une négociation... Et vous vous appelez soldats ? », dit la blonde en regardant avec un regard d'acier les deux jumeaux encore à terre. Pendant ce temps Harold avait enfin terminé son dessin, et se tourna vers le terreur désagréable sur son épaule. Qui arrêta finalement d'essayer de l'embêter, puis enfin Harold donna un coup d'œil derrière lui avec un petit sourire en coin se formant sur son visage :

« Tiens je croyais que les échanges scolaires ne débutaient que la semaine prochaine... », La petite vanne qui faisait sourire le trio étrange, ainsi que leurs dragons par contre rendaient tous les autres encore plus confus balançant leurs têtes et épaules dans l'incompréhension. Cependant le jeune costaud avait un sourire amusé sur son visage comme il disait :

« Si tu veux on repasse la semaine prochaine ! », ses deux compagnons rigolaient de l'échange alors que les autres élèves étaient dans le déni le plus totale. « Ils se connaissent ? », était la question en vogue dans tous les esprits actuellement. Pendant ce temps Harold rangeait son carnet à dessin dans une poche de son sac à dos, avant d'aller vers le trio sous le regard médusé de tous. Le terreur vert sur sa tête ne bougea pas telle la statue d'un fou avec cette étrange lueur dans ses yeux rouges sangs :

« Non ça ira ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Par contre Julian tu voudrais bien dire à la créature psychopathe sur ma tête que je ne suis pas un perchoir. », l'étrange garçon rigolait légèrement à la réplique avant de siffler avec ses mains le petit dragon. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard déçu, alors que le garçon aviateur haussait les épaules faisant d'étranges signes de bras vers Harold. Le terreur soupira vaincu avant de voleter sur l'épaule de son dresseur :

« Et bien dis donc tu es encore plus émotif que la dernière fois qu'on t'as vu ! Tu essayes de battre le record du gars le moins expressif du monde ? », demanda alors la blonde avec un sourire en coin. Ce à quoi Harold haussa simplement les épaules avec une petite moue en riant jaune et en parlant calmement comme toujours :

« Ah ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire... Mais comme tu le vois je suis expressif ! », le costaud le regardait troublé à la déclaration, tournant même un peu la tête vers lui. Rustik pendant ce temps était médusé, ce trio avait neutralisé tout le monde avec l'aide de leurs dragons en un temps record. Et Harold plaisantait à sa drôle de façon avec eux comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis... « C'est quoi ce bordel ! » se demandait-il :

« Ouais aussi expressif que la plate-forme sur laquelle on se trouve ! Sinon je vois que tu as de magnifiques relations amicales dans ton académie ! », Harold rehaussait les épaules en faisant de nouveau la moue, avant de se diriger vers le duo à l'effarement de tous qui pensaient qu'il était suicidaire de se rapprocher de ces fous dangereux :

« Ouais je suis sur qu'elles sont aussi bonnes que les farces des deux cinglés derrière toi durant leurs mauvais jours ! », la blonde et le costaud se mirent à rire tout comme leurs dragons à la comparaison. Relâchant légèrement les autres dragons, et permettant aux jumeaux de se relever un peu. Mais d'un simple coup sur la caboche des prisonniers leur suffit à leur rappeler qu'ils pouvaient les tuer sans effort :

« En tout cas c'est super de vous revoir vous n'avez pas changé ! Mais dites donc où alliez-vous hein ? », les autres roulaient des yeux avant de reprendre leur sérieux, enfin presque. La blonde allait parler, mais elle fut interrompue par Julian qui passait devant elle, avec un regard fou. Puis tout en faisant d'étranges signes avec ses mains il déblatérait une vanne des plus particulières :

« On allait déjeuner quelque chose.. Quand soudain une mégère complètement folle après une petite farce de Carnage, consistant essentiellement à brûler un extincteur, nous à sauté dessus et chassé à coups de balais ! Donc on a fait un détour en évitant les grenade de savons, et le Niquelècre vicieux. En route Cami s'est dit que ce serait pas mal de convier un vieil ami au festivités. Donc avec l'aide de Thugorry, Shimmer et Tueur on t'a retrouvé, et on t'a rendu la pareille pour la visite à Grenoble de l'an dernier ! », Termina-t-il à toute vitesse. Devant un Harold abasourdi tout comme la foule. Et ses deux amis derrière lui se tapant leurs mains sur leurs cranes. Finalement ladite Cami poussait le fou avec sa main avant de dire :

« Bref tout ça pour dire qu'on voulait te voir. On pensait fuir encore un peu, mais comme tu es là tu nous fais visiter ? », La plupart de la foule étaient bouche bée se rendant finalement compte de qui était le trio. Ils faisaient parties du programme d'échanges scolaires, et celui déguisé en aviateur venait de France. Personne n'avait réussi à leur parler sans se retrouver à terre. Tout le monde voulait en savoir plus sur ces trois-là si mystérieux dès leurs premier jour. Et voilà qu'ils découvrent qu'ils sont amis avec Harold ! Astrid ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire s'avança et attrapa Harold par le col de son gilet le relevant légèrement, avant de dire d'un ton presque haineux :

« Eh Inutile comment se fait-il que tu les connaisse ! », elle allait le frapper quand elle se rendit compte, qu'elle ne soulevait qu'un gilet de fourrure, qui était rapidement arraché de ses mans par le propriétaire qui marchait très calmement vers ses amis Ghosts Protector, ignorant complètement Astrid qui était médusée. Et dont les traits du visage se courbaient en une moue de colère alors que le groupe qui rigolait passait devant elle pour se rendre à la cafétéria, rejoint au fur et à mesure par leurs dragons :

« Inutile sache le bien je découvrirais comment ! », cria-t-elle tout en se jetant en avant afin de le frapper directement à la poitrine. Harold même en étant un excellent Ghost protector restait un humain, et ses réflexes reprirent le dessus. Il stoppa le coup de poing de sa main droite en une fraction de seconde. Stoppant simultanément la blonde. Il voulait voir ce qu'elle ressentait. Et à ce moment il cligna des yeux pour une fraction de seconde. Et pour une fraction cette fraction de seconde il aperçut dans son esprit comme une image. Une image d'Astrid se sentant victorieuse étant la première de la classe. Et le temps de rouvrir les yeux c'était terminé. Et maintenant il éprouvait un profond dégoût pour la fille devant lui à laquelle il tira une grimace atroce :

« Alors on adore se sentir supérieur à tous ? Pitoyable de te voir dans cet état juste parce que j'ai quelque chose que tu n'as pas Astrid Hofferson... Maintenant il se trouve qu'on a faim, donc on va y aller, médite tes actes... », termina-t-il en tordant le bras d'Astrid pas du tout préparé à recevoir ses propres médicaments pour lesquels elle était connue dans l'académie. Par ce simple geste, ainsi que son départ bienheureux tout le monde étaient pétrifié laissant le groupe sans autre mots.

Autant le dire que grâce au bouche à oreille, d'humain et de dragons, et aussi aux réseaux sociaux et téléphones la nouvelle bien surprenante se répandit très rapidement dans l'académie. De ce fait le quatuor assez particulier était en permanence abordé ou observé au grand déplaisir de ses membres. Heureusement Harold étant d'un calme légendaire, avait réussi à calmer leurs ardeurs, même de Julian et Carnage, un exploit en soit.

Les étudiants découvraient une nouvelle facette d'Harold, une beaucoup plus confiante et répondante. Comme ils l'avaient vu avec Astrid. Mais surtout la complicité qu'il avait avec les étudiants étrangers. À un point où ils pensaient qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Hypothèse lourdement réfutée quand Cami avait assommé Varek rien que pour poser la question. Et oui Harold n'est parfois pas assez rapide ou miséricordieux pour arrêter tous les départs de ses amis. Toutefois il arrivait toujours à les sortir du pétrin dans lesquels ils se mettaient. Après tout ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le nommait « Stratège ». Les jours passèrent avec plus ou moins d'incidents grave. Aujourd'hui ils étaient à la cafétéria, suspendus dans les airs. Regardant la beauté de l'océan glacé devant eux sirotant un chocolat chaud :

« Vous savez à quoi ça me fait penser ? », demanda Thugorry en buvant une gorgée du liquide chaud, tout en contemplant le magnifique spectacle devant eux, tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. En étant un Ghost on savait jamais quand on aurait besoin de nous, donc on devait rester prêt en toutes circonstances :

« A Europe... Cette lune est superbe quand il y a du soleil... Dommage qu'on n'y soit pas restés bien longtemps, juste le temps de saboter un robot foreur... », Parlait doucement Harold, alors que Shimmer et Cami étaient en accord avec eux hochant la tête, avant de boire de nouveau un peu de chocolat chaud. Shimmer buvait dans sa grande tasse placé devant elle. L'instant était calme, jusqu'à ce que Julian et Carnage ne sautent soudainement de leur place en avant effrayant tout le monde en disant :

« On a peut-être pas pu voir le paysage, mais l'explosion était géniale ! », les autres humains et dragons s'étant repris, un sourire de satisfaction leur venaient eu visage se remémorant l'explosion titanesque ayant eu lieu. Tueur cependant posa sa tasse géante qu'il tenait du bout de son aile et commença à grogner quelque chose en se référant à son dresseur qui comprit où il voulait en venir :

« Oui Tueur à raison... Vous vous souvenez de celle de la base d'Antarctique ? », voilà tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'une nouvelle conversation sur leurs étranges vies, à laquelle même les dragons présents participaient activement. Prenant toutefois soin de changer de sujet dès que quelqu'un essayait de les écouter. C'était à la fois hilarant et énervant de voir le changement d'enthousiasme dont ils étaient victimes à chaque changement de sujet, depuis la table juste en face d'eux. Actuellement occupée par le groupe de Rustik et d' Astrid qui faisaient tout leur possible pour saisir une bride d'information.

Malheureusement pour eux, quand Harold s'en aperçut, il changea de langue pour leurs discussions. Parlant désormais en italien, le groupe soupira lourdement s'avachissant dans leurs sièges, même leurs dragons à leurs côtés étaient désespérés. Rustik leva légèrement ses poings en l'air en déclarant :

« Mais de quoi ils causent ! S'ils parlaient normalement on saurait peut-être enfin quelque chose sur eux ! », s'écria Rustik de frustration, alors qu'Astrid serrait de plus en plus fort sa tasse de café, et que les jumeaux et Varek essayaient toujours de savoir ce qu'il se passe sur la table voisine, quand soudain les portes de la cafétéria s'ouvrirent en grand. Laissant entrer un grand homme avec une barbe rousse, tout comme ses cheveux coiffés en mode militaire. Il était habillé d'un uniforme militaire classique plutôt imposant, révélant son grade de général, avec au-dessus le nom de Stoick Haddock. Ses yeux verts perçant parcouraient la salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la table agitée qui parlait en italien :

« Eh les gars regardez... C'est Stoick Haddock le père de Harold... », marmonnait Varek à ses amis qui remarquaient enfin la présence de leur maire et général dans l'académie. Tous se turent à son entrée, surtout avec son Cornebrute à ses cotés. Tous sauf le groupe de Harold qui l'avait remarqué, mais qui se fichait royalement de ce dernier. Manque de chance, c'est vers eux qu'il se dirigeait. Une fois arrivé devant la table, il abattit son poing sur cette dernière, faisant complètement cesser le moindre bruit restant dans la salle en criant :

« Harold ! », Le groupe d'amis à table s'arrêtèrent brusquement de parler, et de bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles le père et le fils échangeait un regard aussi puissant qu'une bombe atomique. Le moment avait beau duré à peine quelques minutes, il semblait durer une éternité. Presque personne n'osait bouger, certains réussissaient néanmoins à sortir de la salle, voulant éviter l'une des célèbres disputes de la famille Haddock :

« Stoick... Alors qu'elle ouragan t'amène ? A moins bien sûr que le souvenir flou que tu aies un fils ne soit passé par ton cerveau. », Dit Harold à son père avec venin et sarcasme. Les autres à la table pourtant regardaient l'événement tel un spectacle. Julian mangeant même des chips que Carnage avait volé à une table à proximité. Pendant ce temps Stoick était rouge de colère, alors que Cranecrocheur essayait de se faire tout petit :

« Pourquoi tes notes militaires n'augmentent-elles pas comme je te l'avais ordonné ! J'ai reçu le bulletin il y a une heure, et je n'ai vu aucun progrès ! », raillait-il à son fils qui restait impassible, quoique sa mâchoire serrée par la colère. Il se leva de sa table plaquant ses mains sur la table, puis commença à beugler :

« Ordonner c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, monsieur le grand général et maire de Beurk ! Qui n'est même pas fichu d'apprécier un bulletin de quatorze de moyenne générale ! Alors retourne dans ton tank le râleur ! », Stoick était encore plus fou de rage, alors que les autres étudiants et dragons à l'exception de ceux du groupe de Harold ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, attendant de voir la suite :

« Harold tu ne parles pas sur ce ton à ton père ! Je vais te pun... Dring, dring, dring, dring », soudain le portable de Stoick sonna, en même temps que l'oreillette d'Harold. Gardant un contact visuel mortel Stoick décrocha son portable et commença à marcher dans la pièce :

« Oui une épidémie ? Où ? Bien j'arrive ! », terminait-il en rangeant son portable, puis en commençant à courir vers la sortie de la cafétéria, mais au moment de partir, il jeta un dernier regard à son fils, qui disait clairement que ce n'était pas fini. Profitant du faible nombre d'étudiant dans la salle, ainsi que de la couverture des autres commandos. Harold récupéra l'oreillette dans sa montre, et l'alluma :

« Stratège alerte jaune, on a besoin des commandos de l'ombre immédiatement ! », à cette phrase Harold sourit, puis il lança un regard explicatif à ses compagnons, qui sourirent à l'idée. Harold rangea l'oreillette, puis devant le regard des humains et dragons Ghost il déclara faiblement :

« En route on a une mission ! »

 **Et un chapitre de plus, j'essayerai de faire un chapitre plus long et intéressant pour la prochaine fois. N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, et à Mardi prochain !**


	4. Chapter 3: Voyage mouvementé

**Salut chers lecteurs, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, toujours non corrigé, car je suis à la bourre. Quoi qu'il en soit je vais demander à Timothe s'il peut me corriger les deux chapitres non corrigés, vu qu'il m'avait proposé l'idée. Quant à Agamemnon aucune nouvelles, donc pour le moment Timothe reste mon lecteur bêta. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser auprès de lui, car il attend mon chapitre, mais il n'était pas encore fini à cause de petits soucis à mon travail, donc désolé...**

 **Pour les reviews : Lamisselodie merci de ton avis, ça fait super plaisir, et les confrontations père fils, et le sarcasme ne sont pas près de finir, tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Ensuite Les trois filles merci de ton avis, et je suis assez fier de moi, la fic doit vraiment t'avoir ébranlée pour avoir mis OMG, quoi qu'il en soit merci ! Vicky03 ravis que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, il se peut qu'il y en ait d'autres... Bon voilà allez bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Voyage mouvementé

Les commandos couraient à travers les couloirs bondés. Alors qu'une alarme jaune se déclenchait, les professeurs qui enseignaient à ce moment sortaient avec leurs classes rapidement afin de se rendre sur une zone d'évacuation. Le groupe plus leurs dragons serpentaient entre les étudiants et les dragons tentant de s'échapper de l'académie. Harold soupirait de joie, il n'aurait pas besoin de mettre en œuvre une autre excuse pour eux et le groupe après tout. Très rapidement ils avaient réussi à sortir de l'établissement, au prix de quelques surveillants malencontreusement assommés.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'académie un spectacle de chaos s'offrait à leurs yeux. Il y avait des accidents de partout, des dragons tombaient du ciel en masse pour rejoindre beaucoup d'entre eux étant à terre souffrant de maladie. Des médecins, des infirmières, et bien évidement des militaires étaient déjà présents avec des tenues de protection bactériologiques essayant de faire régner l'ordre face aux gredins qui profitaient de l'occasion :

« C'est le chaos ! Pas étonnant qu'on nous ait appelés, c'est sûrement un coup des Last Luck... », murmurait avec venin Cami voyant le désastre devant elle. Thugorry et Tueur serraient les dents dans la colère, alors que Shimmer était du même avis que sa dresseuse vu sa tête. Quant à Julian... Et bien il était au paradis voyant tous ces clash , et tout ça le faisait sourire, mais ceux qui le connaissaient savaient pertinemment que ça lui déplaisait :

« Bon changement de plan, on pourra pas rejoindre le QG par là. On passe par les égouts... Julian rattrape Carnage vite ! », termina Harold avec empressement voyant le terreur vert tomber de l'épaule de son dresseur, pour s'étaler inconscient sur la route d'un camion militaire. Heureusement Julian le rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser. Ses écailles devenaient grises, et ses yeux reflétaient la douleur :

« Carnage ! Tu es malade comme eux... Tiens bon on va te soigner ! En avant ! », cria précipitamment Julian tenant son terreur dans ses bras comme un bébé, courant vers la bouche d'égout la plus proche. Comprenant la situation les autres le suivirent jusqu'à la première bouche d'égout assez grande pour un dragon. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a des murmures mortels vivants sous la ville. Une fois arrivés, ils firent sauter la dite bouche grâce à Tueur et Shimmer, et s'enfoncèrent dans les égouts en direction de leur QG.

Sous terre, les différentes espèces de dragons nocturnes et souterrains connaissaient le même spectacle, des malades dans tous les coins, agonisants. Et des médecins et des soldats les aidant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils ont dû également faire très attention en se déplaçant pour éviter de se faire repérer par les différentes personnes et dragons des tunnels. Au cours du chemin Shimmer devenait de plus en plus faible à tel point qu'elle a fini par se faire aider de Tueur qui faiblissait également.

Une fois arrivés à l'un des murs du QG, Harold alla jusqu'à un tuyau, il suivit le tuyau du regard jusqu'au plafond, et à ce moment il fixa intensément le plafond qui semblait tout à fait ordinaire. Et c'est là qu'une lumière d'identification rouge s'alluma du point où Harold regardait, cette dernière le scannait entièrement, en même temps qu'il répétait son code à la machine. A la fin la lumière est devenue verte, et une porte dérobée s'ouvrait là où il y avait un mur quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans attendre plus longtemps le groupe pénétra dans l'installation secrète en déclarant :

« Vite des médecins ! Nos dragons sont malades comme ceux de la surface ! », crièrent simultanément Camicazi, Thugory, et Julian. Pendant que les médecins arrivaient avec leurs équipements spécialisé et futuriste jusqu'aux dragons. Harold parcourait le QG afin de retrouver son propre ami à écaille. Soudain il entra à l'infirmerie, tous les dragons ou presque des Ghosts étaient à présent allongés sur des lits en train de se faire soigner par le personnel médical. En cherchant le long des lits il trouva son furie nocturne, et se précipita à son chevet, lui caressant doucement la tête, tout en murmurant au dragon fiévreux mais heureux de le voir :

« Alors mon grand t'es pas en grande forme ? Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, je vais te soigner... Tiens le coup, je vais voir les médecins... », Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il attrapa rapidement le premier médecin à sa portée et ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il n'ait répondu à ses questions :

« Qu'est-ce que mon dragon a ? Est-ce que vous pouvez le soigner et quand ? », termina-t-il avec hargne, le médecin un peu impressionné par le commando eut quelques frayeurs, avant de lui faire lâcher sa blouse, et qu'il ne réponde finalement aux questions du cavalier mort d'inquiétude :

« Il a attrapé un virus génétiquement modifié par les Last Luck. Il n'y a aucun traitement connu, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour le soigner, mais presque tous les dragons de n'importe quelle espèce sont touchés... Maintenant je suis désolé pour votre furie nocturne, mais il y a plein de dragons qui attendent mon aide. », termina-t-il en se libérant de la poigne du Ghost désemparé. Il jetait un regard à la pièce, ainsi qu'aux dragons de ses camarades arrivant dans cette dernière. Puis finalement sur Krokmou.

Son regard se durcit aussitôt, et sans attendre plus longtemps il se précipita hors de l'infirmerie en marchant sauvagement. Quand il atteint finalement la salle de briefing, ses amis étaient déjà présents. Sans attendre plus longtemps il se plaça devant le général et déclara d'un ton ferme et autoritaire, en plus d'être froid comme l'espace :

« Où faut-il aller pour trouver le vaccin ! Dites-nous où, et on s'y rend tout de suite, même si on doit louer un pédalo pour s'y rendre ! », le général était pour le moins surpris par les paroles du colonel, mais il comprenait néanmoins la situation, hochant la tête avec compassion et accord. Sans perdre de temps au vu de ses hommes, et de la situation actuelle, il activa la table holographique, montrant un complexe installé dans une grande caverne sous terre, puis il commença rapidement le briefing :

« Les Last Luck ont envoyé le virus anti-dragons dans beaucoup de villes de par le monde. Ils en profitent pour nous attaquer, on est débordés, donc votre mission est de vous rendre dans ce labo souterrain d'Allemagne, et d'en ramener le vaccin. Il a été mis au point simultanément au virus. Par contre pour vous y rendre vous devrez improviser. Comme je vous l'ai dit on est débordés, donc plus aucun appareil ne peut vous y amener. En route messieurs et bonne chance ! », Les autres acquiescèrent rapidement de la tête, avec un « oui chef », avant de partir se changer en tenue de Ghost.

Une fois le changement effectué le groupe d'humain sortit de la base vitesse grand V, simultanément au moment où d'autres dragons infectés étaient amenés à la base. Une fois dans les égouts ils évitèrent facilement tous les soldats et dragons se dirigeant vers une plaque d'égout pour humains. Une fois arrivés ils sortirent au chaos qu'était la surface à ce moment précis. Les rues étaient bloquées, aucun moyen de sortir de la ville, et les soldats bloquaient les aéroport, et ports :

« Harold c'est quoi le plan car là on est bloqué ! », s'écriait Cami depuis l'angle d'une rue regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son chef, voyant la situation actuelle. Harold était en train d'imaginer comment se sortir de là afin de remplir leur mission. Puis soudain son regard se tourna vers une jeep blindée américaine surveillée par plusieurs soldats armés. Il souriait sous son foulard, comme il se retournait vers ses compagnons, et déclara alors :

« Ça vous dit qu'on « emprunte » quelques petites affaires aux Américains ? », Maintenant tout le groupe souriait sadiquement, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Deux minutes plus tard le groupe de soldat gardant le véhicule disparaissait les uns après les autres, tirés dans les rares ombres autour du véhicule garé en pleine rue. Deux minutes plus tard, Thuggory était au volant de la jeep, alors que Cami était à la mitrailleuse principale. Et Harold surveillait les arrières, et Julian :

« Allez Thug ils sont peut-être débile, mais ils finiront par comprendre au bout d'un moment ! », criait Harold tout en veillant à ce que le pilote surdoué reste dans le véhicule. Thug après avoir trafiqué les commandes de démarrages faisait partir le véhicule à pleine vitesse. Évitant la plupart des obstacles, mais en écrasant beaucoup d'autres. Pendant ce temps les soldats avait enfin comprit qu'un de leur véhicule avait été volé, et commençait à tenter de le récupérer, en lui tirant dessus :

« Ah, les américains, on tire d'abords et on pose les question après ! Cami si on leur rendait la politesse ? Avec leurs armes bien sûr, on veut pas les couper en deux, on est pas totalement fous d'après le rapport du psy. », Camicazi rigolait de la tourelle, comme elle enclenchait cette dernière et commençait à ouvrir le feu sur les nombreux véhicules de l'armée essayant de leur couper la route sans grande réussite. Pendant ce temps Harold avec un fusil de sniper trouver par hasard dans le véhicule neutralisait toute les armes anti-véhicules :

« Artilleur tourne à droite au prochain char, puis à gauche après le prochain bazooka. », criait Harold au conducteur, qui s'exécutait aux commandes tout en zigzagant dans la rue afin d'éviter la plupart des tirs ennemis. Julian avait finalement trouvé un revolver abandonné dans la jeep, et avec l'approbation d'Harold il ouvrait également le feu, mais comme ses collègues il essayait de seulement blesser les gens. Ils n'étaient pas des Last Lucks, pas la peine d'en arriver aux extrêmes ! Après plusieurs virages particulièrement serrés et dangereux, le quatuor dans le véhicule en piteux état arrivait enfin à leur destination :

« L'aéroport est gardé ? Thug on va prendre les tickets en vitesse Julian prépare toi! Je vois un magnifique avion-cargo militaire, à hélices prêt à décoller ! », ses amis acquiescèrent, alors que Thug arrivait au barrage devant le bâtiment de l'aéroport, où les chaos était également présent. Les soldats leurs faisaient signe de s'arrêter pour ne pas s'empaler sur les défenses de route devant eux. Mais ils n'en firent rien. Ils ont même accéléré, tournant à la dernière minute afin de passer à travers les murs du bâtiment non sans encombres. Oui Cami a dû baisser la tête !

Finalement le groupe arriva enfin devant l'avion, un A400M plutôt récent . A toute vitesse le groupe sortit du véhicule en ruines, et se dirigèrent vers la soute de l'appareil actuellement ouverte. A l'intérieur il y avait trois mécaniciens qui faisaient les dernières vérifications de bord, juste à côté d'un char Abraham attaché dans l'avion. Le groupe montait calmement, quoique Cami dut pousser un peu Thug qui avait peur de voler avec Julian aux commandes. Pendant ce temps Harold expliquait la situation aux mécanos :

« Bien le bonjour, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est recherché par le gouvernement des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ? », les trois mécaniciens secouaient la tête avec confusion ne comprenant pas le but de la question. Harold cependant souriait comme un fou sous son foulard. Il s'appuyait donc contre le char, puis continuait ses propos, plutôt étranges... :

« Bien parce que nous le sommes tous ! Donc... », termina-t-il en remuant ses bras dans une optique qu'ils devaient répondre à la question. Les autres étaient toujours aussi confus, jusqu'à ce qu'Harold ne sorte son revolver et ne joue avec. A ce moment les mécaniciens avaient un visage remplie d'incrédulité, secouant la tête ne pensant pas cela possible. Le plus proche d'Harold demanda alors prudemment :

« Donc... Vous vous emparez de l'avion ? », A ce moment Harold basculait légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un regard moqueur. Il tapota alors l'épaule du mécanicien en compassion , puis avec un regard rempli d'humour, il déclara à ces derniers :

« C'est ce que j'aime dans l'armée, ils comprennent vite ! Maintenant dehors on doit décoller. », termina-t-il en pointant le canon de son revolver sur les mécanos qui prirent la poudre d'escampette aussitôt. Entendant les chars et camions de l'armée, Harold ferma la soute arrière grâce au bouton prévu à cet effet sur le mur. Avant de rejoindre le cockpit où ses amis se trouvaient déjà. Julian était déjà en train de préparer l'avion au décollage. Et alors qu'Harold s'asseyait sur le siège du copilote, Thug s'égosillait avec terreur se cramponnant à son colonel avec acharnement et un regard suppliant :

« Non... J'irai en Allemagne à pied ! Même en pédalo comme tu le proposais, mais tout sauf avec lui ! », C'était drôle pour les autres de voir ça. Thuggory l'adolescent qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à combattre deux AMT à mains nues, cavalier de dragons sans peur. Pleurnichait aux genoux d'Harold pour éviter de prendre l'avion piloté par Julian. Harold soupirait légèrement il savait que ça arriverait, donc il avait prévu le coup, il sortit une seringue de sa poche et en injecta rapidement le contenu à Thuggory maintenant détendu, mais encore conscient :

« Je fais bien de toujours avoir de la morphine allégée sur moi. On ne sait jamais quand on doit prendre un avion piloté par Julian... D'ailleurs, faudrait penser à y aller l'Imprévisible ! Ça urge là ! », dit Harold avec autorité, alors que Cami attachait bien Thug qui était à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Soudain un char Abraham se plaça sur la piste devant l'avion, avançant vers ce dernier. A ce moment précis Julian démarra enfin les moteurs et mit les gaz, fonçant sur le char en disant de façon folle :

« A400M contre char Abraham qui va gagner ! », s'écriait-il avec joie prenant de plus en plus de vitesse en direction du char, qui dans un moment de lucidité faisait marche arrière le plus rapidement possible. Julian au passage brisait le plus de cockpits d'avion de chasse sur le bord la piste, faisant l'avion zigzaguer :

« Julian sort nous de là ! AAAAAAAAh ! », criait Harold de peur voyant le tank se rapprocher de plus en plus, et l'avion toujours à terre. Cependant Julian souriait comme un fou, tout en chantant une étrange chanson parlant de char, et d'explosion ? Cami s'accrochait comme une puce à son siège en criant également, puis au moment de rencontrer le char, Julian tira sur le manche à balai, et ils décollèrent. Perdant néanmoins un train atterrissage à cause du tank :

« Bravo Julian... Direction l'Allemagne... Maintenant je vais vomir... », terminait Harold en tapotant l'épaule de Julian, avant de partir vers les toilette de bord mettant une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour essayer de ne pas vomir. Il était bientôt suivi par Camicazi qui était également sur le point de vomir. Julian ricanait légèrement donnant un coup d'œil à Thugorry toujours dans les vapes en déclarant en riant :

« Ils sont pas costauds nos compagnons ! »

*#*

Stoick entrait dans la tour de contrôle visiblement furieux, accompagné de son fidèle bras droit, et ami Gueulefort. Un homme dans la quarantaine aussi grand et costaud que Stoick, aux différences, qu'il a les cheveux blonds, et porte une petite moustache blonde. Ses cheveux sont courts et rasés à la façon militaire. Et une autre grosse différence est qu'il est manchot unijambiste, portant deux prothèse high-tech grâce à son salaire élevé, vue qu'il est colonel. Ils entraient dans leurs uniformes dans la pièce recouverte d'écrans d'ordinateur montrant le ciel et les nuages, Stoick grondait alors :

« Qui sont-ils ? Les avez-vous retrouvés, car vous avez déjà eu sept heures ! Et si vous le faites abattez-les ! », ordonnait-il aux nombreux techniciens devant les écrans, qui étaient tout de suite effrayés par l'homme. Deux des techniciens étaient en train de contrôler une sorte de joystick devant un mur d'ordinateur dans un coin. Ils étaient tellement concentrés, qu'ils prenaient à peine le fait que leur général venait de les enguirlander, mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire autre chose, l'un des deux techniciens l'informait sans perdre le contrôle de son joystick :

« C'est en cours mon général ! Faute de dragons, et d'avions de chasse, on pilote des drones, pour les abattre, ils sont actuellement au-dessus de l'Allemagne. En tout cas ils sont doués, ils ont réussi à brouiller le signal radar de leur appareil, si on ne le suivait pas en visuel, on les aurait déjà perdu ! En tout cas nous les avons en visuel, devons-nous ouvrir le feu ? », Stoick étant très énervé par le fait qu'on lui ait volé du matériel, endommagé énormément d'équipements, et envoyé plusieurs hommes à l'hôpital, donna une réponse directe :

« Feu à volonté, tuez ces salauds ! », Gueulefort à côté de lui était choqué par la réaction de son vieil ami, et commença alors un combat afin de le résonner. Parce que si ces quatre personnes avaient réussi tout cela, ils seraient une aubaine pour l'armée américaine. Donc il ne laisserait pas Stoick sacrifier un potentiel atout sur un coup de tête.

*#*

« On est presque arrivé à destination Harold, et tu vois il n'y a pas eu un seul problème ! A part les turbulences, mais ça n'a jamais descendu un avion ! », déclara fièrement Julian à son chef, qui faisait les gros yeux à la première déclaration, il secouait un peu la tête, avant de dire :

« Comme quoi les miracles arrivent de temps en temps ! », soudain un bip sonore retentissait dans l'appareil, Julian jetait rapidement un coup d'œil sur le radar de l'avion et voyait deux points en approche rapide. Il souriait alors largement comme il prenait les commandes de l'avion bien en main, alors que Thugorry se remettait petit à petit de la piqûre. Harold demandait alors au pilote :

« C'est quoi ça Julian des turbulences inoffensives encore ? », disait-il sarcastiquement, dommage pour sa magnifique réplique car Julian la zappa totalement comme il répondait en réglant différents boutons avec ses mains, et un pied :

« Ça c'est des drones F120, eux par contre ils en descendent des avions, ils n'arrêtent pas ! », aussitôt avait-il dit cela, que les drones lançaient la plupart de leurs missiles sur eux. Un son d'approche de missile sur le radar retentissait alors. Julian activa alors des boutons au-dessus de sa tête avec sa main droite, en déclarant :

« Et dieu dit : que les contre-mesures soit lancées ! », et simultanément les contre-mesures de l'avion se déversaient derrière ce dernier, détruisant cinq des sept missiles lancés. Mais les deux derniers continuaient à suivre l'appareil, dans le cockpit, Harold donnait un ordre silencieux à Camicazi qui alla aussitôt dans la zone de stockage de l'avion, alors que Julian s'écriait comme un fou :

« Attention je pars en vrille ! », alors qu'Harold allait protester, le mal était déjà fait, et le cargo avait déjà fait un looping, clouant tous ses passagers dans leurs sièges, et détruisant un nouveau missile. Quant à Cami elle était collée contre la carlingue durant toute la manœuvre, mais une fois remise de ses émotions elle continua la mission que lui avait confiée son béguin. Malheureusement le dernier missile fit mouche droit dans le moteur droit de l'appareil l'enflammant. Grâce aux compétences de pilotage de Julian heureusement, ils n'avaient pas perdu l'aile, et était encore capable de voler. Toutefois Julian ne pouvait s'empêcher une petite réflexion complètement folle :

« Mesdames et messieurs, si vous regardez du côté droit de l'appareil, vous remarquerez que notre moteur est en feu ! », Harold se tapa alors sa main sur le front dans l'incrédulité de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

*#*

« Monsieur nous les avons touché, devons-nous les détruire ? », demandait l'un des pilotes de drone, tout en contrôlant son appareil, et commençant à viser le dernier missile. Il était en ligne de mire, et prêt à faire feu. Quand soudain Stoick s'égosilla d'une voix autoritaire :

« Arrêtez tout ! Je les veux vivants ! », Sauf qu'en haussant le ton, il surprit légèrement le pilote du drone qui tira alors le missile. Ce dernier était suivi sur l'écran, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'avion, pour finalement le toucher en plein dans le réservoir de carburant. L'avion ce décomposa en flammes et lambeaux, sauf une grosse pièce qui tombait lourdement vers le sol :

« Cible détruite, il n'y a pas de survivants mon général ! », Stoick serrait les poings tout comme Gueulefort, quand soudain la grosse pièce qui tombait vers le sol déploya trois énormes parachutes, juste devant les drones à court de missiles. Et désormais ils descendaient tranquillement vers le sol à basse vitesse. Tout le monde était bouche bée, seul Gueulefort put parler incrédule à ce qu'il voyait :

« Nooooon... »

*#*

Pendant ce temps dans le char, trois personnes se relevaient avec beaucoup de difficulté ayant mal de partout. Harold prenait place difficilement aux commandes du char, alors que Cami et Julian se relevait encore plus difficilement. Se tenant à un siège du char Cami haletait tout en se redressant :

« Stratège, il y a des chances qu'ils nous croient mort ? », A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que des tirs se firent entendre rebondissant sur le blindage du char. Harold secoua la tête négativement, tout en déclarant à cette dernière :

« N'y crois pas trop ! », Thug commençait finalement à redevenir lucide, demandant à Julian où ils étaient, ce dernier lui répondit qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'avion avec lui aux commandes. Ce qui faisait sourire ce dernier, puis soudain une autre rafale de tir toucha le char. Cami devenait excitée comme elle demandait à son colonel :

« Eh à partir de moins de six mille mètres on peut respirer ? », à cela Harold rigola un peu, tout en lui faisant un signe exagéré pour se rendre à la tourelle antiaérienne sur le toit du char. Ouvrant la trappe, elle donnait un sourire malicieux à Thug qui était toujours couché sur le sol, comprenant petit à petit la situation tordue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. En sortant par l'écoutille Cami arma directement la mitrailleuse en déclarant haut et fort :

« Venez bande d'enfoirés ! Venez ! Mouaaaaaah ! », Et aussitôt elle ouvrit le feu sur les drones, les touchants tous les deux dès le premier passage, mais malheureusement, pas suffisamment pour les abattre. Pendant ce temps Harold pas du tout aidé par Julian tentait de rassurer Thug dans le char. Sur le fait que ce n'était pas un malheur de faire une chute libre dans un char, surtout si Julian n'était pas aux commandes. A l'extérieur par contre ça chauffait, un des drones fonçait tout droit sur le char.

Il ne fut pas déçu du voyage, il était abattu par Cami à deux mètre de ce dernier. Coupant les cordes de deux parachutes avant de rendre l'âme. Le char bascula alors à grande vitesse vers le sol la tête la première, éjectant presque Cami, qui réussit à se retenir au dernier moment en hurlant à Harold :

« Merde ! Harold on a un problème ! », rentrant à l'intérieur du char, elle trouvait un Harold très zen comme d'habitude, avec un Thugorry criant pour sa vie. Et Julian criant de joie au crash imminent... Harold regardait une carte de la région, sur un des écrans du char haute-technologie, avant de dire en urgence :

« Il y a un lac à six cents mètres de notre position ! Cami prend le contrôle de la tourelle principale, Julian charge là ! », Une fois les ordres donnés, Cami prit le contrôle de ladite tourelle, alors que Julian se chargeait de charger le canon, donnant un oui chef une fois sa tâche accomplie, Harold continuait alors ses ordres sans prendre compte de la futur question que Cami avait sur les lèvres :

« Tourne la tourelle à 88°... Feu ! »

*#*

Dans la salle de contrôle des drones, les généraux regardaient le char, tirer dans les airs, se propulsant légèrement sur la droite à chaque tir. Stoick ne comprenant pas le but de la manœuvre demandait alors à haute voix, tout en continuant son analyse de la situation du char :

« Ils essayent d'abattre le second drone ? », Gueulefort secouait la tête négativement à la proposition de son ami. ET avec un ton complètement incrédule il déclara :

« Non ils essayent de faire voler un char... »

*#*

« Youhou! On fait voler un char ! », se marrait Julian tout en s'accrochant bien à ce qu'il pouvait à l'intérieur du char ? Thugorry complètement en désaccord avec la déclaration du pilote fou secouait la tête, criant que les chars ça volait pas ! Ou un truc du genre... pendant ce temps Harold continuait de guider Cami dans son jeu de tir :

« Tourne la tourelle à 33° Fe... Attends... Feu ! », dès qu'ils avaient fait la manœuvre l'obus détruisit le dernier drone qui passa au mauvais moment devant le canon. Heureux de son plan, Harold jeta un œil sur la carte, voyant qu'ils étaient enfin au-dessus du lac, il ordonnait alors à Cami :

« Cami pointe la tourelle droit devant, et feu à volonté ! Fermez l'écoutille ! », termina Harold, Julian ferma alors l'écoutille du char le rendant complètement étanche, tout en rechargeant le canon principal . Camicazi pointait le lac du bout du canon en déclarant après l'ordre de faire feu :

« Je bombarde ! », Vu de l'extérieur, le char ralentissait progressivement, en tirant sans arrêt vers le lac. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle, surtout que chaque obus déclenchait une sorte de mini-tsunami dans le lac. Jusqu'à ce que le char ne plonge en plein dedans. Amortissant parfaitement le choc. Alors qu'ils coulaient, Harold déclara alors :

« Bon on aura dix bornes à faire avant d'attaquer le labo, mais avant il faudrait qu'on touche le fond ! », les autres se marraient à la réplique de leur colonel alors que le char sombra de plus en plus profondément dans le lac.

 **Et un chapitre d'action de fait, pas d'inquiétudes, il y en aura d'autres. Bon voilà à mardi prochain, et pensez aux reviews !**


	5. Chapter 4: Tounant de la guerre?

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, et quelques annonces que je compte faire immédiatement. Premièrement j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le dernier chapitre, mais la scène du combat aérien est tiré du film de l'agence tous risques que j'ai reprise à ma sauce. Ensuite ce chapitre est encore une fois non corrigé, et surtout plus court que les autres, j'étais en panne d'inspiration et d'envie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je m'y remettrai comme il faut pour le prochain chapitre. Toutes fois je pense que ce chapitre donnera vraiment un sens à la note mystère de la fic.**

 **Donc je fais aussi une déclaration, ce chapitre sera remplacé par un chapitre corrigé par Timothe une fois que je lui aurais envoyé, exactement comme les deux derniers chapitres que je remplace dès aujourd'hui. Et enfin le rythme des publications tous les mardis durera encore jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Car comme je l'ai dit dès le premier chapitre après je change d'horaire, et n'aurais sans doutes pas accès à internet la plupart de la semaine.**

 **Maintenant pour les reviews je vous remercie tous pour m'en avoir donné et je vais y répondre dès maintenant : Faylda merci de ton avis, et niveau originalité je pense que les questions posées par ce chapitre te conviendront. Chou-Chan-ANimus merci pour tous les compliments que tu m'as fait ça fait chaud au cœur, et j'essaye en effet de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans les chapitres, mais celui-ci restera néanmoins sérieux pour la suite de la fic. Ensuite Lamisselodiedu83, Vicky03, etc invités merci de vos avis, et pas d'inquiétudes dès le prochains chapitres de nouvelles situations délirantes viendront ! Aube Crépusculaire bravo d'avoir trouvé la référence à l'agence tout risque, et j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira ! Merci à Timothe pour sa patience pour les chapitres, et sur ce. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Tournant de la guerre ?

Nos quatre héros arrivèrent finalement l'entrée secrète du laboratoire. En quelques minutes s'étaient débarrassés des gardes, grâce à un astucieux stratagème consistant à leur envoyer le char fourré d'explosifs au nucléogène. Ils pénétraient désormais dans les souterrains menant au laboratoire qui devaient sans aucun doute grouiller de last Lucks. Le groupe avançait rapidement, tout en scrutant avec attention chaque pouce de terrain. Les deux camps étaient connus pour leurs systèmes de défense débile... :

« Ils ont quand même fait fort, construire un aussi grand labo sous Berlin, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte... Je pense pas qu'on ait fait un truc dans le genre ? », dit distraitement Thuggory en se plaçant à un virage de leur tunnel sa mitrailleuse lourde droit devant lui prêt à faire feu. Cami passait juste après lui, sabotant les caméras de sécurités en leur arrachant leurs fils électriques. Harold rigolait un peu à cela comme il déclarait :

« Dans ce cas tu connais pas le projet qui se déroule Dans l'océan Atlantique ! », les autres rigolaient à la comparaison vraiment énorme. Alors que Thug était rouge de honte d'avoir oublié cela ! Mais alors qu'ils rigolaient, ils arrivaient enfin à la sortie du tunnel, en ayant éliminé plusieurs dragons et soldats au passage. Et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia net :

« En effet c'est un beau gros labo... Pas aussi grand que notre projet, mais pas mal quand même... », murmura Harold à ses camarades complètement d'accord avec lui, hochant la tête. Devant eux se dressait une gigantesque caverne avec en son centre une ribambelle de bâtiments aussi grands que des buildings de dix étages, avec au centre, un dôme de verre et d'acier d'au moins vingt-cinq étages. Chaque bâtiment était relié aux autres grâce à des passerelles. Le tout derrière des murs d'aciers de dix mètres de haut, avec une armée de garde les attendant de pied ferme avec un véritable arsenal :

« Quatre contre quatre-cents ? Cinq-cents ? Sans compter les dragons ? Ce sera une bonne baston ! », déclara avec véhémence Thug en pointant sa mitrailleuse lourde sur le mur. Harold se préparait également à l'assaut avec son fusil de sniper, tout comme Camicazi, et Julian qui étrangement s'équipaient d'une tonne de grenades prêtes à exploser au moindre contact. Sur le mur en face d'eux des mitrailleuses à ions et des lance-missiles étaient positionnés. Les dragons ennemis avaient déjà pris leur envol pour venir à leur rencontre, ils se préparaient à ouvrir le feu quand Harold s'exclama enfin :

« Tous à l'assaut ! Thug prends les dragons, Julian fait nous une entrée, Cami sur le mur je te couvre en te rejoignant, on se retrouve tous de l'autre côté dans quinze minutes top chrono ! », ordonna-t-il, et aussitôt l'équipe se dispersa sous les tirs ennemis.

Thug prit rapidement position près d'un rocher canardant les dragons volants dans le ciel, se déplaçant sans arrêt, afin d'éviter d'être grillé ou de finir en bouillie. Cami fonçait vers le mur tirant avec sa mitrailleuse sur les soldats se trouvant sur cette dernière, protégeant par la même occasion Julian avec son stock de grenade et son revolver qui descendait quelques dragons que Thug avait manqué.

Le tout couvert par les tirs de précisions d'Harold. Un assaut très bien calculé, à tel point que les Last Lucks ne pouvaient absolument rien faire. Une fois arrivés en dessous du mur Thug dégoupilla la plupart de ses grenades, et les envoya sur le mur et de l'autre côté de ce dernier. Certains ennemis voyant la manœuvre tentèrent de renvoyer les grenades, mais ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de les toucher, qu'elles explosaient en vol grâce aux tirs du sniper qui esquivait les balles et les dragons perdus. Derrière lui s'avançaient lentement mais sûrement l'artilleur canardant à peu près tout ce qui bouge...

Julian faisait rapidement la courte échelle à Cami qui en un bond se trouvait sur le mur où se trouvaient désormais des petits morceaux de soldats et de dragons, ainsi que du matériel en cendre. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle saisit sa mitrailleuse et se mit à tirer sur les soldats et dragons restants sur le mur. Alternant les armes selon leurs capacités de rechargement. Donnant une sorte de danse agréable à voir si on ne compte pas les morts et le sang évidemment.

Durant ce temps Julian avait installé diverses charges explosives sur le mur tirant de temps en temps derrière lui sans regarder, afin de tuer un dragon errant appartenant à l'ennemi. Une fois les charges mises en place il s'éloigna donnant un signal avec ses bras à Harold, ce dernier hocha la tête, comme il remplaçait Thuggory à descendre les dragons du ciel. Ce dernier rechargeait sa mitrailleuse rapidement en évitant les griffes et le feu des dragons. Ne craignant plus la faible garde sur le mur éliminé par Cami à la vitesse éclair, soit en leur tirant dessus, soit en les découpant en morceaux.

Julian pendant ce temps s'était éloigné d'une centaine de mètres des explosifs au nucléogène, et les déclencha. Provoquant une gigantesque explosion qui perça le mur du laboratoire Plusieurs Last Lucks tentèrent aussitôt d'empêcher l'infiltration par la brèche. Mauvais plan, Thuggory fonçait sur la brèche tirant sur tout ce qui venait dans son chemin. Derrière lui Harold le couvrait des dragons du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en le rejoignant. Julian se préparait alors avec sa mitrailleuse à balles de nucléogène de courte portée. Quand Thug tomba à court de munition il se plaça rapidement devant l'ouverture tuant les autres soldats s'approchant.

Les alarmes retentissaient dans tous les sens des renforts arrivaient en catastrophe au mur, dont des AMT. Cami avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en sortir sur le mur avec les renforts, et le fait qu'elle se fasse tirer dessus par les AMT. Voyant une de ces machines devant lui Julian se mettait à couvert derrière le mur criant à Thug qu'il était pour lui celui-là. Après que son collègue ne se soit débarrassé d'un gronke avec des mitrailleuses à coups de hache énergétique. Il prit son bazooka électrique et tira plusieurs coups bien placés dans l'ouverture du mur, détruisant les deux AMT se trouvant devant la brèche.

Une fois la menace éliminée Harold sortit ses charges au nucléogène, en arrivant à la brèche il pénétra à l'intérieur de la base évitant avec agilité tous les tirs ennemis profitant de sa vitesse pour poser ses charges sur les AMT encore présents. En quelques secondes tout le matériel de défense du labo était réduit en cendre. Cami sortait du mur après avoir égorgé un murmure mortel la dérangeant avec ses épées. Elle atterrit à coté de ses compagnons tous de l'autre côté du mur, avec devant eux les renforts de défense de la base. Alors qu'au loin on pouvait voir les savants et leurs dragons s'enfuir grâce à des passages secrets et des véhicules, Harold grimaçait comme il dit :

« Tant pis pour les scientifiques on récupère tout ce qu'on peut dans le labo en éliminant toutes les menaces potentielles, cela inclut les dragons et les mutants... Au boulot ! », aussitôt dit aussitôt exécuté le groupe se sépara à travers toute la base secrète Last Luck éliminant des ennemis, et tentant de récupérer des informations et le vaccin. Malheureusement à quatre ils n'avaient guère de chance, et bientôt ils étaient tous exténués après des heures de combat intense. Après un court appel de radio le groupe se réunissait avec mal jusqu'à l'ordinateur principal, qui pour une raison obscure était encore allumé, au lieu d'être détruit comme le font les Last à chaque attaque. En entrant dans la salle cul de sac, Thug ferma à moitié la porte blindée.

Puis installa sa mitrailleuse lourde en attente d'ennemis. Cami s'installait également devant la porte pour aider l'artilleur quand il recharge. Julian surveillait les bouches d'aérations tuant les terreurs et se débarrassant des grenades qui pourraient éventuellement passer par ces conduits. Pendant ce temps Harold s'installait devant l'ordinateur et commença à le hacker. Alors que ses collègues étaient sous le feu ennemi, littéralement au vu des dragons dans le couloir :

« Bon il est temps d'aller à la pêche... Je comprends pourquoi ils n'ont pas saboté l'ordinateur principal, on a dû le déconnecter du système par accident au moment de l'attaque... Quelle aubaine ! », s'écria Harold tout en piratant ledit ordinateur. Les données sur l'écran holographique défilaient à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Il trouva rapidement la formule du vaccin qu'il téléchargea sur une clé USB Ghost pouvant contenir plusieurs ultraoctets d'informations. Peu évidement comparé aux ordinateurs, mais largement suffisant pour récupérer les données du vaccin :

« C'est bon je l'ai les gars ! Est-ce que vous pouvez tenir encore un peu ? », demanda Harold tout en continuant à pirater, évitant de justesse une balle perdue, et ayant ses cheveux décoiffés par le souffle de l'explosion d'une grenade. Ses amis étaient à bout de souffle, quand Thug sous la couverture de Cami repris son bazooka et tira sur le plafond du couloir le faisant s'écrouler. Avant de faire de même avec les bouches d'aérations déjà en piteux état à cause de la défense brutale de Julian. Une fois tout ceci fait ils se laissèrent tomber au sol morts de fatigue haletant :

« Oui tu as dix minutes... Le temps qu'ils arrivent à déblayer... Les couloirs et les bouches d'aérations... », Harold sourit à ses compagnons continuant à pirater les dossiers du labo. De fil en aiguille il arrivait aux dossiers les plus secrets. Nom de code R-Evolution. Il passa près de cinq minutes à l'ouvrir utilisant le mot de passe de plusieurs ingénieurs et savants trouvés en cours de route. Finalement le dossier s'ouvrit, et ses yeux s'élargirent de stupéfaction. Ses compagnons remarquant l'émotion devenaient très intéressés par la découverte, très peu de choses pouvaient amener cette émotion à leur chef :

« Harold qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? », demandait alors Cami soucieuse du bien être de son béguin. Ce dernier gardait le silence déglutissant rapidement. Avant de se mettre à parler lentement et avec confusion dans sa voix :

« Le nom de code du dossier est R-Evolution. Le dossier parle en général d'expériences génétiques complexes sur l'ADN humain et draconnique. Le but de ce projet est de faire faire une nouvelle évolution à l'humanité, en se basant sur les données génétiques provenant de l'objet X. », maintenant le groupe était très confus, et alors que des bruits d'explosions, et de déplacements de débris se faisaient entendre autour d'eux, ils restèrent concentrés sur ce que venait de dire leur chef, Cami demanda alors :

« L'objet X ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-elle avec un visage rempli de confusion, ce à quoi Thug rajouta : « Et de quelles espèces viennent les données génétiques ? », Harold consulta rapidement les fichiers devant ses yeux en copiant la majeure partie au passage, avant de secouer la tête négativement :

« Aucune information sur ces deux questions. En tout cas il semblerait qu'ils essayent de faire cette expérience depuis des dizaines d'années... Selon les dossiers il semblerait que ces données génétiques soit incompatibles avec l'ADN humain ou dragon tuant chaque cobaye à chaque essai... Ils essayent de reproduire les résultats d'expérience d'une généticienne extrêmement douée, qui a eu lieu il y a dix-huit ans. », Julian qui pour une fois dans sa vie était devenu sérieux demanda alors rapidement la question que tous avait à l'esprit :

« Quel est son nom ? », Harold regardait de nouveau les données devant ses yeux avant de faire une grimace en secouant la tête négativement. Et en même temps qu'il copiait encore plus d'informations sur le projet il répondit à ses camarades qui attendaient sa réponse :

« Aucun nom n'est mentionné dans le dossier, par contre j'ai ses initiales VH... NON ! C'est pas possible ! YOUPI ! », s'écria soudain Harold après avoir lu des annotations en bas de la page du dossier qu'il lisait. Ses compagnons étaient tellement surpris par l'action brusque de leur chef qu'ils faillirent lui tirer dessus, mais se retinrent. Soudain les bruits autour d'eux devenaient de plus en plus forts, voulant dire que leurs ennemis les avaient presque atteints :

« Les gars on a trouvé le saint Graal ! Il semblerait que ce projet, plus l'objet X se trouvant sur une base extra-planétaire soit directement lié au « Plan », des Last Luck ! », ses compagnons écarquillèrent les yeux, c'était une découverte capitale qu'ils venaient de faire, chaque information sur le « Plan », était un véritable jackpot pour les Ghosts. Mais les investigations d'Harold furent coupées par une explosion qui coupa l'alimentation énergétique de l'ordinateur. Heureusement la plupart des données du dossier avait été téléchargées sur la clé USB d'Harold qui s'empressait de la retirer de l'ordinateur capturé, avant de la ranger dans sa veste et de saisir son fusil comme ses amis :

« Mes amis, nous tenons le tournant de la guerre entre nos mains, faisons en sorte de le ramener à nos dirigeants ! », cria-t-il quand les décombres du couloir explosèrent finalement dévoilant une armée de Last Lucks et de dragons devant eux.

 **Bon voilà chapitre court, mais il sera plus long la semaine prochaine promis ! Voilà j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu, mais avec les frayeurs et la fatigue de cette dernière semaine j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre à ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas les avis si vous trouvez que ce chapitre en mérite et à Mardi prochain !**


	6. Chapter 5: Nom de code Heather

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs, je suis revenu de vacances ça fait du bien ! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard, et je profite de cette occasion pour annoncer officiellement que normalement dès la semaine prochaine toutes les mises à jour se feront le Dimanche et plus le Mardi. Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par Timothe mais je lui enverrai et une fois corrigé dimanche prochain je remplacerai celui-ci par le corrigé.**

 **Maintenant réponses aux reviews : Invité merci de tes encouragements et compliments ça fait plaisir ! Quant à la réponse à ta question elle est dans ce chapitre quoi qu'un peu brute, mais elle y est. Ensuite Flyaway98... Ah ah ah ! Ta review ma fit mourir de rire, ainsi que regonflé le morale je t'en remercie, je te répondrai mieux par PM juste après ce chapitre. Alors ce chapitre j'ai supprimé la baston à la sortie du labo, mais pour une bonne raison je vous présente un nouveau personnage... Voilà bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Nom de code Heather

« Une annonce du maire de Beurk va débuter d'ici peu afin d'informer la population sur l'évolution de la curieuse maladie touchant les dragons. Et paralysant la ville au plus haut point. », dit une journaliste, micro en main se tenant fermement devant la caméra avec son épais manteau de fourrure. On peut voir marqué BeurkTV en haut à droite, derrière elle une estrade est positionnée entourée par des soldats, et des journalistes. Soudain on voit Stoick monter sur l'estrade suivi de ses conseillers et de Gueulefort toujours habillé en uniforme de général. La journaliste euphorique se tourne vers lui tendant haut ses bras afin d'attirer tout en criant à son micro :

« Le voici d'ailleurs qui monte sur l'estrade. Monsieur le maire ! Qu'avez-vous à dire au sujet de la curieuse épidémie dont souffrent les dragons depuis deux jours ? Et ce petit groupe armé qui a traversé la ville en tirant sur vos hommes ? », à force de jouer des coudes la journaliste et son cameraman avait réussi à se faufiler au travers du barrage de soldats, et étaient désormais juste devant Stoick. La journaliste tendait le micro à ce dernier alors que l'angle de la caméra s'ajustait. Stoick commença alors à parler sous les flashs des photographes, et des caméras :

« Cette épidémie nous a pris complètement par surprise, comme les autres villes et nations, mais nos chercheurs ont presque trouvé un vaccin qui est en cours de préparation. Donc n'ayez aucune inquiétude tout est sous contrôle ! », La journaliste téméraire et ayant au vu de son regard d'autres informations et opinions revint à la charge avec d'autres questions vu qu'elle était la seule à avoir réussi à passer les soldats :

« Vous dites que la situation est sous contrôle, mais de plus en plus de dragons tombent malades, et d'après mes sources nous serions encore loin d'un vaccin ! », affirmait la journaliste à l'horreur de Stoick mais ce dernier resta néanmoins tel son nom, Stoïque. Il leva simplement un sourcil, avant de commencer à répondre aux affirmations des représentants des médias, juste après que Gueulefort ne lui murmure à l'oreille la version officielle, puis en hochant la tête il répondit aux caméras :

« Vous avez d'excellentes sources je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que les recherches sur le vaccin ont fait un bond en arrière. A cause de ces terroristes qui ont traversé la ville. Il semblerait qu'ils fassent partie d'un mouvement anti-dragons. Mais aucune inquiétude, ils seront très rapidement localisés et arrêtés où qu'ils se trouvent ! », avant qu'une autre parole ne puisse être prononcée, l'atmosphère déjà gelée de la conférence de presse devint glaciale, comme le son de chargement d'une arme se fit entendre. Plus personne ne bougea, alors qu'une voix retentit étouffée par un foulard :

« Mais l'un d'eux se trouve derrière vous cher Stoick ! » déclara la voix un peu plus fort au fur de sa phrase glacial. Tout le monde était pétrifié derrière Stoick se tenait le sniper des terroristes avec son revolver braqué sur le cou du maire. Il était stoïque ne bougeant presque pas comme tout le monde, puis avec son autre main il déclara en secouant son doigt dans la négation :

« C'est pas bien de mentir à la population. On vous a juste emprunté quelques véhicules pour aller chercher le vaccin. Et maintenant je vous le mets dans votre poche. », déclara l'inconnu aux médias toujours bouche bée, gardant le canon de son arme braqué sur Stoick. Puis d'un mouvement fluide il mit une carte mémoire sortie directement d'une de ses poches dans l'une de Stoick. Ce dernier serra fortement les dents comme il murmurait à son agresseur :

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça... Vous êtes cerné et donc cuit mon petit... », l'homme au foulard resta de marbre à la déclaration du général soulevant juste un peu les épaules. D'un mouvement fluide de ses bras il retourna l'homme plus grand que lui devant lui pour qu'ils soient face à face. Yeux verts face à des yeux verts, le sniper rit un peu avant qu'il ne réponde ouvertement à la menace de Stoick :

« Oh mais je suis déjà tiré d'affaire, la formule du vaccin a déjà été envoyée à tous les dirigeants des autres pays qui le produisent actuellement. Je ne vous le donne en personne que pour montrer ma bonne foi et divulguer vos mensonges. Et si vous pensez que votre petite escorte de soldats et de sniper m'aura vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Stoick avait ouvert ses yeux de surprise à la déclaration de son escorte, ce à quoi son agresseur sourit simplement avant de continuer :

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller à plus ! », à peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il poussa Stoick au loin avant d'appuyer sur une télécommande qui était accrochée à sa ceinture. Aussitôt plusieurs explosions se produisirent autour de lui en cercle, faisant tomber le morceau d'estrade sur lequel il reposait, descendant au niveau de la route, et échappant aux multiples tirs de sniper sur son ancienne position. Avant de s'enfoncer sous une plaque d'égout. Soudain la vision des événements se réduit en cadre en haut à droite d'un écran. Et une présentatrice accompagnée de son gronke apparaît enfin devant nos yeux, ayant un bulletin en main, puis parla :

« Ceci est tout ce que nous savons du mystérieux homme, qui a échappé à nos forces de défenses il y a trois jours. Peut-être est-il encore dans la ville... Quoi qu'il en soit le revers porté à Stoick Haddock par ce mystérieux personnage à fait baiser sa cote de popularité, surtout maintenant que les preuves qu'il mentait à tout le monde sont dévoilés. Un nouveau mouvement de recul nous montrait finalement Harold en train de regarder une télévision souriant avec espièglerie. Finalement il reprit sa route vers « la rive du dragon » :

« Il y a trois jours nous avons ramené le vaccin à la base des Ghosts protectors de Berlin, ils l'ont immédiatement envoyé à tous les dirigeants de la planète, sauf celui des États-Unis à ma demande. Je voulais humilier mon père pour une fois, quand nous avons réussi à sortir du guêpier Last luck, et que j'ai entendu les mensonges sur nous qu'il proférait. J'ai été sans pitié, le résultat est d'ailleurs visible aujourd'hui. Par contre j'ai pas fini de me faire taper les doigts par les Neuros, et ils ont raison on a fait remarquer l'organisation à cause de ma bourde... Mais les infos sur « Le plan » m'ont sauvé alléluia ! »

Traversant la ville il remarqua les manifestations qui exigent la démission immédiate de Stoick de son poste de maire pour malhonnêteté. Harold esquiva les manifestations en passant par les petites ruelles. La police, l'armée, et les médias étaient également présents. Il ne manquerait plus que les médias l'interrogent sur son père en ce moment, et il était quasiment certain qu'il en aurait pour son grade en tant qu'Harold, et aussi en tant que Stratège :

« Quoi que ça peut les arranger du certaine manière. Tant que le monde court après les commandos de l'ombre, ils ne chercheront pas trop vers les Ghosts et les Lasts. En tout cas mon équipe approuve entièrement mon choix, surtout Julian... Les dragons furent ravis de nous voir une fois le vaccin administré, heureusement que j'avais mis une énorme dose de somnifères dans la gamelle de Krokmou sinon je crains que rien ne l'aurait arrêté afin de pouvoir me suivre. Il faut que j'aille le voir tout à l'heure d'ailleurs... »

Harold était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était entré dans son académie. Ni qu'il n'avait pas vu un de ses amis pour le moment, ni grand monde en fait. Mais pour le moment il s'en fichait royalement, tout comme il le faisait par rapport à la bande d'Astrid qu'il croisa rapidement dans un couloir sans leur donner ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il était en mode pilote automatique jusqu'à son casier esquivant au passage tous les obstacles, peu nombreux aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

A plusieurs pas de lui se trouvait le groupe d'Astrid tentant de le rattraper pour lui demander des comptes. Mais ils étaient assez loin de lui pour le moment. Par contre en face d'Harold, une jeune fille avec des cheveux noir venait elle aussi vers lui en mode auto également. Elle portait un jean bleu rembourré, des bottes de fourrures, une veste légèrement rembourrée de couleur marron, un sac à dos de la même couleur, et une sorte de mini sacoche à la ceinture de sa mini jupe également marron. Ses yeux verts clairement dans la réflexion comme elle avançait lentement à son casier :

« Tiens je suis déjà arrivé à mon casier ? Oui il semblerait, bref aujourd'hui sera une journée calme c'est ce que j'espérais depuis trois jours. Les trois quarts des professeurs et du personnel sont aux manifestations, aujourd'hui je n'ai donc qu'escrime. Pourquoi ils mettent de l'escrime de nos jours ? Chez les Ghosts c'est normal car on a des épée de plasmas, mais ici... Bref rien ne peut mal se passer aujourd'hui... »

Alors qu'Harold ouvrait son casier afin de prendre sa tenue d'escrime, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le casier voisin au sien était ouvert par la jeune fille. Il bailla un bon coup, alors que le groupe d'Astrid n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de lui. Soudain la jeune fille tout comme notre héros sortaient enfin leurs uniformes d'escrime, et là leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y eut une seconde de stupéfaction.

Soudainement Harold et la jeune fille allaient se frapper au visage mutuellement avec leurs casques, mais étrangement ils arrivèrent à bloquer le casque de l'autre avec leur deuxième bras. Le groupe d' Astrid s'arrêta net devant l'action soudaine et brusque du duo. Alors que les deux se regardaient avec un regard qui en niveau de température ferait passer l'espace pour un endroit paradisiaque. Finalement c'est la jeune fille qui parla en premier à voix basse pour que seulement eux puissent l'entendre :

« Stratège... », dit-elle d'un ton froid, mais toutes fois avec une minuscule touche de bonheur. Sans perdre le contact visuel avec son adversaire qui faisait de même Harold réponda alors à l'accusation avec une autre accusation sur le même ton que la jeune fille :

« Heather... », les deux ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant ce qu'il semblait être des siècles. Avant que soudain les deux baissent lentement les casques les ramenant vers eux, sans cligner des yeux cependant :

« J'avais dit qu'aujourd'hui rien ne pouvait se passer ? Et bien je devrais apprendre à me taire parfois... »

Une fois qu'il était dans une position moins contraignante, ils continuèrent leur étrange discussion, cette fois-ci à voix plus haute. Le groupe d'Astrid était complètement médusé par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, avec la force que les deux avaient mit dans la lancée de leurs casques ils auraient pu se tuer, s'il n'avaient pas paré :

« Vraiment Ingrid... Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Et tu essayes encore de me tuer ? », parla sévèrement Harold à la jeune fille dénommée Ingrid. Cette dernière se pencha un peu sur le coté mettant une de ses mains sur son bassin. Puis avec un regard désobligeant elle déclara froidement :

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, ainsi que comment tu m'as trouvée Harold... », ce dernier croisa les bras sur son équipement d'escrime. Gardant un regard dur, il chercha dans les yeux d'Ingrid des réponses tout comme elle le faisait. Puis soudain ça lui parut clair comme de l'eau de roche, et Ingrid s'en rendit compte également. Ouvrant leurs yeux dans la surprise ils déclarèrent simultanément :

« On a réussi à se rencontrer hors du champ de bataille.../On a réussi à se rencontrer hors du champ de bataille... », les deux étaient abasourdis, et il y a de quoi connaissant leur histoire c'était surprenant. Toutefois l'étrange paire continua de se regarder d'un regard de la mort, avant de jeter un œil à leurs tenue d'escrime. Un nouveau regard explicatif était envoyé, et les deux arrivèrent à se comprendre à l'insu du groupe qui les espionnait.

Sans plus de choses qu'un hochement de tête, ils partirent en marchant vite et cote à cote tout en se méfiant de l'autre à un niveau inconcevable. Ils allaient tellement vite qu'ils prirent le groupe d'Astrid de vitesse, et bientôt ils les avaient perdu dans l'immensité des couloirs de l'académie. Astrid souffla, complètement agacée, s'arrêtant pour regarder ses compagnons avec fureur en demandant méchamment :

« C'était quoi ce bordel ! »

*#*

le reste de l'équipe de Harold venait d'arriver à l'entrée du cours d'escrime, en même temps que le groupe de Astrid, et le reste de la classe. Le professeur allait ouvrit la salle pour qu'ils puissent se changer, quand soudain à peine eut-il ouvert la porte. Deux personnes en tenue d'escrime arrivaient à grands pas, bousculant tout le monde même le professeur qui n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot. La classe entrait dans la salle choquée de ce qui venait de se produire.

Regardant les deux personnes se rapprochant des nombreuses armes blanches et à feu se trouvant dans une petite armurerie. Les deux personnages ne partageaient pas un seul mot comme ils prenaient tout les deux deux épées à deux mains qu'ils installèrent sur leurs dos, cinq poignards, et un revolver de policier. L'une des deux figure déclara alors :

« Trois chargeurs de vingt balles, pas une de plus. », la voix était clairement féminine, mais personne ne reconnaissait la voix. Personne à part les trois acolytes de Harold et leurs dragons. Les réactions étaient assez mitigées dans le groupe Julian et Thugorry ainsi que leurs dragons semblaient avoir une frayeur comprenant la situation.

Alors que Camicazi et son aile de la mort étaient rouge de colère, mais avant que les deux ne puissent faire un déplacement, Julian Thug et leurs dragons leur sautèrent dessus les ligotant rapidement avec une corde qui traînait par terre, à l'insu de tous. Puis rapidement ils cachèrent les deux corps hyperactifs malgré leurs liens derrière une cible de tir à l'arc. Avant de s'emparer des boucliers décoratifs de la salle pour créer une zone entièrement protégée. Cela valu au professeur de demander en criant :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous êtes qui vous ? Et vous là bas pourquoi vous décrochez les boucliers ! », les deux escrimeurs continuaient à charger les chargeurs de balles, se fichant royalement du prof. Alors que les deux compères installant les bouliers répondirent rapidement au professeur tout en installant plus de bouclier :

« Monsieur vous comprendrez vite que ces boucliers sont vitaux... Enfin quand ils débuteront. », termina Julian se cachant derrière le mur de bouclier en désignant les deux escrimeurs qui s'installèrent face à face au centre de la salle d'entraînement. Pendant que Cami se battait toujours contre ses liens les deux escrimeurs dégainèrent une épée de leur dos. La figure féminine de la main droite, et l'autre de la gauche. Le professeur leur hurla de s'arrêter alors que le reste des élèves étaient en train de se murmurer des rumeurs, quand soudain le gaucher déclara :

« C'est parti! », Aussitôt les deux adversaires se foncèrent dessus avec une rapidité et une force inimaginable. Les épée claquèrent dans un féroce bruit de métal créant même des étincelles. Les coups d'épée s'enchaînèrent à grande vitesse, on se demandait presque s'il y avait bien des épées. Le duo de combattants enchaînaient les figures de combats à l'épée exceptionnelles. Mais c'était en dépit de tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Évitant un coup d'épée dans une roulade il en profita pour lancer un poignard à son agresseur qui d'un coup d'épée le dévia de sa trajectoire, pour qu'il aille se planter juste à coté de la tête du prof maintenant effrayé par le spectacle.

Sans plus d'avertissements la classe trouva refuge derrière le mur de boucliers qu'avaient monté les amis d'Harold. Cependant ils étaient toujours sans voix et regardaient le duel d'épées sans précédent. La fille fit un back flip juste au dessus de son adversaire envoyant un coup d'épée à ce dernier. Il para le coup avec une redoutable efficacité envoyant la lame et son propriétaire plus prêt du plafond. Mais la fille se retourna rapidement en même temps que son agresseur sauta en l'air pour la trancher. Elle prit appui sur le plafond pour se relancer vers l'autre escrimeur qui esquiva rapidement l'attaque coupant au passage les fils de plusieurs néons qui étaient suspendus au plafond.

Le combat dura ainsi pendant quelques minutes avec de temps en temps un lancer de couteau, ou une tentative de poignarder l'adversaire. Mais ils étaient tellement rapides que tous les coups qu'ils se donnaient les effleuraient à peine. Soudain en sautant en l'air la fille prit son revolver et tira plusieurs coups à bout portant à son ennemi. Ce dernier les esquiva en faisant un 360 dans les airs, en profitant pour attraper son propre revolver, et tirer sur la jeune fille qui esquiva également les balles en roulant sur le sol avant de se propulser dans les airs à l'aide de ses bras évitant de peu les balles.

Malheureusement l'escrimeur fonça sur elle donnant un coup d'épée qu'elle para avec perfection. Mais il se retourna rapidement tentant de lui trancher la gorge avec son dernier poignard, heureusement d'un mouvement de tête elle échappa à son funeste destin. Terminant sa rotation il lança son poignard sur la fille qui dégainait à nouveau son revolver, et avec trois coups de feu elle dévia le projectile et faillit avoir son ennemi. Ce dernier riposta en tirant une salve de revolver tout en courant vers elle dans l'idée de la trancher en deux.

La fille esquiva rapidement les tir avant de balayer le sol d'un coup raide de jambe faisant tomber l'escrimeur. Elle se jeta alors à genoux tentant d'enfoncer son épée à travers le cœur de son adversaire, mais ce dernier roula sur le sol profitant de sa rotation pour tirer une nouvelle salve de balles. La fille les esquiva rapidement avant de lancer un de ses chargeurs devant lui, avant de tirer une balle dedans le faisant exploser à quelques centimètres de l'homme.

Celui-ci ayant prévu la manœuvre se décala juste à temps, avant de tirer ses dernières cartouches dans le revolver de la jeune fille qui explosa au passage. Quelques secondes de silences suivirent, ce qui permit aux étudiants cachés derrière le mur de boucliers de demander aux deux personnes l'ayant érigé la question qui leur taraudait l'esprit depuis le début de ce match non amical apparemment :

« Comment vous saviez que ça arriverait ? », les deux compères se regardèrent dans les yeux sachant très bien ce qu'il fallait dire. Puis après avoir resserré pour la troisième fois les liens de Cami et de son dragon ils se tournèrent vers eux entendant au passage deux nouvelle épées sortir de leurs étuis :

« On connaît l'un des deux, et quand l'autre arrive ça commence ainsi , à cause d'une très longue histoire. Donc quand on a su ce qu'il se passait on s'est planqués ! », Les étudiants avaient d'autres questions à leurs poser, mais le clang des épées s'affrontant leur coupa la parole comme ils se concentraient sur le duel. Astrid et ses amis n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux tout comme le reste de la classe. Les deux épéistes se combattaient dans un duel à doubles épées à deux mains ! Maîtrisant parfaitement chacun de leurs mouvements, faisant même des figures de combats complexes en faisant des saltos et autres démonstrations de voltige aérienne. Prenant appui sur les mur, et se servant de toute la salle les entourant. Le professeur fut le seul de la classe à part le trio Ghost à pouvoir parler et dire :

« Inconcevable... Même les meilleurs champions ne sont pas aussi bon... », le combat à double épées devenait de plus en plus rapide. Se déroulant en attaques, esquives, parades, et contre-attaques époustouflantes tellement en fait qu'on ne voyait presque plus du tout les épées à part quand elles se frappaient et provoquaient des étincelles. La salle de cours était ravagé, même le mur de boucliers était en piteux état. A cause d'une parade de la jeune fille, les épées de l'autre épéiste passèrent au travers d'un tuyau de chauffage, créant un nuage de fumée blanche et chaude.

Les tenues d'escrimes des deux combattants étaient également en piteux état,déchirées et avec des coupure partout. Et même certaines pièces avaient été arrachées du porteur. D'une de leurs attaques leurs casques d'escrime cachant jusqu'à présent leurs identité sautèrent de leurs tête. Les étudiants et leur professeur tentèrent d'avoir un aperçu des deux combattants, mais la fumée les en empêchaient, tout ce qu'ils voyaient était le fracas d'étincelles des épées.

Finalement dans une dernière attaque les deux combattants bloquèrent leurs épées ensemble. Ils avaient arrêté de bouger comme leur situation devenait plus claire, deux de leurs épées étaient bloquées l'une contre l'autre par leurs propriétaires respectifs. Alors que leurs deux autres épées se bloquaient mais pas entièrement, ils pouvaient encore les pousser, et les deux étaient pointées sur le cœur de l'autre. La paire était haletant de leur combat qui avait duré une heure, et avait rassemblé plus d'étudiant devant la porte de la salle ouverte tous clairement impressionnés par le combat :

« Encore un match nul... Ça devient lassant n'est-ce pas ? », demanda l'escrimeur à la jeune fille. Ce dernier se révélant être Harold, et la jeune fille Ingrid, ils étaient épuisés, en sueur et haletants. Mais même avec tout ça ils réussissaient encore à parler, et même à rire un peu tous les deux :

« Ça s'arrange pas depuis notre rencontre en Égypte... », répondit Ingrid entre deux bouffées d'air, ce à quoi Harold rigola un peu. Sans le vouloir ses doigts touchaient ceux d'Ingrid. Et tout à coup cligna légèrement des yeux une vision de lui et Ingrid à coté de la grande pyramide lui apparaissait,désarmés après un long combat, pour finalement s'embrasser... Ayant les yeux fermés personne ne put remarquer que ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement vert forêt sans aucune trace d'autres couleurs. En les rouvrant c'était terminé, et avec un regard malicieux il demanda à voix basse à la dame :

« Tu veux encore m'embrasser ? », cette dernière rougit rapidement avant de récupérer ses épées et de donner un coup de poing à Harold, avec un regard de mort, une fois son visage de nouveau d'une couleur normale. Harold sourit, rangeant ses épées dans leurs étuis sur son dos. Ensuite lui et Ingrid se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec un regard rempli d'amour et ...de haine ? Harold sourit de façon normale désormais :

« Vous vous souvenez quand je disais que les charmes de Cami, ne marchaient pas sur moi à cause de certaines raisons ? Et bien elle c'est la raison... Ingrid Razorwhip alias Heather, une agente spéciale solo des Last Luck... Comment dire... C'est compliqué, on s'aime depuis notre rencontre, et à cause de nos camps on se tire dessus. Mais on a réussi à rester en quelque sorte amis... Elle monte un furie nocturne femelle s'appelant Sonovent amoureuse de Krokmou, et qui a également volé son cœur... Ouais nos relations amoureuses sont aussi étranges que nos vies... »

« Hum je crois que c'est mon tour de te payer un verre ? », demanda alors Harold se frottant nerveusement la nuque. Ingrid sourit alors comme elle hochait rapidement la tête en même temps que la fumée se dissipait les laissant à la vue de tous. Harold pouvait entendre Cami et Shimmer se débattre dans un filet, il allait devoir faire vite elles seront bientôt libre.

Malheureusement il y avait tous ces gens bouches bées devant eux. Dans la salle maintenant en morceaux à cause du combat éclairé seulement par un néon se balançant derrière l'armée d'étudiants ébahis. Avec en première ligne Astrid et sa bande, leurs visages étaient mémorables, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça comme le professeur d'escrime demanda encore bouche bée :

« Harold ?... La nouvelle ?... C'est quoi ce qu'il vient de ce passer ? », le duo se regardait vraiment gêné, puis avec un regard commun ils déclarèrent sans embardée tout en avançant à travers la marée d'étudiants :

« Un combat amical. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un verre à boire ! », et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les deux étudiants étaient sortis de la salle gardant néanmoins un regard prudent sur leur partenaire. Pendant ce temps Cami et Shimmer se débattaient toujours derrière le mur de boucliers. Alors que les deux garçons levaient les yeux au ciel ayant déjà vu cette situation. Et que les reste des personnes présentes étaient encore abasourdis ne remarquant même pas qu'ils avaient laissé passer le duo :

« Rien ne peut se passer de mal aujourd'hui hein ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris j'ai cru aux miracles étant un Ghost... je devais pas être bien ce matin... »

 **Et voilà une nouvelle complication dans la vie d'Harold (comme s'il y en avait pas assez!), Voilà vous pouvez laisser des reviews si vous le souhaitez, et je vous dit à Dimanche prochain !**


	7. Chapter 6: Attaque surprise mystérieuse

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs avec un nouveau chapitre qui entre enfin dans la trame principale de l'histoire... Mais bon avant cela je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou la suivant, ainsi que tous ceux laissant des avis. Sans oublier ce brave Timothé qui corrige les chapitres au fur à mesure après leur diffusion.**

 **Enfin bon, réponses aux reviews Timothe : Je m'étais pas rendu compte, mais c'est vrai cette fic est la première hiccther du fandom français, merci de la remarque !**

 **Flyaway98 : Merci de ton avis, moi aussi j'aime remettre les gens à leur place, et oui Stoick est un père indigne, même pas fichu de reconnaître son propre fils. En tout cas oui la venue d'Ingrid rajoute du piment tu le verras dans la première partie du chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas ça le plus important changement...**

 **La vision de merlin : Alors oui le début du dernier chapitre était en grande pompe, mais celui-là l'est encore plus enfin je te laisse découvrir. Merci de ton avis et j'aime les combats épiques, il y a un moment épique dans ce chapitre également, et je suis carrément d'accord sur la façon cool que c'est de disparaître dans les bouches d'égouts !**

 **Lamisslodie : Moi aussi j'adore le couple Harold Ingrid, et la façon de l'humiliation soi, heureux que le chapitre t'ait plu tout comme le combat. Il y en a également dans ce chapitre !**

 **Et enfin Invité : Oui je sais moi aussi je trouve chou ce couple, et merci pour ton idée avec Astrid et Stoick je l'ai intégré dans ce chapitre tellement je l'appréciais, donc oui les altercations c'est pas fini. Voilà donc ce chapitre est assez spécial je le trouve moi même légèrement déroutant... mais c'est le but enfin bon bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Attaques surprises mystérieuses

Harold et Ingrid étaient assis à la cafétéria de l'académie sirotant une sorte de cocktail étrange, à base de bière, vin, vodka, et d'alcool médical. Autour d'eux tout le monde les regardaient comme ils bavardaient en latin rigolant de temps en temps. Leur petit duel en début de journée avait rapidement fait le tour de l'académie, et ils étaient devenus le centre de l'attention de cette dernière. Cependant l'étrange duo s'en fichait royalement continuant de bavarder, tentant à l'occasion de se poignarder mutuellement avec leurs fourchettes, sinon tout était parfaitement normal !

Soudain la porte éclata, laissant entrer Astrid et sa bande visiblement déterminée. Qui à l'avis des autres étudiants qui restaient à une distance de sécurité de la table des escrimeurs de génies. Astrid était fumante de colère, comme avec des pas rapides elle arriva à la table et claqua son poing sur cette dernière arrêtant à peine la conversation en cours, comme elle exigea en hurlant :

« Maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Et pas d'échappatoire possible Haddock et mademoiselle la nouvelle ! », Derrière elle Rustik avait un regard déterminé comme les jumeaux hochant la tête favorablement à la question d'Astrid. Varek cependant se tenait en retrait espérant ne pas prendre part à cette action qui serait certainement lourde de conséquences. Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la salle comme Harold et Ingrid regardaient avec ennui Astrid, puis soudain Ingrid remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. C'était le signal qu'attendait Harold, soudainement il attrapa le bras d'Astrid et le tira rapidement vers la table la faisant tomber sur cette dernière l'assommant à moitié.

Simultanément Ingrid se jeta sur Rustik en balayant le sol d'un vif coup de pied la faisant tomber sur le sol, avant de l'assommer avec un autre coup de pied. Les jumeaux commençaient à peine à se jeter sur cette dernière qu'Harold se leva, saisit rapidement leurs têtes, et les cogna ensemble les assommant. Puis les deux se lancèrent un regard satisfait comme ils partaient de la pièce, lançant un regard d'avertissement à un Varek pétrifié par la peur. Les autres étudiants s'écartèrent et détournèrent le regard à leur passage. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent passer le palier de la porte Astrid se releva, branlante sur ses jambes en déclarant :

« Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça Haddock ! Quand ton père sera mis au courant tu souffriras ! A tel point que tu voudras être à la place de ta pute de mère ! », à cette phrase le duo s'arrêta sur le palier, Harold se retourna légèrement vers la blonde qui saignait du nez avec un regard de mort. Ingrid déglutit, comprenant la réaction du jeune homme, elle aussi avait perdu ses parents. Elle savait également qu'Astrid ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte :

« Tu peux m'insulter, me rabaisser, me faire sentir inutile... Mais par contre s'en prendre à mes amis ou ma mère... Je ne saurais le supporter ! », Et aussitôt qu'il eut terminé son monologue d'une voix glaciale il se jeta sur Astrid avec une vitesse surprenante qui laissa même un léger courant d'air dans la salle. Une fois à côté d'elle, il donna un coup de poing dans le torse de la jeune fille la projetant à plusieurs mètres de lui. En la frappant il aurait juré avoir entendu les cotes de la jeune fille se rompre. Mais il s'en fichait comme il alla jusqu'à cette dernière, la soulevant un peu du sol par les cheveux la faisant hurler de douleur. Avant de la frapper encore plusieurs fois la faisant tomber à la limite de la conscience. Il l'amena à la hauteur de ses yeux et lui hurla alors dessus. Une première pour Harold qui était d'habitude aussi émotif qu'un mur :

« Maintenant tu sauras ce que ça fait d'être la faible ! Et si par malheur tu devais de nouveau parler de ma mère tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien que cette fois ! », Aussitôt eut-il hurlé cela qu'il relâcha Astrid qui tomba sur le sol tel un poids mort. Ses mains étaient tachées de sangs comme il partait de la salle en marchant en colère. Tout le monde était trop choqué pour le stopper même Ingrid était trop choquée pour le faire comme il passait à côté d'elle. Ils étaient tellement choqués qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que les yeux d'Harold étaient devenus aux trois quarts vert forêt, remplis de rage...

*#*

Ce qui devait arriver fini par arriver, le directeur de l'académie, accompagné de tous les surveillants, ainsi que de certains professeurs et évidement d'un Stoick fou de rage. Étaient à la recherche d'Harold dans les couloirs de l'établissement, tout comme les amis du jeune homme, et d'Ingrid. Il savait très bien qu'il avait foiré... Et oui il n'aurait pas dû se laisser submerger par ses émotions et se venger en utilisant les techniques Ghosts... Mais ils avaient été trop loin cette fois. Harold soupira lourdement, caché sous l'une des passerelles de bétons y étant attaché par une corde et un piton d'alpiniste comme il murmura:

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête... D'habitude je ne ferais jamais de telles actions, alors pourquoi les ais-je faites ? », Il ne comprenait pas, d'habitude il savait parfaitement gérer ses émotions et avoir des décisions raisonnable. Mais là... En parlant de sa mère de cette façon, ses émotions ont pris le dessus, et il a agi sans réfléchir... En même temps il lui semblait presque qu'il s'endormait lentement laissant le contrôle de son corps à quelqu'un d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait :

« Bon c'est pas grave, maintenant ils sauront qu'il faut pas venir me chercher des noises... Ça ne fait qu'accélérer mon plan final de toute façon... Devenir un Ghost protector à plein temps. », Harold y avait longuement réfléchi, et après plusieurs débats mentaux avec lui-même, il avait décidé de devenir un Ghost protector à plein temps d'ici quelques mois, le temps d'avoir son diplôme. Mais maintenant il a décidé de le faire prématurément pour son propre bien :

Bon faut que j'aille au QG leur annoncer la nouvelle et aus... », Soudain le son d'hélicoptères en approche se fit entendre. Tournant la tête vers la source du son Harold écarquilla les yeux. Des hélicoptères de transport, et de combat s'approchaient de l'académie et à l'intérieur d'eux il pouvait voir des dragons en armure cybernétique Last :

« Les Lasts Luck... Maintenant ? Ici ? », murmura Harold alors que les hélicoptères se rapprochaient en larguant leurs dragons haute technologies. Les étudiants ont clairement paniqué à la situation courant dans tous les sens tentant d'échapper à l'attaque soudaine. Mais Harold resta de marbre observant la situation depuis le dessous de la plateforme. Il devait avoir autant d'infos que possible avant de tenter quoique ce soit. En tous cas une chose était sure, ce n'était pas Ingrid qui les avait appelé. Il la connait trop bien, ils sont trop respectueux de l'autre pour faire un coup d'enfoiré de ce type. Ils préfèrent en découdre à un contre un...

Bref ce n'est pas la question de moment, les dragons venaient d'arriver dans l'école, et Harold pouvait parfaitement entendre les cris des étudiants et le bruit de la destruction clairement de sa position. Il avait beau détester cette ville et ses habitants du plus profond de son cœur. Il restait un Ghost protector, un défenseur de la Terre, de l'humanité, et des dragons. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Donc il se balança soudainement avec sa corde, et en un bond il était de nouveau sur la plate-forme regardant le carnage. Les hélicoptères de combat étaient impitoyables tout comme les dragons. Et du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir un AMT se déployer à l'abri des regards :

« Ils viennent pour nous... Ils viennent pour les commandos de l'ombre... Ils seront pas déçus de l'accueil ! », finit-il rapidement dans sa barbe avant de partir à la recherche de ses amis tout en sortant de ses différents vêtements des pièces de revolver, ainsi que des munitions au nucléogène. Tout en courant à leur recherche il assembla rapidement l'arme entre ses mains, avec les trois chargeurs allant avec. Il chargea l'arme et se prépara au combat, il n'avait encore rencontré aucun ennemi, et au tournant il se trouva nez à nez avec les autres commandos :

« Parfait vous êtes là. On parlera de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard maintenant on a des Lasts à recevoir, et j'ai un plan, des objections ? », Les trois amis lancèrent un regard de mort à leur chef avant de hocher la tête à contrecœur au vu de la situation. Leurs dragons également avec eux faisaient la même tête, mais ils se résignèrent à l'avis de leurs cavaliers. Camicazi s'avança et demanda alors à son colonel :

« Bon c'est quoi le plan ? Car à part les revolvers on a aucune arme capable d'infliger ne serait-ce que le plus petit dégât aux Lasts !», à cela Harold sourit sournoisement, se retrouvant dans une situation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et avec laquelle il était à l'aise. Il leur faisait signe de le suivre en formation serrée, avec les dragons derrière eux pour les couvrir. Et alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs tout en descendant à l'occasion un Last qui était de passage, Harold déclara :

« Il y a certaines armes normales qui marchent sur la technologie Last... Donc on va se dégoter un char d'assaut, et en plus il y a une petite cache d'arme Ghost au niveau de l'océan, qui pourrait être bien utile ! », aussitôt eut-il dit cela qu'ils faisaient route vers un hangar de l'académie où se trouvaient les chars d'entraînement. Tentant d'éviter le plus de dragons Last possible, soudain une réalisation vint à l'esprit de Thug alors qu'ils tournaient à un virage :

« Mais les chars ne passerons jamais dans les couloirs ! », s'écria-t-il à Harold qui était de nouveau d'un calme absolu comme à son habitude. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules en couvrant ses camarades et leurs dragons à une intersection alors qu'ils passaient. Puis il déclara sans emballage :

« On a des dragons, deux pilotes mécanos complètement déjantés... A quoi ça servirait de prendre tout le char ! », s'exclama-t-il en arrivant devant la porte du hangar. Ses compagnons comprirent alors le plan de leur chef. Il voulait qu'ils démontent le char en une version plus mobile, et fassent diversion le temps que ce dernier ait pu aller chercher l'équipement Ghost... Julian rigolait déjà comme un taré, tout comme Carnage en version draconienne. Cami et Thug eux se contentaient de sourire à pleine dents :

« Tu sais que c'est le genre de plan complètement fou qui a tendance à énerver tout le monde ? », déclara Cami légèrement moqueuse, alors qu'Harold secouait la tête d'amusement en entrant dans le hangar, et allant dans le char le plus proche. Une fois à l'intérieur il tira un coup sec sur le mur en face de lui le détruisant. Créant au passage une magnifique fenêtre sur l'océan. Puis il sortit rapidement du char laissant soin à ses amis de le démonter pendant que Shimmer et Tueur montaient la garde. Soudain son oreillette sonna il l'attrapa le plus rapidement possible en préparant une corde pour aller à la cache d'armes :

« Stratège ici le QG beurkien ! On est au courant pour l'attaque, mais c'est l'enfer de vous envoyer des renforts. Pour le moment on essaye de limiter les dégâts, et de contrôler l'information. Vous attendez pas à des renforts avant au moins deux heures, le temps de négocier avec l'armée. Votre mission est de neutraliser les Lasts et de protéger les civils ! », expliqua le général depuis le Q.G. souterrain donnant des ordres à tous leurs agents infiltrés, et à ses hommes :

« On est déjà sur le coup mon général, mais par contre ils utilisent leur technologie, par conséquent je vais utiliser la nôtre également ! », expliqua Harold en balançant la corde à travers l'ouverture faite avec le canon, avant de descendre en sautant vers la cache d'armes. Un dragon en armure pour son malheur l'avait vu et venait vers lui dans l'intention de le rôtir vivant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire il se prit un tir d'obus que son armure absorba tant bien que mal.

Désormais son attention était dirigée vers les commandos qui avaient attaché le canon d'un char sur le dos de Tueur, qui tentait de cramer l'ennemi qui avait déployé des mitrailleuses ionique de son armure. Mais un deuxième coup d'obus le fit tomber à la mer. L'opération était rondement menée, Camicazi et Shimmer protégeait la curieuse installation contre les équipes au sol, pendant que Thug aidait son dragons à traîner les obus et le canon, alors que Julian et carnage se chargeaient de recharger et de viser. Harold sourit lors de sa descente, il avait une équipe du tonnerre. C'est alors que le général dit :

« Autorisation accordée ! Envoyez ces salauds dans l'autre monde, terminé ! », Harold souriait alors que l'oreillette se désactivait. Il était juste au-dessus de l'océan devant la cache d'arme. Il murmura son code d'accès à la falaise alors qu'il pendait au bout de sa corde sous la couverture de ses amis. Qui avec leur première victime avait rassemblé d'autres dragons en armures. Soudainement la falaise s'ouvrit telle une porte donnant accès à une pièce haute technologie avec des armes simples comme des mitrailleuses et des charges au nucléogène.

Mais surtout au centre de la petite pièce, il y avait une sorte d'armure blanche ouverte et rembourrée de mousse à l'intérieur de la taille d'un humain. Harold sourit sachant ce qu'était cette armure. Rapidement il sauta dans la cache d'arme, puis il se plaça dans l'armure à moitié ouverte en positionnant son corps de la même façon que l'était l'armure en disant :

« Exo-armure XVéga stealth code Stratège 005489 activation ! », aussitôt eut-il dit cela que l'armure se referma mécaniquement autour de son corps l'englobant parfaitement ? Au niveau du visage une visière en verre blindé se plaça sur son visage avant que deux parties en métal ne recouvrent la visière laissant place à un visage lisse composé de seulement deux caméras bleues servant d'œil à l'armure et au pilote.

On avait désormais une meilleure vue sur l'armure. Elle était devant elle complètement lisse avec des articulations mécaniques même pour les doigts. Le visage entièrement lisse sauf les caméras, et sur l'épaule gauche une sorte de petit dôme avec une sortie comme celle d'un revolver. Il portait un sac rattaché à l'armure dans le dos sur ce dernier il y avait une mitrailleuse moyenne avec une bande de balles au nucléogène relié au sac blindé du côté droit de l'armure. Le côté gauche du sac avait une sorte de petit sas fermé pour l'instant, mais contenant certainement quelque chose de dangereux.

Autour de la taille de l'armure il y avait plusieurs petits conteneurs blindé, ayant chacun différentes grenades, charges explosives, un revolver Ghost à droite, et une épée plasma à gauche. Et finalement sous le sac blindé, il y avait deux petit propulseurs, pas assez puissants pour pouvoir voler indéfiniment, mais assez pour pouvoir faire des sauts de plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Cette armure était clairement destinée aux combats terrestres violents :

Allons calmer ces enfoirés de Lasts ! », déclara sauvagement Harold en saisissant la mitrailleuse et en pliant ses genoux pour sauter en même temps qu'il activa les propulseurs. Cette machine est un peu moins réactive que son propre corps, elle se base sur la même technologie que les AMT, mais sa puissance de feu, et sa puissance de corps à corps renfloue ses défauts. Harold n'aime pas particulièrement s'en servir, il préfère largement son équipement habituel. Mais à danger hors du commun, réponse hors du commun. Il sauta soudainement vers les dragons attaquant ses alliés leur envoyant les armes de la cache au passage.

Le dragon ne comprit même pas ce qu'il se passait comme il était propulsé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là par la force d'impact. Les autres comprirent rapidement comme ils tentèrent d'encercler l'armure, mais alors qu'elle tombait, elle ouvra le feu sur les dragons, en tuant deux, avant que grâce à ses propulseurs elle ne rejoigne ses alliés, et qu'elle ne les couvre durant leur changement d'équipement. Une fois cette étape accomplie Harold activa les hauts parleurs de l'armure et déclara :

« Bon les gars foutons donc ces salauds hors de l'académie ! », aussitôt ses camarades hurlèrent en accord comme ils commençaient à nettoyer l'école de tous ces ennemis.

*#*

Stoick était fou de rage si on ne puis dire, d'abord son fils massacrait une salle de classe lors d'un combat d'épée, puis il frappait Astrid Hofferson la fille d'un de ses colonels les plus dévoué, presque à mort, et maintenant l'école était envahie par on ne sait quel force surarmée étrange ! Il avait déjà tué beaucoup de fantassins, mais il avait toujours évité les dragons voyant que les tirs de Cranecrocheur ne leur faisaient aucun mal.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure et demie que l'académie avait été envahie, et aucune troupe de renfort n'était arrivée, et pire encore beaucoup d'étudiants et de professeurs étaient déjà morts, et aucun moyens de se battre efficacement contre les dragons qui portent ces étranges armures haute technologies, capable de sortir des mitrailleuses énergétique et autres armes incroyables. Il arriva soudain à la bibliothèque où il entendait des coups de feu et des injures, il arriva au sommet de cette dernière pour voir un spectacle incroyable.

Les amis de son fils étaient en train de combattre des dragons en armures avec une efficacité des plus redoutables aux cotés de ce qu'il semble être une armure haute technologie pour humain. Les trois soldats n'arrêtaient pas de bouger à grande vitesse tirant sur les dragons avec des armes hors du commun, leurs balles laissant des traînées bleues là où elles passaient causant de grands dégâts aux dragons qui tentaient de riposter. Mais qui étaient retenus par l'étrange armure et par les trois dragons des étudiants. Soudain l'armure se recula et cria :

« Missiles ! », aussitôt une sorte de petit sas sur son sac blindé s'ouvra, faisant sortir plusieurs missiles qui furent lancés, et tuèrent plusieurs dragons en armures. Malheureusement la confusion que provoqua ce tir à bout portant permis à l'un des reptiles ennemi de se jeter sur l'un des membres du groupe. Stoick voyant cela réagit rapidement attrapant une hache traînant par terre, il sauta en face de l'adolescent et d'un coup de hache détourna le dragon, suffisamment longtemps pour que la jeune fille l'achève à coup de fusil. Mais par un coup du destin la queue du reptile blindé ensuqua Stoick et son dragon venus l'aider.

Heureusement c'était le dernier dragon, et c'était super pour eux ils n'avaient presque plus de munitions, et l'armure était vraiment endommagée après avoir affronté vingt-cinq dragons en armures. Ils soupiraient tous de soulagement comme Harold sortit de l'armure endommagée, qui explosa quelques secondes après sa sortie, il déclara alors :

« Ouf c'était juste... », les autres allaient lui donner raison quand soudain l'un des murs de la bibliothèque explosait laissant paraître l'AMT. L'explosion propulsa Harold sur l'étage supérieur de la bibliothèque. Alors que ses amis furent projetés contre un mur avec leurs dragons à peine conscients. Le pilote de l'AMT déclara alors par ses haut-parleurs :

« Vous voilà enfin enfoirés de commandos, vous avez tués tant des nôtres... Il est temps que vous soyez tués à votre tour ! », dit-il en pointant sa mitrailleuse lourde à balles d'hydrogène sur ce groupe incapable de bougé. Harold de son côté était tétanisé par le fait de perdre ses amis, il avait ses yeux grands ouverts, et bouche bée. Il était à terre mais pouvait encore voir toute la scène. Soudain il entendit une voix dans sa tête, la sienne:

« Ils vont mourir ! Que vas-tu faire ? Rester là à les regarder ? Être Harold l'inutile ! Ou bien te battre ! », Harold étant toujours tétanisé entendit ces paroles. Le temps sembla ralentir tout à coup, en même temps que ses yeux devenaient entièrement vert forêt. Soudain il déclara dans sa tête :

« NON ! JE VAIS ME BATTRE ! », Dès qu'il dit cela, une image de son ADN passa devant nos yeux, et soudain une troisième branche ADN reliée à la double hélice normale apparu brusquement dans une faible lumière... Dans la bibliothèque, il se releva, écartant les bras en criant de douleur comme ses yeux étaient verts et qu'ils projetaient de la lumière de la même couleur. Cet incident arrêta net l'exécution en cours. Tous les regards de la petite assemblée étaient sur le garçon en transe, Cami murmura alors les yeux ébahis comme tout le monde :

« Mon dieu... Harold... »

*#*

Pendant ce temps très très très loin de là, à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, un écran d'une conception inconnue s'alluma, des images d'ondes s'affichaient à l'écran. Provenant toutes d'un système solaire bien connu des terriens. Une personne non identifiée regarda l'écran depuis l'ombre d'un mur, avant que d'un geste de la tête, donna un ordre à un de ses subordonnés derrière l'écran. Ce dernier comprenant appuya sur différents boutons avant que l'écran ne marque finalement :

Changement de cap vers source des ondes cérébrales inconnues...

 **Et un chapitre rempli de rebondissement ! Un ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, car là on entre vraiment dans l'idée de cette fic. Bon voilà je vous dis à Dimanche prochain avec un nouveau chapitre à plus !**


	8. Chapter 7: Découvertes

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Sachez que ce chapitre apportera autant de réponses que de questions, ce qui peut-être frustrant... Mais je suis spécialiste dans les fins frustrantes. Bon bref vos avis font énormément plaisir, et je remercie tout ceux qui m'en écrivent. Plus un merci spécial à Timothé qui corrige les chapitres, et que je remplace chaque semaine. Quoi qu'il en soit réponse aux reviews :**

 **Flyaway98 : Je sais que la relation hiccther est cachée par la fin de mon dernier chapitre, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire tu comprendras plus tard, en plus le couple reviendra pour quelque chose de très spécial, et il sera approfondi à ce moment, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je partage aussi tes avis sur le fait que dans le film Harold pardonne trop facilement, et c'est pour ça que je le fais réagir. Quant au truc bizarre à la fin c'est expliqué... en quelque sorte dans ce chapitre, et comme je l'ait dit précédemment je suis spécialiste des fins de chapitre frustrantes. En tout cas merci de ta review et à la prochaine !**

 **Lamisselodie : Merci de ton avis il m'a bien fait rire ! Heureux que l'histoire te plaise, et pour la fin du dernier chapitre, oui je peux le finir ainsi ! Allez à la prochaine !**

 **Wispers-write: Merci de ton avis ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis ravi que le concept te plaise il y a peu de gens qui l'apprécient. Quoi qu'il en soit allez à la prochaine !**

 **Bon voilà c'est tout, bon rappelez vous de mon avertissement en début de note d'auteur ? Et sur ce Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : Découvertes

Harold avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il remuait un peu, mais pas trop. Puis lentement ses paupières s'ouvrirent, l'aveuglant de la lumière. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, avant de tenter de se redresser, mais il souffrait le martyr et se laissa retomber sur le lit blanc où il était allongé. Il allait retenter sa chance plus doucement quand une personne arriva à ses cotés : Camicazi. Elle le soutint rapidement en parlant de choses incompréhensibles pour lui en ce moment à cause d'un sifflement dans ses oreilles. Quand il fut finalement en positon semi-assise.

Il remarqua les autres membres de son équipe dragons compris. Krokmou aux première loges tentant de mettre sa tête sous la main de son cavalier. Inconsciemment Harold caressa la tête du reptile noir, et donna à nouveau un coup d'œil à son environnement. Il était dans une chambre blanche d'hôpital Ghost. Le sifflement devenait de moins en moins fort, et il commença enfin à entendre ce qui l'entourait. Une fois qu'il entendit suffisamment il posa sa première question :

« Où sommes-nous ? », Cami le regarda avec tendresse comme elle répondit lentement à sa question. Ainsi qu'à une autre au passage. Ses compagnons étaient pour leur part ravis de voir enfin leur chef conscient, surtout son fidèle furie nocturne qui ronronna de joie :

« A l'hôpital Ghost de la base lunar 3... Tu nous as fait peur tu es resté inconscient pendant deux semaines ! », Harold sourcilla à cela, deux semaines qu'il était dans le coma ?! Et qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient tous sur la Lune aussi ? Que c'est-il passé durant ces deux semaines ? Mais surtout la question qui hantait le plus l'esprit du lieutenant colonel était la suivante :

« La rive du dragon ! L'AMT ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », à peine eut-il posé cette question que ses compagnons se regardaient clairement mal à l'aise, même les dragons étaient mal à l'aise. Finalement c'est Thugorry qui parla, tout en frottant le dos de son cou devant le malaise en progression :

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? », à cette question Harold secoua simplement la tête, Thug soupira lourdement avant de continuer : « On s'en est sorti... L'AMT à été vaincu... Krokmou est venu en renfort et l'a explosé... Dix minutes après qu'ils nous aient plaqué au mur... », les yeux d'Harold s'écarquillèrent, dans la confusion, ils avaient survécu à un AMT Last pendant dix minutes complètement vulnérables ? Impossible. Donc il demanda alors :

« Et comment vous avez survécu pendant dix minutes ? Car je ne me souviens de rien à partir du moment où L'AMT allait vous tuer. », à la phrase les commandos portèrent un regard encore plus lourd, puis soudain Julian continua la discussion alors que tout le monde était d'un calme de mort, même les dragons étaient d'un calme absolu :

« Non... Pas nous... Toi... », Harold était encore plus dans la confusion à la réponse de ses camarades, mal à l'aise. Il allait demander plus de détails, quand soudain trois Ghosts entrèrent dans la chambre. Un scientifique, deux soldats, et un neuro, ils portaient des tablettes et des ordinateurs à écrans holographiques. Finalement c'est le neuro qui répondit à la question qu'allait poser Harold :

« Vous avez attaqué un AMT Last de front avec une barre en acier, de façon complètement sauvage... Et vous avez même endommagé l'unité ennemie avant de succomber à la douleur de vos blessures. » déclara franchement le neuro en se positionnant devant le lit du malade en le saluant, les compagnons d'Harold se levèrent et saluèrent également le neuro tout comme pour les dragons. Harold quant à lui était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne renvoya pas le salut. Le neuro comprenant la situation continua doucement :

« Je comprends, ça doit être dur à accepter... Mais c'est la réalité... Lieutenant veuillez passer les images que nous avons. », Le scientifique au grade de lieutenant hocha la tête comme il préparait l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait en sa possession. Il l'installa rapidement sur la petite table de nuit à côté de Harold, ce dernier, en souffrant énormément arriva à se retourner pour pouvoir voir les images. Finalement le Lieutenant hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il était prêt, et lança la vidéo.

Et ce que vit Harold le mit en état de choc, bouche bée. Il y avait une minute de vidéo, mais cette minute était intense... On le voyait d'abord debout au dessus de ses amis hurlant tout en ayant ses yeux de couleur verte laissant échapper de la lumière verte, puis soudain il grogna ? Il attrapa rapidement une barre d'acier près de lui et se jeta sur l'AMT qui tentait de riposter avec son fusil à balles à hydrogène. Mais il était trop rapide il évita les balles et frappa l'AMT avec sa barre le faisant légèrement trembler. Après la caméra fut détruite par un tir d'AMT.

Le prochain plan le montrait se battre au corps à corps avec rage face au mécha. La vidéo passa également à une autre caméra le montrant subir une attaque directe de coup de poings, mais sans aucune émotion autre que la rage il continuait à attaquer l'ennemi. On le voyait maintenant arracher une plaque de blindage du dos de la machine et arracher tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Soudain l'AMT attrapa le Ghost et le balança avec force contre un mur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'achever, un tir de plasma le détruisit, suivi par l'entrée de Krokmou. Harold était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, il chercha le regard de ses compagnons pour confirmer la vidéo. Et à sa grande crainte ils attestèrent de l'authenticité d'un hochement de tête. Le neuro stoppa la vidéo et commença alors à parler :

« Je vous comprends colonel, moi même en voyant ces images ça m'a fait un choc... Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai fait débuter une enquête juste après l'incident, et vu la vitesse à laquelle vous vous remettiez de vos blessures... Certains scientifiques on commencé des examens de plus près sur vous... », Harold venait de se remettre du fait qu'il était devenu un monstre capable de combattre un AMT, et les paroles du neuros l'intéressait au plus haut point :

« Et alors qu'ont-ils trouvé ? », demanda Harold avec une touche de désespoir dans sa voix. Craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir, anticipant la douloureuse et certaine révélation il déglutit un bon coup, avant de regarder droit dans les yeux de son supérieur. Qui cherchait à éviter son regard à cause de la nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncer :

« Lieutenant-colonel Harold Haddock... Les scientifiques ont analysé votre ADN... Et ils ont trouvé quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être... Vous n'êtes pas totalement humain... », la révélation en effet causa un énorme choc à Harold... Il était pas entièrement humain. Il se passa plusieurs minutes le temps qu'il se reprenne en main, puis au bout de dix minutes il déglutit et demanda d'une voix calme, mais bégayante :

« Il y a plus d'informations... A ce sujet ? », les compagnons d'Harold ainsi que les autres personnes dans la salle étaient impressionnés. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas entièrement humain, et qu'il avait été sauvage, mais il le prenait incroyablement bien. C'est pas pour rien qu'il était Stratège, le chef des commandos de l'ombre, et un haut soldat des Ghosts protectors. Le neuro prit quelques secondes avant de répondre au regard désireux du colonel :

« Oui... Mais on ne sait pas grand chose de plus... Étrangement cette partie non humaine semble former une sorte de troisième hélice, sur votre ADN. On avait remarqué quelques anomalies, mais rien de trop dérangeant durant vos anciens tests... Donc la possibilité la plus probable est que cette partie d'ADN était presque inactive, mais qu'au fur et à mesure du temps elle s'active. », expliquait le neuro alors que le scientifique passait des images de son ADN sur l'écran, ainsi que son évolution depuis sa premier test jusqu'à aujourd'hui :

« Et qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour là ? Ça ne peut pas être entièrement la faute de l'ADN... Et question plus importante est-ce que je peux être soigné ? », le scientifique et le neuro se regardèrent longuement, avant que finalement le scientifique ne prenne la parole. Tout en passant des images de son ADN et de sa perte de contrôle sur l'écran holographique de l'ordinateur :

« Notre théorie, c'est que cette partie ADN inconnue soit présente dans votre code génétique depuis votre tendre enfance. Et qu'elle vous ait affecté depuis lors. Par de petits changements, votre vision incroyable, vos os plus résistant que la normal, ainsi que ta guérison rapide, et dernièrement vos ondes cérébrales hors du commun... », ce moment du discourt du scientifique cliqua dans la tête de Harold se rappelant toutes ces fois où en touchant des personnes il pouvait voir pendant quelques fractions de secondes leurs sentiments et souvenirs :

« Attendez ! Vous dites mes ondes cérébrales hors de commun ? Est-ce que ça pourrait expliquer les visions que j'ai ? », Tug tournait la tête remplie de curiosité à son chef, tout comme chaque personnes de la salle. Cette déclaration les intriguaient au plus haut point :

« Des visions ? », demandait le scientifique, à cela Harold hocha la tête en expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Astrid, Ingrid et d'autres. Une fois sa brève explication de ses sensations expliqué, le scientifique réfléchissait longuement. Avant de finalement claqué des doigts dans la résolution de l'énigme :

« Télépathie de contact ! C'est ce qui vous arrive, cette ADN complètement inconnue vous a offert une sorte de télépathie, ce qui impressionnant. Sachant que le cerveau humain par rapport à plusieurs études Ghosts est totalement incapable de faire une quelconque télépathie. », Harold était de plus en plus bouleverser, même s'il ne le montré pas du tout. D'abord on lui apprends qu'il n'est pas totalement humain, et maintenant qu'il est télépathe... il devait en savoir plus, dans un soupir lourd de pensé qu'il continuait la conversation :

« Super me voilà télépathe... Bref continuez votre explication, tant que je suis encore en mesure de vous comprendre... », disait Harold avec une bonne touche de sarcasme. Le scientifique heureusement comprit rapidement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Et d'un hochement de tête il repassait sur son ordinateur, afin de pointer l'ADN du doigt avant de parler :

« Donc comme je le disait cette ADN vous change petit à petit. Cependant j'ai remarqué qu'il vous changé rapidement que lorsque vos émotions vous submerge. Comme lors du combat avec l'AMT, et à ce moment c'est comme si on appuyait sur un interrupteur. Votre conscience humaine... Éduqué, formé se mets en pose, et alors une deuxième conscience liée à votre autre partie ADN prends le dessus... Cette partie étant non éduqué réagit alors sauvagement par rapport à vos sentiments. », expliquait le scientifique, au groupe d'humain et de dragons stupéfait. Harold de son coté était de moins en moins bien comme il indiquait au lieutenant de continuer de la tête :

« La partie inquiétante est que cette ADN continue à vous changé de façon plus rapide maintenant que les gènes qu'il contient sont actifs... Vous allez changer de plus en plus vos faculté hors du commun vont se développé de plus en plus... », à ce moment Harold levait finalement la main afin de stopper le discourt du scientifique comme il demandait :

« Peut-on l'enlever ? Cette partie ADN inconnue ? », à la question le scientifique restait muet en secouant négativement la tête. Harold soupira encore plus profondément, alors que Krokmou poussait son museau dans la main de son cavalier en signe de réconfort, et que ses amis posaient leurs amis sur son épaule en soutient. C'est finalement le neuro qui mit fin au long silence mal à l'aise :

« Ça pourrait vous tuez... Toutefois si vous parvenez à maîtriser cette partie inconnue de vous... Vous pourriez continuer de vivre normalement, des spécialistes en méditations sont prêt à vous aider à le faire. », Harold resta silencieux encore un moment ne donnant au neuro qu'un hochement de tête affirmatif à la solution proposé. Ce qui fit sourire toute la petite assemblé, cependant Harold réfléchissait profondément sur toute cette situation.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à toutes ces nouvelles. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas totalement humain, télépathe différent de tout le monde. Et qu'en plus il avait un psychopathe complètement fou dans sa tête avec lui. Il était complètement perdu, il cherchait une réponse à pourquoi il avait cette ADN en lui. Puis soudain des minis flash-back passèrent dans sa tête. De ce que lui disait sa mère étant enfant « Tu seras différent et incroyable... », « Harold tu changeras pour moi qui ne peut plus le faire... », « Un jour tu comprendras... ».

D'autres flash-back lui vinrent à l'esprit sur leur assaut au labo de recherche Last. En particulier le moment où il craquait les documents secrets « Le nom de code du dossier est R-Evolution... », « Expériences génétiques sur l'ADN humain... Nouvelle évolution de l'humanité... », les morceaux du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans sa tête... Mais oui pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? « Données génétiques provenant de l'objet X... », « Essayent de reproduire les résultats d'une expérience d'il y a dix-huit ans mené par une généticienne... », soudain il comprenait tout avec le dernier flash-back « J'ai ces initiales VH... ». Il écarquillait soudain ses yeux dans la réalisation :

« C'est évident ! Ça nous crevaient les yeux depuis des semaines ! », tout le monde sursauta à l'explosion soudaine de Harold, il se redressait un peu dans la colère. A la surprise de tous qui étaient énormément confus. Il se rapprochaient tous de son lit tout comme les dragons dans l'explicative de sa colère. C'est Cami qui posa finalement la question :

« Quoi Harold qu'est-ce qui nous crevaient les yeux ? », à cela Harold se redressait un peu plus malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. Et qui s'étalait ouvertement sur son visage. Finalement il répondait en haussant le ton avec colère, une chose rare pour lui :

« L'explication de mon ADN... C'est ma mère qui m'a fait ça ! Et dire que je l'aimais plus que tout ! », criait-il avec frustration tout en serrant rageusement ses poings. Les autres personnes humaines ou draconiens étaient dans l'incompréhension totale. Comment sa mère aurait put être responsable de son état actuelle ? Surtout de son ADN, ils allaient lui poser la question quand il commençait à répondre à cette dernière par lui même :

« Elle était une généticienne de génie, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais différent, et que je changerais... », les commandos commençaient à venir au point de vue de Harold, mais il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas claire. Julian demanda alors que carnage était très silencieux sur son épaule :

« Même si c'était une généticienne... C'était ta mère... Elle n'aurais jamais put de te faire ça ! Et en plus où aurait-elle trouvé cette ADN inconnue ? », les cheveux de Harold lui tombaient légèrement devant les yeux cachant ainsi sont regard. Puis il détournait lla tête de colère. Il serrait ses poings de plus en plus fort comme il murmura d'un ton glacial et colérique juste assez fort pour que les gens dans la pièce l'entende :

« Le projet R-Evolution... A été créer pour reproduire les expériences génétiques sur l'ADN humain... Expériences mené par une généticienne il y a dix-huit ans... Mon age... Ses initiales étaient VH... Ma mère s'appelait Valka Haddock... », maintenant les amis du patient étaient choqué par ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Les dragons étaient horrifié par ce que ça voulait dire. Alors que les humains étaient choqué et bouche bée. C'est Cami qui repris la parole :

« Alors cela signifie que... », elle n'osait pas continué sa phrase tellement elle était horrible, ne serait-ce qu'à penser. Cependant Harold serra encore plus ses poings, en respirant lourdement alors qu'il hocha lentement avec sa tête. Puis il terminait l'horrible phrase diseuse de vérité :

« Oui... Cela signifie que... Ma mère était une Last luck... Et... Et qu'elle a fait des expériences concluantes sur moi... », Alors qu'il parlait on pouvait voir son corps trembler de colère. La réalité était d'autant plus horrible pour lui, ses compagnons d'armes tentèrent tant bien que mal de le réconforter tout comme son dragon. Mais le mal était fait... Et malgré l'incroyable self-control qu'à Harold sur lui même, il pleurait de tristesse, et de rage. Il parlait alors que ses amis le soutenait émotionnellement du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient:

« Mon père m'a toujours ignoré, et rabaisser... j'ai été détesté par toute ma ville natale... Ma mère est morte alors que je n'avais que trois ans... Et maintenant j'apprends qu'elle m'utilisait comme cobaye pour mes ennemies... », sanglotait-il dans les bras et ailes des ses amis. Puis il terminait sa phrase qui déchirait le cœur à quiconque l'entendrait :

« J'ai tout perdu... Ma maison... Ma famille... Il ne me reste que les Ghosts protectors... Neuro puis-je ? », termina-t-il, le neuro ayant lui même la larme à l'œil ne pouvait que hocher la tête à la demande silencieuse de Stratège. Après s'être mouché et essuyé un peu les yeux, il parlait enfin :

« Évidement Harold que vous pouvez... Je vous donne ma parole en tant que neuro, et homme que ce sera fait... Votre transfert définitif chez les Ghosts protectors... Je m'en occupe tout de suite, en revoir et bon courage mon garçon. », termina-t-il en sortant de la chambre avec tout ce qu'il avait mené personnel inclus. Ne laissant qu'un gigantesque câlin de bras et d'écailles. Au milieu duquel Harold s'endormit rapidement.

*#*

Le lendemain quand Harold se réveilla, il trouva tout ses commandos près de lui dragons compris la plupart dormant. Mais Krokmou et Thugorry veillaient, après un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa table de nuit il se rendait compte qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Il se redressait légèrement dans son lit aidé de Krokmou, ce qui attira l'attention de Thug qui regardait ailleurs. Une fois assis dans le lit grâce à l'aide de Thug et Krokmou, il parla enfin :

« Vous ne devriez pas rentrer chez vous ? C'est super sympa de votre part de rester à mon chevet, mais vous avez vos vies. », à cette question Krokmou releva la tête, et donnait un petit coup de museau dans le ventre de son cavalier qui grimaça de l'impact. Comprenant rapidement son erreur à cause du regard que lui lançait le reptile il corrigea vite son erreur :

« Mais non pas toi mon grand ! Tu sais très bien que ta présence est l'une des choses que je préfère le plus au monde ! Et en plus on sait tout les deux qu'il faudrait au minimum une armé pour te sortir de cette chambre. », à cela le dragon se calmait un peu faisant un léchant un bon coup son cavalier à sa grande horreur. Ce qui provoqua le rire de Thug. Harold balançait alors la bave avec ses mains à son dragon. Qui en fut tout aussi dégoutté que lui, puis il revenait sur Thug, avec un regard explicatif. Ce dernier alors ce mit à parler :

« Tu sais on avait prévus de faire la même chose que toi... Rejoindre définitivement les Ghosts... On attendait simplement que tu y ailles en premier... Maintenant c'est en cours tout comme pour toi. », terminait d'expliqué Thugorry. Harold était bouche bée, le soutient de ces amis était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il lui donna un sourire heureux, avant que Thug ne reprenne la parole :

« Bon et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? », Harold méditait sur la question depuis sa réalisation de la veille, et il était venus avec un plan :

« Retrouver toutes les informations de ma mère, trouver ce qu'est l'objet X, et les données génétiques inconnues. Car d'un façon ou d'une autre c'est liée directement à moi... Découvrir enfin la vérité sur ma mère et les Lasts, et les stoppé dans leurs projets démoniaques. », déclarait-il avec conviction à son ami qui souriait. Il attendait une réaction de ce type pour Harold, donc il posait une main sur son épaule et déclarait avec assurance à son tour :

« Et on sera là pour t'épauler quoi qu'il arrive mon ami ! », Harold souriait encore plus à ce que venait de dire son ami, maintenant une chose était certaine pour lui il n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouvé toutes les réponses à ses questions. Même s'il devait en mourir...

 **Et un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus il y a beaucoup de révélations dérangeantes dans ce chapitre, n'oublier pas de laisser une review si vous trouvez intéressant de le faire. Bon sur ceux je vous dis à Dimanche prochain !**


	9. Chapter 8: Quiproquo organiser

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, et une annonce importante mais non dangereuse pour cette fic à la fin du chapitre. Pour commencer je remercie Timothe qui vient de corriger le chapitre précédent et que je remplace immédiatement. Et ensuite vos reviews étaient génial j'ai pris un grand plaisir à les lire, j'y réponds immédiatement d'ailleurs :**

 **Flyaway98 : D'abord merci de ton avis ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ensuite oui moi aussi j'ai adoré le précédent chapitre il était sympa à écrire. Quant à la Valka savant fou je reviendrai dessus ne t'inquiète pas, le seul truc que je peux dire c'est qu'il y aura encore des surprises de ce coté. Ensuite, Harold ne révélera pas son statut de Ghost protector, pas tout de suite du moins, et surtout pas tout le monde, d'où te vient cette idée ? L'intégration définitive aux Ghosts est décrite dans ce chapitre, donc tu verras comment je la conçois. Ravi de lire ton avis, et je te dis à plus !**

 **Jey-Werdraght : Tu m'as démasqué ! Oui je suis un fan d'assassins'creed, mais faute d'avoir pu jouer aux jeux, je suis fan du scénario dans lequel ils sont écrit. Voilà pourquoi je fais des clins d'œil dans mes fic à cette série. Comme l'apparence du Sang-mêlé, le credo d'Harold, ou la troisième hélice ADN de cette fic. Et oui c'est bien d'assasins'creed unity dont je m'inspire en priorité. Merci de ton avis à plus !**

 **Lamissélodie : Merci de ton avis ravis que le chapitre t'aie plue, et malheureusement pour les questions que tu te pose, tu devras encore un peu attendre pour avoir ces réponses, allez à plus !**

 **Invité1 : merci de ton avis ça fait plaisir, pour la Valka méchante, même topo que pour Fly elle reviendra avec des surprises. Et oui c'est bien la maman de rêve d'Harold dont je parle... Et ce que deviennent Stoick, Astrid et Ingrid la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Quant à l'histoire de l'AMT on verra plus tard...**

 **Invité2 : merci de ton avis d'abord ça fait plaisir. Et je partage tes avis sur Valka, en 20 ans elle aurait pu revenir tout de même ! Et si tu trouve que je vais fort avec elle tu n'a encore rien vue ! Car la vérité est bien tortueuse. Quant à la révélation de Harold en tant que Ghost ça marche pas comme ça, c'est une société secrète tout de même ! Donc oui il y aura une révélation, mais pas dans ce chapitre, et seulement avec certaines personnes. Allez à plus !**

 **Bon voilà c'est un chapitre assez drôle pour la fin, mais elle envenimera encore plus la suite de l'histoire, mais bon je vous laisse découvrir, et n'oubliez pas mon annonce en bas de page. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Quiproquo organisé.

C'était la quatrième semaine que Harold passait à l'hôpital, et comment dire... Il avait tenté de s'échapper trois fois, et il avait fallu toute la garnison de la base pour parvenir à le ramener avec son affectueux petit furie nocturne dans sa chambre. Autant le dire franco il y avait presque autant de monde pour le maintenir dans sa chambre que pour protéger la base, c'est dire la chose. Actuellement il était calme car il faisait ses exercices de méditation avec un maître japonais d'art martiaux. Depuis deux semaines qu'il avait commencé ses exercices il était parvenu à dompter la créature en lui... Enfin plus qu'avant en tout cas.

Alors qu'il méditait une chose ne cessait de revenir dans son esprit, aujourd'hui sera enfin le jour où il pourra sortir de cette maudite chambre. Pour le moment il devait faire attention à rester concentré sur sa méditation car le dragon de son maître, un céranitynus ne le laisserait pas vivre s'il ne méditait pas. Ce dragon était long tel un serpent de quatre mètres de long ayant même des poils et des plumes sur sa tête carré, avec même de longues moustaches de presque un mètre. Il était rayé de blanc et de noir en parfait équilibre prouvant bien que c'était l'un des dragons les plus serein de la planète.

Finalement son maître nommé Wu, et son dragon Yin se levèrent comme à chaque fois que leur séance était terminée. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur patient. Tout comme celui-ci s'inclina devant son maître, veillant toutefois à rester assis pour ne pas l'offenser. Une fois le maître et son dragon sortis de la salle, l'adolescent auburn se releva aider par son dragon ayant visiblement envie de voler dans les airs vue la façon dont il bougeait ses ailes :

« Mais oui mon grand, quant ils nous auront fait sortir de cette foutue chambre... On empruntera des combinaisons spatiales, et on ira faire un tour dans l'espace ça te dit ? », à la mention de faire un tour, le dragon sauta de joie évitant de justesse de briser les meubles haute-technologie de la chambre. Alors qu'Harold rigola de bon cœur en le regardant. Ça lui effaça temporairement ses mauvais souvenirs :

« Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis que je suis sorti du coma, et que j'ai appris pour ma mère et mon ADN... Quoi qu'il en soit je remonte enfin la pente,grâce aux cours de Wu et Yin, j'ai réussi à canaliser mon coté bestial, bien que je le sente encore en moi... Le neuro a réussi à faire passer nos dossiers d'inscription permanente aux Ghost protectors en prioritaire. En bref cela fait que comme moi et mon équipe avons disparu de la circulation depuis quatre semaines, nous sommes portés disparu, mais dans une semaine nous serons déclaré mort par les infiltrés. Et toutes nos données ADN, faciales, empreintes seront changées dans les dossiers terrestre. De cette façon si on se fait prendre personne ne nous reconnaîtra, à part nos proches... Pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir... »

Ils devaient attendre le neuro de la dernière fois, afin d'avoir l'autorisation de sortir. Donc en attendant ils ont mis la télévision, et se sont affalés sur le lit. Enfin Krokmou s'est affalé sur le lit, et Harold s'est affalé sur Krokmou. Quoi qu'il en soit ils étaient bien au chaud et confortablement installé. Ils allumèrent la télévision terrestre reliée à eux grâce à un transmetteur Ghost planqué ans un satellite. Longue histoire, mais ce n'est pas celle-ci qui nous intéresse. C'est ce qui passe actuellement à la télévision,le hasard a voulu que la télé soit réglée sur BeurkTV.

Les journalistes étaient tous présents devant l'estrade de l'épidémie. Réinstallée pour la nouvelle déclaration officielle du maire de Beurk. Comme la dernière fois la police et l'armée assurait la protection du général beurkien. Qui montait actuellement sur l'estrade suivi de quelques officiers, et de son fidèle Geulefort. Harold ne le connaissait pas très bien aux vu de leurs emplois respectifs. Quoi qu'il en soit d'autres membres de la mairie montaient également sur l'estrade alors que les questions des journalistes sur l'attaque de « La rive du dragon », vu que l'enquête était terminée comme l'indiquait le bandeau d'information an bas de l'écran :

« Enquête truquée par les Ghosts et les Lasts... Le seul truc où on ne tente pas de se tuer, c'est de mentir au monde dans l'intérêt de nos organisations... Maintenant que j'y pense il y a même des fois où on s'allie dans ce but. », déclara Harold tout en regardant la télé, il remarqua alors que bien caché derrière Stoick et ses représentants trois personnes de plus montaient sur l'estrade tous avec des cheveux blonds. Cela intrigua Harold alors que Stoick commença son discourt sur les résultats de l'enquête truquée. Harold n'écouta pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce qu'un journaliste ne demande :

« Mr Haddock ? Quand est-il au sujet de votre fils disparu depuis quatre semaine avec un comportement des plus étranges ? », à cette question Harold se pencha vers l'écran voulant savoir ce que son ex-père dirait sur lui. Ne remarquant même pas que Krokmou s'était endormi dans son dos, certainement à cause de la dernière tentative d'évasion de son dresseur plus tôt :

« Mon fils ? Vous voulez dire cette espèce d'ingrat pleurnichard ! Qui s'est enfui lorsque ses amis sont restés se battre, même si mes souvenirs sont flous,. Je me souviens parfaitement de les avoir vus se battre contre un énorme dragon je crois... Quoiqu'il en soit si tu m'écoute Harold, sache bien que où que tu sois je te retrouverai, et tu seras puni comme tu le mérites. Pour avoir non seulement déserté ta nation et ton armée, mais en plus agressé l'un des tiens, je veux parler de mademoiselle Astrid Hofferson qu'il a mit en piteux état à cause de tactiques lâches ! », termina-t-il en indiquant aux mystérieuses personnes de s'avancer sur l'estrade. Harold secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité, c'était Astrid et sa famille qui s'avança :

« Alors Astrid, heureuse ? Tu as enfin ce que tu désirais, l'attention du monde entier sur toi... », dit sombrement Harold, regardant la jeune fille fière qui s'était parfaitement remis de ses blessures, à part quelques bandages à droite et à gauche. Ses parents derrière elle semblaient être une version adulte de la jeune fille. Harold pensa alors qu'on devrait interdire à ces gens là de procréer, Astrid finalement prit la parole à un micro de journaliste en toute confiance, éblouie par les flashs d'appareils photos :

« Cette personne m'a gravement blessée de façon lâche et par traîtrise. Il y a plusieurs témoins pour confirmer mes paroles... J'ai un message à lui transmettre : Écoute bien lâche j'ai été intégrée à une nouvelle unité dans le but de trouver les gens comme toi. Alors sache le bien je te retrouverai, et tu paiera tout le mal que tu m'as fait ! », Harold de l'autre coté de l'écran était abasourdi, mais grâce à son self-control blindé il se calma, mais lança un regard froid au téléviseur en déclarant résolument :

« Si on se recroise tu ne t'en sortiras pas à si bon compte cette fois... », à peine eut-il terminé de prononcer sa phrase, que le neuro entra dans la chambre, avec des documents officiels. Aussitôt Harold se redressa et salua son supérieur qui lui rendit la pareille, ne remarquant même pas le dragon noir profondément endormi sur le lit. Harold éteignit alors la télévision en un éclair voulant avoir la permission de sortir de cette fichue chambre :

« Stratège, voici enfin votre permission de quitter l'hôpital, mais il y a une condition... Avant de vous la dire je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis votre supérieur, et que par conséquent vous n'avez pas le droit de me nuire... », ça sentait pas bon pensa amèrement Harold à la déclaration du neuro. Bien avant qu'on sache pour son ADN ses supérieurs lui rappelaient bien qu'ils étaient supérieur à lui, quand on lui donnait des missions qui ne lui plairait pas... Tout simplement car selon la mission il peut être tenté de frapper ledit supérieur enfin bon il hocha la tête en accord tout en donnant un regard tranchant au neuro déjà mal à l'aise :

Et bien vous devrez accomplir une mission. Nous avons découvert une base de recherche génétique Last sur une lune d'Uranus, nous vous y enverrons en espionnage et sabotage... Mais pour ce faire vous aurez besoin d'une clé génétique dans votre ADN... Rien de bien méchant ne vous en faites pas, si les Lasts ont tant de mal à modifier l'ADN humain, c'est parce que ce dernier finit toujours par revenir à son état originel malgré la manipulation, enfin presque toujours... », termina le neuro en sueur vu le regard que lui lança Harold, un regard pouvant rivaliser avec la puissance de feu d'une bombe atomique. Toutesfois il resta calme et fit tranquillement signe de continuer :

« Bref... Vous devrez aller chercher des doses de produit de ces clés génétiques, nous en avons repéré sept sur Terre à Beurk, grâce à une nouvelle source... », Harold pencha un peu sa tête car il n'avait pas entendu la localisation des doses génétiques clés, tellement elle avait été prononcer à basse voix. Il se rapprochait alors du neuro tendant l'oreille avant de dire :

« Où ? J'ai mal entendu ? », à cela le neuro piétina un peu sur ses pieds tout en se dirigeant lentement, mais sûrement vers la sortie de la chambre. A la confusion totale de Harold qui ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de son supérieur. Qui finalement après avoir pris une distance de sécurité de dix mètre répéta alors plus fort :

« A... Beurk... », une fois que l'information du neuro eut remonté dans le cerveau de Harold, et qu'il comprit où est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir se rendre. Sa tête devint rouge de colère, on voyait presque comme de la vapeur sortant de ses oreilles, et il tremblait de rage. Le neuro a prudemment abandonné la chambre au vu de la grenade dégoupillée s'y trouvant. Finalement Harold hurla de tout ses poumons :

« A BEURK ! », le hurlement était tellement fort qu'il réveilla Krokmou directement par sursaut, à tel point qu'il tomba du lit sur lequel il dormait. Le cri pouvait être entendu dans tout les recoins de la base spatiale, et certainement au delà vu son intensité. Tout le personnel avait sursauté à l'explosion soudaine renversant même des objets. Les commandos de l'ombres qui étaient postés au coin du couloir osèrent jeter un œil dans la chambre où des cris et des fracas pouvaient être entendus :

« Ça y est il vient d'apprendre pour la mission... Il le prend plutôt bien comparé à la fois avec l'AMT... », déclara Thuggory regardant le carnage que Harold faisait subir à la pauvre chambre d'hôpital. Les autres commandos hochaient la tête en accord avec lui alors que Harold jetait le lit contre le mur évitant de peu Krokmou : « On fait quoi on y va maintenant ? », demandait alors Julian. A cela ils secouèrent tous la tête en désaccord comme Cami déclara :

« Attendons qu'il soit calmé... J'ai pas envie de finir en pièces détachées comme le lit... »

*#*

Pendant ce temps sur Terre, Stoick avait réuni tous les Rangers qu'il a pu trouver en deux jours, ainsi que la nouvelle équipe d'adolescents sortie d'académie en avance, pour les deux raisons que l'académie n'existait plus, et qu'en plus Stoick leurs avait promis de les intégrer à toute affaire en rapport avec l'attentat de cette dernière. Une fois tout ce petit monde installé dans la salle de briefing, Stoick s'avança devant tout le monde en allumant le vidéo-projecteur derrière ses soldats, puis il déclara :

« Bien si vous êtes tous ici, c'est parce que nous avons eu des informations anonymes sur le transport de terroristes certainement liés au attentats de la rive du dragon... D'après cette source incroyablement bien détaillée, un camion passera dans le tunnel routier d'Odin à minuit, donc nous appréhendons ces criminels qui seront sans doutes armés, et dangereux, c'est pour cette raison que vos dragons viennent avec nous... Mais rappelez-vous bien que nos ennemis sont forts et avec des dragons... Rassemblement à onze heure ce soir, rompez ! », termina le général en quittant la salle tout en éteignant la projection explicative de leur plan. Une fois tout le monde sorti il ne restait plus que les adolescents qui discutaient encore entre eux :

« Si je mets ma main sur ces enfoirés... Je promets qu'ils vont regretter ce qu'ils ont fait ! », se vantait Rustik à ses compagnons, alors que leurs dragons mangeaient un peu de poisson dehors. Les jumeaux rigolaient à la vanne de Rustik, alors que Astrid était froide et distante comme à son habitude. Varek par contre était pensif, puis soudain il parla de ses inquiétudes :

« Dites,vous trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'on aie reçu ces informations, sur ce groupe terroriste hyper secret d'un coup, et anonymement ? C'est pas normal, pourquoi il ferait ça ? », à la question les jumeaux tentèrent de réfléchir à la question mais ils semblerait qu'ils aient rayé leur disque vu le manque de réaction de leurs part. Rustik quant à lui s'en fichait du moment qu'il pouvait se battre, et Astrid restait froide. Varek continua alors son monologue :

« Tout de même c'est étrange... C'est un peu comme pour la relation d'Harold et ses amis... », Varek comprit rapidement qu'il était allé trop loin vu que tout le monde avait failli s'étouffer légèrement. Il avait d'ailleurs mit sa main devant sa bouche pour arrêter de parler, afin de ne pas souffrir plus de la colère de l'Astrid grondante s'approchant de lui avec un regard noir, elle parla tout à coup avec un ton glacial et colérique :

« Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom en ma présence ! Ce putain de bâtard va mourir la prochaine fois que je le croise... Et si tu en reparle tu auras le même sort ! », termina-t-elle en soulevant Varek par son gilet pare-balles au dessus du sol, avant de le plaquer au mur. Pour finalement partir de la pièce d'un pas colérique. Alors que ses amis tentaient de se remettre de l'explosion de la blonde du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Une fois remis ils partirent de la salle afin de se préparer à leur mission nocturne avec leurs dragons.

*#*

Minuit tunnel d'Odin, en banlieue de Beurk. Les commandos de l'ombres étaient déjà présents avec leurs dragons. Préparant leur assaut sur le transport de produit génétiques des Lasts. Ils étaient près d'un immeuble. Ignorant complètement que dans le tunnel, Stoïck et son groupe d'intervention était également présent attendant comme eux l'arrivée du camion, qui sera certainement protégé par une lourde puissance de feu. Si ils existaient si peu de ces doses de clés génétiques, ils protégeraient celles qu'ils ont coûte que coûte.

Harold était au sommet de l'immeuble avec Krokmou en position de sniper avec sa lunette de vision nocturne. Le dragon portait également sa selle de combat attendant le camion pour frapper. Thuggory était planqué derrière les poubelles de la ruelle sa mitrailleuse lourde en position pour un tir de couverture. Alors que Cami était à ses cotés sa mitrailleuse prête à ouvrir le feu à n'importe quel moment afin de foncer sur l'ennemi. A leurs cotés leurs dragons respectifs qui iront avec Cami lors de l'assaut. Dans les airs la navette de transport militaire spatiale Ghost camouflée, était pilotée par Julian et Carnage près à apporter un appui-feu. Tout était prêt, ne manquait plus que le camion :

« Stratège à tous les commandos... Camion en vue, en approche rapide par le nord, couvert par deux voitures blindées camouflées... Grand nombres de dragons présent autour des véhicules portant des selle fabrication Last... Possibilité de présence d ' AMT et de snipers... Bien nous commencerons l'opération dans trente second... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir son ordre, que des véhicules blindés de l'armée sortaient du tunnel avec des forces spéciales dessus, ainsi que plusieurs types de dragons courant. Vipère, Gronke, bragettaure, cauchemar monstrueux, terreur terrible, et un... Cornebrute... Harold souffla, indigné comme il déclara :

« Stoppez l'opération ! L'armée des US est là il vont tenter de prendre le camion... Et merde mon père est dans le lot... », à la déclaration les amis d'Harold hoquetèrent, si son père était présent ça compliquait leur tâche. Thug demanda alors au cavalier de furie nocturne soutenu par son dragon :

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait Harold ? », ce dernier était partagé entre son sens du devoir, et sa colère au sujet de ces gens. Il savait que s'ils attaquaient les Lasts ils n'en n'auraient pas pour longtemps à vivre... Cependant il les détestent tellement que c'est ce qu'il voudrait qu'ils leur arrivent. Mais sa formation de Ghost avait une règle principale... Protéger les civils, même s'ils ne nous connaissent pas. Les véhicules blindés étaient arrivés à la rencontre des Lasts. Et évidement la poudre commença à parler, et grâce à leur supériorité technologique, les Lasts étaient en train de prendre le dessus face à l'armé américaine. Harold ferma alors les yeux avant de déclarer :

« On attaque ! On fait comme prévu dans le plan, mais à la différence que vous protégerez tout ces enfoirés de beurkiens ! » déclara Harold comme il visa les Last et commençait à les descendre à la stupeur de ces derniers. Thug et Cami souriaient ainsi que tous les dragons de la bonne décision de Harold, et ensemble ils lancèrent l'assaut. Thug commença son tir de couverture, pendant que Cami, Shimmer et Tueur fonçaient sur l'ennemi. Soudain un AMT sortit du camion à la surprise des militaires américains qui étaient désemparés.

Mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse ouvrir le feu le sifflement caractéristique d'un certain furie nocturne put être entendu. Et une boule de plasma détruisit l'AMT alors que le dragon attaquait désormais les autres dragons avec ses griffes, et sa selle-mitrailleuse. Finalement malgré la couverture et l'attaque rapide des commandos de l'ombre, tous les soldats beurkiens étaient morts. Quant aux dragons il n'en restait plus que six : Un vipère, un Gronke, un Bragettaure, un Cauchemar monstrueux, un cousin du Gronke dont le nom m'échappe... Et enfin un Cornebrute. Harold avait un mauvais pressentiment, donc il appela son fidèle Krokmou une fois la bataille terminée dix minutes plus tard. Heureusement le camion était intact :

« Oh la la... Heureusement que cette route est désaffectée, et que les hacker ont réglé à fond le volume des télés, pour cacher tout le boucan qu'on a fait... », déclara Thuggory assis près de Tueur, qui avait réduit en pièce une dizaine de dragon avec l'aide dee Shimmer, pendant que les humains s'occupaient des humains Lasts. Harold arriva enfin sur le dos de Krokmou, les six dragons de l'armée étaient assommés, mais pas mort, donc il n'y prêta guère d'attention. Son arrivée déclencha également un silence de mort vu sa déclaration en début de mission. Entre temps Julian s'était posé près du camion, et appelait les Ghosts pour venir faire le ménage.

Harold quant à lui se dirigea vers le compartiment arrière blindé, regardant avec attention chaque trace de sang, sachant qu'il pourrait bien appartenir à son père. Calmement suivi de Krokmou ne faisant aucuns bruit il se dirigea vers la serrure électronique. Puis commença à la pirater. Pendant plus de vingt minutes un silence de mort régna en maître sur le champ de bataille, seulement interrompu par le bruit des doigts de Stratège en train de déverrouiller la porte blindé ennemie :

« Harold si tu veux en parler... », proposa soudainement Cami à voix basse, mais Harold resta impassible alors qu'il continuait de pianoter sur l'interface de la porte. Thuggory et Julian allaient ajouter autre chose. Mais Harold arriva soudainement à débloquer la porte. Il pointa son arme vers l'entrée de la pièce s'ouvrant électroniquement, comme ses compagnons qui firent bientôt la même chose, ainsi que les dragons. Ne voyant aucune menace ils entrèrent dans le bloc de transport qui s'allumait, il faisait environ quatre mètre de long sur trois de large. Et au sol au centre du compartiment :

« Impossible... Comment ont-ils réussi à entrer ! », s'écria Camicazi voyant par terre Stoick, Gueulefort, Astrid, Rustik, les jumeaux et Varek inconscients. Harold quant à lui était d'un calme absolu ne prenant pas part à l'échange de comment ils étaient arrivé là, auquel même les dragons participaient. Intérieurement il bouillonnait de rage, puis soudain il aperçu une lettre laissée sur le tas d'humains. Prudemment Harold ramassa la lettre, et commença à la lire, au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait il semblait entendre la voix de celle qui l'avait écrite :

« Salut mon cœur ! Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai déjà loin d'ici. Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié que tu me laisse en plan lors de ce verre. Donc considère la situation actuelle comme la monnaie de ta pièce... Ces sept abrutis qu'il me semble te tapent sur les nerfs en permanence, je leur ai injecté les sept doses de clés génétiques... Donc si tu veux faire quoi que ce soit du genre mission d'infiltration chez nous, tu devras te les coltiner ! Quoi qu'il en soit sans rancune on se verra une prochaine fois. Heather. »

Harold serra la lettre avec tellement de force qu'il la déchira, gagnant ainsi toute l'attention du groupe d'humains et de dragons interloqués par son comportement. Il les ignora comme il activa son oreillette et commençait à discuter avec un supérieur. Criant de

frustration de temps en temps, frappant même les murs blindés du véhicule. Avant de finalement cesser la communication avec une grimace et de finalement parler à son équipe :

« Et merde ! On s'est bien fait roulé ! », déclara alors froidement Harold à la confusion de tous, c'est finalement Thuggory qui allait demander à son chef la raison de son bouleversement. A la question silencieuse Harold resta ferme et impassible comme il répondit enfin correctement :

« C'était Heather ! Elle a tout manigancé... Les infos sur les doses de clés ADN pour nous, les infos sur les terroristes pour les américains... Ces sept là ont la clé génétique en eux désormais... Et le QG nous ordonne de les ramener sur Lunar 3 grrr ! »,terminait-il en grognant au ciel son mécontentement. Maintenant tout le monde était énervé, et il y avait de quoi l'être, cependant un détail n'était pas éclairci. C'est Cami qui le demanda alors à son supérieur :

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Et comment sais-tu que c'est elle ? », Harold agita alors ses bras vers le papier déchiqueté, avant de faire signe aux autres de charger leurs prisonniers dans la navette avant de répondre à Cami sur un ton agacé, mais pourtant heureux ? Oui c'est exact c'est cet étrange mélange de ton avec lequel il répondit :

« Pour se venger que je l'aie laissée en plan, elle avait laissé cette lettre... Elle a toujours été comme ça... », terminait avec un soupçon d'amour Harold oubliant temporairement sa rage. Il allait donc à son tour à la navette portant les deux jumeaux sous ses bras. Laissant Cami devenir rouge de colère seule, alors qu'il ordonnait à tout le monde de charger également les dragons inconscients. Les cris de Cami pouvaient être entendus de l'extérieur de la cabine blindé, et à ce moment Julian murmura à Thug sous le ricanement de son dragon aux yeux de sang :

« Et bien les prochains mois vont être tendus... », à cela Carnage ricana encore plus fort, alors que Thuggory après avoir chargé Varek ne put que hocher malheureusement la tête à l'affirmation de son ami.

 **Et voilà un autre chapitre de Ghost protector de terminé, maintenant ma grande annonce ! Alors voilà j'avais une idée de fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois. Idée que j'ai proposé au dernier sondage, mais qui à mon regret à eu 0 votes... Quoi qu'il en soit j'y ait longuement réfléchi, elle a évolué en crossover, et j'ai décidé de l'écrire, et de la publier en parallèle à cette histoire dès aujourd'hui.**

 **Cependant contrairement à Ghost protector qui reste ma fic prioritaire et qui est, et sera jusqu'à terme mit à jour une fois par semaine, sauf si j'ai un problème. Cette fic ne sera mis à jour que les dimanche où j'aurai terminé le prochain chapitre. Quoi qu'il en soit elle sera publiée sur le fandom de Dragons et Rebelle 2012. Donc l'histoire est « une regardez la fanfiction film », et ce sera un crossover du Big Four dans le monde des douze, en d'autres termes dans l'univers de Wakfu.**

 **Je demanderai d'ailleurs après avoir publié ce chapitre, si Timothe veut bien être mon béta pour cette nouvelle fic. Bon voilà si vous voulez laisser une review je vous en prie faites comme chez vous, comme si vous voulez jeter un œil à cette nouvelle fic... Sur ce je vous dis à Dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	10. Chapter 9: Coopération forcé

**Bien le bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Et oui je suis à la bourre encore... Donc je publie tard, mais encore dans les clous, il est 22h20. Quoi qu'il en soit merci de vos reviews, et il y a un détail que je n'ai pas précisé dans mon dernier chapitre, l'idée de la transmission de Beurk tv par satellite, et de Stoick humiliant son fils est l'idée de la Vision de Merlin, que je remercie pour cette idée qui rajoute du piment. Ensuite merci à Timothé qui s'est encore donné à fond pour corriger le dernier chapitre, et celui de a fic secondaire qui ne sera pas mis à jour cette semaine. Grand merci à lui, et maintenant passons aux reviews :**

 **Flyaway98 : Merci de ton avis ça fait plaisir. Et oui il y aura révélation, mais pas à l'échelle mondiale ! Seulement pour quelques personnes... Et oui la relation étrange hiccther reviendra plus fougueuse que jamais dès le prochain chapitre... Et bien sûr que j'espère que plus personne n'attende du hiccstrid de cette fanfiction, ni d'aucune autres que j'écrirai ! Je suis anti-hiccstrid pour pas mal de raisons. Quant aux interactions avec Krokmou en voici, j'en fais peu désolé, mais j'essaye de me rattraper. Quant à l'intrigue tu n'as encore rien vu, allez à plus !**

 **Invité : Merci de ton avis, c'est super sympa ! Quant aux « emmerdeurs », oui ils auront la vie dure, quant à la jalousie on verra dans un autre chapitre. Et en effet le lien avec Ingrid est de plus en plus évident Mouaaaah ! Pardon... c'est nerveux. En tout cas merci et à la prochaine !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : Coopération forcée

Harold faisait les cents pas dans la salle de briefing de Lunar 3, ses amis et les dragons installés confortablement soit sur les sièges autour de la table holographique, soit par terre, à le regarder tourner en rond. Krokmou suivait son cavalier soucieux vu la façon nerveuse et en colère dont il marchait, s'arrachant parfois des cheveux. Il avait retiré le chargeur de son fusil de sniper, car dans cet état au moindre sursaut il pourrait tuer quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

Krokmou commença donc à s'avancer vers son meilleur ami en restant bien dans son champ de vision, il n'était pas fou tout de même. En arrivant à son cavalier il frotta doucement sa tête écailleuse contre la main de son dresseur en ronronnant de façon douce et compréhensive. Harold sourit à son dragon en le grattant derrière ses oreilles tout en disant avec un sourire un peu moins déprimé :

« Heureusement que tu es là mon grand... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ! », termina-t-il joyeusement en se mettant au niveau du majestueux ami en le grattant de plus en plus, faisant pousser des ronronnements de plaisir de la part du reptile. Dans un élan de contentement il poussa même un peu son dresseur avec son aile sans le faire exprès. Cependant à l'action enfantine que personne ne prendrait en compte. Harold y vit un jeu et avec un sourire amusé il poussa à son tour le dragon en disant d'un ton malin :

« Je te rends la pareille mon grand, on ne pousse pas Harold comme ça ! », déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement hautain avec un sourire jusqu'aux dents au reptile. Qui en était également amusé, et qui maintenant s'amusait à pousser son dresseur, comme ce dernier le faisait aussi. Bientôt un combat enfantin s'engagea entre le cavalier et le dragon. Se plaquant tour à tour au sol, et parfois se passant un savon. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'ambiance enfantine ne se propage à toute l'équipe, qui regardait le combat comme un match de foot.

Cami encourageait Harold, alors que Shimmer encourageait Krokmou en déployant ses ailes, ce qui mena à des discordes entre la paire durant le jeu. Thug et Tueur quant eux les encourageaient en leur criant des postures qu'ils devaient prendre, où les cibles. Julian et Carnage quant à eux encourageaient le combat, tout en prenant les paris de ses amis et dragons en poissons sur le gagnant. Après dix minutes d'hilarité Harold entendit des pas venant vers la salle... Depuis quand avait-il une ouïe aussi développée ? Ah oui espèce de connerie génétique... Quoiqu'il en soit il arrêta rapidement le combat avec son dragon en prônant pour le salut quand entrerait la personne.

Tous ses camarades et dragons firent de même, en faisant toutefois la grimace, tous non. Julian et Carnage souriaient comme des fous c'étaient les seuls à avoir parié que Harold et Krokmou s'arrêteraient en cours de combat pour être à égalité... Les voilà heureux propriétaires de deux tonnes de poisson fraîchement péchées. Mais ils avaient assez bavardé et enfin la mystérieuse personne entra le général du QG beurkien, qui salua les commandos, qui lui rendirent la pareille. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table holographique en silence, puis finalement il parla :

« Bonjour commandos de l'ombre, comme vous le savez je suis ici pour vous informer du plan auquel nous allons recourir, ainsi que ce que vont devenir nos prisonniers... Quoi qu'il en soit commençons ! », finit-il fermement ayant toutefois une petite peur en voyant le regard de Stratège quand il avait mentionné les prisonniers. Il déglutit comme il aborda la première partie de leur plan :

« Phase un de notre plan : convaincre, ou forcer par la ruse un de nos invités de servir de clé génétique pour les portes sécurisées des Lasts... », Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler qu'Harold et Krokmou se levèrent simultanément et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle avec un mauvais regard tous les deux. Alors que le général allait les rappeler. Harold lui lança un regard tellement froid qu'il se figea. Puis d'un ton tout aussi glacial et ténébreux il déclara :

« Pas la peine de continuer mon général moi et Krokmou on se charge de la phase un... », termina-t-il sombrement en sortant de la salle. Le général n'avait rien à redire, il savait pertinemment que c'est ce qu'ils voudraient faire. Et il y avait un petit proverbe chez les Ghosts qui avait tout son sens au vu des missions qu'accomplissaient les commandos : « Si un commando de l'ombre est en mission, Gêne le et la souffrance t'attendra au tournant ». Ça voulait tout dire, et les généraux et les neuros n'échappent pas à la règle. En fait la seule exception, c'est une jeune fille aux yeux vert, et aux cheveux charbon. Le général souffla un peu d'irritation mais ordonna alors :

« Allez-y empêchez le de les réduire en miettes, on a besoin d'eux en vie sinon la clé génétique ne marchera plus ! », ordonna-t-il précipitamment, aussitôt les autres commandos et leurs dragons firent leur salut avant de sortir de la salle pour rattraper leur chef et son furie nocturne. Autant le dire dans sa fureur silencieuse à lui et son dragon tout le monde les laissa passer jusqu'à la salle des prisonniers, où il s'arrêta pour faire son salut aux gardes et parler :

« Lieutenant-colonel Haddock, je suis chargé de m'occuper des prisonniers. Si les autres commandos arrivent installez-les dans la salle de glace sans tain. », à l'ordre les deux lieutenant hochèrent la tête en le saluant, avant d'ouvrir la salle où se trouvait les sept humains, ainsi que leurs dragons. Tous inconscients sur des lits pour humains et dragons plus proches du sol. Harold s'accroupissait légèrement afin de voir les bâtards qui se croyaient mieux que tout le monde. Les dragons étaient ligotés, mais Krokmou les regardaient d'un mauvais œil alors que Harold scrutait attentivement les sept humains. Après plusieurs minutes à ne rien faire d'autres que les regarder avec haine. Harold remit son foulard en place et déclara à son dragon :

« Bon il est temps de les réveiller... Je m'en occupe Krok' plaques-toi dans le coin derrière eux tu seras mon atout dans cette partie d'amusement... », termina-t-il en ricanant, son dragon comprenant ses intentions ricanait un peu également avant de se placer dans la coin de la pièce pour faire son entrée. Harold se rapprocha doucement de son ex-père et lui murmura à l'oreille, avec sa voix étouffée par son foulard tout en le secouant doucement :

« Stoick c'est l'heure de se réveiller... Allez debout gros paresseux... », Alors qu'il secoua un peu plus fort le général américain, ce dernier secoua sa main comme pour chasser une mouche. Voyant que cela ne mènerait à rien il se releva pris deux pas de distance. Puis il rechargea son fusil de sniper, avant de sortir son revolver. Et d'un regard impassible il tira un coup en l'air.

Cela eut l'effet immédiat de réveiller en sursaut toutes les personnes présentes et dragons présents dans la salle. Ils regardèrent vers l'origine du bruit inconnu pour trouver le soi-disant « terroriste » de Beurk armé d'un revolver, qu'il rangea rapidement dans son étui. Avant de mettre sa main en prévention sur son fusil de sniper en regardant fixement les beurkiens désorientés, ainsi que leurs dragons désemparés d'être immobilisés. Finalement c'est Stoick qui le reconnut en premier, il se serait élancé si Harold n'avait pas eu d'arme, donc il décida de faire ce qui faisait de mieux : ordonner :

« Libérez-nous tout de suite terroriste c'est un ordre ! », Harold battit des cils quelques secondes, bouche bée que Stoick pouvait faire une telle exigence dans sa position. Il décida donc d'y répondre le plus sarcastiquement possible. Il tourna donc légèrement sa tête, et mit sa deuxième main à son oreille de façon exagérée, puis il parlait avec sarcasme pure :

« Pardon ? Aurais-je mal entendu ? Vous me donnez des ordres ? Ah ah ah... Bien sur que je vais vous libérer, après vous avoir capturé évidement... Vous voler un café, un journal pendant que j'y suis ? NON MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ? ICI C'EST MOI QUI DONNE LES ORDRES ! ALORS FERMEZ VOTRE GRANDE GUEULE MONSIEUR LE GENERAL AMERICAIN ! » termina sauvagement Harold en hurlant, une chance que les gardes et ses compagnons voyaient tout grâce à la glace sans tain, sinon ils seraient déjà entrés croyant qu'il les avait égorgé. Après plusieurs minutes de silence tendu c'est Astrid qui repris de plus belle, essayant de couvrir Rustik qui tentait de libérer son dragon. Pathétique pensa Harold en les voyant faire :

« Nous capturer ne servira à rien, le gouvernement américain ne négociera jamais avec vous. », déclara-t-elle fermement, alors que Rustik tentait de s'en sortir avec les menottes haute-technologie pour dragon en carbonate renforcé. Harold regardait le spectacle pathétique avec délectation, puis sans regarder aucun d'entre eux il se mit à rire faiblement. Au choc des prisonniers humains et dragons, Astrid l'étant elle-même, repris une structure ferme et déclara d'un ton froid :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse à ce point ? », À la question Harold rit encore plus, se tenant les cotes, puis il fit un cri de dragon. Mais pas n'importe lequel tout le monde l'avait reconnu, c'était le cri d'un dragon rare dont l'espèce n'était présente qu'à un peu plus de mille individus de par le globe. C'était également le dragon le plus redouté de tous après les Icebleasts, et les Firebleasts. C'était le cri d'un furie nocturne... Rustik se retourna vers les menottes de son dragon pour tomber nez à nez avec deux yeux vert acide appartenant audit furie nocturne. Les américains avaient gelé sur place, ainsi que les dragons qui avaient arrêté de se débattre pour regarder la splendide créature. Finalement Harold cessa de rire comme il commença à parler :

« Vraiment vous me faites bien rire ! Rustik croyant qu'il ait une chance de libérer son dragon pendant qu'Astrid me parle, alors qu'il n'a même pas regardé son environnement, hilarant et pathétique ! Mais le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que vous pensez que vous avez de la valeur aux yeux de votre gouvernement ! », déclara en riant Harold alors qu'il tenait toujours sa main sur son fusil. C'est Gueulefort qui en se levant du sol, et de sa stupeur au passage demanda alors :

« On a forcément une quelconque valeur, sinon vous nous auriez tué je me trompe ? », demanda Gueulefort, au grand étonnement de Harold. Il connaissait peu le bras droit de son père, ce dernier avait toujours empêché toutes rencontres pour essayer de rester fort dans les yeux de son ami. Mais il n'était pas surpris que ce soit lui qui ait comprit le plus vite, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que rien qu'en lisant des rapports sur ses missions cette homme lui plaisait. S'il est vraiment utile, peut-être qu'avec un coup de piston il pourrait intégrer les Ghosts ? Il n'en n'est pas là pour le moment, il répondit finalement à la remarque de Gueulefort amusé :

« Bravo ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un de vous comprendrait aussi vite. Vous avez en effet une valeur, mais pas en tant qu'otage, plutôt en tant que clé... » termina-t-il mystérieusement. A cela Gueulefort pencha un peu la tête ne comprenant pas la situation, puis il redemanda poliment à la différence de ses compagnons de cellule :

« Comment ça en tant que clé ? », demanda-t-il soucieux de son bien-être, ainsi que de celui de son dragon et des autres prisonniers. Harold ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant faire quelques pas, toujours avec la menace de son fusil, et d'un furie nocturne surprotecteur sur leurs têtes. Les prisonniers avaient peur de la réponse, après une très longue minute angoissante il soupira finalement, avant de leur parler :

« Autant tout vous dire, puisque de toute façon la souche modifiée de l'Alzheimer effacera tout vos souvenirs de cette période de temps quand on en aura fini avec vous... A cause de votre entêtement, vous avez été piégés et amené au centre de la plus grande guerre de l'histoire... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'ils avaient tous des yeux ébahis, ainsi que la bouche bée, même les dragons. Krokmou ricanait un peu à cela, alors que son cavalier faisait la grimace à l'énorme vague de questions sous forme de cris qui lui arrivait dessus :

« QUOI ! Mais quelle guerre ? Comment ça une souche modifié de l'Alzheimer ? Effacer nos souvenirs ? Mais c'est quoi ça ! » , furent les quelques questions qu'il arriva à saisir parmi le flot ininterrompu de questions. Stoick voulait des réponses, et donc se jeta avec force sur le Ghost. Qui malheureusement pour Stoick était un Ghost, et en plus de cela le chef des commandos de l'ombre. Le vit arriver, et il lui fit une prise de combat qui le mit directement au sol, avec son fusil de sniper sur la tempe. Pendant que Krokmou sortait ses mitrailleuses de sa selle au vu de porter assistance à son cavalier et ami. Maintenant le calme était revenu, et Harold parla de nouveau avec froideur :

« Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui pose les questions ici, et que c'est moi qui ai les armes ! Alors la ferme ! Quant à vous Stoick Haddock, vous n'apprendrez jamais quand il faut rester calme... Allez rejoindre votre minable fragon qui semble pensée comme vous ! », ordonna-t-il à ce dernier en le lançant avec force sur le Cornebrute attaché qui roulait au sol au vu de l'impact. Les autres étaient terrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et en retournant ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec les armes du duo humain-dragon. Finalement l'homme masqué repris son discourt de froideur lentement :

« C'est mieux ainsi... Donc oui à cause de votre entêtement, vous êtes au centre d'une guerre secrète qui déterminera l'avenir de la Terre, ainsi que de tous ses occupants. Cette guerre a lieu depuis presque quatre-vingt ans, et à mon plus grand regret à cause d'une erreur vous êtes les seuls qui peuvent faire basculer la victoire en notre faveur... », déclara calmement, mais avec venin Harold au bras droit de son père. Ils étaient tous bouche bée par les révélations qu'il venait de leur faire. Stoick cependant secoua sa tête dans l'incrédulité comme il déclara fermement :

« Non ce que vous racontez est impossible. Comment une guerre avec d'aussi grands enjeux pourrait-elle rester secrète des gouvernements mondiaux ! », à la déclaration de Stoick. Harold ricana sombrement, surprenant une fois de plus les prisonniers. Finalement il cessa de rire, avant de reprendre un regard froid qui fit peur à chacun d'entre eux. Avant de continuer :

« Oh mais tout simplement car tous vos chers gouvernements sont infiltrés par les soldats infiltrés des deux organisations... Et également parce que nous sommes mieux entraînés, et équipés qu'eux. », la réponse cloua le bec à Stoick qui avait définitivement perdu l'usage de la parole, tout comme les autres membres prisonniers. Krokmou ricana à leurs réactions ce qui leur faisait encore plus peur. Cependant Gueulefort n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

« Je.. Je n'y crois toujours pas ! Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas montré des preuves de votre soi-disant super technologie, ou autre je ne vous croirai pas ! », déclara fermement le blond. Harold sourit alors, il savait comment leur montrer qu'il avait raison et il éliminera par la même occasion tous ceux pas assez solides pour la mission. Il donna un signe visuel à son dragon pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce dernier hocha la tête en accord, puis il se tourna vers la glace sans tain donnant un regard explicatif. Le général et les autres commandos comprenant son attention soupirèrent, avant de dire par oreillette qu'ils étaient d'accord. Harold sourit encore plus alors qu'il avança vers le fond de la pièce vers semblerait-il un mur ? Finalement il parla :

« Vous voulez des preuves ? Et bien approchez... Aller venez... », dit-il en faisant un mouvement de main pour leur dire de se rapprocher de lui. Ils ne voulaient pas dans un premier temps, surtout avec l'avertissement silencieux de leurs dragons. Mais un grognement de Krokmou, ainsi que la préparation dans sa gueule d'une boule de plasma les fit changer d'avis. Finalement toutes les paires d'yeux humain et dragons étaient concentrés sur le fond de la mystérieuse pièce. Qui semblait se composer d'un panneau d'acier comme une fenêtre. Stratège continua alors son discourt en activant son oreillette pour une transmission :

« Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ? Non ? Et bien regardez ça... Ouvrez le blindage ! », ordonna-t-il aux membres de son équipe en salle de contrôle. Alors que tous les prisonniers étaient confus, bientôt le panneau de blindage se leva, et alors ce fut le choc pour eux. Il y avait une vitre robuste devant eux, et derrière il y avait la Terre ! Ils voyaient le Terre depuis la fenêtre ! En jetant un regard autour d'eux ils virent des installations blindées en surface avec des navettes qui décollaient et atterrissaient. Ainsi que des patrouilles de dragons en combinaison spatiale avec leurs cavaliers.

Rapidement ils savaient où ils se trouvaient, au vu des roches, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient sur la Lune ! Ils étaient sur la Lune nom de dieu ! C'est impossible pensaient-ils les derniers à avoir marché sur la Lune l'ont fait il y a plus de trente ans... Ils étaient tous estomaqués par la découverte de l'installation. A tel point que comme prévu par Stratège Varek, Rustik, les jumeaux s'évanouirent sous le poids de la révélation.

Alors que les autres tressaillirent sous la surprenante découverte. Stoick et Astrid tomèrent même à terre, seul Gueulefort était encore debout les yeux écarquillés par le spectacle magnifique devant ses yeux. Du côté des dragons c'était guère mieux que les humains la plupart s'étaient évanouis et les autres regardaient avec surprise la surprenante réalité. Le charme fut néanmoins rompu par la moquerie de Stratège en arrière-plan, tout comme son dragon. Finalement après avoir laissé bouche bée les trois derniers humains encore debout il déclara :

« Alors vous me croyez maintenant ? Je prends ça pour un oui... Venant d'humains qui viennent de découvrir la vérité c'est surprenant que vous soyez encore trois éveillés, et un debout... quoi qu'il en soit ce sera vous Gueulefort qui viendrez avec nous pour notre mission... », il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son petit discourt de briefing. Que la voix de Gueulefort retentit à peine plus forte qu'un murmure au travers de la pièce silencieuse désormais :

« On est sur la Lune... C'est incroyable... Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus s'il vous plaît... », demanda-t-il finalement, Harold jeta un regard à la glace sans tai, derrière lui pour leur accord. Un oui dans son oreillette retentit. Il allait expliquer à ce Gueulefort, et seulement pour ce dernier, il n'avait aucune rancune contre lui. Il pensait même à lui proposer d'intégrer les Ghost protector merde ! Par contre pour les autres il serait sans pitié. Eux aussi étaient sonnés, mais durant la minute où il réfléchissait, ils s'étaient repris, et ils attendaient tous sa réponse :

« Soit, mais seulement pour vous Gueulefort... Les autres je m'en balance, vous êtes celui qui me surprend le plus. Et par conséquent vous devez savoir la vérité pas comme ces abrutis, que vous soutenez pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Quoi qu'il en soit je le dirai à vous tous, car de toute façon on effacera votre mémoire... », termina-t-il sombrement, en lançant un regard noir aux deux personnes à terre, qui en eurent des sueurs froides. Finalement il commença l'explication tant attendue :

« Voyez-vous depuis 1955, deux organisations secrètes se battent pour la destinée du monde. Les Lasts Lucks, et les Ghosts Protectors. Vous êtes actuellement chez les Ghosts protectors, les défenseurs de la vie, et du monde actuel, en quelque sorte... Les Lasts Lucks nos ennemis ont pour projet de déclencher une guerre nucléaire, et certainement de prendre le pouvoir sur les survivants... », déclara Harold sans sourciller, alors que les trois personnes l'écoutant étaient sur le point de faire un brain out. Et il y avait de quoi, c'est pas tous les jours que vous découvrez que le destin de la Terre est joué en permanence ! Voyant leur état végétatif, Harold et son furie haussèrent les épaules dans l'indifférence continuant plutôt le petit résumé :

« Dans cette guerre la technologie s'est améliorée de façon radicale, vaisseaux spatiaux, armes renforcées, exo-armures de combat, amélioration génétique... Nous avons tellement évolué dans ces domaines que nos ennemis ont conçu des serrures ne pouvant être déverrouillées que par des personnes ayant subi un léger changement génétique spécifique... Comme vous contre votre gré. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici, c'est pour nous aider à pénétrer une des bases de nos ennemis. », termina sérieusement Harold ne regardant directement les trois personnes en face de lui, et ignorant complètement les cris de dragons enchaînés contre l'idée. Stoick demanda alors d'une voix tremblante de peur, quand Astrid ne le ferait pas trop terrifiée pour cela :

« Et si on... On refuse ? », Harold fit semblant de méditer la question quelques instants, avant de regarder directement au général avec un regard de fer, qui le fit inconsciemment reculer en rampant légèrement. Puis il répondit d'un ton glacial :

« Et bien vu que vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité, on vous garde ici jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez, ou que j'en ai marre de vous et vous balance dans l'espace, ça vous va ? », déclara-t-il d'un ton froid sans bouger un seul muscle. Tous se raidirent à la déclaration soudaine du mystérieux personnage. Gueulefort cependant en sueur déclara d'une voix haletante:

« Et.. bien dans ce cas... On vient... », Harold grimaçait sous son foulard comme il se retourna une ultime fois devant la glace sans tain en hochant la tête. Afin de signaler que la mission était accomplie, puis il hocha la tête aux prisonniers, avant de sortir de la cellule avec son reptile cracheur de feu. Laissant tous ses occupants en peur, ou évanouis. Il s'en fichait, maintenant il pouvait poursuivre sa mission. Dans deux jours ils embarqueraient tous dans un cuirassé de la Ière flotte spatiale en direction de la base ennemie. Ensuite ils effaceraient la mémoire des beurkiens, sauf éventuellement Gueulefort, et les renverraient sur Terre un point c'est tout ! Harold cependant fit une confidence à son ami reptilien alors qu'il était en route pour voir ses amis et le général :

« Tu sais mon grand, le proverbe avait raison... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle est excellente ! »

 **Bon voilà pas de mise à jour cette semaine pour la fic secondaire, chapitre long à écrire. Bon voilà n'oubliez pas les reviews si vous trouvez que ça en vaut la peine, et à Dimanche prochain !**


	11. Chapter 10: Infiltration et préparation

**Bien le bonjour chères lecteurs, me revoici avec un chapitre. Dans ce chapitre je vous présente quelques vaisseaux spatiaux qui seront important pour la suite de la fic. Je vous informe également que je n'ai aucune nouvelles de Timothe pour le moment, donc ce chapitre, comme le dernier ne sont pas corriger. Maintenant passons aux reviews :**

 **Flyaway : Merci de ton avis il fait toujours plaisir ! Et oui la relation entre Gueulefort, et Harold se forme elle seras néanmoins un peu délaisser dans ce chapitre, et le suivant. Et il se pourrait bien en effet qu'il remonte les brettelles à notre chère Stoick, sans compter notre Harold qui déverse enfin ce qu'il a sur le cœur, mais ce sera pire plus tard. La révélation quant à elle approche à grand pas, mais pas dans ce chapitre, dans celui là je place les bases de plusieurs grosses batailles et révélation quant à l'intrigue de l'histoire. Ravis que l'histoire te plaise, et je te dis à bientôt !**

 **La vision de Merlin : Ah ma chère collègue, merci de ton avis il fait plaisir à lire. Et oui je sais que je fais d'énormes fautes d'orthographes, mais j'essaye d'y remédier. Quant au Harold sarcastique il revient bientôt dont panique, mais pas dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bon voilà c'est encore un petit chapitre de transition, mais c'est nécessaire pour le chapitre suivant qui annonce de bonnes bastons. Je mets également à jour ma seconde fic aujourd'hui, et voilà donc... Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Infiltration et préparation

Cinq jours plus tard, quelque part près des anneaux de Saturne, une petite flotte de vaisseau spatiale étaient stationner. Un cuirassé, un vaisseau de guerre, avec un blindage renforcé de carbonate d'acier de deux mètres d'épaisseur. Le vaisseau ressemble en général à une sorte de cigare de mille deux cents mètres de longs, et de deux cent-cinquante mètre de haut à son point culminant, au centre de l'appareil. Le centre de l'appareil est surélever du reste du vaisseau progressivement de cent mètres, sur environ trois cent mètres de longs. La partie centrale ressemblait à une sorte de tour arrondie pour être plus aérodynamique.

À l'avant du vaisseau il y avait deux tourelles principale blindé de trois canon de six cents millimètres, à obus de carbonate d'acier renforcé propulsé par charge de nucléogène, et taillé comme une mèche de perceuse, en plus d'un faisceau de radiation gamma concentré au plasma nucléaire. la deuxième légèrement surélever à l'autre pour éviter de détruire les tourelles. Plus une tourelle secondaire encore un plus élever à la deuxième tourelle, plus petite de moitié que les principale, également pour les canons, mais fonctionnant sur le même principe. Derrière la tour il y avait également une tourelle principale, et une secondaire surélever, et plus proche de la tour. Au dessus de chaque tourelles principales il y avait des batteries antiaériennes avec des canons de cinquante millimètres alimenté par des balles explosives au nucléogène.

Sur les flan du vaisseaux, et en majorité sur les coté de la tour, il y avait des rangé de tourelles antiaériennes au plasma, d'environ cent-cinquante millimètres. Et pour bouché les trous de la couverture aérienne, le reste étaient complétés par des batteries antiaériennes à balles de nucléogène, et des missiles antiaériens. Plusieurs tubes lances missiles lourds pouvaient êtres repéré sur les flancs du vaisseau, ainsi que entre la tourelle secondaire arrière, et la tour centrale. La tour se révéla être les ponts de commandement sur plusieurs niveaux différents rétrécissants au fur qu'on montait dans les ponts, chaque pont avaient une sorte de pare brise blindé, pouvant être renforcé par des plaques de blindages. Le pont au somment de la tour était le pont du capitaine, et des officiers en charges du commandement du vaisseau.

Dessous le vaisseau on pouvait voir trois batteries géantes replier de canon énergétiques, comme celui de Thugorry, mais pour faire des bombardements planétaires. Les batteries étaient rangé par paires actuellement replié, et protégé par des défenses antiaériennes également. Enfin si vous regardiez de plus près vous pouviez voir des plaque de blindages amovible tout le long du vaisseau, cachant les fragiles canons lasers de ce dernier, quand ils ne sont pas en bataille. Ces canons sont d'une redoutable efficacité pour percer les bouclier énergétique ennemies. A l'avant de l'appareil, et à l'arrière se trouvait les piste de décollage de la petite équipe de chasseurs, navettes de transports, et transporteur lourd. Mais ils pouvaient également faire décoller les cavaliers de dragons entraîner pour ce battre dans l'espace. Le vaisseau étant propulsé par un propulseur principale, et quatre secondaires à l'arrière. Il pouvait faire des manœuvres rapide de mouvement grâce à de petits propulseurs sur tous les cotés du vaisseaux.

Le cuirassé était escorté par deux croiseurs, des vaisseaux de huit cents mètre de long, et comme les cuirassés en forme de cigare. Le pont de commandement du vaisseau à la hauteur maximal de ce dernier ce trouve à cent-quatre-vingt mètres de hauteur. Niveau défenses antiaériennes, ils sont au même niveau que les cuirassé. Les croiseurs sont cependant plus rapide, et plus manœuvrable que les cuirassés, grâce à leurs six propulseurs arrières. Mais moins blindé un seule mètre de blindage, et moins armé. Ils ne possèdent que quatre tourelles principales de deux canons de trois-cent-cinquante millimètres. Équipé pour le même mode de fonctionnement que les cuirassés, au niveau des canons lasers ils sont au même niveau que les cuirassés, et possèdent également quelques lances missiles lourds, et une escadres de chasse, et de cavaliers de dragons équipé pour l'espace. Par contre ils n'ont aucunes batteries énergétiques de bombardement planétaire.

Et enfin pour boucler la flotte, il y avait un destroyer lourd. Cette classe de vaisseau est la plus rapide de la flotte, mais également la plus petite, seulement quatre cents mètres de long, pour seulement cent mètre de hauteur au point culminant à l'arrière du vaisseau, qui n'est culminant que de vingt mètres de plus par rapport au reste de l'appareil. Il a l'apparence d'une sorte de chasseur géant, légèrement plus grand à l'arrière. C'est nécessaire pour installer les dix propulseurs qui font sa rapidité remarquable de ce vaisseau. Contrairement aux autres vaisseaux spatiaux, son blindage n'est que de cinquante centimètre afin d'augmenter sa rapidité. Il ne possède que deux tourelles de deux canons de deux cents millimètres, repliable pour un meilleur aérodynamisme. En revanche il est équipé d'un véritable arsenal de canon laser, et de batteries aériennes en tout genre. Le but de ce vaisseau est de se faufiler à grande vitesse dans la flotte ennemie, et de pulvériser la majorité de leurs chasseurs et cavaliers de dragon, tout en faisant tomber les boucliers des vaisseaux ennemies avec ses canons lasers.

A quoi ça servirais me direz vous, quant on sait que les canon laser font des dégâts minimes sur la coque de n'importe qu'elle vaisseau ? La réponse, c'est que comme ce vaisseau ne possèdent aucune escadre de chasse, et seulement quelques cavaliers de dragons spatiaux, et si peu d'armes offensives, et de blindage. Ce n'est pas seulement pour en faire profiter les propulseurs, mais également pour transporter un arsenal gigantesque de missile en tout genre, allant du missile au nucléogène normale, aux missiles au nucléogène liquide instable couplé à un dangereux cocktail, de gammaloid interstellaire et de fusionnite de gaz solide. Autant le dire lorsqu'il largue une de ces bombes, même les boucliers les plus puissants on dut mal à résister à l'impact direct, sans parler de la coque derrière ce dernier.

Ce ne sont que trois des classes de vaisseaux spatiaux des Ghosts. Certains encore plus impressionnants, et plus puissants, et d'autres encore en cours de construction, parfois pour des dizaines d'années. Bref c'est bien beau toute la construction de la flotte Ghost, mais revenons donc au cuirassé de la petite flotte. Sur le pont principale c'était l'effervescence, la capitaine du vaisseau, et son vipère, étaient installés à leurs postes de contrôle, ordonnant grâce à leurs micros le bon fonctionnement du vaisseau. Alors que pendant ce temps les officiers et leurs dragons se chargeaient des différents autres postes du maintien du vaisseau.

L'officier de navigation était à la barre, avec son cornebrute, dans une place près de lui veillant à l'équilibre du vaisseau, et la direction. Laissant à son cavalier le soin de manœuvrer, et d'augmenter et réduire la vitesse du vaisseau. Les officiers de l'armement du vaisseau étaient tous dans une partie de la salle avec leurs dragons, préparant la visé des canons, et le suivie des missiles. Les autres officiers et leurs dragons travaillaient également dur afin que le vaisseau soit opérationnelles, dans d'autres partie de la salle. Ils n'allaient pas tardé à commencer leur mission. Quand l'ascenseur permettant d'accéder à ce pont s'activa laissant sortir les commandos de l'ombre et leurs dragons. Simultanément tous les dragons, et officiers du vaisseau en comptant la capitaine et son dragon se levèrent, et les saluèrent. Les commandos leurs rendirent leur salue, avant que tout ne revienne à la normal, et que finalement Stratège ne puisse parler avec la capitaine :

« Capitaine, quand pourrons-nous débuter la mission ? Le plan d'action est déjà prêt, et j'ai hâte que nos prisonniers retournent à al vie terrestre. », déclara-t-il sans attendre. La capitaine continuer de préparer son vaisseau, comme elle répondait calmement, mais sûrement au chef des commandos, visiblement impatient de débuter la mission. Qui pourrait bien s'avérer être infructueuse :

« Mon chère ami, nous débuterons la mission dans deux heures... Tu es tellement presser de te débarrasser d'eux Harold Haddock ? », demandait-elle sans quitter des yeux son écran de contrôle. Ce dernier grinça des dents à la mention de son nom. Cependant il resta calme comme à son habitude comme il déclarait au capitaine sans aucune expression, ni émotions :

« J'ai changé de nom. Et oui j'ai hâte de me débarrassé des américains, ils ne sont bons qu'à causer la pagaille dans le monde... Quoi qu'il en soit je suis venue vous présenter le plan, si vous me le permettez bien évidement. », terminait-il poliment, en regardant droit au capitaine, et son dragon qui hochèrent la tête pour accepter leur offre. Aussitôt il activait l'écran en mode holographique, montrant leur situation actuelle :

« Bon voilà comment, ça va se passer dans le meilleur des cas. Moi et les commandos de l'ombre, ainsi que la prisonnière Astrid Hofferson au vue de sa petite taille, partirons du vaisseau en combinaisons spatiales, avec nos dragons. Nous contournerons la planète afin d'éviter les systèmes de détection ennemies. Une fois arriver sur place, nous volerons à basse altitude, pour finit à pied aux alentours de l'installation... », continuait-il en montrant es images correspondant au plan en hologramme devant la capitaine.

*#*

Grâce aux capacités extraordinaires des dragons, ainsi qu'aux combinaisons spatiales adaptés et leurs propulseurs secondaires. La petite troupe de cavaliers de dragons, et de reptiles, en plus de leur invité encombrant volaient rapidement et discrètement vers la lune. Harold également en combinaison était soucieux de la suite de la mission, pas à cause de son équipe, mais à cause du poids mort arrogant qu'il transportait avec Krokmou. Ce qui lui lui valait de coltiner également une Camicazi folle furieuse de jalousie. Ça allait lui faciliter la tache tout ça !

Dans un silence totale la petite troupe contournait la planète, avant de voler au ras de la surface de cette dernière. Après trois heures de vol éreintante pour les dragons, surtout pour Krokmou et Tueur devant transporter des poids supplémentaire de coéquipier, et de clefs. Finalement ils se posèrent à deux kilomètres de la base Last. Qui pour une fois avait une installation de surface. Harold descendait tenant fermement la blonde en combinaison. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle tenterait un truc stupide qui les mettraient en difficulté :

« Bon on continue la mission Cami, Shimmer à vous de jouez... Et n'oublier pas la clef. », ordonnait Harold à ses coéquipières, ces dernières quoi que réticente soupirèrent et acceptant l'ordre. Cami s'installa mitrailleuse en main, et avec son autre tenait fermement la blonde, qui n'osait pas encore faire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient sous le ventre de l'aile de la mort se tenant sur deux jambes désormais. Puis elles étaient recouvertes des ailes du dragon, qui même avec sa combinaison spatiale pouvait se fondre dans le décor cachant sa cavalière, et la « clef » au passage. Les autres regardèrent les faibles traces de pas arrivant de semblerait-il nulle-part, se diriger vers la base Last.

*#*

« Une fois sur place, Cami et Shimmer joueront aux troupes invisible, prenant soin d'emporter notre clef blonde. Ils devront aller jusqu'à la base sans se faire remarqué, rien de trop compliqué. Vue que les ailes de la morts ont évolué pour être le plus indétectable possible des humains. », continuait Harold en montrant l'image de Cami, Astrid protéger dans les ailes de Shimmer avançant sur ses deux pattes arrières, afin d'aller jusqu'à la base :

« Une fois arrivé à la base trouvé une entrée discrète, et tu inviteras poliment les gardes à prendre leur pause. Puis tu te sert de la « clef », afin d'entrer discrètement dans la base toujours couvert par Shimmer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je te fais confiance pour te rendre à la salle de contrôle auxiliaire discrètement. Et tu inviteras également ces occupants à prendre une pause... Définitive. », Cami souriait à la perspective de la mission, sauf à la mention qu'elle devrait garder Astrid vivante, et avec elle tout le temps :

« Sans problème Stratège, je te rapporte un café au passage ? », terminait-elle sarcastiquement, en regardant l'image holographique de Astrid avec des poignards à la place de ses yeux. Harold soupira lourdement, avant de faire défiler le plan holographique jusqu'à sa prochaine étape ne répondant même pas au commentaire de Cami :

« Une fois arrivé là-bas, tu pirateras le système informatique, grâce à al clé USB que je vais te remettre. Une fois pirater avec la clé, on pourra s'approcher de la base, en veillant à ne pas nous faire remarquer des gardes... », continuait-il en montrant les commandos se diriger vers la base, sur le plan holographique.

*#*

La base Last était très calme aujourd'hui, rien ne se passait. Les gardes humains et dragons patrouillaient autour du site calmement, ne remarquant pas les faibles traces de pas dans la poussière lunaire se rapprochant d'eux, et plus particulièrement d'une petite porte sur le coté de l'installation en forme de sphère. Sans aucun bruit Cami tua les quatre gardes et dragons, grace à son couteau, et avec l'aide de Shimmer. Mais à une vitesse que personne ne remarqua l'acte. Rapidement elle cacha les corps dans l'angle mort des caméras.

Elle prit ensuite la main de Astrid, alors que Shimmer couvrait la porte de ses ailes cachant les deux jeunes femmes avec elle. Puis dans un mouvement rapide, elle disposa la main de la prisonnière devant la serrure informatique. Cette dernière commença à scanné la main, d'abord rouge comme il vérifiait la présence ADN requis, puis finalement vert ouvrant la porte du sas. Astrid regardait impressionner que le plan ce passait comme prévue jusqu'à présent. Et même si elle tentait d'imaginer un moyen de sortir des griffes des Ghosts, et de revenir sur Terre afin de faire connaître ces incroyables nouvelles de cette guerre secrète. Et évidemment en tiré toute le gloire de la découverte du complot, maintenant elle ne pouvait d'être admirative devant la technologie, le savoir-faire, et les stratégies de ces gens. En particulier le chef des commandos... Soudain elle fut sortie de ses pensés par un poing claquant son épaule :

« Aller, bouge toi, maintenant qu'on est dans le sas, on vas passer par les conduits d'aérations, et on laissera Shimmer ici. », déclarait la mystérieuse ravisseuse aux longs cheveux blonds visiblement agacé de devoir se coltiner Astrid. Une fois la sas fermé avec discrétion par Shimmer qui cachait toujours le duo, mais qui commençait vraiment à faiblir de rester dans cette position aussi longtemps. Une fois la porte du sas verrouiller, et le sas pressurisé Shimmer installait ses ailes devant la bouche d'aération pour cacher les deux humains le temps qu'ils entrent dans cette dernière, et qu'elle puisse reprendre une position plus confortable pour un dragon.

Après deux minutes à enlever la bouche d'aération du sas, les deux filles entrèrent à l'intérieur, avant de refermer la bouche pour éviter de se faire repérer. Lentement mais sûrement Cami rampait en tête dans les conduit. Gardant néanmoins son doigt sur la gâchette, afin de dire à Astrid de ne rien tenter si elle veut vivre. Cette dernière quoique arrogante, contrairement à Rustik savait quand se tenir tranquille... Enfin la plupart du temps... Donc pour le moment elle restait calme, et suivait sa guide sans rien dire.

Après une demi heures à ramper dans les conduits, et énormément d'erreurs, vue qu'ils n'avaient aucun plan de la base. Le duo arrivaient finalement jusqu'à la salle de contrôle auxiliaire, sans avoir déclenché une seule alarme... « Ça change, d'habitude, il y a au moins un truc d'imprévue genre des lasers, ou bien des créatures génétiquement modifié, ou alors Heather... » Pensait avec jalousie Camicazi alors qu'elle retira doucement la grille d'aération. Avant de regarder les effectif, quatre officiers, un vipère, deux cauchemar monstrueux, et un terreur terrible. Du gâteau pour quelqu'un comme elle !

Elle fit signe avec sa main à sa prisonnière de ne pas bouger, puis elle lui montra son arme pour qu'elle sache ce qui lui arrivera, si elle ose se déplacer. Astrid n'étant pas folle hocha la tête rapidement. Cami détourna le regard vers la salle. Elle était de forme circulaire, la porte d'entrée dessous le conduit, tous les ordinateurs étaient installés contre les murs, et les gardes étaient tous là également, avec les dragons dans des postes de contrôle d'ordinateur adapté pour eux. Elle savait comment agir, donc elle sortie lentement du conduit dans un silence totale, alors que les officiers faisaient leur travail sur leurs écrans holographiques. Doucement elle se glissa derrière chacun d'eux dragons compris sans qu'ils ne la remarque, à cause de ses talents d'espionnage, et dut fait qu'ils étaient complètement absorbé par leur travail.

Avant de partir Cami avait emporté des somnifères surpuissants à injectés directement dans le sang. Et en passant derrière chacun d'entre eux elle leur avait injecté le somnifère, et maintenant elle attendait qu'il agisse. Au bout de quelques minutes les hommes et dragons étaient tous endormis par un sommeil de plomb. Ne voulant avoir aucun problèmes, Cami les tua tous d'un coup de ses épées plasmas dans le cœur :

« Aller la blonde vient on passe à la suite de la mission ! », criait-elle à Astrid toujours dans les conduis d'aérations. Rapidement la blonde descendit avec mal de ce dernier, ne voulant pas énerver sa ravisseuse. Cette dernière avait insérer la clé USB, et avait commencé à pirater le système informatique, grâce à la clé de Harold cette action fut rapidement réaliser. Au bout de quelques minutes le système était en partie pirater, et les capteurs, et les caméra furent bloqués en position actuelle. Puis Cami envoya un message court mais bref, quatre bip court par ondes sur une fréquence sécurisé des Ghosts protectors. La flotte de vaisseau ayant entendu le signal, l'effervescence suivie bientôt dans les vaisseaux, et aux escadrons :

« A tous l'équipage ! Les escadrons d'assauts terrestres partent immédiatement pour les coordonnées luna14, oméga7, quant au reste du vaisseau commençait l'approche de la lune à vitesse réduite en la contournant, au travail ! », ordonnait la capitaine, à son vaisseau le « De Gaulle ». Elle pensa alors en ricanant un peu « A la base ce cuirassé devait se nommé le Holland, mais après quelques discutions on a décidé de le renommer, on voulait pas qu'il coule ! ». Elle riait un peu à la vanne, comme le vaisseau et la petite flotte commençait à contourner la lune lentement, en larguant des navettes de transports lourds escortés par des chasseurs et des cavaliers de dragons.

*#*

« Une fois que Cami aura pirater le système, elle nous enverras un petit SMS de réussite. A ce moment là, la flotte s'avancera à vitesse réduite en contournant la lune, tout en larguant une force d'intervention terrestres escorté, mais pas tous vos chasseurs. », la capitaine tout comme ses officiers ne comprenaient pas la nécessité de l'équipe d'intervention. D'ailleurs même les commandos ne comprenaient pas la chose, Krokmou grognait même d'agacement, qu'Harold ne croyait pas qu'ils arriveraient à s'en sortir tout seul :

« Pourquoi faire venir la flotte, et une équipe d'assaut terrestre escorté ? », demandait Thuggory en montrant du doigt sur l'écran holographique la flotte, et le groupe d'intervention. Harold soupirait lourdement comme il mit en pause la simulation holographique pour répondre à la question de ses camarades :

« C'est au cas ou ! Et avant que vous ne vous énerviez, à chaque fois qu'on visite une installation sur la génétique glauque, comme celle-ci, on tombe presque toujours sur un pépin. Un dragon mutant fou qui essaye de nous tuer, un système de sécurité haute performance, et parfois les deux à la fois. Donc désolé mais je préfère prendre une assurance ! », terminait Harold en haussant les épaules ce qui calma tout le monde, puis il réactivait les hologrammes, et continua l'exposition du plan :

« Bon une fois le signal reçu, les commandos de l'ombres fonceront dans la base discrètement. On aura juste à éliminer les gardes, car le piratage mettra hors service efficacement le système de sécurité discrètement, et rapidement surtout comme tu le pirateras alors que le système est déjà ouvert et connecté. », continuait Harold, en projetant des images de leur groupe avançant vers la base, puis pénétrant à l'intérieur par la même entré que Camicazi :

« Une fois à l'intérieur, on rejoint Cami, et l'autre... Puis on fouille discrètement, et on pirate la base de donnée principale tout aussi discrètement, en se servant de l'autre comme clef pour les portes. Au passage on pose des charges au nucléogènes tout le long de la base. Une fois les infos, et éventuellement des échantillons récupérer on sort et on fait tout péter. Puis on retourne au vaisseau avec le groupe d'intervention terrestre, et on mets les voiles... Des questions ? », terminait-il en montrant les dernières projections. Au plan visiblement bien calculé personne ne dit rien. Sur ceux Harold désactivait les hologramme, puis tapa dans ses mainsune gois en déclarant :

« Et bien au travail ! »

*#*

Une fois le signal reçu, le groupe de Ghosts couvert de leurs dragons coururent vers la base ennemie. Éliminant au passage les quelques gardes, et dragons sur leur route. Les dragons réduisant en cendres les corps. Car les combinaisons spatiales draconiennes ont été conçu pour chaque espèce différente, et que ces espèces puissent utiliser leurs atouts naturelles comme le souffle de plasma, ou les pointes de vipères sans mourir dans l'espace. Grâce à Cami ils entrèrent facilement dans le complexe, et bientôt les deux groupes se rejoignirent rapidement :

« Bien joué le cinquième as, tu as les plans de l'endroit ? », Cami souriait comme elle remis une copie holographique des plans à Julian et Carnage, ce sont des experts de l'orientation. Après un rapide bon boulot de chacun à Cami, Julian appela Stratège, pour lui monter le plan :

« Regarde Stratège, c'est immense, et il y a une sorte de gros hangar blindé là. Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup de jeter un œil... », Harold regarda la plan, puis il hocha la tête, et sur un ordre de sa part, le groupe se dirigea vers le hangar piégeant l'installation au passage. Et tuant tout le personnel ennemie qu'ils ont croiser, les dragons s'en donnait à cœur joie sur les autres dragons. Finalement ils arrivaient devant la porte blindé. Contre la volonté de la blonde ils se servirent d'elle comme clé, et ouvrirent la porte. Ce qu'il se trouvait derrière était un telle choc pour chacun d'eux qu'ils ne purent dire qu'une chose :

« C'est quoi ce bordel... »

 **Bon voilà je finis de façon frustrante comme souvent, mais bon... Je vous dis à Dimanche prochains, et si vous voulez laisser des reviews, où à lire ma fic secondaire n'hésitez pas, aller à la prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 11: Combats de Titans

**Bien le bonsoir chère lecteurs, oui c'est moi qui suis à la bourre encore. Mais disons que j'ai eu une semaine mouvementée, la formation que je devais faire dans un CFA a été annulée à la dernière minute, donc j'ai dut trouvé un nouveau CFA, et refaire toute la paperasse, et la logistique allant avec... Bref j'ai été occupé, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre arrive un jour en retard, mais le prochain devrait être à l'heure en théorie... Vous comprendrez également que ma fic secondaire ne sera pas mise à jour aujourd'hui, et peut-être pas dimanche,**

 **A oui autre nouvelle je me suis planté la semaine dernière Timothe avait bien envoyé les chapitres corrigé, mais je ne les aient pas vue, donc désolé Timothe j'ai fait une connerie... Et je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir néanmoins continuer de corriger mes chapitres, merci infiniment ! Bon pour me faire pardonner tout ça, j'ai concocter un long chapitre avec un peu de tout des combats, des surprises bonnes ou mauvaises, du mystère, et... UNE REVELATION ! Passons aux reviews :**

 **Flyaway98 : merci de tes avis toujours sympa à lire, je réponds au deux maintenant : Alors oui la voilà la révélation, et oui je voulais bien te faire crever d'impatience, mon coté sadique certainement... Je pense que ce chapitre devrait pardonner mon retard non ? En tout cas ravis de lire ton avis, et à la prochaine !**

 **Klatuveratanectu1701 : merci de ton avis, et bien oui le Holland je confirme, c'est bien ma connerie ! Ravis qu'elle te plaise, aller à la prochaine ! »**

 **TheFury78 : merci de ton avis il fait super plaisir ! Merci du compliment sur le fait que je manipule bien tout cette univers sci-fi, ça fait plaisir à lire, et oui je crois bien être le premier français à faire ça sur le fandom dragons. Je crois... Et oui la façon dont Harold est différent niveau ADN me plaît également, mais je n'est pas révéler tout les secrets sur cette dernière, ça revient dans ce chapitre. Quand au hiccther oui c'est une relation compliqué, mais je l'expliquerait tôt ou tard, d'ailleurs ce couple aura une incidence majeur sur la fic. Mais la fin de ton avis me laisse également sur le « cu », tu trouve cette fic aussi bien que ça pour me dire ça ? J'en suis plus qu'honorer j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, aller à la prochaine !**

 **La Vision de Merlin : Salut collègue merci de ton avis ! Alors oui Cami est un ninja soporifique, mais pas que... Et ah ah ah (rire jaune), mais oui c'est quoi ce bordel ? Voici ta réponse ! Merci pour ton compliment sur la mission d'infiltration, et pour les urgence le personnel du cuirassé peuvent voler sur leurs dragons pour aller plus vite sans se fatiguer. Aller à la prochaine !**

 **Invité : Et bien oui un nouveau bordel, comme tu vas le voir, suivie par beaucoup d'autres. Ils n'ont que des tuiles, en ce moment elles tombent par toits entiers ! (Blague nul...)**

 **En tout cas merci de vos avis, favoris, et suivie, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi, et sur ceux bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 11 : Combat de titans**

« Ça risque de poser un problème... Cette... Cette chose ? C'est quoi ce truc d'ailleurs ? », demanda Thugorry en regardant dans le hangar. En réalité c'était un hangar à vaisseau spatial, sauf qu'à la place d'un quelconque vaisseau, il y avait une Firebleast très étrange. La Firebleast est un dragon de classe Oméga, elle mesure dans les cent mètres de haut, mais peut-être beaucoup plus grande. En longueur ce dragon peut rivaliser avec un croiseur, si ce n'est un cuirassé d'ailleurs vu l'épaisseur de ses écailles on aurait pu facilement confondre le dragon avec un cuirassé. Le corps du dragon était totalement rouge, avec des malformations distinctes tout le long de son corps. Visiblement plus forte et grande, et avec une armure d'écailles et de protubérance osseuses d'au moins dix mètres épaisseur.

Son crane était encore plus renforcé que le reste de son corps, c'est dire la chose on ne pouvait presque plus déterminer les traits d'une Firebleast vu l'état physique du dragon, et le museau était coincé dans un masque à gaz géant. Et pour enjoliver la chose elle était recouverte d'une sorte d'armure blindée de trois mètres d'épaisseurs, et contenant sans aucun doute beaucoup d'armes. Ils pouvaient déjà voir des canons ioniques pour vaisseaux, des défenses anti-aériennes, et des tubes lance-missiles. La cuirasse était également équipée de propulseurs arrière afin de se rendre vers l'espace. Et comme si tout cela n'était pas déjà assez menaçant, il fallait ajouter la gueule remplie de deux rangées de dents inhabituellement longues et acérées, et un feu capable de rivaliser avec la chaleur du dernier modèle de bombe atomique américaine :

« Ça c'est ce qu'il se trouve dans nos têtes à carnage et moi ! », déclara fièrement Julian en haussant ses poings en l'air en signe de victoire, et avec son dragon faisant la même chose avec ses ailes. Les autres étaient encore bouche bée devant la créature gigantesque, et heureusement pour eux endormie... Harold soupira un bon coup avant de se rendre vers l'ordinateur le plus proche le plus silencieusement possible. Il n'y avait personne à part eux dans le hangar, et en regardant la monstruosité endormie on se doutait bien pourquoi le lieu était si désert :

« Ça ressemble à une Firebleast, mais c'est tellement plus terrifiant que ça... », déclara Camicazi soutenue par un hochement

de tête de tous les dragons visiblement mal à l'aise d'être près de la créature. Astrid quant à elle était tellement terrifiée par la monstruosité qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à rester le plus près possibles des commandos qui semblerait-il avaient l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Une fois arrivés dans l'ordinateur à écran holographique le plus proche, Harold se brancha dessus et commença à pirater, alors que ses amis protégeaient la froussarde en gardant toutes leurs armes pointées sur le dragon géant. Les dragons avaient même activé leurs selles spéciales :

« A mon avis c'est une Firebleast génétiquement modifiée, et par la même occasion blindée. Qui doit également être complètement incontrôlable. Car sinon pourquoi serait-elle endormie en permanence avec une dose gaz soporifique Last qui serait suffisante pour endormir une ville comme paris toute les heures ? », déclara avec évidence Harold à son groupe, alors qu'il continua de pirater l'ordinateur :

« C'est une Firebleast cette chose... », demanda Astrid en haletant, ce dragons bien qu'il y ressemblait légèrement, ferait plutôt penser à un accident nucléaire. Cette fois Harold ne voulait pas répondre au commentaire montrant l'évidence de la situation. Cependant il se permit de faire une petite réplique sarcastique grave, après une mure réflexion de trois secondes :

« Non c'est un raton laveur géant qui a enfilé une cotte de maille ! », déclara-t-il sans tact à l'arrogante jeune fille blonde. Ses compagnons Ghosts rigolèrent un peu de la petite vanne de leur chef. Avant de reprendre leur sérieux, Cami profita du moment pour tacler sa rivale pour Harold. Bien qu'elle sache qu'Harold se fiche royalement de la fille, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que chaque jeune fille qui se rapproche de Harold, était amoureuse de ce dernier. Et franchement il n'y a pas de mal à comprendre vu son corps tonique, et son beau visage... D'ailleurs il a déjà beaucoup d'admiratrices chez les Ghosts qui sont amoureuses de lui. Donc quand elle avait l'occasion d'en rabaisser une, elle ne se faisait pas prier :

« Tu croyais que c'était quoi ? Même le plus débile des crétins comprendrait que c'est une Firebleast ! », se moqua-t-elle de la prisonnière, visiblement mécontente. Harold pendant ce temps avait réussi à pirater l'ordinateur en passant par divers programmes. Et par une inattention due au deux filles derrières lui, il avait coupé l'arrivé du gaz soporifique sans s'en rendre compte. Thugorry, Julian, Tueur et Carnage étaient dubitatifs et mal à l'aise devant le débat d'insultes que se lançaient les deux filles du groupe. Pendant ce temps Shimmer tentait de flirter avec Krokmou qui n'y prêtait aucune attention. Se concentrant plutôt sur le dragon géant endormi. Harold après une vingtaine de minutes de recherche pendant que la situation de ses camarades ne changea pas d'un pouce avait enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant :

« Allez les enfants on arrête de se chamailler, j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes alors approchez-vous de tonton Stratège pour qu'il vous conte l'histoire, ou vous frapper si vous êtes pas tranquille ! », menaça-t-il d'un ton exaspéré par les disputes, et flirts incessants autour de lui. Autant le dire, personne ne voulant voir la deuxième personnalité sauvage d'Harold de nouveau, ils se sont tous exécutés en quelques secondes. Harold souriait sous son foulard comme il commença à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait trouvé :

« Bon alors la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je ne peux pas pirater la base de données centrale à partir d'ici. On devra donc aller faire un petit tour dans la base... La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il y aura une base de données concernant l'origine de projet R-Evolution dans la base, qui apparemment n'ont jamais pu être craqués par les lasts ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas être craqué pendant dix-huit ans ? », demanda Harold à personne de particulier comme il réfléchissait à la question lui-même. Thugorry appuyé par les grognements positifs de Krokmou et Tueur demanda alors :

« Bon on réfléchira à comment la cracker plus tard, pour le moment où se trouve-t-elle ? », demanda-t-il à son ami, alors que ce dernier grimaça à la question pourtant simple. Il attendit deux secondes, avant de finalement répondre à la question qui visiblement avait une méchante réponse :

« Ça c'est la très mauvaise nouvelle, la base de données est scellée dans un conteneur de blindage de carbonate d'acier. Qui est caché derrière une plaque de blindage renforcé au niveau des yeux gauches de la gentille petite créature dormant dans le hangar... », dit sarcastiquement Harold son regard étant sur la créature ronflant tranquillement. Ses amis sachant où il voulait en venir le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis quand ils se rendirent compte, que comme d'habitude il était sérieux et sarcastique ils déglutirent d'appréhension :

« C'est une blague... », déclara Cami, mais à son mécontentement Harold secoua négativement la tête se dirigeant vers la créature, et faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. Les autres soupirèrent un bon coup avant de le suivre, les dragons poussèrent la blonde terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Alors que Harold monta sur son fury nocturne qui monta doucement dans les airs en direction de la tête du monstre, ses compagnons étaient perplexe et ont gardé leurs armes sur la créature, sachant que ces dernières ne seraient pas suffisamment puissantes face à un tel monstre :

« Pas étonnant qu'ils l'aient mis là... Car à part Stratège qui oserait venir la chercher ? », déclara Thugorry avec son arme énergétique pointée directement sur la tête de la créature aux cotés de Tueur. Julian et carnage levèrent la main, et la patte pour répondre à la question de l'artilleur. Ce qui fit Cami se frapper le visage avec la paume de sa main ce qui provoqua un petit rire de la part du duo de pilotes. Astrid regarda avec crainte Stratège et son dragon voler en stationnaire à côté de la cache :

« Une question à tout hasard... Vous faites ça souvent ? », les autres balancèrent leurs têtes dans la réflexion, c'est Cami qui répondit à la blonde. Sur un ton brutal et agressif, quoique sarcastique :

« Ça dépend, si les trois quarts de dix ans ça fait souvent ! », Astrid écarquilla les yeux, ces gens se battaient pour la Terre et ses habitants faisant des missions extrêmement dangereuses pour la plupart de leurs vies. Et c'était impressionnant, car elle devinait qu'ils étaient de son âge, rien que dans leur façon de parler. Elle était bouche bée, il n'y avait aucune expression assez forte pour qu'elle puisse dire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Harold pendant ce temps avec une grande délicatesse commença à retirer la plaque de blindage de la cache avec douceur ne voulant pas alarmer le monstre, ou quelconque système de sécurité.

Il avait pris son couteau pour enlever la plaque tranquillement. Lui et Krokmou suaient à grosse gouttes faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas réveiller la créature. Doucement Harold enleva le panneau de la cache. Pour voir la boite scellée accrochée au fond de la cache, et protégée par des lasers visiblement très dangereux. Il grimaça à la découverte alors qu'il posa le panneau de métal sur la selle de Krokmou. Puis il prit son épée de plasma et l'activa faisant sursauter Astrid n'ayant jamais vu une telle arme. Doucement il passa l'épée au travers des lasers ne lui faisant aucun effet, puis il découpa les attaches du conteneur scellé. Enfin il prit le conteneur sur la tranche de l'épée, et doucement le fit traverser le champ de lasers. Une fois le container sorti il respira un bon coup de soulagement :

« Je l'ai, et sans pépins en plus... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les yeux gauches devant lesquels il se tenait avec son ami reptilien, s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup les regardant méchamment. Tous retenaient leur souffle, sauf Harold qui se permit un petit commentaire sarcastique que seul lui et Krokmou pouvaient entendre : « On est toujours en veine à ce que je vois... ».

*#*

Pendant ce temps près de la lune la petite flotte attendait calmement la fin de mission. Quand soudain dans le cuirassé l'ascenseur menant au pont de commandement s'ouvrit montrant Gueulefort et les autres prisonniers. La capitaine n'était pas du tout surprise voyant qu'ils étaient tous attachés sauf Gueulefort. La capitaine se leva même de son siège suivi de son dragon. Ils se dirigeaient vers Gueulefort qui était vraiment perdu, mais émerveillé de voir l'espace depuis le pont du vaisseau. La capitaine le salua tout comme son dragon à la confusion de tous comme elle parla enfin :

« Gueulefort de l'armée des États-Unis d'Amérique, je suis la capitaine Mirage commandant le cuirassé spatial Ghost, Charles de Gaulle, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Stratège m'a dit grand bien de vous, et franchement c'est que vous devez être exceptionnel, car il dit rarement du bien des gens... Il m'a aussi demandé de vous faire venir sur la passerelle avec vos compagnons si vous le souhaitiez. », Maintenant la confusion était encore plus grande Gueulefort tourna sa tête vers la capitaine dans la confusion en demandant :

« Vraiment ? En tout cas je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, mais pourquoi me fait-il cette faveur ? », la capitaine s'assit dans son fauteuil sans un mot demandant le rapport de son équipage qui le faisait petit à petit en commençant par la salle des machines. Alors qu'elle écoutait les rapports d'une oreille, de l'autre elle écoutait le manchot unijambiste, puis elle lui répondit :

« Il m'a dit que vous lui plaisiez, et quand Stratège aime bien quelqu'un, je peux vous dire que n'importe qui est intéressé par cette personne, et en général lui ouvre des portes, comme celles de la prison... », Gueulefort était impressionné, ce garçon clairement pas plus âgé que dix-huit ans, avait tant d'influence que ça dans cette organisation ? Il voulait savoir :

« Il a tant d'influence que cela ? Il est pourtant trop jeune... », la capitaine le regarda comme s'il était fou, même les rapports s'étaient interrompus. Tous les regards étaient sur l'homme de la quarantaine, qui était clairement gêné par cette attention. Les dragons étaient aussi perplexes que leurs dresseurs, finalement, la capitaine se tourna vers lui comme elle commença à lui dire ce qui la rendait tellement perplexe de sa question :

« Écoutez, Stratège n'a peut-être que dix-huit ans passés, mais il s'entraîne depuis l'âge de cinq ans avec tous les autres commandos. Ils n'ont débuté leurs missions qu'il y a dix ans, mais ils sont tellement bons dans leur travail qu'ils auraient pu être nommés généraux, et pour Stratège, Neuro, le plus haut grade de cette armée. Mais ils ont refusé pour continuer le combat sur terrain et sauver des gens. Ce sont des héros, donc oui ils ont beaucoup d'influence, je voudrais même dire que... », elle n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase qu'un bip sonore se fit entendre. La responsable radar regarda l'écran puis se tourna vers la capitaine affolée :

« Vaisseaux ennemis en approche capitaine ! Trois croiseurs, un porte-avions, et deux destroyers lourds en approche, ils seront là d'ici dix minutes ! », à l'annonce de l'officier la capitaine hocha la tête comme elle se rassit dans son fauteuil, et juste après les ordres pleuvaient émanant de la capitaine, et de son dragon :

« Alerte rouge, tout le monde à son poste de combat, chargez les armes, préparez les défenses antiaériennes, levez le bouclier ! Dites à tous les escadrons de se préparer à décoller afin d'intercepter une quelconque attaque sur nous, ou la Lune ! Préparez les tourelles de bombardement planétaire, elles tireront sur des vaisseaux aujourd'hui ! », aussitôt les ordres reçus que le vaisseau devint une véritable fourmilière, les cavaliers de dragons, et les chasseurs se tenaient prêt au lancement, alors que le reste du personnel se préparait au combat. Soudain une communication radio se fit entendre :

« Capitaine, ici Stratège on évacue d'urgence on a un problème ! », déclara la voix calme, mais préoccupée dans les haut- parleurs du vaisseau. La capitaine fronça les sourcils, alors que son dragon ordonna qu'on affiche la base ennemie à l'écran

avec des mouvements d'ailes. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, on pouvait voir les commandos sortir en volant rapidement poursuivis par les gardes de la base, plus une bonne demi-douzaine d'engins de destruction massive. La capitaine haletait à la vue comme elle répondait aux commandos :

« Je vois ça Stratège ! Mais nous aussi on a un problème, une flotte Last vient vers nous, et pas pour boire le café ! », la radio s'activa de nouveau comme Harold parla on pouvait entendre des coups de feu, et des déplacements rapides. Harold soupira un bon coup avant de déclarer d'un ton neutre :

« Et bien ce n'est pas de chance, car les types qui nous tirent dessus ne sont pas le problème. Le problème c'est ce qui va sortir de la base, si ça survit à l'explosion qu'on va faire ! », déclara-t-il en activant les charges de nucléogène installées dans la base. Aussitôt sur l'écran on pouvait voir la base partir en fumée, laissant toutefois les troupes parties à la poursuite des commandos indemnes. L'équipage de pont regarda attentivement les ruines de la base, pour les voir se soulever avec dessous une abomination protégée par un bouclier énergétique ressemblant à une firebleast mécontente :

« Stratège j'ai le problème en visuel, mais je ne peux rien pour vous, la bataille va débuter, et on est en infériorité numérique... Vous devez trouver une solution par vous-même... Bonne chance ! », Harold acquiesça d'un oui capitaine, avant de couper la communication, et d'essayer de survivre. Stoick était blanc, elle laissait à un adolescent la charge de tuer une monstruosité, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela :

« Vous lui faites confiance pour tuer ça ! », la capitaine comme les officiers se retournèrent pour lui lancer un regard de mort qui le fit taire instantanément. Puis la capitaine se re-concentra sur son vaisseau, alors que l'ennemi était en vue depuis la passerelle. Alors que les informations arrivaient en masse, que les dragons, et les chasseurs avaient décollé. Le destroyer Ghosts fonça sur l'ennemie, alors qu'il était enfin à portée de tir. La capitaine ordonna donc à toute la flotte :

« A toute la flotte, feu à volonté ! Renvoyez ces salauds en enfer ! »

*#*

Harold et ses compagnons volaient à toute allure, poursuivis par la garnison Last, et un dragon mutant géant blindé, et certainement armé. Alors qu'ils voyaient dans l'espace la flotte Ghost lancer l'attaque sur la flotte Last, un déluge de lumière et d'explosion s'en suivi. Un spectacle magnifique qu'ils regarderaient, s'ils n'étaient pas en danger de mort ! Alors qu'ils fuyaient vers les troupes terrestres Harold réfléchissait à un plan :

« Chef qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils nous rattrapent, et en plus la gentille petite bébête à l'air de reprendre ses esprits après l'explosion ! », déclara fatalement Thug alors qu'il tirait avec sa mitrailleuse lourde sur leurs poursuivants. Tous les commandos tiraient dans tous les sens dans le but de ralentir l'armée Last. La Firebleast quant à elle commença à marcher vers eux. C'est là que Harold se souvint de quelque chose sur un vaisseau de transport, qui se serait écrasé sur cette Lune il y a deux ans... Il transportait des blindés transformables, des munitions et des armes, de la nourriture, et un még... Il écarquilla les yeux dans la réalisation et soudain activa son oreillette :

« Troupes terrestre, on ramène des Lasts, et une Firebleast améliorée. J'ai un plan, mais j'ai besoin d'une diversion c'est dans vos cordes ? », demanda-t-il aux troupes terrestres. Lorsque qu'elles répondirent, il pouvait presque entendre le sourire que faisait le colonel qui dirigeait les troupes terrestres derrière la radio quand il a répondu :

« Bien sûr que c'est dans nos cordes, mais seulement pour quelques minutes ! Alors à vous de jouer ! », Harold acquiesça de nouveau, avant de voir des tirs d'armes énergétiques, suivi de tirs d'autres armes, de missiles, d'obus, et du feu de plusieurs dragons qu'ils tiraient grâce à leurs combinaisons spatiale. Maintenant l'attention des poursuivants se concentrait sur la force d'intervention terrestre qui faisait de son mieux pour les retenir. Mais en effet ils ne tiendraient pas éternellement. Pendant ce temps Harold conduisit son groupe vers une étrange montagne près des troupes terrestres :

« Stratège c'est quoi le plan ? », demandait alors Julian, tout le monde voulait savoir le plan de Harold, même Astrid qui était de plus en plus attiré par cette étrange personne. Cette dernière leur fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il fonçait sur la montagne, et que Krokmou lança une explosion de plasma directement sur la montagne créant une brèche à l'intérieur, sans un mot de plus le duo s'enfonçait dans la montagne suivie avec réticence, mais néanmoins par ses collègues.

L'intérieur ressemblait à une carlingue blindée avec des équipements dans tous les sens. Harold atterrit lentement vers le fond de la carlingue. Bientôt suivi par ses compagnons, une fois arrivé Krokmou fit une petite explosion de plasma afin d'éclairer la caverne. Et le choc qu'ils eurent en voyant l'intérieur de la carlingue les laissèrent bouche bée. Sauf pour Stratège qui sourit sous son foulard comme il déclara :

« Ça c'est le plan ! », les commandos commencèrent à rire, alors que Astrid admira encore la vue à la lumière faiblissante de l'explosion de plasma. Julian et Carnage avaient un regard fou comme ils tapèrent leurs poing et patte dans leurs autre main et patte. Ils étaient des plus heureux avec ce qu'ils allaient faire Julian déclara avec le ricanement diabolique draconien de son ami :

« Les affaires reprennent ! »

*#*

« Feu les gars ! On doit gagner du temps pour les commandos ! Concentrez les canons lasers, et l'artillerie énergétique sur la Firebleast, et maintenez les boucliers portables ! », hurla le colonel, alors que les Lasts fonçaient sur eux, le bouclier énergétique de leur position avait du mal à encaisser l'attaque des canons ioniques, et lasers de la Firebleast. Alors que les chars transformables, les dragons, et les hommes tentaient de tenir face à la vague d'assaut des Lasts. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, un homme qui dirigeait les tirs d'artillerie aux jumelles électronique déclara :

« Mon colonel j'ai le nom de la Firebleast, c'est marqué sur son blindage ! La Mort Rouge ! », déclara-t-il. Le colonel comprit rapidement pourquoi il l'avait nommé ainsi vu la monstruosité qu'elle était, c'était un excellent nom. Il pria pour que les commandos reviennent rapidement les aider, sinon ils crèveraient tous. Les boucliers étaient à deux doigts de lâcher, et la Mort Rouge était à deux kilomètres de leur position, elle préparait le feu dans sa gueule pour les achever quand soudain...

*#*

« Réactivation des générateurs à hydrogène liquide ! La puissance est parfaitement reçue, nous sommes prêts à réactiver la machine ! Pilotage OK ! », déclara Julian, soutenu par son reptile et un ricanement fou. Ils étaient dans une salle ronde, avec des écrans de partout. Des sièges qui se remettent à niveau pour humain et dragons autour de la salle. Et au centre de cette dernière une sorte d'armure suspendue en l'air par des câbles, et des bras mécaniques. A l'intérieur de celle-ci Harold :

« Activation interface de contrôle de mouvement paré ! », Krokmou était dans une sorte de siège pour dragon, et il activa également un ordinateur où il y avait marqué « visée des armes paré », et il grogna pour montrer qu'il avait réussi. Tueur et Thugorry activaient également leurs ordinateurs en face d'eux, montrant des images de diverses armes, donc une mitrailleuse à obus, des lance-missiles, des lance-flammes et d'autres joyeusetés, Thug déclara en même temps que Tueur grogna avec approbation :

« Système d'armement opérationnel à 100% ! », Harold acquiesça, alors que Shimmer était en train d'activer également son ordinateur de son siège qui afficha « Stabilisation machine paré », puis elle grogna d'approbation avec l'activation de son système installant ses ailes afin de réajuster la position de la machine. Cami quant à elle activa finalement un ordinateur en face d'elle, elle sourit comme elle a déclaré :

« Système secondaire, radar et boucliers actif s! On y va quand tu veux Stratège ! », ce dernier soupira un bon coup, comme il déclara finalement avec conviction :

« Réactivation du Méga-Bot maintenant ! », aussitôt eut-il déclaré cela, qu'une gigantesque machine dans la cuirasse d'acier prit vie. Elle mesurait deux cents mètres de hauteur, était recouverte d'une épaisse cuirasse d'acier blindé fabrication Ghost. Elle ressemblait à un humain en armure géante, portant dans son dos une mitrailleuse à obus propulsés au nucléogène, des propulseurs permettant de faire des sauts de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Deux lance-missiles géants dans son dos derrière ses épaules. Des tourelles de char blindés sur ses épaules repliées pour le moment. Deux lance-flammes à plasma sur la paume de ses mains d'aciers. Une véritable batterie anti-aérienne de vaisseau de guerre caché sous sa cuirasse de poitrine. Des lance-grappins à fusées dans ses avant-bras.

Deux épées à plasma géantes cachées au niveau de sa ceinture, ainsi qu'un couteau de commando à plasma. Ses pieds étaient recouverts de pointes de dix mètres de hauts, sur deux de large. Et cachés dans ses cuisses un revolver à obus au nucléogène, et des grenades géantes également au nucléogène. Sans parler des propulseurs aux articulations permettant de donner plus de force à la machine. Et cachés à droite de la tête d'acier où se trouvait le cockpit où les commandos et la prisonnière il y avait également un énorme canon laser déployable, qui sortait de la machine verticalement, et se positionnait horizontalement pour pouvoir tirer. Et de l'autre côté de la tête il y avait un canon énergétique géant de bombardement faisant la même chose. L'appareil dans sa globalité était protégé par sa cuirasse, deux boucliers d'avant-bras déployables, et un bouclier énergétique autour du vaisseau :

« Pulvérisons cette abomination les gars, canon laser à pleine puissance détruisons ce monstre ! », aussitôt eut-il dit cela, que le canon se déploya, et s'éclaira d'une lumière rouge, avant de tirer un rayon laser sur la Mort Rouge perçant le flanc de la cuirasse de l'ancien vaisseau, et la couche de poussière lunaire le recouvrant. Le choc fut énorme, la Firebleast se prit le rayon de plein fouet la faisant tomber dans un nuage de poussière, alors que le Méga brillant sortait de l'épave mitrailleuse en main :

« Troupes terrestres, on s'occupe de la monstruosité, occupez-vous des troufions qui servent de soldats à l'ennemi ! », déclara Harold depuis l'armure du cockpit qui contrôle tous les mouvements du Méga-Bot, mais avant qu'ils ne aient même pas la chance d'entendre la réponse positive des troupes, la Mort Rouge sortit du nuage de fumée, et se précipita vers eux. Afin de les déchiqueter de ses griffes et dents, tout en tirant sur eux au canon laser. Harold réagit rapidement évitant la plupart des tirs de rayons lasers, et commença à mitrailler l'abomination génétiques, avec peu de succès au vu du bouclier de la bête, qui portait un respirateur artificiel sur son museau raccordé à son blindage.

La Mort Rouge continuait de foncer vers eux à pleine vitesse, et les percuta violemment, heureusement Harold avait réussi à contrer l'attaque avec sa mitrailleuse, qui malheureusement n'étant plus protégée par le bouclier du méga-Bot, fut taillée en pièce par les griffes du dragon. Julian utilisa les propulseurs pour se mettre hors de portée des griffes du monstre, alors que Shimmer stabilisait l'engin, et que Thug déploya les lance-missiles géants, et tira une énorme salve sur la créature. Harold

atterrit avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant sur le sol en position de combat, et avec le canon énergétique, et le canon laser armé.

Quand soudain un puissant feu sortit du nuage dû à l'explosion des missiles suivi de plusieurs missiles. Harold déploya ses boucliers d'avant-bras, et reçut le choc du mieux qu'il pouvait. A l'intérieur du cockpit des câbles tombaient, et des étincelles d'électricité se produisaient à chaque coup, alors que les fauteuils absorbaient parfaitement les chocs, et que leurs opérateurs humains et draconien faisaient de leurs mieux pour aider le pilote de la machine à continuer le combat :

« Les boucliers sont tombés à 60% d'efficacité, je déroute l'énergie des fusées articulaires pour augmenter leur efficacité ! Attention elle arrive ! », déclara Cami avec peur comme le radar s'affolait montrant une forme géante sur l'écran holographique. Trop tard, Harold la vit grâce aux caméras du robot, il arriva tout de même à maintenir ses pattes entre les mains blindées les retardant de détruire le bouclier, et la cuirasse au passage. Mais le choc avait bloqué le Méga-Bot à terre sous le monstre qui préparait ses canons ioniques, et son souffle de feu dans sa gueule. Thug hurla aussitôt en activant des commandes de son ordinateur :

« Tourelles épaulières ! », les tourelles cachées dans les épaules sortirent immédiatement et tirèrent deux salves d'obus en pleine tête de la Mort Rouge, même protégée par son bouclier l'impact la fit reculer quelques peu. Permettant à Krokmou de tirer avec le canon énergétique, et le laser toujours déployé, alors que Harold envoya une bonne droite à la créature, avant de se relever. La créature était sonnée, mais pas encore tué, comme elle tira à son tour sur le Méga-Bot qui évita la plupart de ses tirs, mais qui malheureusement n'avait plus que ses boucliers énergétiques à 10% d'efficacité.

La Mort Rouge décolla dans les airs espérant avoir l'avantage sur son adversaire, mauvaise idée Julian activa les propulseurs pour sauter, alors que Cami se mit à tirer avec l'artillerie anti-aérienne cachée, alors que Krokmou secondé de Tueur utilisaient également le canon laser, et énergétique à pleine puissance. Harold en profita pour attraper le couteau de commando géant à plasma, et essaya de l'enfoncer dans le bouclier énergétique du monstre. Qui riposta avec la même agressivité, l'explosion qui s'en suivit brisa le bouclier portable des troupes terrestres, et les envoya à terre, mais cette action avait tué la plupart des autres troupes Lasts. Dans l'espace le chaos régnait également, mais les prisonniers regardaient impressionnés le combat de la machine géante, et du dragon de même taille. Alors que Astrid avait peur de mourir contrairement aux commandos présents avec elle dans le mécha géant.

Les deux titans tombèrent tremblants sur leurs pattes à cause la violence de l'explosion. Mais les deux étaient encore opérationnels, à ceci près, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait plus de gros canons, ni de batterie anti-aérienne, et encore moins de missiles, tous détruits par l'explosion comme leurs boucliers énergétiques, mais le blindage, et la couche osseuse avaient tenu le choc. Les commandos haletaient dans la machine le combat durait depuis une dix minutes, dans des conditions effroyables. La Mort Rouge regardait l'armure avec un regard noir, alors qu'elle préparait un souffle de feu. Harold cependant fut plus rapide comme il envoya ses grenades sur le dos de la créature le faisant rater son tir, et détruisit un peu plus sa cuirasse :

« A toutes les troupes terrestres, remontez sur les vaisseaux de la flotte car cet endroit va devenir l'enfer dans peu de temps ! », avant qu'il n'ait reçu une réponse la Mort Rouge chargea une nouvelle fois sur eux. Harold cette fois ne fut pas assez rapide, il essaya de récupérer son revolver, et d'esquiver, mais le monstre les percuta violemment d'abord détraquant légèrement la machinerie des bras et des jambes, et détruisant le revolver au passage. Elle ne cessa pas de foncer une fois qu'elle avait percuté le robot, non elle continua de la pousser malgré les coups de poings de ce dernier endommageant encore plus la cuirasse de la monstruosité :

« Harold on va la cramer ! Lance-flammes ! », Harold positionna les paumes de la machine droit sur le dos de la Mort Rouge alors que les lance-flammes s'activèrent faisant hurler de douleur ce qui fut autrefois une Firebleast. Grâce à la manœuvre elle s'arrêta de courir, mais envoya le Méga-Bot droit sur le flanc du montagne détruisant ses lance-flammes, et ses tourelles épaulières, réduisant également sa mobilité de déplacement ; Alors que le cockpit ressemblait à une fourmilière de débats de gens tentant de réparer la machine, Harold voyait la Firebleast se préparer à les achever d'un souffle de feu, et du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir les survivants des troupes terrestres rejoindre la flotte en mauvais état, mais tenant toujours leur position. Il ne savait pas quoi faire tout semblait perdu, quand soudain il entendit une voix dans tête :

« Écoutes, je sais que tu me déteste, mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas seul... Laisse-moi t'aider... T'aider à les sauver car après tout, je suis également toi ! », déclara la mystérieuse voix dans sa tête, qu'il pouvait reconnaître comme la sienne, mais plus brusque. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à comment s'en sortir, regardant ses compagnons se débattre, alors que le monstre allait tirer, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire confiance à son autre lui :

« Entendu, faisons cela ensemble j'ai besoin de ta force ! », hurla-t-il cérébralement, et aussitôt, c'est comme si le monde ralentissait, ses yeux devinrent entièrement verts, et une lumière verte sortait de ces derniers. Cette lumière étant plus forte que la dernière fois, et traversa l'armure dans laquelle Harold se trouvait sans lui faire aucun dommage, cette lumière remplit rapidement la pièce. Tous ses occupants humains et dragons restèrent figés quand ils entendirent des murmures, et des grognements directement dans leurs têtes. En se concentrant ils se rendirent compte que ces murmures, et grognements étaient les voix de leurs compagnons, mais malheureusement presque incompréhensibles ils n'entendaient que quelques mots, et ressentaient certaines émotions comme la peur, et la détermination ? Provenant du poste de contrôle du mécha.

La troisième hélice de l'ADN de Harold scintilla de plus en plus, alors qu'elle s'agrandissait, et que le scintillement passa dans l'hélice normale. Harold était dans une sorte de transe où lui et son autre personnalité se partageaient le corps physique. La Mort Rouge tira alors son feu sur le Méga-Bot sans défense, mais Harold fut plus rapide il esquiva le feu en une fraction de

seconde même avec le mécha gravement endommagé. Ses compagnons furent époustouflés, tout comme l'équipage des deux flottes en orbite qui voyaient le combat et croyaient qu'il en était fini du Méga-Bot. Tellement en fait que la bataille spatiale s'arrêta net pour regarder la suite du combat. Même la Mort Rouge était surprise, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement tentant de nouveau de détruire la machine avec ses griffes.

Harold encore une fois fut plus vif qu'elle et échappa à son attaque, comme il attrapa rapidement les deux épées de plasma géante du mécha. Et qu'il commença à sabrer la monstruosité, sous les yeux médusés de ses amis entendant toujours des voix, et des grognements puis en réalisant que le Méga-Bot ne tiendrait pas longtemps, ils continuèrent de le réparer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et étrangement le travail était plus facile grâce aux voix dans leurs têtes, et la mystérieuse lumière verte comme de la poussière en suspension dans le cockpit.

Avec des mouvements d'épée des plus complexes qui semblaient familiers aux ex-adolescents prisonniers. Harold mettait en pièce l'armure osseuse de la Mort Rouge, qui avait repris du poil de la bête et attaquait aussi la machine qui tombait en morceau. D'immenses morceaux d'aciers tombaient sur la surface lunaire, et bientôt un bras tomba avec son épée de plasma. La créature mal en point allait les achever en les embrochant de ses griffes, quand Harold activa la fusée de coude du bras restant du mécha, et avec toute l'énergie restante du mécha il enfonça l'autre épée de plasma en plein dans le cœur du dragon géant. Alors que cette dernière traversa le torse du robot avec ses griffes, il allait bientôt exploser, alors sans attendre il activa le système d'éjection par capsule.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit les commandos et la prisonnière furent éjectés d'urgence dans les capsules de survie, qui se referme sur les sièges, et l'armure de contrôle, avant d'être évacués du robot par un moteur de fusée, et des rampes spéciales. Rapidement les commandos se sont retrouvés en orbite lunaire regardant le Méga-Bot exploser avec la Mort Rouge. Cami avait le conteneur scellé entre les mains, alors que les capsules furent repêchées à toute vitesse par des chasseurs Ghosts, et que la flotte prit la fuite durant le temps où leurs ennemis étaient encore bouche bée.

Dans l'aire des chasseurs du Charles de Gaulle, les ouvriers libéraient les dragons, et les humains de leurs capsules rapidement, grâce au fait que ces derniers activaient le système d'ouverture des capsules. Tous sauf un, Stratège était visiblement tombé dans les pommes après le combat qu'il avait mené. Krokmou désireux de voir son cavalier qui visiblement n'était pas bien ouvrit la capsule avec un petit souffle de plasma, qui fit fondre le sas. Cami se précipita pour le libérer de l'armure avec Shimmer alors que des murmures allaient dans la foule de techniciens, dragons, pilotes, et autres, sur l'état de santé du lieutenant-colonel. La capitaine arriva également avec les prisonniers insistant pour venir avec elle.

Ils retrouvèrent une Astrid choquée par les événements, mais la délaissèrent rapidement pour voir Stratège étant sorti laborieusement l'armure de contrôle. Toute l'armure fut rapidement enlevée, sauf le casque, les beurkiens remarquèrent les nombreux hématomes sur le corps du lieutenant-colonel après le combat. Mais surtout que son foulard avait glissé vers le bas. L'équipe médicale était déjà là pour le soigner. Ils voulaient savoir qui était cette personne si forte, surtout Astrid, qui même choquée voulait voir le visage de la personne qui l'attirait. Soudainement Thug retira le casque de Stratège révélant ainsi son identité. Et dire que les beurkiens étaient choqués à la révélation était un euphémisme, ils étaient pétrifiés, seulement Stoick put dire une chose d'une voix tremblante :

« Ha... Haro... Ld... »

*#*

Pendant ce temps loin de là, une grande flotte de vaisseaux spatiaux avançait rapidement vers leur destination, un certain système solaire avec une seule planète bleue qui a une seule lune...

 **Bon voilà autre chose qui se pointe, mais quoi donc... En tout cas je remercie tous les lecteurs, et Timothe pour leurs soutiens, et leur patience, si vous voulez mettre une review ne vous gênez pas faites comme chez vous !Quant à moi je vous dis à Dimanche avec un nouveau chapitre, allez à la prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 12: Arrivé et révélations

**Bien le bonsoir chères lecteurs me revoici avec un chapitre court, mais qui amène de nouveaux oc. Bon voilà désolé qu'il soit si court je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire cette semaine également... Quoi qu'il en soit voici un chapitre assez chaotique, enfin je vous en laisse juges, petite annonce en fin de chapitre également. Je remercie Timothe pour le chapitre qu'il a corrigé. Maintenant réponses aux reviews :**

 **Flyaway98 : je vois que le chapitre t'a plut celui-ci devrait également le faire en fin j'espère... Et oui tu l'as ta révélation ! Mais il y en aura d'autres beaucoup plus importantes, et surprenante que celle-ci. En effet intégrer la mort rouge était un calvaire, mais j'intègre un truc encore plus fou tu verras. Harold arrivera entier à la fin pas de panique, et comme tu vois je suis à l'heure cette fois !**

 **Toothlesspower : merci de ton avis je suis ravis que le chapitre t'est plut à ce point, puis quant à se faire un film dans la tête c'est mon objectif, que je suis content d'avoir atteint avec le dernier chapitre, et moins avec celui-ci... La relation Astrid/Harold est un peu approfondie, mais te fait pas d'illusions, ce sera dans de mauvais points. Pas trop de discutions dans ce chapitre plus du monologue désolé... Merci du soutient our les problèmes que j'ai, et sur ceux je te dis à plus !**

 **La Vision de Merlin : Mais oui des explosions tu crois quoi ? C'est géniale, et oui je sais je suis sadique d'avoir coupé à ce moment mouaaaah ! Merci du compliment en fin d'avis, et je te dis à la prochaine !**

 **Invité : Oui les beurkiens vont un peu souffrir dans ce chapitre tu verras ça. Oui Harold est puissant c'est Stratège après tout ! Quant au retour de Drago et des deux frérots chasseurs de dragons ils arrivent sois en sur... Merci de ton avis, et à la prochaine !**

 **Lamisselodie : Merci de ton avis il fait plaisir, et t'inquiète pas du retard pour tes avis j'en ai pour les chapitres alors tu vois... merci des compliments en effet j'aime faire bien détailler, ce chapitre cependant n'est pas au top, je le déplore j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même... Alors oui les retrouvailles sont quelque peu explosives tu verras, et ce que tu dis en fin d'avis me touche particulièrement je te remercie et te dit à la prochaine !**

 **Bon voilà maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 12 : Arrivé et révélations**

Harold venait de se réveiller dans l'infirmerie du cuirassé à cause de la secousse d'une onde de choc d'un missile ayant explosé près du vaisseau. Il cligna légèrement des yeux, alors qu'il se leva pour être accueilli par une grande langue bien puante de furie nocturne. Après être réveillé brutalement par son dragon il le stoppa avec une main alors qu'avec l'autre il enleva un peu de l'immonde salive de dragon de son visage, comme il déclara fermement à la créature à écaille :

« Krokmou qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur le léchage ? C'est dégoûtant, limite se faire asperger de sang est mieux ! », Krokmou lui faisait les gros yeux mignon auxquelles on ne peut résister. Harold tenta de détourner le regard plusieurs fois avant de finalement soupirer en échec, il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'une infirmière s'approchait de lui. Pour finalement dire au reptile qui sautilla de joie à la défaite de son cavalier :

« Bon d'accord tu gagnes, mais seulement parce que tu as le regard le plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu... Madame l'infirmière combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? », cette dernière qui était à côté de son lit avec son terreur nocturne sur son épaule souriait gentiment au patient renommé. Avant qu'elle n'attrape un ordinateur portable à écran holographique et ne déclare :

« Vous êtes resté inconscient trois jours, et il faut que vous sachiez que votre état au niveau de votre ADN a évolué encore une fois, ainsi que... », Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des cris pouvaient être entendus venant de l'entrée de l'infirmerie, que maintenant Harold remarqua qu'elle était bondée. Au passage il pensa qu'il devait être dans la merde pour être encore dans l'espace trois jours après la fin de la mission. Il se demanda d'ailleurs s'il avait réussi à vaincre La Mort Rouge avec sa deuxième personnalité, il semblerait bien que oui, sinon il ne serait pas encore en vie actuellement c'est chiant qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié les cris à l'entrée de la salle.

Quand soudain un bruit d'os brisés retentit à travers la pièce. Se sentant encore un peu faible, Harold se leva néanmoins afin d'aller voir la situation, au lit ou pas il restait Stratège le chef des commandos de l'ombre. Par conséquent il pouvait régler la plupart des différents qu'il devrait affronter. Seulement il n'était pas prêt à ce qu'il allait voir en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, en prenant le tournant, il vit enfin la scène. Son équipe était devant l'infirmerie avec leurs dragons et leurs armes, mais sans leurs moyens de protéger leurs identités, en face des sept beurkiens, et des six dragons.

Il hallucinait, ils étaient sur le point de faire la peau aux beurkiens, il avait beau les détester ils étaient encore des êtres vivants qu'ils devaient protéger. Les cris entre les deux camps étaient très explosifs, les gardes hésitaient à intervenir tout simplement parce que les commandos de l'ombre avaient l'air près à en découdre. Harold pouvait le voir qu'ils allaient les tuer dans quelques secondes, donc il courut à la vitesse de l'éclair suivi de son fidèle Krokmou, et avant que son équipe les étripent ils se trouvaient entre les deux camps de personnes qui étaient carrément époustouflés de le voir ici, et de commença à crier, accompagné de son dragon :

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend nom de dieu ! On est à bord d'un vaisseau Ghost ici ! Et en plus vous êtes prisonniers, donc vous

devriez vous tenir à carreau ! Merde quoi un quart d'heure que je suis debout, et c'est déjà le bordel ! Alors expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe ! », cria Harold, alors que son furie nocturne était en position défensive sa queue enroulée autour des jambes de son cavalier. Tout le monde devant l'entrée était bouleversé à son entré brusque, puisque deux minutes avant il était encore dans le coma. C'est là qu'Harold remarqua un détail, il n'avait pas son foulard et donc son identité était visible. Il était choqué par cela, mais garda son visage impassible. Cami allait répondre à son lieutenant-colonel, mais Stoick la prit de court se mettant devant les autres beurkiens pour voir son ex-fils :

« Fils ! Tu nous dois des explications ! », Déclara-t-il en essayant de l'empoigner par le bras, seulement pour être presque mordu par un furie nocturne surprotecteur, et visé par les armes, et dragons des commandos. Il retira sa main immédiatement au furie nocturne grognant méchamment, et avec un regard de tueur. Harold le regardait le plus froidement possible avant de déclarer d'un ton tellement calme qu'il fit cesser tout bruit dans la pièce de façon immédiate, tous les regards étaient tourné sur Stratège comme il parla doucement, même Krokmou avait cessé de grogner aux paroles froides du jeune homme :

« Fils ? Vraiment ? Fils ? Je ne suis pas ton fils... J'ai juste un lien de sang avec toi c'est tout... Mais en aucune façon je suis ton fils, de la même façon je ne dois d'explications à personne ! Donc je n'ai rien à vous dire bande d'enfoirés incompétents ! », termina-t-il en haussant la voix, tellement fort en fait qu'il a fait reculer tous les beurkiens de quelques centimètres. Soudain c'est Astrid qui prit la parole :

« Non tu nous en dois ! On vient d'apprendre que tu étais l'un des commandants les plus connus d'une organisation secrète capable de détruire la Terre si ça lui chantait. Au milieu d'une guerre avec une autre organisation tout aussi puissante pour le contrôle de la Terre. Tu nous as enlevé servi de nous, donc oui tu nous dois des explications ! Et pour commencer comment en es-tu arrivé là, et qu'est-ce que ce dragon ? Hein inapprochable! », Ordonna presque Astrid dans un ton direct. Tout le monde était bouche bée devant l'action stupide de cette dernière. Harold pouvait sentir la jalousie dans son regard, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de déception mélangé à un faux amour ?

Ouais Harold savait ce que c'était. Il le savait depuis que sa télépathie de contact avec elle il était sur de qui elle était. Les Ghosts prirent quelques pas de recul refusant de subir un contrecoup de ce qu'Harold allait faire. Il avait un regard noir qui fit frissonner Astrid de terreur l'obligeant même à reculer un peu. Puis d'un seul coup Harold attrapa une des épées de plasma de Cami à grande vitesse, avant de l'activer, et de bloquer la blonde contre un mur avec l'épée sous son coup. Mais pas seulement elle était également pointée sur la tête de la vipère qui tentait de sauver sa cavalière. Mais elle ne bougeait plus ne voulant être embrochée par ce dernier. Il déclara alors de nouveau froidement :

« Serais-tu jalouse, ou bien en colère ? Peut-être déçue ? Ou alors tout ça en même temps ? Je lis en vous comme des livres ouverts et je sais très bien ce que tu penses... Tu es déçue que ça soit moi sous ce foulard, mais tu devras t'y faire, c'est moi Stratège et je t'emmerde... Tu es en colère et jalouse parce que tu te dis qu'un tel poste aurait dû te revenir, et non à moi, et bien tu l'aurais jamais eu les Ghosts n'ont pas un ego de la taille de la France, contrairement à toi... Donc retiens bien cela princesse... Tu n'es plus dans ton monde rose où tout le monde t'adules, tu es chez les Ghosts protector, comme chacun d'entre vous ! Et retenez bien ceci : ici les règles sont différentes, je suis ici depuis treize ans alors je sais de quoi je parle. Ici tout le monde est respecté, sauf les crevards de votre espèce dragons compris... Gueuelefort tu es l'une première personne que je vois avec le potentiel de devenir un Ghost tu auras à faire ce choix, j'espère te voir bientôt dans nos rangs... Mais pour le moment vous êtes prisonniers, et n'avez pas le droit de parler, et encore moins de faire référence à moi comme Fils... », termina-t-il venimeusement en éloignant la lame plasma du cou de la jeune fille encore sous le choc. Il reprit sa place tranquillement à côté de Krokmou tout en replaçant l'épée à la ceinture de Cami toujours pétrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Harold soupira alors qu'il déclarait :

« Allez embarquez-les, je verrai si je veux les revoir un jour, pour le moment je dois aller sur la passerelle pour comprendre le bordel en cours. », déclara-t-il en partant suivi de son dragon alors que le reste du monde était semblerait-il bloqué, tous sauf un : Stoick, qui fut accompagné de Rustik quelques secondes plus tard, ils tentèrent d'attraper Harold. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien face à un entraînement Ghost, il les a mis à terre en deux deux alors que Stoick dit :

« Oh non tu vas revenir avec ton père coûte que coûte ! », une fois à terre après avoir entendu ces paroles il donna deux coups de pieds dans les côtes des deux hommes, avant de dire encore froidement en levant Stoick au niveau de ses yeux :

« Je n'ai pas de père espèce d'enfoiré jamais là et qui se foutait royalement de moi ! Retourne dans ton trou espèce de rat puant, les adultes ont du travail à faire ! Gueulefort réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ma proposition tient jusqu'au jour où on vous renvoie sur Terre, maintenant faut que j'aille voir ce merdier, et me changer dans une tenue viable autre que celle d'un patient, au revoir et adieu ! », termina-t-il froidement en partant pour de bon avec Krokmou sur ses talons. Il fit un petit crochet par sa cabine, où il changea d'habit, et récupéra son matériel. Remarquant que la boite scellée était également sur le lit. Il secoua la tête, un problème à la fois. Et sur cette optique il regagna la passerelle.

*#*

L'effervescence était claire sur la passerelle quand Harold arriva. Il entendit des brides d'informations comme quoi le dernier missile n'aurait pas été très loin de la position de la flotte, les ordres pleuvaient comme durant un orage. Les hommes femmes et dragons parcouraient la pièce en courant. En regardant par la baie blindée il comprit pourquoi, ils étaient dans une ceinture d'astéroïdes et manœuvraient aussi discrètement et efficacement que possible. Harold se rendit près de la capitaine étrangement calme, il s'installa debout à côté d'elle comme elle commença à parler sans tourner son regard des astéroïdes :

« Alors tu vas mieux ? Il paraît qu'il y a eu une altercation entre toi et les prisonniers... Comment ça s'est passé ? », demanda-t-elle alors que Harold soupira bruyamment, et que Krokmou se tenait assis à côté de lui. Il commença à balancer ses bras en l'air dans l'explicative comme il déclara avec sa voix étouffé par son foulard remis en place :

« Je me porte à merveille ! Je me réveille d'un coma de deux jours pour me rendre compte que les beurkiens savent qui je suis, et j'entame la causette avec eux, qui se finit en os broyés. Tout ça après avoir appris que notre petite flotte est toujours dans la merde, et que, en plus de tout ça ma particularité ADN gagne du terrain, oui je me sens bien définitivement ! », Dit-il avec sarcasme et en hochant la tête sarcastiquement en même temps. La capitaine grimaça à la réponse vraiment mauvaise du commando, mais lorsqu'il parla de nouveau il était insensible comme d'habitude :

« Et alors de votre côté il paraît qu'on s'amuse comme des petits fous ? », la capitaine ricana légèrement à la mauvaise blague comme elle déclara à son collaborateur lentement mais sûrement la dure réalité de ce qui leur est arrivé tout le long de son sommeil, pendant que son dragon était en charge du pont :

« Après vous avoir récupéré et avoir fui, ces salauds nous ont rattrapé et combattu, on était endommagés donc on s'est cachés dans la ceinture d'astéroïde entre le système interne et externe. On a fait une demande de renfort, mais les Lasts ont lancé une grande offensive sur une base martienne toute la flotte s'y trouve pour les repousser. Même les vaisseaux de soutient c'est te dire le bordel ! Toutefois un vaisseau de soutien tout droit sorti de l'assemblage a été envoyé à notre secours, alors oui on s'amuse comme des fous ! », finit-elle sarcastiquement en montrant vaguement leur position actuelle. Harold hocha la tête faisant signe de continuer. Ce qu'elle fit s'en se faire prier :

« Depuis lors on joue au chat et à la souris avec nos ennemis, ils nous lancent des missiles, et on les évite... La boite scellée que vous avez trouvé est dans ta cabine je te laisse l'ouvrir c'est à ta famille après tout... », laissa-t-elle en suspend Harold acquiesça quand soudain plusieurs énormes explosions se produisirent dans le champ d'astéroïde, la capitaine ordonna alors en panique :

« Sortez-nous de la ceinture sinon ils nous feront sauter ! Les salauds ils nous débusquent à la bombe électromagnétique renforcée au plutonium jupitérien ionisé instable... Ils y vont pas de main morte... A tout l'équipage préparez-vous à la confrontation ! », ordonna-t-elle alors que la petite flotte endommagée sortit de la ceinture d'astéroïde pour tomber face à face avec la flotte Last prête à en finir avec eux, comme ils pointaient leurs canons dans leur direction. Harold se cramponnait à la table de la capitaine avant que les deux flottes ne purent se tirer dessus un opérateur cria :

« Pics énergétiques inconnus détectés, à cinq cents kilomètres à tribord de notre position ! », déclara-t-il rapidement, les Lasts avaient également cessé de pointer leurs canons temporairement. Une sorte de déformation spatiale se produisit alors, et dans une sorte de fenêtre d'éclairs verts qui apparut d'un seul coup une immense flotte de vaisseaux non identifié sortit à grande vitesse. Les personnes présentes sur la passerelle étaient tout simplement sans voix devant ce phénomène encore jamais vu. Harold ordonna alors :

« Scannez ces vaisseaux, sont-ils des Lasts Luck ? », les opérateurs scannèrent rapidement la flotte étrange ne ressemblant à rien de connu, à cause de leurs dégâts ils ne pouvaient pas bien voir la flotte à la caméra, cependant les scanners fonctionnaient toujours. Leurs résultats passèrent sur la table holographique au fur et à mesure. Plusieurs grandeurs de vaisseaux étaient visible allant d'aussi petit qu'un destroyer à un vaisseau géant aussi grand que New York au moins. L'opérateur déclara alors :

« Non ce ne sont pas des Lasts...(bip) Merde ! Capitaine ils chargent leurs armes sembleraient-ils, elles sont pointées sur nous et les Lasts ! »

 **Bon voilà il est pas terrible je sais, mais je fais rentrer un nouveau facteur en jeu pour me faire pardonner. Bon maintenant l'annonce, d'abord le prochain chapitre sera mieux que celui-ci je vous l'assure. Et ensuite je me suis rendu compte qu'on approche des 50 reviews pour cette histoire, et j'ai donc décidé de faire un truc spéciale vue qu'en plus Équilibre à passé la barre des 6000 vue, The big four le mystère du nord celle des 2000. Et cette histoire celle des 1800 dont je vous suis reconnaissant !**

 **Bref pour l'auteur de la cinquantième review pourra faire deux choses. De l'une pour le sondage de la prochaine fic son vote comptera double, et de deux je mettrait enfin à jour ma page d'accueil, et il pourras une poser une question soit sur les fics, soit sur moi (du moment que c'est pas trop perso). Bon voilà ce que je voulais dire, maintenant à Dimanche prochain avec un autre chapitre qui je l'espère sera meilleur à plus !**


	14. Chapter 13: L'amour fait l'union

**Bien le bonsoir chères lecteurs me revoici avec un chapitre, que je pourrait qualifier de surprenant... Oui surprenant je eux le dire, d'ailleurs je crois que vous vouliez du Hiccther ? Vous voilà servie ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et un merci spéciale à Timothe comme toujours qui corrige mes chapitres surtout l'auteur de la cinquantième, qui gagne donc ce que je disait dans le précédent chapitre... Je suis ému... 50 reviews ça paraît peut-être pas beaucoup, mais pour moi c'est énorme, et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur ! Je vais y répondre également, et vous dire qui est l'auteur de la cinquantième...**

 **Toothlesspower : merci de ton avis il fait chaud au cœur, alors oui le dernier chapitre était plus léger, mais celui-ci le compense largement tu verras. Oui la confrontation était pas grosse, mais le troisième ennemie devrait te plaire je te laisse le découvrir dès maintenant ! Astrid n'est pas dans ce chapitre, par contre Ingrid qui éclaire un peu sa relation avec Harold, ainsi que l'apparition de sa furie l'est. Alors tu verras j'ai fait des descriptions de vaisseau légères, sinon j'y était encore la semaine prochaine. Un chapitre léger ça fait du bien après une grosse baston je suis d'accord, et oui j'aie les bataille spatiales, en voici une d'ailleurs. Bon pour le reste je t'est déjà répondu donc sur ceux à la prochaine !**

 **Flyaway : Merci de ta review fly, et non ce n'est pas de toi la cinquantième review. Pour les fautes j'en suis navré, je poste le chapitre corrigé en même temps que celui-ci, et oui la confrontation Stoick, Harold était énorme ! Je suis d'accord avec toi qui peut résister au doux regard d'un furie ? Oui Gueuelfort je l'aime bien, c'est pour ça que Harold a renouvelé sa proposition, les crises de Astrid et Stoick c'est normal et il gère bien en tenue hospitalière qui n'ont pas changé en 2020 malheureusement... Oui coté révélations c'était sympa, ce chapitre pose plus de mystères que de réponses, et qui sont ces gugusse qui attaquent, et ben tu verras au prochain chapitre ! Ouais je sais je suis spécialiste en fins frustrante, mais j'ai déjà parlé de ces vaisseau deux fois dans de précédents chapitre, alors tu n'as rien à dire. Bon sur ceux à la prochaine !**

 **Lamisselodie : merci de ta review elle fait plaisir, et oui chapitre bien sympa avec confrontation explosif à souhait. Merci du compliment, oui je suis sadique, on en saura guère plus sur ces vaisseaux dans ce chapitre... Aller à la prochaine !**

 **La vision de merlin : Saut collègue merci de ton avis, je répondrais à tes pm demain, là je suis crevé... Merci de ta review, et de retenir la confrontation pas père, pas fils au lieu du court chapitre, et t'inquiète je pense avoir assuré pour ce chapitre, aller à la prochaine !**

 **Vicky03 : You are a winner ! Bravo bravo ! Tu es l'auteur de la cinquantième review, et par conséquent ton vote comptera double pour le futur sondage, et tu peux me poser une question soit sur mes fics, soit sur moi (du moment que c'est pas trop perso), à laquelle je répondrais quand je mettras à jour ma page d'accueil c'est à dire dans la semaine... Bref ton avis m'a fait super plaisir, et j'espère que tes soucis ce sont arrangé, et je comprends que tu n'es pas mis d'autres avis avant pas de panique... Heureux que l'histoire te plaise j'espère que ce chapitre en fera autant à la prochaine !**

 **Bon sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13 : l'amour fait l'union

« Manœuvre d'évasion immédiate retournez dans les astéroïdes ! Pointer tout les canons sur cette flotte ! En priorité les canons laser, suivie des canons ioniques ! », ordonnait le capitaine d'un vaisseau Last alors qu'il était pris sous le feu de l'étrange flotte qui venait de faire sont apparition. Leurs bouliers tenaient le coup pour le moment, mais ça ne durerait pas une éternité. Ils étaient en train de se replier avec leur flotte dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes, leur seule chance de survie. Les canons lasers verts de la flottes avaient abattues plusieurs boucliers ennemies, et les canons ionique doubler des missiles avaient grandement endommagé ces derniers. La plupart de la flotte était à l'abri, mais deux vaisseaux n'avaient plus de boucliers et étaient grandement endommagé quand ils furent enfin caché derrière les rochers stellaires. Le capitaine soupirait alors qu'il demandait :

« Rapport immédiat des dommages ! Ne lancer aucun chasseur, sinon ils seront tailler en pièce. Contre-offensive déplacer à chaque fois légèrement le vaisseau et tirer une bonne salve sur ces connards, avant de retourner nous planquer, on les maintient à distance ! Et je voudrais un rapport des plus détailler sur les flottes ennemies... Exécution ! », ordonnait-il alors qu'il manœuvrait le vaisseau avec son murmure mortel. Le bouclier énergétique était booster au maximum pour tenir face aux nombreux tirs ennemies, d'autres vaisseaux le régénérait :

« Capitaine rapport des avaries on a perdu une tourelle ionique, les boucliers sont à 70% d'efficacités, mais les tirs continue l'affaiblisse de plus en plus, même avec la stratégie actuelle ! Canons électromagnétiques en tirs continue afin d'abattre tout missiles en approche, ça risque de poser un problème de surchauffe et d'explosion si on reste plus d'un jour dans cette situation. La coque à été touché, mais e blindage tient le coup pour le moment, des équipes de dragons, et de techniciens sont déjà en train de réparer du mieux qu'ils peuvent, mais il faut pas croire aux miracles capitaine ! », ce dernier hochait la tête, alors qu'un étrange missile explosait près de la passerelle aveuglant temporairement le personnel. Cela n'empêcha pas que les officiers se succèdent pour les nouvelles :

« Rapport flotte inconnue ! D'après le scanner il y aurait quatre classe de vaisseaux, d'abord ce que nous supposons être des destroyers, nous en avons détruit deux au cours de notre retraite, mais il en reste trente-huit... », l'officier Last passa alors à l'écran holographique de la salle de contrôle un vaisseau d'environ huit cents mètres de longs pour cinquante mètres de hauts, et équipé de plusieurs sortes de rayons énergétique, et de canons tout aussi mystérieux d'au moins cinq propulseurs, et ressemblant à une sorte de cigare qui s'élargissait vers l'arrière de l'appareil comme une chauve souris mais en moins bien fait, et sur ces « ailes » il y avait également des canons qui tiraient, et qui semblent être antiaérien, d'autres étaient placé sur tout le tour de l'appareil, le tout protéger par un bouclier énergétique :

« Ensuite il y a ce que nous supposons être des croiseurs, les Ghosts en ont descendu un avant de ce planquer également dans les astéroïdes. Il en reste dix-neuf ... », déclarait l'officier en affichant un vaisseau d'environ un kilomètre de long, sur deux cents mètres de hauteur au plus au point, il ressemblait à un croiseur Ghosts, mais beaucoup plus grand, et avec plus d'armes en visuelles, et avec des faux airs de bouledogue au niveau de ses ponts de commandements. Il était clairement équipé d'une sorte de tourelle lourdes en plusieurs exemplaires de chaque cotés de s coque, tirant des rafales énergétique aussi puissante de méconnue. Des tourelles antiaérienne étaient clairement visible tout au tour de ma coque, ainsi que des sortes d'armes à rayons inconnues, le tout protéger par un bouclier énergétique :

« Ensuite nous avons pu identifier ce qui semble être un cuirassé. On en a tous touché un, mais personne n'en a encore abattu il y en dix lourdement armé d'après ce que l'on a put voir... », l'image holographique passa à un vaisseau d'au moins deux kilomètres de longs, si ce n'est plus, et de quatre cents mètres de hauts au minimum. Il ressemblait étrangement à une sorte de canon géant ? Dont l'entré se situait devant l'appareil, couplé à tout cela des tourelles encore plus grosses que celles des croiseurs d'avant, des rayons énergétiques, des lances missiles étranges qui étaient déployé contrairement au autres vaisseaux, et des batteries antiaérienne, ainsi que semblerait-il un pont d'envol de chasseur pour e moment fermé. Ce vaisseau comme les autres étaient faits dans un étrange alliage noire comme les ténèbres. Finalement l'officier fit passer l'écran sur la dernière image tout en parlant :

« Et enfin la dernière classe de vaisseau, que nous appellerons classe « _colonise_ », tout simplement car je ne connais aucun vaisseau en circulation qui pourrait se rapprocher de ce dernier. Nous avons tous tiré dessus sans grand résultats... Il est donc intact et nous tire toujours dessus, heureusement il n'y en a qu'un ! », l'image montrait un vaisseau fait du même étrange alliage, ressemblant à une sorte de coupole blindé profilé qui continuait derrière le vaisseau en s'amincissant pour finir sur un propulseur gigantesque. La grandeur total de la longueur était de trente kilomètres... sur vingt de large au niveau de la coupole, et trois de hauteur au maximum de cette dernière... Quatre autres propulseurs géants se trouvaient au début de l'amincissement qui semblait être un hangar de vaisseaux en tout genre, allant de chasseurs, à des cuirassés... Sur tout le blindage de l'appareil il y avait les même étranges tourelles que sur le cuirassé, mais en version XXL ! Tout comme pour les étranges rayons, les tourelles antiaériennes, les lances missiles, et plus inquiétant un canon géant à l'avant de la coupole aérodynamique faisant un kilomètre de diamètre... Le tout protéger par un bouclier énergétique surpuissant évidemment. Tous hoquetèrent au vaisseau titanesque juste de l'autre coté de l'astéroïde géant derrière lequel ils se cachent :

« Pas de bonnes nouvelles... Alors ils sont enfin arrivés... Merde « Le Plan » ne sert plus à rien... », marmonnait une jeune fille assisse dans un coin sombre de la passerelle près du capitaine, avec sa dragonne, une furie nocturne équipé d'une selle haute technologie last... elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle marmonnait, elle fut donc surprise quand le capitaine lui demanda alors :

« Agent Heather quelque chose ne va pas ? », elle fut légèrement surprise à l'appel de son nom de code. Mais elle savait encore contrôler ses émotions, sauf devant un certain jeune homme Ghost... « Non n'y pense pas maintenant ! », se cri-t-elle mentalement alors qu'elle se lève afin de rejoindre la lumière du pont, alors que le gars de la navigation barré le vaisseau pour se cacher derrière un autre astéroïde, vue que celui ci explosait. La lumière de l'explosion éclairait un peu plus Heather qu'on voyait parfaitement désormais.

Elle portait un pantalon noir comme la nuit, allant avec des bottes de même couleurs, des poches se trouvaient au niveau de sa talle mince. Contenant sans aucun doute des grenades, munitions et autres appareils spéciaux qu'on les lasts accroché du coté gauche de sa taille était une poignée en carbonate d'acier, plus communément nommé épée électromagnétique intense. Dans son dos il y avait un revolver ionique last, et au dessus de ce dernier était attaché un fusil de sniper gros calibre à balle d'hydrogéne booster au gamaloid. Elle portait ensuite une veste par-balle noir qui a également des poches, et des gants ne couvrant que la paume de ses mains. Petite différence elle portait également un foulard vert foncé, et une capuche tiré vers le bas afin que l'on puisse voir son visage. Elle était impassible comme elle répondit calmement :

« Rien que vous ne devez savoir dans l'immédiat mon capitaine... », ce dernier se retint de rouer des yeux, avec Heather ça se passait généralement de cette façon. Il fallait s'y habituer, mais une ois que c'est fait on travaille comme un charme avec elle. Elle devait garé des secrets c'est une commandante de génie, avec le même niveau d'attention que les conseillers suprêmes lasts... En plus d'une agent de génie modèle de tout le monde dans l'organisation ou presque. Elle pouvait avoir son jardin secret, maintenant en plus le capitaine avait un problème plus urgent à régler :

« Bon on est coincé si on sort de la ceinture d'astéroïdes d'une quelconque façon on va y passer, mais si on reste ici, on finira par se faire avoir ou débusquer d'une façon ou d'une autre ! On est dans la merde jusqu'au coup en somme ! Heather vous n'auriez pas un plan, la stratégie actuelle était votre idée après tout... » demandait la capitaine à la jeune fille calme qui regardait les images de la petite flotte Ghost faire la même chose que leur flotte. Il était là elle le sait, et elle sait également qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de sortir de là... Et lui aussi le sait, mais il attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas en signe de revanche :

« C'est de bonne guerre après le coup que je t'ai fait bourreau des cœurs... »murmurait-elle seulement pour elle, avant de fermer les yeux, et de soupirer un bon coup avant de les rouvrir, mais sans quitter l'écran des yeux elle répondit au capitaine avec détermination et sans laisser place à une quelconque discutions :

« On a qu'une seule chance de s'en sortir, c'est de faire équipe avec... Les Ghosts... Appelez-les sur un canal sécurisé. », terminait-elle tranquillement, alors que tout le monde était bouché bée devant ce qu'elle venait de dire, et surtout la façon calme, comme si c'était anodin de faire ça. Il y avait même quelqu'un qui buvait de l'eau pour se rafraîchir qui la cracha dès qu'il a entendu la proposition. Certains dragons avaient même cracher quelques flammes de choc. Le capitaine se repris, et épauler par son dragon il déclara :

« Heather avez-vous perdu la raison ! Ils ne vous écouteront jamais ! Et si par le plus heureux hasard du monde ils voulaient vous écouter. Soixante-cinq ans d'insultes, d'exigences, ou de demandes de redditions, ça ne s'oublie pas en un claquement de doigt, ils accepteront jamais ! », disait-il en comptant sur ses doigts les différentes raisons, plus leurs types de dialogue qu'ils ont eu en soixante-cinq ans. Heather et Solovent par contre étaient des plus calme face l'hystérie provoqué par sa proposition. Dans une explosion d'astéroïde elle déclara fermement :

« Ils écouteront. Stratège est à bord de ce vaisseau, et il a fait la seule tactique capable de les maintenir en vie, il sait que la seule option de s'en sortir, c'est de collaborer ensemble. », disait-elle calmement, tout le monde et des frissons das le dos à la mention de Stratège, et de son furie nocturne Krokmou. Ce sont des Ghosts protector d'élites chef des commandos de l'ombre, les seules capables de rivaliser en niveau de stratégie, et de force avec Heather et Solovent. Ces quatre là avait une relation des plus étrange... Que personne Ghost ou last ne comprenait... Le capitaine voyait où elle voulait en venir, mais une question lui taraudait l'esprit :

« S'il sait que c'est la seule chance de sen sortir, pourquoi il ne nous appelle pas ? » ? Heather baissa la tête dans la honte sachant parfaitement la réponse. Tranquillement Solovent virait le responsable des communications radio, alors que sa cavalière s'asseyait à la place de ce dernier. Elle vit immédiatement qu'il y avait un canal sécurisé ouvert pour eux en provenance du cuirassé Ghost « Charles de Gaulle ». Elle soupirait comme elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la confrontation. Elle se connecta au canal, et pendant la connexion elle répondit au capitaine :

« Parce qu'il veut prendre sa revanche sur moi pour le dernier coup que je lui ait fait, et me mettre en position de faiblesse pour pouvoir se venger lui semblait la meilleur option... », Terminait-elle doucement, alors que l'écran principale de communication venait de s'ouvrir pour montrer Stratège debout à coté de son furie nocturne en selle de combat. IL était calme, mais pourtant on pouvait dire à son regard qu'il était amusé, et sans voir ses lèvres qu'il souriait comme il déclarait platoniquement :

« Tu en as mis du temps Heather... Ça fait dix minutes que j'attends ton appel.. », l'équipage lat était bouche bée une fois de plus, et rien qu'au son il pouvaient dire que l'équipage Ghost était de leurs avis étrange... Heather quant à elle baissait la tête d'embarras se doutant de ce qui suivrait. Krokmou également grognait fièrement, il fut réprimander par la furie nocturne de Heather, pendant que cette dernière rassembla assez de conviction pour passer au travers de la « vengeance de Harold ». Elle relevait la tête avec un faux sourire comme elle déclara :

« Oui je sais... Bref passons on a besoin les uns des autres, tu le sais plus que quiconque Stratège. », à la déclaration il rigolait un peu comme il croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine en penchant un peu la tête, avec un regard explicatif, qui vouait tout dire. Heather le maudissait, il avait décider de bien la mettre dans l'embarras, toutefois elle reprit son calme comme elle soupirait en baissant ses épaules dans la défaite, et qu'elle déclara avec un ton boudeur :

« Oui on a besoin de vous... Voilà tu es content... C'était de bonne guerre après que tu es à te taper les beurkiens... », terminait-elle moqueusement avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, et faisant même rire les deux furies. Harold roulaient ses yeux au ciel alors qu'il foudroyait son compagnon reptile avec un seul mot dans son regard « Traître ! », cependant le regard ne changea rien au dragon qui se moquait toujours de son cavalier qui soupirait également dans la défaite comme il rétorquait à l'attention de la jeune fille avec un léger regard séducteur que seul elle parvenait à déceler :

« Tu n'as pas fini de payer pour cela je te l'assure... Mais tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu me les a envoyer... », terminait-il avec sous-entendu, vue que seulement eux deux avaient au accès au contenue de la note. Heather rougissait légèrement, alors que es deux furies n'arrivaient plus à se tenir debout tellement ils riaient de la situation. C'était maintenant à Heather de foudroyer son propre compagnon draconien sans plus de succès que son homologue Ghost. Elle soupirait une énième fois vaincu à la fois par sa dragonne, et par celui qu'elle aimait, et qui l'aimait en finit par parler de nouveau :

« Non je j'ai un trou de mémoire également.. Parlons plus sérieusement, si on unis nos forces on peut sortir de ce merdier, qu'en dites-vous ? », à cela Harold se tenait encore plus droit qu'un I comme il déclarait sarcastiquement :

« Que ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend mon cœur ! On a déjà prévenue des renforts, et un vaisseau de soutient sera derrière la deuxième lune de Jupiter dans trois quarts d'heures. Vous feriez mieux de appelez des renforts, ces salauds on pas l'air de plaisanter, et en plus d'ici peu on aura plus rien derrière quoi se cacher... Cependant j'ai un plan, mais je pense que toi aussi, et qu'à un détail près ce sont les même... Je me trompe ? », disait-il un sourcil relevé en l'air, tout en décroissant les bras dans une position plus décontracté . Tout le monde avait sursauté quand il avait il « mon cœur »... Pas de doutes leur relation est plus que ami-ennemie, c'est quelque chose de plus. D'ailleurs Heather rougissait légèrement encore une fois quand elle toussa faussement pour ramener la conversation dans le sérieux :

« Oui... En effet j'ai également un plan, et si ton plan comporte... Des chasseur, des bombardiers, des cavaliers de dragons spatiaux, une percer éclair avec bombardement massif d'explosifs... », elle ne put finir sa phrase car Harold prenait la suite avec un ton plus rapide, et un sourire. Tout en faisant de grand mouvements de bras, et de mains explicatif de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Alors que les furies étaient également dans une conversation qui semblait très argumenté, et vue l'attitude des autres dragons par moments très personnel :

« Et largage d'explosif à retardement pour couvrir notre fuite vers les renforts, où nous feront un demi tour contrôler, pour... », c'est Heather qui termina cette phrase encore plus rapidement à incompréhension de tous excepté les deux soldats d'élite, et parfois leurs dragons quand ils voulaient bien tendre l'oreille pour les écouter... En arrière plan sonore Ghost on pouvait entendre des hurlement draconien, et humain étouffés. Camicazi sans aucun doutes attaché et incapable de parler pour l'occasion... En fait la conversation entre les deux Stratège était tellement incompréhensible, sauf pour eux, que le reste de l'équipage des deux vaisseaux étaient mal à l'aise de ce fait

« Faire une contre-offensive massive, en attendant le reste des deux flottes, afin de leurs foutre la pâté... Oui mon tendre c'est également mon plan, alors qu'est ce qu'on attend, on a déjà brouiller leurs communications dès qu'ils ont commencé à tirer ! », personne à part eux n'avaient comprit ce qu'ils s'étaient dit depuis le début tellement s'était codé, et dit vite entre eux. La capitaine Ghost demanda donc d'une voix quelque peu haletante :

« Vous êtes flippants ! Vous êtes sur de ne pas être dans le même camp ? Ou ensemble ? Car là c'est vraiment flippant, on a strictement rien compris à ce que vous venez de dire... », à la mention d'être ensembles, les deux détournèrent le regard vers le sols, alors que leurs dragons levaient leurs yeux au ciel en secouant leur têtes dans l'incrédulité. Ils s'aimaient, mais refusaient encore de le montré à tous... Quels drôles de cavaliers ! Enfin bon c'est stratège qui reparla en premier comme il décida :

« Bon dix minutes pour expliquer et préparer le plan, tu t'occupes de tes gars, et moi des miens, à dans dix minutes ! », et sur cette déclaration il se déconnecta du système de communication laissant une Heather soupirant rêveusement. Après quelques seconde elle se reprit et convoquait tout le monde à venir la voir, comme elle activa un projecteur holographique montrant leur situation actuelle, leurs flottes étaient bleu, celle des Ghosts vert, et l'inconnue rouge, le reste était un gris, sauf pour les tirs, et les missiles qui étaient de la couleur de ceux qui les envoyaient. L'écran montrait parfaitement le nombre d'astéride réduire, alors qu'ils continuaient d'utiliser leur tactique pour empêcher l'ennemie de venir trop près. Finalement Ingrid parla :

« Bon voilà simultanément à la flotte Ghost nous sortirons de nos cachette et feront un tir de barrage sur la flotte inconnu... Après avoir lâché toutes nos escouades de chasseur, bombardiers, et cavaliers de dragons spatiaux... », disait-elle en montrant des hologrammes des flottes bleu et verte sortir de leurs cachettes et ouvrir le feu sur l'ennemie, alors que la chasse était en attente. Avec le grognement questionnaire de son dragon le capitaine demanda alors :

« Même avec nos puissances de feu réunis, nous ne feront presque aucun dégâts à leur flotte, et nous périrons après cinq minutes de combat... Donc quelle est l'utilité de cette frappe ? », Ingrid souriait comme elle activait de nouveaux les projections pour montré la chasse foncé derrière les tirs de couvertures de la flotte de circonstance :

« On compte pas détruire la flotte de cette façon, ces tirs serviront juste de couvertures, et de diversions à la chasse afin qu'elle puisse attaquer... », disait-elle comme les hologrammes de la chasse commençaient à tirer sur la flotte ennemie en un point unique au centre de cette dernière, faisant ainsi une défense moins puissante.

*#*

« Début de l'opération, la chasse est paré, dans trois, deux, un... Feu ! », ordonnait Stratège par le biais du réseau de communication, aussitôt eut-il donné l'ordre que les deux flottes sortirent de leurs cachettes, et commencèrent un tir de barrage soutenue sur la flotte inconnue qui fut prise au dépourvue, veillant néanmoins à laisser une fenêtre de vol aux équipes de chasses qui collaboraient seulement vue la menace face à laquelle ils étaient. Heather ayant remis sa capuche et son foulard déclarait alors :

« Équipes de chasses en avant perforé leurs défenses ! », la chasses fonçait alors en une ligne serrait qui évita le bombardement Last-Ghosts. Et ce bombardement saturé les scanners de la flotte ennemie, ce qui fit que lors de leur attaque ils furent pris complètement au dépourvue. Les chasseurs équipés de canons lasers firent tombé les boucliers énergétiques ennemies, alors que les cavaliers de dragons spatiaux, et les chasseurs ordinaire abattaient les chasseurs ennemies, pendant que les bombardiers taillé en pièces les vaisseaux n'ayant plus aucun boucliers. Malgré quelques pertes, dans ce combat de son et de lumière, car les défenses antiaériennes ennemies ne restèrent pas les bras croiser, tout comme leurs étranges chasseurs à l'attaque. Toutefois cette dernière réussis parfaitement vue que plusieurs vaisseau au centre la formation ennemie étaient endommagé. Ingrid et Harold souriaient au succès comme ils ordonnaient à leurs flottes respectives :

« En avant ! Les cuirassés devant, et les destroyers derrières, on va exploser ces salauds ! »

*#*

« Une fois que la chasse aura endommagé le centre de la flotte ennemies, nos deux flottes passerons au centre de cette dernière. Au passage on ramasse la chasse, le tout en formation les bâtiments les plus résistants devants, et les destroyers derrière... », tout le monde était au delà de choqué sur le pont de commandement du Charles de Gaulle. C'étaient un plan complètement fou ils allaient se faire tailler en pièces pensaient-ils. Julian quant à lui sautait en l'air avec carnage en hurlant :

« J'adore comment va ce plan ! », plusieurs personnes sur le pont se tapèrent leurs front avec la paume de leurs mains à l'attitude dérangé du commando. Les autres avaient des réserves quant à la viabilité de ce plan, en particulier la capitaine, et son dragon, en plus de Thug, Cami, et leurs dragons respectifs, finalement c'est le jeune homme qui demanda :

« C'est ça votre plan... Foncé droit dans la gueule de l'ennemie ! Tu nous as habitué à mieux Stratège ! Si ça marche, et qu'on passe, ce que je ne doute pas. Mais on se fera tirer comme des pigeons à la sortie ! », déclarait fermement ce dernier en tapant du poing sur la table, et avec le consentement de tout l'équipage cependant Harold restait clame comme il poursuivait les projections holographique montrant leurs deux flottes passer au centre de celle inconnue évitant le vaisseau géant, et lâchant des objets derrière eux ? Harold souriait comme il déclarait :

« Pas d'inquiétude on passe au centre à la puissance de nos canons, sauf pour les missiles, les destroyers à l'arrière quant à eux larguerons quelques petites gâteries au nucléogène pour nos chère ennemies... », terminait-il sadiquement en se frottant les mains dans l'appréhension, maintenant tout les commandos souriaient également au plan de génie qui naissait devant leurs yeux, et au beau milieu d'une bataille qui plus ait !

*#*

La flotte changea rapidement de cap, avant de foncé droit sur la flotte ennemie à plein vitesse en tirant sur les vaisseaux affaiblie par l'attaque de la chasse. Les tourelles Ghosts, les canons lasers , en plus des défenses antiaériennes qui tiraient sans interruption, et les canons ionique, et de bombardement planétaire des deux flottes. Ça faisait un jolie feu d'artifice pendant qu'ils traversaient la flotte inconnue. Les destroyers larguèrent leurs bombes les plus puissantes télécommandé. Durant la traversé, alors que l'avant de la flotte ouvrait la marche, avec le Charles de Gaulle à coup de canon. Les vaisseaux arrière faisaient le lus de dégâts possible à la flotte ennemie qui pour tenter de les stopper, leur tiraient dessus. Malheureusement pour eux ils allaient trop vite, la chasse eut même du mal à remonter à bord des vaisseaux au passage.

Harold se trouvait sur la passerelle de commandement aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son furie nocturne. Quand tout à coup il se figea comme le blanc, et le noire de ses yeux disparu à l'instar du vert foret, qui devint lumineux. Ses yeux projetaient quelques petites particules étrange comme dans le Méga-bot. Dans la tête de Harold par contre c'était le chaos, il entendait des murmures incompréhensible, certainement pas dans un langage qu'il connaissait... D'étranges visions lui parurent, elles étaient flou, mais il pouvaient distingué des étranges bipèdes dans une sorte de cockpit en feu ? Il ne savait pas vraiment... même sa seconde personnalité était dépassé :

« Stop ! C'est trop intense ! », criait-elle, Harold se sentait devenir haletant, quand soudain plusieurs paires de bras le secouait, le ramenant dans le moment présent, les commandos étaient tous là, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il fut sonné deux secondes avant de leurs ordonné de reprendre le travail tout comme pour son dragon leur promettant de leur expliqué lus tard.. Ils acquiescèrent difficilement avant de retourner à leurs poste de remplacement. A son insu la troisième hélice ADN dons son être avait encore une fois était illuminé s'agrandissant encore un peu plus, cependant elle semblait absorber par l'hélice normale très doucement :

« On va sortir de la flotte ennemie, lancé tous vos missiles pour faire diversion, et foncé derrière la seconde lune de Jupiter ! », criait Heather au micro, à quoi tout les capitaine acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent. Tout le missiles normal partirent des vaisseaux à la sortie de la flotte, toujours en évitant le vaisseau géant. Ils partaient au fur et à mesure que la flotte sortait de l'ennemie, les missiles étaient lancé en éventail retournant sur les vaisseaux ennemies créant une diversion explosif. Une fois çà bonne distance des vaisseaux ennemies, et avoir lancé tous leurs missiles faisant la diversion de moins en moins efficace. Ils déclenchèrent les bombes dormantes. La flotte ennemie disparu quelques instants dans un déluge explosion énorme, et d'éclair lumineux. Un officier last croyant à leur victoire demandait naïvement :

« On les a eut ? », à peine eut-il terminer sa question débile, que la flotte ennemie en piteux états sauf pour le vaisseau titanesque réapparue. Faisant l'homme redevenir morose, et le capitaine déclarait l'évidence de la situation actuelle :

« Il semblerait que non... On poursuit le plan ! »

*#*

« Une fois sortie de la flotte ennemie, on couvre notre fuite avec un barrage de missiles normaux. Le temps de s'(éloigner de cette dernière, qui en chiera pour tourner, là on fait sauter les bombes histoire d'endommager le plus de leur flotte voir de détruire quelques vaisseaux. Ensuite on fait la jonction avec le vaisseau de soutien Ghost derrière la seconde lune de Jupiter. A ce moment on fait bloque contre la flotte qui nous poursuis, en laissant le vaisseau de soutien encaissé le plus possible. On les retient jusqu'à l'arrivé des flottes Ghosts et Last qui les feront soit fuir, ou les détruirons. Des questions ? », demandait Heather au commandement du vaisseau, et de la petite flotte Last, tout en montrant en projection holographique le plan qu'elle venait d'exposer se terminant par la destruction de la flotte ennemie. Le capitaine fut le seul à levé la main, et à demander :

« Une fois la flotte ennemie vaincu, on fait quoi pour les Ghosts ? On redevient ennemie ? », à la question Ingrid resta calme, alors qu'elle écrivait à la flotte Last pour qu'ils soutienne la flotte Ghost qui leur porte assistance. Elle murmura alors en accord avec son dragon qui hocha la tête avant sa réponse :

« A mon avis il y aura un moment historique qui restera gravé à jamais pour les générations à venir... », sa déclaration si sur d'elle rendit les Lasts confus, mais au finale ils acquiescèrent et se mirent au travail. Alors que Ingrid envoyait le message à la flotte Last elle était de plus en plus d'accord avec elle même... « Oui un moment historique... »

*#*

Après la fuite réussis, la flotte uni passait rapidement derrière la lune de Jupiter rejoignant le vaisseau de soutient Ghost. Ce vaisseau ressemble à un chasseur de deux kilomètres de long, sur sept cents mètres de hauts. Il est plus élancé à l'avant qu'à l'arrière, il était équipé d'un arsenal antiaérien sur tout son fuselage de deux mètres d'épaisseur. Dix pistes de décollage de chasseurs, bombardiers, cavaliers de dragons spatiaux, navette de transports, transporteur lourds, et j'en passe... Il a également des tourelles semblable à celle des cuirassés mais un tiers plus grande que ces dernières, et avec un canon supplémentaire. Il y en avait cinq répartie au dessus du blindage.

Des tubes lances missiles à peut près partout, et enfin l'une des particularité de ce vaisseau sept batteries de bombardement planétaires déployer et charger actuellement, qui protège les portes d'un hangar pouvant contenir un cuirassé qui peut y être réparer rapidement. Et dans le nez de l'appareil il y avait quatre Méga-bots en capsule pour un déploiement terrestre vue que ces derniers ne sont destinés qu'à cette usage. Des canons lasers étaient présents sur tout le vaisseau sauf pour la partie des propulseurs. C'est le seul défaut de ce vaisseau il n'est pas assez rapide et manœuvrable pour combattre seul.

Mais là n'est pas la question les deux flottes s'étaient rassemblé derrière le vaisseau de soutien, et après des salutations entre capitaines plutôt froides et courtes ils pointèrent toutes leurs pièces en direction de l'endroit où le reste de la flotte inconnu devraient apparaître. Stratège repensait encore à son étrange expérience durant la traversé de la flotte, mais il attendais avec impatience leur arrivé. Soudain leur flotte passa à l'horizon de la planète à pleine vitesse, et surpris de l'attente de leurs ennemies. Harold souriait comme il déclarait :

« Aller larguons un peu de plomb sur ces lopettes ! FEU ! », aussitôt un barrage de tirs se déclencha détruisant encore plusieurs vaisseaux, et en endommageant plusieurs excepté le classe « colonise ». Ils avaient perdu trois vaisseaux au cours de cette opération, deux Lasts, et un Ghost, mort par la main du même ennemie. Ils allaient finalement être détruit par le vaisseau titanesque, malgré le vaisseau de soutient, et son incroyable puissance de feu, quand soudain les renforts arrivèrent.

Ayant perdu les trois quarts de leurs flotte, les ennemies inconnue fuirent dans l'atmosphère de Jupiter. Tout le monde étaient heureux ils avaient gagné ! Ils se tapaient tous dans le dos et riaient, tous sauf Harold et Ingrid qui attendaient patiemment ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva à peine cinq minutes après leur victoire les canons des deux flottes étaient pointer l'une sur l'autre. La tension était extrême, quand soudain un message arriva au Charles de Gaulle. L'opérateur s'essuya les yeux plusieurs fois en lisant le message avant de dire d'une voix haletante :

« Capitaine je dois avoir un problème, car je lis que les Lasts... Veulent... », tout le monde étaient désormais intéresser par ce que l'opérateur allait dire. Même le dragon de l'opérateur le forçant un peu à révéler le contenue du message. Finalement il soupira comme il déclarait :

« Ils veulent négocier... Avec nous et Stratège... », la nouvelle fut un grand choc à bord du pont, sauf pour Harold qui pensait sans s'en rendre compte comme son âme sœur au même moment « Oui un moment historique... ».

 **Et voilà un chapitre surprenant de fait ! Le sondage sera certainement dans le prochain chapitre, avec une proposition particulière, qui à mon avis gagnera tout les suffrages... Bon Vicky03 j'attends ta question, et sur ceux à Dimanche prochain !**


	15. Chapter 14: Négociations historiques

**Bien le bonsoir chère lecteurs, désolé d'être une fois de plus en retard, mais comme je le disais je n'est guère eut de temps, et ce chapitre est hyper important pour la suite de cette histoire. Il est très lourd en révélation et en retournement de situation, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'il soit parfaitement fait ! Je m'excuse encore de mon retard, et je remercie Timothe pour son travail de bêta, c'est super ce qu'il fait.**

 **J'ai aussi décidé d'un changement dans les réponses aux reviews jusqu'à présent je les écrivaient à la fois par message privé aux auteurs ayant un compte, et aussi en début de chapitre. Mais le fait est que c'est vraiment long, et je ne veux pas d'une note d'auteur plus longue que le chapitre. Donc désormais pour les reviews des personnes ayant un compte fanfiction je répondrais uniquement par messagerie privé. Quant à ceux n'en ayant pas je répondrais ici même pas de changement. Je veux également dire que le sondage de ma prochaine histoire principale est présent en fin de chapitre ! Merci à Flyaway88, Toothlesspower, Klatuveratanectu1701, et la Vision de merlin vos réponses de reviews sont dans vos messageries privé. Quant à Invité je te réponds de suite !**

 **Invité :merci de ton avis ! Oui moi aussi j'adore le HaroldxIngrid, heureux que l'histoire te plaise autant. Quant à ma fic secondaire je n'est pas eu trop le temps de bosser sur elle pour différentes raisons, mais je vais essayer de mettre à jour cette semaine, je promets rien ! Bon aller à la prochaine !**

 **Vicky03 si tu lis sache que ton prix est encore actif pour avoir poster la cinquantième review, donc si tu veu le prendre fais le quand tu veux ! Bon sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : Négociation historique

Tout était trop calme en ce jour fatidique, les deux camps opposé depuis plus de quatre vingt ans, étaient là face à face autour d'une même table. Un événement historique carrément, mais l'ambiance était tendu à l'extrême, les deux partis étaient assis face à l'autre depuis dix minute dans un silence mortel. Non seulement par ce qu'il se passait, mais également parce qu'ils se trouvaient sur une station spatiale abandonné qui se trouve près de Mars. Des deux cotés de la station à deux kilomètres de distance se trouvait la presque globalité des deux flottes Ghost et Last. Au moindre faux pas ça se terminerait en boucherie sans nom. Stratège ainsi que quatre Neuros étaient assis du cotés Ghost. 

Quant au coté Last il y avait une partie du conseil suprême Last. Drago Poing-sanglant un de conseiller militaire sur l'armement. Viggo et Ryker Grimborns conseiller au commandement de la flotte spatiale Last. Sans oublier un certain Alvin conseiller technologique du conseil, et pour finir l'agent Heather. Car sans Stratège et Heather cette réunion n'aurais jamais put avoir lieu. Après cinq minutes de silence pensant supplémentaire Harold soupirait lourdement sous son foulard comme il déclarait soudain la première phrase des négociations :

« Bon... Vous vouliez des négociations, vous les avez parler donc. Si on est assied autour de cette table sans armes, c'est pas pour nous regardez dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à Ragnarök », disait-il calmement en se redressant dans son siège, ce que bientôt firent tout les membres de la pièce. Finalement c'est Drago qui parla en premier :

« D'accord, on va parler, mais avec toi Stratège, tu es la personne qui comprendra le mieux notre proposition, ainsi que notre situation... Loin de vous offensez neuros... », ces derniers avaient un mauvais regards sur leurs visages quant à la demande du conseiller Last, mais ils soupirèrent et acceptèrent. Drago fit un signe de tête à Heather qui acquiesça comme elle sortait une sorte de base de donné holographique qu'elle s'apprêtait à activer, sus les yeux de Harold qui était au delà de curieux de son contenue, même s'il resta impassible. Drago commença alors la négociation :

« Bien notre proposition serait que les Ghosts et les Lasts forme une alliance... », les neuros étaient médusés à la proposition des Lasts, alors que Harold étant surpris réprima lors avec véracité et la vitesse d'un furie nocturne, bien avant que Drago ne puisse finir sa phrase :

« Mais bien sur ! On a été en guerre pendant quatre vingt ans, mais sur un coup de tête on devient les meilleurs amis... Non mais vous me prenez pour un beurkien ? Répondez pas à la question. », disait-il sarcastiquement, et surtout la dernière réplique en foudroyant Heather qui s'apprêtait à rajouter quelques chose à la déclaration de son amoureux, mais se retint vue le ton qu'avait pris ce dernier. Elle avait la bouche ouverte sous son foulard, mais la referma, les dragons, ainsi que les neuros soutenaient la déclaration du commando activement avant de ce taire afin de laisser Viggo parler :

« C'est sur que présenter ainsi c'est une très mauvais début pour la proposition, mais comme pour toutes nos actions nous avons nos raisons de la faire », Un des dragons, un mille tonnerre avait failli s'étrangler quand le Last avait parler de raisons à toutes leurs actions. Les dirigeants Ghosts étaient bouche bée, alors que Harold levait un sourcil en pointe clairement pas convaincu par ce que venait de dire le Last. Il demanda alors venimeusement :

« Vous avez des raisons ? Et bien commencez par nous expliquer la raison de tuer des milliards d'humains, dragons, et autres espèces en tout genre, par une apocalypse nucléaire ! Et si elle est vraiment bonne on envisagera peut-être d'écouter votre proposition complètement ! », Dire que les Lasts étaient mal à l'aise serait un euphémisme, ils étaient carrément en train de mourir sur leurs chaises, tous sauf Heather, qui n'était pas une héroïne Last pour rien. C'est elle qui eut le courage de répondre à la question de Stratège :

« Nous ne pouvions exposer nos raisons, qu'une fois le « Plan » exécuté dans sa globalité, mais comme vous le savez une nouvelle flotte inconnu vient d'arriver dans le système solaire. Ce fait à rendu le « Plan » complètement inefficace, et cette proposition, est dans le but de la survie de la Terre et de tout ces habitants... Évidement nous vous révélerons tous afin que vous compreniez bien la situation », Harold levait de nouveau un sourcil de surprise, alors que les neuros, et les dragons sauf le furie mâle, étaient une sfois de plus gueule bée. Harold déclarait alors pour les autres dirigeants n'étant visiblement plus capable de parler pour le moment :

« Allez-y, même si je pense qu'aucune raisons n'est suffisante pour justifier le « Plan », je suis curieux d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire. », Les Lasts et leurs dragons soupirèrent de soulagement à l'exception de Heather qui lança un regard aux conseillers qui acquiescèrent à la question muette. Ingrid en fut plus que soulagé comme elle activa la base de donnée holographique tout en commençant son explication, à la grande attention des Ghosts, et plus particulièrement de Harold après quelques minutes :

« Tout commence avec l'origine des Lasts Lucks, tout débutera par un homme un certain William Ware Brazel, il était fermier dans une petite ville perdu des États-Unis. Un homme sans histoire à première vue, mais il avait une passion pour l'astronomie que seule certains de ses amis, dont un militaire, et un scientifique connaissait l'existence... », bon à ce point là les Ghosts étaient captivés, il faut se rendre compte que des centaines, voire des milliers d'hommes, et de dragons sont mort pour obtenir ces informations qui leur étaient servis sur un plateau maintenant :

« En 1946 ce fermier sans histoire observait les étoiles avec son télescope emprunter à son ami scientifique, et c'est là qu'il le vit... L'objet X... », à ce moment l'attention d'Harold était à son apogée, l'ADN inconnue qui était mêler au sien venait de cette objet. Heather attarda deux seconde les images holographiques du fermier observant les étoiles, avant d passer à une image d'un rassemblement d'homme autour d'une t able :

« Il avait vue cette objet par un hasard totale, mais suite à sa découverte il avait prévenue ses amis, afin qu'ils l'aident à faire quelque chose de cette découverte. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que c'était forcément artificielle, au vue de ses angles parfaits, et dut au fait que ça ce dirigeait vers la Terre... », Harold cligna un peu des yeux à ce qu'insinuait Ingrid, elle voudrait dire que l'objet X est :

« Ils sont parvenue à déterminer son point d'impact, et coup du sort ce fut dans le champ de William, et son dragon un murmure mortel à la date du 8 juillet 1947, la ville dont était originaire le fondateur des Lasts se nommait... Roswell... », Maintenant Harold était presque debout d'impatience tout comme son dragon, comme il déclarait alors pour être sur de ce qu'il avait comprit :

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire, que l'objet X vient de l'espace, çà une époque où aucun satellite était en orbite, ce serait donc un objet... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir comme Ingrid le coupa sèchement comme les autres neuros qui allait parler à leur tour. Ingrid déclara ensuite la suite des origines des Lasts :

« Lors de son crash, les amis du fondateur, plus ce dernier et leurs récupérèrent l'objet, qui s'avéra être une sonde semblable à Voyager 1 mais dans une confection différente, et ayant survécu à l'impact parfaitement. Ils montèrent en scène l'affaire de Roswell grâce à leur contact dans l'armé pour couvrir la sonde. En l'examinant ils surent qu'elle était d'origine extraterrestre à sa technologie équivalent celui de la Terre du XXIème siècle. Ils voulaient révéler ce secret au grand jour mais ils découvrirent quelque chose qui leurs fit froid dans le dos... », terminait-elle dramatiquement, en montrant des images de la sonde, pis d'un endroit abîmer clairement ayant reçu un impact de tir vue que l'étrange métal était fondu :

« Un impact de tir sur la sonde, ils évaluèrent la chaleur du tir à plus de 15000 degrés. Ce tir avait détruits les fichiers que transportaient la sonde, mais une chose fut sur à partir de cela... On est pas seul dans l'univers, et là-haut la guerre fait rage, et l'humanité n'est pas préparé à cette dernière... », Maintenant Harold pouvait voir où ils voulaient en venir par l'origine des Lasts Lucks, et celle du plan. Merde même leur nom prenait tout son sens désormais :

« A la suite de cette découverte la décision de rendre publique la chose a été annulé, ne voulant pas causer la panique, et dans l'intervalle, ces quelques personnes devinrent les premiers Lasts Lucks. La dernière chance en somme, sur la sonde nous avons également retrouver du sang inconnue maintenue en congélation depuis tout ce temps... », les origines des Lasts étant révélé simultanément à des projections de photos montrant les événement dont la prise du sang, jusqu'à la formation de l'organisation, mais il manquait encore des informations c'est Harold qui demanda alors :

« Oui mais ça n'explique pas tout, si vous vouliez éviter la panique, pourquoi vouloir faire une troisième guerre mondiale ? Et puis toutes ces expériences ignominieuses sur la génétique ! », terminait-il avec un peu de rage, et ça ce comprends, vue que lui même était une de ces créations génétiques. Cependant devant le ton agressif de Harold, Ingrid resta d'un calme olympien comme elle continuait ses projections, et ses explications, tout en répondant aux question de l'élu de son cœur :

« On y vient. Lors de la création de cette organisation les premiers Lasts savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à aucun gouvernement. Car un telle atout technologique pourrait provoquer une nouvelle guerre mondiale. Ils décidèrent donc de développer leur propre technologie seul, afin de contrer une quelconque menace extraterrestre. Mais un problème resta, même s'ils recrutaient énormément de membres humain et draconien, ils ne seraient sans doutes pas assez nombreux ni assez puissant pour gagner. En plus ils risquaient une nouvelle guerre de leurs frères et sœurs terrestres à la découverte de cela. Donc William se mit à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il créa le « Plan »... », copiait-elle deux minutes pour passer sur des images holographique de ce que serait le « Plan » s'il avait été appliquer :

« La phase un consistait à infiltrer tous les gouvernements du monde, à créer une technologie surpuissante, et provoquer une évolution de l'humanité, ainsi que draconienne. Puis toujours dans cette phase déclencher une guerre atomique mondiale mais seulement une fois les trois premiers objectifs remplie... », les images montraient des explosions nucléaires, des infiltrations, et des manipulation cellulaires. Harold et son dragon comprenait mieux pourquoi une évolution génétique, et technologique s'imposait, mais beaucoup de détails restaient encore flou :

« D'accord je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez fait ça, même si je désapprouve, mais la troisième guerre mondiale me semble incompréhensible ! », Krokmou soutenait son cavalier avec des grognement montrant qu'il était aussi très intéresser. Les neuros et leurs dragons l'étaient également comme il firent un signe très rapide pour continuer, ce que s'employa de faire Heather, mais cette fois aucune image ne venait illustrer son discourt :

« Le but de cette troisième guerre mondiale était double, et malheureusement la seule façon de parvenir à un objectif qui semble inatteignable... L'unité. Si une troisième guerre mondiale éclaté nous verrions une évolution technologique massive, ainsi qu'une évolution physiologique des dragons. Quelle que chose qui pourrait nous donner l'avantage contre des aliens... Mais la seconde phase du « Plan » consistait à arrêter la guerre avec notre technologie, et au final unir le monde entier sous une même bannière, c'est le seule moyen que nous avons trouvé pour le faire... », Ingrid attendait l'explosion des Ghosts, mais à sa grande surprise ils étaient calmes, et même un peu honteux ? L'un des neuros murmura alors :

« C'est le second objectif des Ghosts protectors unir le monde sous une même bannière, mais même infiltré partout... Ça c'est révéler quasi impossible, et le seule moyen qui nous semblaient viable était une nouvelle guerre mondiale également... Mais on ne l'aurais jamais déclenché. », Heather était bouche bée comme tout les Lasts et leurs dragons, qui aurait cru que leurs objectifs étaient si semblables. Harold cependant faisait signe à Ingrid de continuer ce qu'elle fit :

« Euh... Euh.. Oui ! La troisième et ultime phase du « Plan » était de rencontrer ces aliens avant qu'eux ne le fasse, et leur proposer une alliance, en cas d'échec l'humanité, et les dragons auraient été en mesure de se défendre face à cette menace stellaire... Cependant le « Plan » ne pt aboutir à terme car en 1966 les Ghosts protectors seront créer, et à partir de ce moment jusqu'à aujourd'hui une guerre de principe fit rage. », terminait-elle son discourt principales qui avait été très bouleversant pour tout les Ghosts, et leurs dragons qui en restaient pétrifier au sens littéraire sur place. Cependant Harold avait encore des questions, et il voulait les réponses depuis plus d'un mois désormais :

« Il y a encore des questions sans réponse, dont une qui m'affecte personnellement... D'abord comment sont choisie les dragons et humains sur lesquelles vous faites ces expériences génétiques ? Et ensuite je veux savoir tout ce que vous avez à voir avec Valka Haddock ? », les conseillers lasts étaient perplexe sur la deuxième question. Ingrid cependant savait pourquoi il voulait savoir cela, il devait avoir découvert pour sa mère... C'est Alvin qui parla pour répondre aux questions néanmoins :

« D'accord... Pour répondre à la première questions, tous les dragons, et humains de ces expériences ce sont porter volontaire pour faire progresser la science, même la Firebleast... Et la plupart d'entre eux étaient en phases terminal de maladies sans traitement...Quant à Valka Haddock, c'était également toute une histoire que je vais vous contez... », Harold était impassible attendant la réponse pendant que ses confrères neuros essayaient encore de se remettre des révélations... En fait les Lasts seraient des défenseurs de la Terre tout comme eux ? Mais contre une menace encore plus grande, et avec des méthodes discutables, mais réalistes... Ça fait beaucoup à accepter en moins d'une heure ! Pendant ce temps Harold écoutait attentivement l'histoire de Alvin :

« Nos scientifiques génétiques durant des décennies étudièrent le sang, et l'ADN extraterrestre, faisant de grandes découverte au passage... Ces extraterrestres d'après leur ADN mesureraient plus de deux mètres de hauts, avec une peau reptilienne, vue que leur ADN se rapproche plus des serpents que de n'importe quelle espèces terrestre... », continuait-il en montrant des images de synthèse de à quoi devrait ressembler ces extraterrestres, des corps très grand avec trois pouces ? Et visiblement très intelligent vue la taille de son crane :

« Ils essayèrent également d'hybrider l'ADN humain à cette ADN alien, sans résultat... Vue que l'ADN humain détruit tout ADN qui n'est pas humain... Après plus de cinquante ans d'échec à ce procéder. Un espoir ce fit voir une jeune généticienne de vingt ans son nom... Valka Haddock malgré le fait qu'elle n'est que vingt ans, elle était une génie de la génétique avec son dragon nommé Cloudjumper, En janvier 2001 nous les avons contactée. Sous un faux nom d'entreprise, et pour le noble motif de faire évolué l'espèce humaine, nous lui avons remis de l'ADN alien, et les fonds nécessaires pour qu'elle essaye d'accomplir le projet... », Harold était suspendu aux lèvre de Alvin alors qu'il parlait. Sa mère n'était pas au courant qu'elle travaillait pour les Lasts ? Alors que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Les réponses de Harold arrivèrent comme Alvin parla de nouveau :

« Elle ne fut pas mise au courant des agissements Lasts, car elle ne nous aurait certainement pas aider si elle avait su... Durant 6 ans elle mena ses recherches. Cependant elle ne nous enverrais ces informations qu'une fois ses travaux terminés... Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle découvre qui nous étions par hasard... Depuis ce jour elle refusa toute communication avec nous. Nous avons donc décidé de récupéré notre investissement, mais tout ne se passa malheureusement pas comme prévue... », coupait-il sobrement alors que Harold continuait de le regarder avec la concentration, et la détermination d'un dragon mourant de faim au vue de son prochain repas :

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivé, elle avait détruit presque tout ces travaux grâce à un virus informatique. Elle était très malade d'une maladie inconnue elle n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps... Elle décida donc avec l'accord de son dragon... De déclencher un incendie dans son laboratoire afin de nous priver de toutes pistes pour ses recherches... », Harold pouvait voir des flash back douloureux sur la mort de sa mère dans un immeuble high-tech en feu, et lui en pleure devant. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, il était dans le labo au moment de cette incendie. Il voyait encore sa mère taper rapidement des programmes sur les ordinateurs effaçant leurs disques durs, puis mettre le feu à toute l'installation...

Il se voyait pleurer devant tout le feu, il était devant l'ascenseur suppliant sa mère de venir... Il se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'elle lui dit à ce moment là, avant quelle le poussa dans l'ascenseur, et envoyant ce dernier au rez de chaussé. « Harold ça sera dur pour toi, et j'en suis désolé... Mais des méchantes personnes ne doivent pas obtenir le travail de maman... Tu ne comprends peut-être pas maintenant... Mais plus tard tu le feras... Je suis désolé mon petit garçon... Il te faudra être fort, ton avenir en dépendra... Et plus encore... Sache une chose... Je t'aime mon fils... », et sur ces dernières paroles elle envoya l'ascenseur, alors que son fils pleurait à chaudes larmes... D'ailleurs en revenant dans l'instant présent Harold surprit une larme coulait de son œil droit. Les autres le regardait, comme il faisait signe de continuer :

« Cependant nous avons put sauver deux choses de cette incendie, quelques données indiquant qu'elle aurait réussi, mais pas plus détaillé. Et un mystérieux conteneur sceller, inviolable malgré toutes nos tentatives, mais ça vous le savez déjà... », disait-il son regard fixé sur Stratège qui avait prit le conteneur sceller de la garde de la Firebleast génétiquement modifié. Les pièces s'assemblaient désormais... Pourquoi il avait tant de puissance, et d'où venait son ADN inconnu. Toutefois de plus grandes questions restèrent encore, comme pourquoi sa mère pratiquerait des expériences sur lui, si elle était contre l'idéologie Last ? Ou alors est-ce que les vaisseaux les attaquant sont les créateurs de la sonde ? C'est Drago qui parla à son tour :

« Nous sommes sur de plusieurs choses actuellement... Premièrement les vaisseaux nous ayant attaqué sont des vaisseaux extraterrestres... Deuxièmement ils ne sont pas du peuple qui a conçu l'objet X, il y a trop de différence entre les deux technologies ... Troisièmement nous sommes en guerre contre eux qui est certain... Et finalement il est trop tard pour appliquer le « Plan », ou pour informer les pays du monde sans déclencher une autre guerre, ou une panique général... Donc voilà pourquoi nous proposons cette solution, quand dites-vous ? », Maintenant que les neuros avaient toutes les informations en mains, ils pouvaient prendre une décision quant à la proposition des Lasts. Ils allaient parler quand une transmission holographique eut lieu par le biais de l'appareil Last sur la table :

« Conseillers ! La flotte ennemie a attaqué un vaisseau de ravitaillement Ghost près d'Uranus, et d'après les dernière données ils feraient route vers le soleil ! Que devons-nous faire ? », c'était inquiétant rien à redire là dessus, les neuros et leurs dragons se regardaient dans l'explicative. Alors que Heather et Stratège savaient pertinemment ce qu'il se passerait, et donc ils se levèrent et partirent avec leurs furies nocturnes vers leurs navettes respectives au grand dam des neuros, et des conseillers qui leur demandèrent à l'unisson :

« Où allez-vous ? », à la question les deux héros des organisations rivales sourirent comme ils tournaient légèrement leurs têtes vers leurs commandants. Avant de déclaré également à l'unisson mais sans pour autant arrêter de marcher aux cotés de leurs dragons :

« Préparer la flotte Ghost/Last à la contre-attaque face à l'ennemie pardi !/Préparer la flotte Ghost/Last à la contre-attaque face à l'ennemie pardi ! », Et alors qu'ils disaient ça, Harold savait qu'il devait faire une chose en plus de contacter la flotte Ghost. Il devait retourner voir ce conteneur sceller. Quelque chose lui disait que le secret de ses origines y résidait. Alors que l'étrange pair continuait leur route, les portes de la station se refermèrent les cachant de la vue des dirigeants des deux organisations. Qui avec un regard compréhensif face au comportement de leurs soldats d'élite soupirèrent avant que les neuros commencèrent à dire :

« Et bien ces deux là ont été plus rapide que nous pour la décision... », les Lasts et leurs dragons hochèrent la tête à l'évidence, avant de dire en plaisantant quelque peu :

« Amen ! Et voici un moment fatidique de l'histoire, où Ghost protector, et Lasts lucks se battent cote à cote peut-être pour l'éternité... », terminait Ryker, ce à quoi les autres membres des négociations hochèrent la tête avant de se serrer symboliquement la mains, et les pattes pour les dragons en signe de paix, et d'alliance. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus deux organisations se battant entre eux pour la survie de la Terre, mais bien une seule et même se battant contre un ennemie inconnue et puissant pour le destin de la planète bleu. Ils étaient à partir de maintenant, et pour les générations à venir : Les Protectors of the earth !

 **Bon voilà... Un chapitre perturbant à mon avis... Enfin bon bref voici le sondage de ma prochaine fic après Ghost protector, personnellement je pense que la dernière proposition va remporter haut la main ce sondage, mais bon voilà ! Et pas de panique il y aura encore de nombreux chapitres avant la fin de cette fic, sur ceux :**

 **1: Je re-propose la fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk et deviennent des assassins de assassins'creed.**

 **2: Je passe ma fic secondaire en fic prioritaire donc The big origine version film.**

 **3: Une fic ou Harold est une fille, mais une chasseuse de monstres, qui voyage entre notre monde et le monde fantastique de Beurk. Ça ce déroulerais durant sa jeunesse, puis le film, et enfin en majorité après que La Mort Rouge soit vaincu, le tout dans un univers magique et technologique où vampire, loup garou, et fantômes seront fréquent.**

 **4: Une fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk, et finissent par monté un village à la pointe du progrès, où dragons et humains vivent en harmonie à l'époque du film.**

 **5: Et voilà la dernière proposition qui a on avis remportera tout les suffrages, une suite à Ghost prtector ne fois que la fic sera terminer.**

 **Bon voilà le sondage est lancé répondez-y par reviews comme d'habitude, il restera ouvert jusqu'à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, sur ceux je vous dis certainement à Dimanche si tout se passe bien... ce qui devrait certainement arriver !**


	16. Chapter 15: Donnée sur R-évolution

**Bien le bonjour chère lecteurs, oui je suis encore à la bourre, mais cette fois à cause de la connexion internet, que je n'est eut qu'il y a quelques minutes veuillez m'excuser... Ensuite je tiens à remercier Timothe pour son boulot du tonnerre, et La vision de Merlin, et Tothlesspower pour leur avis, ils trouveront leurs réponses dans leurs pm. Alors désolé la seconde fi n'a pas été mis à jour pas eu le temps... Bon maintenant les résultats du sondage du chapitre 14 pour le moment :**

 **la fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk et deviennent des assassins de assassins'creed. 0**

 **Je passe ma fic secondaire en fic prioritaire. 0**

 **Une fic ou Harold est une fille, mais une chasseuse de monstres. 0**

 **Une fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk, et finissent par monté un village. 0**

 **une suite à Ghost protector. 1**

 **Bon voilà encore désolé du retard, et sur ceux voici le chapitre où j'ai été franchement très frustrant mémé pour moi... Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15 : Données sur R-évolution.

« Stratège t'as perdu totalement la raison ! Une alliance avec les Lasts luck ! Mais c'est du suicide on se bat contre eux depuis quatre-vingt ans! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'extraterrestre, c'est à dormir debout, on ne leur fait pas confiance !», hurlaient plusieurs capitaines de vaisseaux, officiers soldats, et même les dragons hurlaient contre cette décision. Harold et Krokmou étaient dans la navette Ghost, et essayaient de convaincre les Ghosts que c'était la meilleur de décision, et même si ils le savaient tous, la pilule avait du mal à passer :

« Oui je sais que c'est un gros bouleversement, mais vous savez tous que c'est pour le mieux face à cette flotte alien, et ce vaisseau géant en particulier, nous avons eut des informations des lasts que nous vous ferons parvenir tout leur contenue par la suite... Quoi qu'il en soit l'ennemie vient de reprendre du service, et par conséquent nous devons les stopper. Donc je sais que c'est dur pour vous tous, mais je ne vous demande pas de leur faire confiance à eux... car moi même j'ai beaucoup de réticence à ce sujet, mais je vous demande... », disait calmement Harold au différents capitaines et escouades Ghost, alors qu'il prit un moment de silence avant de finir :

« De me faire confiance... », le silence s'éternisa juste après, la capitaines et dragons semblaient perturber par ce que venait de leur demander Stratège ils réfléchirent quelques minutes, dans l'angoisse de Harold face à leur réponse. Puis soudainement c'est la capitaine du Charles de Gaulle accompagné de son dragon qui se levèrent et déclarèrent pour les deux espèces :

« Stratège je suis le capitaine du vaisseau assigné à tes mission depuis dix ans... Tu ne nous as jamais déçu pendant tout ce temps, et si il y a bien une chose que tu n'as jamais demander c'est qu'on te fasse confiance... Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me la demander car tu l'as déjà... Je serai avec toi pour ce plan des plus fou comme toujours. », bientôt tout les capitaines de vaisseaux et leurs dragons, mais pas seulement eux, mais également les officiers, et les commandos de l'ombre se levèrent tous les uns après les autres, avant de déclarer d'un ton ferme, quoi que réticent pour certain ainsi que des grognement d'approbation :

« Nous sommes tous avec toi Stratège, quelles sont tes ordres ? », Harold soupira de soulagement que tout le monde ait accepter l'alliance, même s'il avait fallu une éternité de discutions, et de partage pour y parvenir. C'était tellement intense, que les neuros n'ont pas oser le déranger pendant qu'il rassemblait tous les Ghosts pour faire cette mission. Et aussi afin de faire accepter cette alliance improbable, et dérangeante aux Ghosts protector. Harold commença donc à parler au troupe du plan d'action qu'ils allaient employer :

« Merci les gars ça me touche... Voici le plan la flotte spatiale Ghost, et celle des Lasts poursuivrons la flotte alien, nous tenterons de communiquer, si c'est impossible, et qu'il font comme lors du premier contact, c'est à dire nous attaquer, nous les réduirons en poussière ! Préparez la flotte, des questions ? », Personne ne leva la main ou la patte pour demander quelque chose, personne sauf les commandos de l'ombre qui déclarèrent :

« Après cette mission il faudra en reparler grand chef ! », Harold hocha la tête, alors que es capitaines de vaisseaux préparaient leur leurs vaisseaux, et soudain l'écran s'éteignit. Harold s'assit lourdement sur un siège de la navette avec à ses cotés son reptile cracheur de feu, alors que les neuros entrèrent dans la navette avec leurs dragons. Stratège soupira lourdement à leur entrer, alors que Krokmou était aussi exténuer que son cavalier. Convaincre les Ghosts n'avaient pas été facile, amis c'était fait... Et encore ils devraient certainement en reparler une fois l'opération achever. L'un des neuro demanda alors au commando :

« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? », Harold leur donna un regard qui voulait dire avec son reptile « sérieusement ». Harold soupira lourdement avant de se redresser dans son siège avant de commencer à parler aux neuros de ce qui venait de se passer... Et comment dire il ne mâchait pas ses mots :

« Et bien c'est bon la pilule est passé... Mais on a pas fini d'en entendre parler. Heureusement que c'est moi qui en ais parler aux autres, car si cela avait été l'un d'entre vous... Je pense que vous auriez été lyncher avec vos dragons. Mais bon quoi qu'il en soit ils sont d'accord pour cette alliance, très méfiant et antipathique envers les Lasts, mais qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? », disait-il alors qu'il se leva tranquillement de son siège pour se rendre à l'arrière de l'appareil où il s'allongea sur plusieurs places assise avec son dragon, et demandant aux neuros :

« Vous pourriez piloter je dois me reposer un peu, ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas fermer l'œil avec mon dragon. », disait-il, les neuros le remercièrent alors qu'ils prenaient les commandes de l'appareil afin de retourner au Charles de Gaulle à dix minutes de là en navette. Pendant ce temps Harold essaya de dormir, mais il n'y parvint pas, il faut dire que tout cela c'était passé si vite. I peine plus d'un mois il était encore le fils de Stoick haddock maire de beurk, menant une double vie. L'une en temps que Harold l'inutile à Beurk, et l'autre en temps que Stratège le leader des commandos de l'ombre, et héros des Ghosts protector.

Et en un peu plus d'un mois tout avait était chamboulé, la découverte du projet R-évolution, l'arrivé de Ingrid dans sa vie civil, l'attaque sur beurk, la découverte de son patrimoine ADN mi humain, mi alien... Son intégration définitive aux Ghosts protector, la bataille avec la Mort rouge... Puis avec des extraterrestres, et maintenant ça... Il était des plus déboussolé il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Il était confus non par rapport des lasts luck, mais par rapport de sa mère... Qui était-elle vraiment ? Une femme folle qui fait des expériences sur son propre fils, ou bien une héroïne qui a empêcher les lasts de s'emparer des résultats de ses expériences ? C'était tellement confus, toutefois il avait un moyen de savoir la vérité... Le petit conteneur, il devait avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Un bruit d'arrimage fit revenir Harold dans le moment présent voyant que la navette était arrivé à bon port, avec beaucoup d'homme, de femme, et de dragons attendant de plus ample explication quand ils sont arrivé. En première ligne les commandos de l'ombre près à tout pour avoir enfin leurs réponses. Mais quand le sas de la navette s'ouvrit, et que les questions pleuvaient comme la plui durant une tempête. Harold ne pensa qu'à une seule chose le conteneur sceller :

« Harold on veut des réponses, nous sommes tes amis nous voulons de meilleurs réponses s'il te plaît ! », lui demandait Thuggory avec l'accord de ses camarades, et des dragons, mais Harold toutefois passa comme une fusée devant eux, suivie rapidement par Krokmou qui ne comprenait pas cette brusque excès de puissance de la part de son dresseur. En deux minutes il avait traverser la foule laissant le soin aux neuros de répondre aux questions. Il était talonné par ses amis des deux espèces qui voulait des explications. Après cinq minutes de course à travers tout le vaisseau il était dans sa cabine en laissant la porte ouverte. Il cherchait le conteneur dans es affaires alors que ses compagnons arrivèrent derrière lui et entraient dans l'étroite cabine fermant la porte derrière eux. Cami croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle déclara à son chef et béguin :

« Harold on t'a jamais vue comme ça ! On t'a déjà vue prendre des décisions complètement folles en quelques secondes, mais là c'est d'un autre niveau ! Vous avez pris la décision de faire alliance avec les Lasts Luck en un claquement de doigts, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et sans nous donné plus d'explications que ça ! Et maintenant tu nous fuis cherchant on ne sait quoi dans ta cabine ! Harold on est tes amis... On peux comprendre tes réactions, mais on a besoin de réponses... », termina Camicazi avec le soutient de ses amis qui étaient inquiets pour Harold, même Julian et Carnage était sérieux, c'est dire la chose. Harold trouva soudain le conteneur sceller, et alors qu'il le prit il déclara doucement :

« moi aussi je suis à la recherche de réponses... », disait mystérieusement Harold alors qu'il tournait le petit conteneur dans ses mains, ne voyant aucun moyen de l'ouvrir simplement il se décida à prendre les grands moyens. Alors que Julian tentait de poser une question à l'aubrun se dernier dégaina son épée plasma qui était sur le lit, et commença à découper le conteneur avec force. Au bout d'un moment le conteneur céda enfin, révélant un ordinateur portable. A ce moment précis une mouche pouvait être entend voler dans la cabine.

Harold sortit lentement l'ordinateur portable veillant à ne pas l'endommager délicatement il ouvrit ce dernier sous les yeux de ses compagnons ahurie par ce qui venait de se passer. Harols avait momentanément perdu son calme afin d'ouvrir ce conteneur... Qu'est ce qu'il avait ben put apprendre à son sujet durant ces négociations se demandaient-ils. Carnage se posa alors derrière Harold afin de voir ce qu'il faisait suivie bientôt du furie nocturne jaloux du petit dragon qu'il fit déguerpir en deux temps trois mouvement seulement pour que ce dernier se pose sur sa tête. Mais ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler lorsque le regard dur de leurs compatriotes écailleux se posa sur eux. Après qu'il se soit calmé il se plaçaient derrière Harold regardant ce qu'il faisait suivie bientôt de tout les commandos. Harold était en train d'allumer le dit ordinateur alors que Julian demandait prudemment :

« Que fais-tu Harold, et c'est quoi cette ordinateur ? », alors que l'ordinateur s'alluma enfin, un petit faisceau laser rouge sortit de l'emplacement actuelle de la webcam et commença à se déplacer tout le long de la tête de Harold, au bout de vingt seconde il y eut un petit bip, et le faisceau est devenu vert alors qu'il s'éteignait. Sur l'écran on pouvait lire « utilisateur autoriser Harold Haddock, lancement du programme ». Tout le monde était interloqué devant l'ordinateur, alors qu'une vidéo passa enfin, elle montrait un laboratoire, avant qu'une femme ne se place devant l'écran sur une chaise à roulette tout le monde était silencieux sauf Harold qui était confus comme il murmura :

« Maman... », la femme sur la vidéo avait vingt cinq ans, Harold en était sur car vue la couleur grise de sa peau elle était dans la phase terminal de sa maladie. Harold réalisa soudain que cette vidéo avait été tourner quelques jours avant l'incendie qui l'avais tué. Ces amis essayait de le soutenir que ce oit par grognement pour les dragons, ou par une main sur son épaule pour les humains. Ils savaient que c'était une épreuve dur pour lui. Valka replaçait ses lunette sur son visage avant qu'elle ne parle finalement :

« Bonjour Harold, tu dois être confus à avoir trouver ces enregistrements et les données l'accompagnant. Quand tu visionneras ces enregistrements je serais certainement déjà morte depuis longtemps, j'ai fait en sorte que les données de cette ordinateur ne puisse être vue que par toi, et quand tu aurais dix-huit ans car tu pourrais enfin les comprendre à ce moment... Si tu n'as pas découvert la vérité il est donc de mon devoir de scientifique, mais avant et surtout en tant que mère de te la dire, même si tu me détestes après cela... », Harold était captivé par la vidéo comme ses amis. Harold le savait au fonde de lui ces enregistrements seraient la dernière pièce du puzzle obscur de son passé, et de celui des lasts. Ces vidéos étaient la réponse à sa question sur sa mère :

« Ce que tu vas voir après cette enregistrement, sont les enregistrements personnels que j'ai fait tout au long d'un projet nommé R-évolution... Ce que tu vas voir et entendre sera certainement dur pour toi, mais sache que je t'aime, et que je ne voulais pas que les choses tournent ainsi... », Harold déglutissait en appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait découvrir avec crainte, mais aussi avec excitation de savoir enfin la vérité :

« Il y a six ans plusieurs hommes sont venu me voir pour me proposer un travail. Le but de ce dernier était d'hybrider l'ADN humain, et un autre ADN inconnue, afin de faire évoluer le genre humain. En échange d'accepter ce travail j'aurais obtenue le meilleur laboratoire dont je puisse rêver, et des fonds suffisant pour me faire vivre moi, mon projet, et mon mari durant plusieurs décennies. Voulant faire face à un défi gigantesque je n'ai pas tarder à accepter la proposition et à me mettre au travail... Ce que tu vas voir dès maintenant est le résultat de mes recherches, et ce qui a fait de toi quelqu'un de particulier... Pardonne moi fils... », terminait l'enregistrement pour passer à un autre que Harold regarda avec attention, il avait été ému par le discourt de sa mère, mais il fallait qu'il en sache plus. La vidéo suivante avait de marqué jour 1, ainsi que la date de cette dernière en janvier 2001 :

« Jour un de l'expérience d'hybridation d'ADN nom du projet R-évolution. Il y a deux semaine les fonds, plus les échantillons ADN qui me seront nécessaire pour mes travaux m'ont été confier, et dès aujourd'hui je me suis mis à travailler commençant par l'ADN inconnue afin de décoder son génome. Chose très inhabituelle pour de l'ADN il a trois hélices ce qui ouvre des possibilités inégalables de développement... Toutefois le défi reste de taille aucune manipulation génétique faites sur l'homme n'a fonctionner jusqu'à présent, à moi de changer la donne, et le futur de l'humanité ! », Harold était perplexe devant la bonne humeur de sa mère à l'époque changer la génétique n'est pas humain... Il l'a toujours pensée ainsi, les choses de la nature doivent se dérouler naturellement. Ses amis regardaient eux aussi perplexe, une autre vidéo s'ouvrait alors :

« Jour vingt, j'ai terminer de décoder la majeur parie de l'ADN inconnue, qui je peux l'affirmer désormais tiens plus du serpent que de n'importe quelle espèce. D'après mes simulation l'espèce à laquelle appartient cette ADN mesurerait au moins deux mètre de haut, et aurais accès à la télépathie... Où ont-ils trouvé cette ADN ? Une chose est sur je n'ai jamais rien vue de semblable, dès demain je commence les tests de laboratoire. », Harold était maintenant choqué il savait d'où venait sa capacité télépathique, mais un truc clochait la télépathie n'a pas besoin de cette étrange lumière, ainsi que de ces particules, alors pourquoi les produisait-il ? Il pouvait sentir les mains de ses amis se resserraient autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir alors que Krokmou passa son museau sous sa main dans un signe de confort :

« Jour vingt-sept l'expérience en laboratoire pour la tentative d'hybridation c'est soldé par un cuisant échec... Il semblerait que l'ADN humain qui était mélangé à l'ADN inconnue se soit détruit génétiquement, emportant avec lui les informations génétiques de l'ADN inconnue. La leçon à retenir, c'est que l'hybridation totale des deux ADN en laboratoire est impossible à cause de l'ADN humain qui rejette farouchement l'ADN inconnue. Je vais donc tenter une hybridation lente visant à rajouter à l'ADN humain l'ADN inconnue par petite doses jusqu'à que l'hybridation soit totale. », Harold regarda figé les vidéos passer devant ses yeux comme à chaque fois que sa mère tenta l'hybridation par diverses méthode elle échoua. Jusqu'à ce que finalement une vidéo ne l'interloque :

« Jour cent-neuf, la dernière tentative d'hybridation à également échoué... J'ai tenter tout ce qui me semblait possible, mais à chaque fois l'ADN humain se détruit, et détruit par la suite l'ADN inconnu.. C'est comme si l'ADN humain empêchait qu'on ne le transforme sans son accord... Il faut peut-être que je change de point de vue.. Mon but est de faire évoluer l'humanité grâce à cette ADN inconnue mais comment y parvenir ? La nuit porte conseil peut-être que demain j'aurais ma solution... », Harold commença à regarder les vidéos qui suivirent, et ce qu'il entendit lui le rendis bouche bée comme une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

….

*#*

Sur le pont du cuirassés les neuros étaient exténués d'avoir dut expliquer tout ce qu'il se passa durant les négociations, mais pendant ce temps la flotte était enfin prête à partir à la poursuite de leurs ennemies. Quand soudainement Harold arriva sur la passerelle avec ses amis, ils étaient tous confus au vue de leurs visages, même les dragons. Tous non... Stratège avait un grand sourire en dessous de son foulard comme il s'installa à coté du capitaine, et demanda :

« Capitaine sommes-nous prêt à poursuivre ces enfoirés d'aliens ? », cette dernière répondit avec un grand sourire et en riant légèrement, alors qu'elle affichait une projection holographique de Heather, et du capitaine du vaisseau lasts de la première entente cote à cote hochant la tête :

« Oui Stratège, les mens in black sont prêt à aller bosser, on sait même où nos invités se trouvent actuellement, c'est quand tu veux Z. », Harold rigola un peu à la comparaison avec le film culte comme il se levait et pointait son doigt vers l'avant en déclarant en imitant la voix de buzz l'éclair :

« Vers l'infini et l'au delà ! », et sur un éclat de rire général des deux flottes, elles commencèrent à faire route vers la flotte extraterrestre prêt à les pulvériser avec tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ils étaient tellement remonter que si il fallait leur balancer des pierre comme seul moyen d'attaque ils le feraient sans hésiter, et c'est ainsi qu'ils voguèrent vers la flotte Harold ayant toujours son sourire au lèvre vue ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

 **Et un autre chapitre de fait, qui est extrêmement frustrant je dois l'admettre lancer moi la pierre je ne crains plus rien... Mais il était nécessaire au final de lafic qui approche à grand pas. Bon sur ceux n'hésiter à donner votre avis quel qu'il soit, et sur ceux à Dimanche prochain normalement...**


	17. Chapter 16: Le Portail

**Bien le bonjour chère lecteurs, voici le prochain chapitre plus court, mias on rencontre enfin nos amis alien, et en plus n a une petite invention Ghost sympa fan de Stargate vous verrez de quoi je parle;) Ensuite je tiens à remercier Timothe pour son boulot génial. Merci également à La vision de Merlin, Flyaway98 et Tothlesspower pour leur avis, et leurs votes qui sont enregistré. ils trouveront leurs réponses dans leurs pm. Bon maintenant les résultats du sondage du chapitre 14 pour le moment :**

 **la fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk et deviennent des assassins de assassins'creed. 0**

 **Je passe ma fic secondaire en fic prioritaire. 0**

 **Une fic ou Harold est une fille, mais une chasseuse de monstres. 0**

 **Une fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk, et finissent par monté un village. 2**

 **une suite à Ghost protector. 3**

 **Invité : merci de ton avis, et de ton vote c'est enregistré, pour la fic secondaire je fais ce que je peux, mais je n'ait toujours pas réussi à mettre à jour désolé**

 **Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre nous rapprochant de la fin... J'ai de gros problèmes de connexions en ce moment et en plus dès mardi je n'aurais plus accès à un ordinateur avant samedi à nouveau, à cause de mes études, donc je tenterais de répondre à vos avis demain si la connexion est bonne sinon ce sera Samedi. Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 16 : Le portail

« Quelle débordement d'émotions Stratège on doit être le trente-sixième jour du treizième mois de l'année, que peux provoquer un telle débordement surtout comme cela mon ami ? », demandait la capitaine à Harold qui était redevenue froid et calculateur une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il répondait très simplement et calmement avec un sourire au lèvre qui était étrangement réel... C'était surprenant tout comme sa vanne de tout à l'heure, la capitaine commençait à penser qu'il était malade quand elle entendit sa réponse :

« Désolé les bonnes nouvelles me font cette effet étrange... Pardonnez ma soudaine décompression ça n'arrivera plus... », disait-il calmement, la capitaine l'équipage et tout les dragons soupirèrent à l'unisson, il était normal tout allait bien. Harold ignora le soupir collectif alors qu'il était de nouveau concentrer sur sa mission... Il était de nouveau le Stratège redoutable du champs de bataille... Il regardait l'écran holographique principale la flotte inconnue se diriger vers le soleil. Il y avait un truc qui clochait, mais quoi ? Soudain un savant arriva sur la passerelle, et après avoir passer les commandos, et salué rapidement le capitaine il alla voir Harold toujours concentrer sur la flotte ennemie comme il parla :

« Monsieur ! J'ai les résultats d'analyses que vous m'aviez demander de faire, non seulement sur vous, mais aussi cette mystérieuse lumière qui a eu lieu à bord du Méga-Bot ! », déclarait-il fièrement avec son terreur terrible roue se tenant sur son épaule, et saluant le héros Ghost avec une patte au dessus de sa tête, tout comme son cavalier avec sa main. Krokmou voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'ils avaient trouvés tout comme les autres commandos, surtout après avoir vue la vidéo de Valka. Harold cependant était très pensif à telle point qu'il avait à peine prêter attention au savant, jusqu'à ce que Krokmou exaspérer par le comportement de son ami le bougea légèrement avec son museau. Harold tout en continuant de regarder la flotte ennemie prenait enfin un semblant d'intérêt :

« Et donc qu'avez-vous trouvé ? », à la question le scientifique resta d'un calme plat, avant de sortir un petit ordinateur portable à écran holographique, et de l'activé. Les images montraient non seulement les cellules du corps de Harold, son ADN et les étranges particules de lumière. La chose qui surpris le plus le personnel sauf les commandos furent que le troisième hélice de son ADN semblait changer et devenir plus puissante. Le scientifique commença alors à parler :

« c'est très troublants les analyses sur votre corps ont montré qu'il absorbait l'ADN inconnue, et le remplacer par le sien... C'est très étrange car cela signifierait que vous perdriez toute vos incroyables facultés, mais non, en fait c'est le contraire, vous devenez de plus en plus fort et évolué. Quant aux particules nous ne savons pas encore qu'est-ce qu'elles sont, mais une chose est sur elle ne sont produite que par votre corps, et sûrement depuis votre naissance. Elles semblent agir comme un conducteur électrique très spécifiques, mais on en sait pas plus... », Harold souriait alors qu'il observait calmement de nouveau la flotte inconnue, puis il répondit calmement au scientifique :

« Merci mon ami, c'est super que vous ayez put me faire transmettre ces résultats, vous pouvez partir... Comme tu le pensais tu es une génie maman... », murmura-t-il la fin à lui même, alors que les autres étaient encore confus des révélations de scientifique, qui de leur point de vue ne semblaient pas affecter Harold qui était d''un calme exemplaire étant toujours concentré sur la flotte ennemie avec un léger sourire qui disparu rapidement. La capitaine allait poser une question pour savoir si il allait bien, mais elle fut prise de vitesse par Harold qui demandait à haute voix sans bouger de son siège :

« Pourquoi ne partent-ils pas de notre système solaire ? Ils ont bien le moyen de franchir la barrière de la vitesse de la lumière contrairement à nous... Alors pourquoi vont-ils vers le soleil ? », personne ne put répondre à la question que ce soit humain ou dragons, et même chez les Lasts c'étaient le blanc complet. Soudain Solovent grognait quelque chose à l'écran de communication Last, tout en faisant des signe de patte et de têtes explicatif. Harold hocha la tête comme il disait :

« C'est pas faux lors de la contre-offensive on leur à mis une bonne raclé, quant à leurs communications elles sont brouiller depuis leur arriver... Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi ils vont vers le soleil ? C'est dangereux pour n'importe quelle vaisseau là-bas, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas allé dans le gaz de Jupiter ou Saturne ils étaient sur de nous perdre le temps de réparer... On a une plus grande puissance de feu qu'eux, aller jusqu'au soleil c'est suicidaire ils se feront massacrer quand on arrivera ils le savent... Alors pourquoi ce choix ? », disait-il énigmatiquement tout en se grattant le menton à la recherche d'une réponse, alors que tout le monde chercher la réponse à la question. Soudain la capitaine et Stratège élargissaient leurs yeux alors que leurs dragons étaient déconcerté par cela, la capitaine demanda :

« Où se rendait le ravitailleur Ghost ? », demandait-elle au responsable des informations qui fut surprit par la question en premier temps. Puis lui et son dragon commencèrent à faire défiler les départ et arrivés de vaisseaux ravitailleur avant de tomber sur celui qui avait été abattu. Ils lisaient rapidement les informations avant de dire :

« Le vaisseau ravitailleur Panama transportaient des vivres, et des panneaux solaires haute résistances, à destination de... d'un lieu top secret. », les commandos commençaient à voir où voulait en venir leur chef, et ça les effrayaient. C'est l'un des plus grand secrets, et des plus grande prouesse Ghost, quant à son utilisation elle est sensationnelle et inédite. Si ça tombait entre de mauvaise mains... Harold soupira alors qu'il confirmait les soupçons de ses collègues, et de la capitaine alors qu'il rendit tout les autres encore plus confus :

« Tout s'explique, ne pouvant partir par eux même du système solaire ils ont décidé de prendre un de nos moyens de transport... Ils se dirigent donc vers la station Solaris, ils comptent se servirent du projet « Portail ». », terminait-il gravement alors que tous les Ghosts, Lasts, et leurs dragons à l'exceptions des neuros, la capitaine, et les commandos de l'ombres et leurs dragons. Les autres regardaient dans l'explicative, jusqu'à ce que Ingrid ne demande à Harold franchement :

« le projet Portail ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? », Harold soupira en regardant vers les neuros, pour voir s'ils étaient d'accord pour qu'il divulgue des informations classé top secrète. Les trois neuros et leurs dragons haussèrent les épaules et roulèrent des yeux disant clairement, puisqu'on a passé alliance autant allé jusqu'au bout. Harold hochait la tête alors qu'il tapait un code dans un des ordinateur afin de montrer le projet top secret, une fois la chose faite, il alluma l'écran holographique et déclara :

« Bon c'est à notre tour de révéler des secrets semblerait-il... Le projet Portail, est un projet visant à concurrencer le développement des réacteur pouvant aller plus vite que la lumière des lasts luck. Le centre du projet est une station orbital basse solaire, station nommé Solaris.. », disait-il en montrant des images d'une station spatiale ronde entièrement couverte de panneau solaire haute technologie se trouvant seulement à cinquante mille kilomètres du soleil :

« Nous nous sommes inspiré de la série Stargate afin de concevoir le portail. Le portail est une infrastructure ronde à l'intérieur de la station, mesurant vingt kilomètres de diamètre. Le but du projet était de créer n trou noir stable afin de traverser des distances gigantesques en quelques secondes, et avec une précision extrême, à condition d'avoir un autre portail en zone d'arriver, des questions ? », là dire que les gens étaient largués, ce serait un euphémisme. Krokmou ne serait pas étonné que certains aient mangés des mouches. C'est Ingrid qui demanda alors :

« Sérieusement, vous avez construit un truc de ce genre ? Mais comment vous avez fait pour éviter les fuites sur un telle projet ! », Harold et Krokmou soulevaient leurs épaules pour nier la question. Tout comme furent les dirigeants Ghosts, et les commandos, finalement Harold répondit :

« Quand ils quittaient le chantier on effaçait leurs souvenirs, puis on leur restauraient une fois de retour sur ce dernier... Mais là n'est pas la question ! Le problème que nous avons c'est que l'ennemie à appris que ce projet existait, et veut donc s'en servir pour fuir, ou envoyer un message. », déclarait avec alarme Harold, alors que les lasts avaient encore un peu d mal à suivre la grosse révélation. Julian demanda alors avec Carnage sur son épaule :

« Ça servirait à rien qu'ils traversent le portail ils se trouveraient paumé au hasard dans la galaxie. Quant à la communication il y a trop d'interférence sur cinq kilomètres autour du portail pour pouvoir communiquer alors à quoi ça leur servirait ? », Harold cligna des yeux dans l'incrédulité de la question, il se tapa le front avec sa paume tellement ça semblait énorme pour lui. Puis il se reprit quelques minutes avant de dire :

« Bon là c'est confirmer tu es totalement taré Julian... Même si ça les paume dans la galaxie, on pourra pas les retrouver, et ils auront tous le temps de réparer leurs vaisseaux, et de transmettre les informations sur nous à leurs potes. Et franchement si il y a dix flottes comme celle qu'on a affronté qui nous tombe sur la gueule, je pense pas qu'on puisse s'en sortir. », terminait-il gravement avec la tête baisser, il réfléchissait à un plan qui pourrait marcher. Ingrid aussi réfléchissait à un plan, quand soudain elle réalisa :

« Merde ils ont trop d'avance sur nous ! Si on va à fond, on ne sera jamais à votre station spatiale à temps où qu'elle se trouve actuellement ! Stratège il faut un plan, e rapidement, car sinon on va au devant d'un extermination totale de toute vie dans les système solaire. », Harold ne répondit pas concentré sur l'image holographique des vaisseaux ennemies, alors que le pont se transformait en un capharnaüm sans nom. Soudain il vit que le classe Colonise lançait des navettes, et des chasseurs sembleraient-ils qui allaient réparer l'avant du vaisseau en allant plus vite que lui. Harold écarquillait les yeux tout à coup alors qu'il avait un plan qui se formait dans son esprit. Il se rendit soudain compte du brouhaha dans lequel était plongé la passerelle. Il se leva et hurla d'un ton froid, mais clair comme la glace :

« LA FERME !... J'ai un plan, mais il faudra qu'on coopère tous dans le silence ! », terminait-il plus doucement, sa voix était étrangement élevé et autoritaire. Tout le monde était maintenant concentrer sur sa voix, il soupira un bon coup avant de commencer à déballer son plan :

« Bon la flotte n'arrivera jamais à les rattraper à temps on est tous d'accord ? Alors envoyons quelque chose de plus rapide, les chasseurs, les navette, et les transporteur léger. », tout le monde semblait considérer le plan. Cami suivie de plusieurs dragons, dont deux des commandos, et de plusieurs cavaliers déclarait alors avec évidence :

« Même eux à plein vitesse n'atteindront jamais la station à temps, ils auront tous le temps de pirater, la station et de fuir avant leur arriver ! Voyons Stratège tu nous as habitué à mieux. », Harold souriait sous son foulard, comme il déclara alors du plus grand sérieux, et avec une évidence sans faille qui ferait passer Jésus pour un menteur :

« Sauf si on augmente leur puissance avec des générateurs supplémentaires, comme en couplant les générateurs des machines de guerres présentes à l'intérieur des transporteurs... Puis d'augmenter celle des chasseurs grâce à de vulgaires câbles... On pourras pas les empêcher de prendre la station, mais on arrivera à temps pour les empêcher de s'en servir, suffisamment longtemps pour que la flotte ne leur foute une raclé... », encore une fois tout le monde étaient bouche bée devant l'idée de Stratège, la capitaine après avoir réussis à fermer sa bouche d'étonnement, demanda alors à son officier d'ingénierie :

« C'est possible ? », ce dernier calcula rapidement sur son ordinateur si la proposition était viable au niveau du temps, et du matériel, accompagné de son dragon ayant également réussis à fermer sa gueule. Alors que tout le monde attendaient impatiemment les résultats. Après cinq longue minutes l'officier se retourna vers la capitaine, et déclara alors que Stratège était toujours concentré sur les vaisseaux ennemies :

« C'est jouable, mais nous devons mettre tout notre personnel sur le coup immédiatement. », la capitaine hocha la tête à l'officier avant de déclarer avec un regard destiné aux lasts, et autres capitaines qu étaient en ligne, et qui acceptèrent d'un mouvement de tete, et de crane pour les dragons, la question silencieuse. La capitaine se retourna vers son officier avant de déclarer

« On lance l'opération nom de code Génésis au boulot ! »

*#*

Loin de là cependant sur la passerelle du vaisseau colonise plusieurs formes humanoïdes se déplaçaient rapidement, et semblaient travailler sur des écrans. Ils étaient tous dans l'ombre, sauf un qui s'avançait dans la lumière, vers ce qui semblerait-il être le siège du Capitaine. On voyait soudain une créature faisant 2,5 mètres de hauts, sa peau est écailleuse d'une couleur vert pale à la limite de l'argenté. ces yeux sont allongé en longueur, ressemblant à ceux des serpents. Son dos est voûter vers l'arrière le rendant bien plus imposant encore. il a deux bras, et deux jambes allongés faites entièrement de muscle. Il n'a que trois doigts, avec une sorte de quatrième doigt allongé démarrant sur leur avant bras, à la différence des humains. Tout les doigts se termine par des griffes acérés comme des couteau de chasse. il se tient sur la pointe de ses vingt orteils. Sa bouche fait la même taille que celle des humains à la différence qu'ils ont des dents de requin. Et pour finir sa tête est allongé vers le haut. Il observait un hologramme de la Flotte Ghost/Last en plissant les yeux avant de dire :

« Ces formes e vie inférieur sont surprenante... Je ne pensais pas qu'une autre forme de vie pourrait nous défier... Nous devons les détruire après avoir voler leur dispositif révolutionnaire de transport galactique... Officier accéléraient nous devons rentrer le plus vite possible à l'empire !/ Ces formes e vie inférieur sont surprenante... Je ne pensais pas qu'une autre forme de vie pourrait nous défier... Nous devons les détruire après avoir voler leur dispositif révolutionnaire de transport galactique... Officier accéléraient nous devons rentrer le plus vite possible à l'empire ! », les officiers répondirent d'un claquement de langue avant d faire accélérer le vaisseau au grand bonheur du capitaine. Il savait qu'une bataille aurait lieu à un moment ou un autre, mais il savait qu'il pourrait l'éviter... Ça ce voit qu'il ne connaît pas les humains et les dragons !

 **Bon voilà un autre chapitre, les étranges symboles c'est la langue alien, je vous l'ait montré là, mais dans les prochains chapitres elle sera marqué en italique... Bon sur ceux si vous voulez laisser des avis c'est avec plaisir, et sinon à Dimanche prochain !**


	18. Chapter 17 : Stratège la légende et

**Bien le bonjour chère lecteurs, voici le prochain chapitre, alors cette semaine c'est un peu le bordel j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre, et d'ordinateur sous la main, donc j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre, mais je n'est pas pu répondre entièrement aux avis surtout que pour changer ma connexion internet à décider de prendre des vacances dimanche pour emmerder le monde. Donc je tiens à m'excuser à Timothe à qui j'ai oublier d'envoyer le chapitre à corriger je vais le faire dans la journée, et à ceux qui 'nt pas encore reçu leur réponses aux avis dans leur globalité...**

 **Bon voilà je remercie La vision de Merlin, Crossfan et Tothlesspower pour leur avis, et leurs votes qui sont enregistré. ils trouveront leurs réponses dans leurs pm dans la semaine dès que j'aurais pu répondre, je pense soir le temps ce soir, mais c'est pas sur... Bon maintenant les résultats du sondage du chapitre 14 pour le moment :**

 **la fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk et deviennent des assassins de assassins'creed. 1**

 **Je passe ma fic secondaire en fic prioritaire. 0**

 **Une fic ou Harold est une fille, mais une chasseuse de monstres. 0**

 **Une fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk, et finissent par monté un village. 4**

 **une suite à Ghost protector. 3**

 **Invité : merci de ton avis, et oui il y a un bug je n'ai pas fait gaffe j'en suis désolé, mais personne n'est parfait !**

 **Vicky03 : Salut merci de ton avis il fait plaisir ton avis compte double à été enregistrer donc pas de problème ! Et tu peux prendre ton temps pour la question je suis patient, bon sur ceux à la prochaine !**

 **Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre où on en apprends plus sur notre héros, et avec de l'action. Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 17 : Stratège la légende et départ

« Commandants les modifications aux chasseurs et navettes sont faites vous pouvez partir d'ici cinq minutes ! », criait le chef mécanicien du Charles de Gaulle à l'inter-comme il venait de terminer de connecter un câble d'alimentation énergétique depuis un char transformable à la navette dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un cauchemar monstrueux non loin s 'occupait avec son dresseur de préparer les derniers appareils à la connexion avec leurs chalumeaux et souffle de feu. On pouvait entendre un ouais de l'autre coté de l'inter-comme, quand sept personnes en combinaisons spatiales, et armé accompagnés d'un vipère, un cauchemar monstrueux, un corne brute, un gronke, un bragettaure, et une espèce de gronke étrange arrivait devant la navette de l'ingénieur en chef, en continuant leur route :

« On a eu de la chance qu'avec tout cette agitation personne n'est remarqué notre évasion, et qu'on a réussi à trouver ses combinaisons.. », murmurait l'une des sept personne qui au vue de la voix était clairement Varek. Les autres hochaient la tête on pouvait facilement deviner que les autres étaient également beurkiens vue la façon si peu naturelle dont ils zigzaguaient au milieu du hangar du cuirassé. Rustik à coté de son cauchemar demanda alors :

« Bon et maintenant ? On leur éclate leur jolie petite gueule ? Je suis sur qu'à quatorze on peut tous se les faire... », murmurait-il avant que Astrid ne lui donne un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac le coupant net. Au travers du scaphandre de sa combinaison on pouvait voir ses yeux bleu enragés à la connerie que venait de dire Rustik. Toutefois avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol elle parvint à le rattraper pour éviter des questions gênantes, et qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Il n'y avait cependant pas trop de risque vue que tout le monde semblaient tourné à plein régime :

« Arrête de dire des conneries rien que Harold et sa clique peuvent tuer des dizaines d'hommes et de dragons sans lâcher une goutte de sueur... Je me demande bien ce qu'il a fait pour en arriver là... Et aussi qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce remue ménage... », déclarait doucement Astrid alors qu'elle suivait le groupe de fugueur afin de espérons le atteindre la liberté. Ils étaient en bonne route pour la navette principal quand soudainement quelqu'un dans leur dos leur demanda :

« Vous ! Où allez-vous ? Montez tout de suite dans la navette on a une bataille à mener ! », ordonnait la voix derrière eux. Ils étaient crispés vraiment crispés même les dragons, quand ils se retournèrent ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un colonel Ghost, suivie d'une vingtaine de Ghosts protector, et de leurs dragons. Ils étaient tétanisé alors que l'homme leur indiquait une navette de transport du bout de son doigt. Il allait dire quelque chose d'autre, quand Gueulefort et Stoick déclarèrent simultanément :

« A vos ordres ! », et doucement ils poussèrent leurs dragons, et les adolescents du coude pour leur faire signe d'entrer dans l'appareil. Ce qu'ils firent rapidement, et à contre-cœur tout comme leurs aînés. Mais ils le firent pour éviter de retourner en prison. Ils s'installèrent dans les sièges de la navette avec leurs dragons dans des sièges spéciaux, comme le colonel et les soldats et dragons s'installèrent également. Avant que la porte de la navette ne se ferme, et que bien que crispé ils ne purent s'empêcher d'entendre les conversations des Ghosts :

« Alors on va tirer sur des aliens ? Il paraît que c'est Stratège qui dirige l'attaque conjointe avec les Lasts... », disait un soldat, alors un flot ininterrompue de conversations commença. Les soldats tout comme les dragons étaient à fond dans la conversation, alors que le pilote et son copilote terreur prenaient place aux commandes de l'appareil ce qui ne rassuraient pas les beurkiens qui continuaient d'entendre les ragots des soldats :

« Oui ils attaquent une de nos stations./ Incroyable une opération dirigé par Stratège, et les commandos de l'ombre à un telle niveau... C'est que la situation doit être désespérer.../La station à déjà été évacuer sauf pour les soldats qui ont insisté pour la défendre jusqu'au bout.../il paraît que Heather des Lasts fait partie de l'attaque également.../ Incroyable autant de légendes d'un seul coup... », des grognements de dragons appuyaient les questions, affirmations, et réponses des cavaliers surarmé. Les beurkiens tentaient d'en apprendre le plus possible tout en faisant profil bas. Et ils auraient réussi si il n'y avait pas eu une certaine Astrid Hofferson trop fière avec eux :

« Pourquoi ils sont si connus les commandos de l'ombres ? »demanda-t-elle calmement aux soldats et dragons Ghosts, qui arrêtèrent immédiatement leur bavardage qui pourrait bien être le dernier pour se tourner vers la jeune fille. Même les pilotes, et le colonel avait stopper ce qu'ils faisaient pour regarder avec incrédulité la blonde. Finalement après cinq longue secondes de silence gêner qui semblèrent durer des heures, un officier demanda en se rapprochant légèrement d'elle :

« Sérieusement ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Stratège et des commandos de l'ombres ou quoi ? Les plus jeunes recrus des Ghosts protectors dans toute leur histoire ! Ceux qui à l'age de cinq ans ont réussi par un coup de maître à découvrir toute l'organisation par eux même ! Les plus jeunes dresseurs de dragons de l'histoire s'étant liés avec leurs reptiles à l'age incroyable de quatre ans pour Stratège, et six pour les autres ! Mais de quelle univers venez-vous ? », demandait le soldats accompagné désormais de son dragon à la blonde qui reculait devant les grands gestes de ce derniers tout comme les autres beurkiens et leurs dragons. L'homme ferma les yeux deux seconde avant de continuer son discourt :

« Tout le monde connaît leur histoire, en particulier celle de Stratège qui était la plus horrible des quatre... Comment après la mort de sa mère son père, et Beurk à rejeter toute la faute de l'accident sur lui pour avoir fui l'age de trois ans... Comment il s'est lié secrètement d'amitié avec un furie nocturne aussi solitaire et orphelin que lui à quatre ans avant de découvrir les Ghosts protectors avec ses amis du monde un an plus tard... », maintenant les beurkiens étaient abasourdies et sans voix devant les exploits de Harold à un age où aucun enfants ne devrait tant souffrir. Ils avaient aussi honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'époque surtout présenter ainsi. Mais celui qui avait le plus honte était certainement Stoick et Cranecrocheur. Surtout avec la suite de la tirade :

« Comment il a réussi à ce faire recruter par les neuros, alors que l'age de recrutement moyen est de quinze ans... Comment il s'est entraîner dur pour prouver à tous qu'il n'était le faible et inutile avortons que tout le monde croyait qu'il était... Comment il est devenu l'un des meilleurs Ghosts protector après notre fondateur qui se faisait appeler Hannibal il y a bien longtemps... Comment il a tout fait pour protéger le secret de l'organisation jusqu'à mentir sur qui il était, et se laisser frapper... Et comment il a remporter de grandes victoires au nom de la vie terrestre... Voilà pourquoi il est tant respecter ignare ! », et sur cette déclaration final il se rassied avec son dragon alors que les conversations recommençaient.

Pendant ce temps du coté où étaient les ex-prisonniers beurkiens la honte venait de s'abattre sur eux. Harold était plus fort qu'eux sur tout les domaines, et ils s'en rendaient compte désormais. Il était beau, fort, intelligent, et incroyable vue tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant ce qui aurait dut être son enfance. Est-ce pour cela qu'il est devenu si insensible aujourd'hui ? Certainement, mais on ne le saura jamais vraiment vue que son cœur, et son esprits sont aussi dur que du diamant. Ils voulaient une chance de se racheter maintenant qu'ils connaissaient un peu le vrai Harold surtout Stoick et Astrid. Ils la voulaient vraiment pour deux sentiments qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti depuis des années pour le jeune homme de l'amour... Mais ils doutaient que Harold la leur laisseraient :

« A tout l'équipage préparer vous au décollage la piste est dégagé et nous devons arriver au plus vite à la station spatiale !', déclarait le pilote à son micro alors que le bruit des réacteurs était de plus en plus fort, jusqu'au décollage. Tout le long du décollage une seule question persistait au cœur des pensées des beurkiens : « nous devons réparer le tort que nous avons causé »

*#*

« Nous attendons encore une navette venant du Charles de Gaulle, et nous pourrons pendre la route des ennuis Stratège ! », déclarait avec un soupçon d'humour dans sa voix Julian au commande d'une navette transportant plusieurs dizaine de Ghost, et de Lasts, dont Heather et Solovent à la demande de ces derniers. Pour bien symboliser l'union des deux organisations, ce qui n'empêcha pas de faire faire une crise de jalousie aiguë à Camicazi et Shimmer de voir ces quatre là si près, obligeant Thug et Tueur à les tenir à l'œil. Harold était cependant d'un sérieux implacable face à la tentative de vanne de son ami comme il répondit d'un ton froid qui glaça le sang de tous dans l'appareil :

« En route alors. », ce ton faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, même pour Ingrid, et les commandos qui le connaissaient depuis bien des années désormais. Ce ton était nouveau il était froid et sérieux en même temps, personne n'osa lui demander quelque chose après cela. Il était plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes, il pensais à lui même son parcourt depuis ses trois ans. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il travaillait sur le terrain, et c'est la première fois qu'il montrait ses émotions les plus enfouies.

Tout le monde pense qu'il est devenue froid et insensible à cause de son enfance, et c'est un peu le cas. Sauf que tout cela n'est qu'une façade un bouclier contre le monde extérieur. Il a tellement souffert qu'il refuse d'ouvrir son cœur et ses vrais sentiments au monde. Car même s'il se cache derrière ce bouclier de confiance et de sarcasme chaque mission lui fait peur. Il pourrait mourir à chacune d'entre elle après tout. Mais il a fait des milliers de missions et il n'a jamais montré une seule de ses émotions... Alors pourquoi celle là devrait être différente ? Peut-être parce que cette mission est la plus dangereuse et importante de toute ? Ou est ce plus que ça...

« Un message vient de tomber, les troupes de la stations Solaris ce sont fait submerger par le nombre d'ennemie, mais ils se sont bien battu... », déclara sinistrement Julian au haut parleur ramenant ainsi Harold dans le monde réel. Tout le monde était mal à l'aise de cette nouvelle, certains avaient des amis sur Solaris... Heather cependant restait stoïque comme elle déclara fermement :

« Pilote mettez les gaz on doit arriver à la station au plus vite pour les venger ! », avec un hochement de tête collectif, et une tête déterminé pour Julian et Carnage ces derniers mirent la gomme pour se rendre à la station comme le firent bientôt toute l'escadre gigantesque de chasseurs, navette, et transporteurs :

« Un rude combat nous attends, un combat historique et peut-être le dernier de la Terre... »

*#*

Quelques heurs plus tard en orbite basse solaire, la flotte de vaisseau ennemie avait encerclé la station spatiale ronde et recouverte de panneaux solaires améliorer. Ils montaient la garde pendant que le vaisseau Colonise était à l'intérieur de la station. Les éruptions solaires, et les radiations présentent à ce moment sont tellement intenses que les systèmes de détections classiques sont tous non opérationnelle. Quant aux communications elles sont très mauvaises, ce qui fait que le seul moyen de faire quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions, c'est d'avoir un visuel. Sauf qu'à cause des éruptions solaires fréquentent on ne voient pas à plus de cinq kilomètres, et encore si vous êtes un dragon... Cependant ces conditions arrangeaient l'escadre géante. Qui se déplaçaient silencieusement entre les éruptions dans le but de reprendre le contrôle de la station :

« Début de l'opération Génésis le but est simple, on fait une percer au travers de ce qu'il reste de leur flotte. La moitié de nos effectifs pénètrent dans la station, pendant que l'autre moitié fait patienter la flotte ennemie, le temps que notre flotte les mettent en pièce, des questions ? », demanda Harold dans sa combinaison spatiale avec son arme paré à ouvrir le feu. Thug leva alors la main et demanda :

« Oui si malgré notre interventions ils arrivent à fuir grâce au Portail on fait quoi ? », tout le monde était intéresser par la répons que donnerait Stratège qui était calme comme à son habitude, avant de dire d'un ton tranchant :

« On fait en sorte que ça arrive pas ! Sur ceux débit de la mission, Julian à toi de jouer ! », Julian hocha la tête en faisant un sourire quelque peu fou, alors qu'il fonça à la tête de l'armada de vaisseaux légers de l'alliance improbable. Les vaisseaux alien furent pris par surprise lors de l'attaque. Ils tentèrent de riposter en premier lieu, mais c'était déjà trop tard les bombes au nucléogène associé à la survie au soleil n'eurent aucun mal à détruire les bouclier alien.

Et c'est ainsi que la bataille spatiale commença remplie de tir en tout genre, avec l'avantage pour les humains vue qu'ils étaient plus rapide et mieux préparer. Une partie de l'escadre se rapprocha à vitesse maximal de la station spatial, et se mit à tournoyer autour de cette dernière n'ayant déjà plus de défenses à cause de l'attaque alien. Et pendant que les informaticiens durent pirater leur propre système informatique, ils se joignirent à l'attaque de la flotte ennemie. Après plusieurs minutes d'un combat intense où déjà beaucoup de navette, et de chasseurs étaient détruit, une bonne nouvelle se fut enfin entendre :

« On a réussi à pirater les portes de la station, préparez-vous à pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette dernière dans vingt secondes ! », criait un informaticien pour pouvoir se faire entendre malgré la bataille spatiale en cours, et qu'ils gagnaient haut la main. Tout le monde fut d'accord et la force d'intervention qui devait reprendre le contrôle de la station se dirigea vers l'entré de la station pour vaisseaux spatiaux qui s'ouvrit. Et en pénétrant à l'intérieur il le virent enfin le Portail le bijou de la technologie Ghost. Et à coté le vaisseau colonise, qui semblait rien avoir à faire d'eux comme il se plaçait devant le Portail. Ils allaient débuter l'attaque quand tout à coup plusieurs faisceaux lasers s'activèrent dans le Portail se mettant à tournoyer rapidement avant que dans une vague d'énergie, le Portail ne devienne blanc, et noir :

« Stratège... je crois qu'ils ont réussi à activer le Portail... », murmura Ingrid à coté de Harold complètement tétanisé par ce que cela voulait signifié. D'autre part Harold resta calme comme à son habitude remarquant plutôt que le colonise semblait tirer quelque chose derrière lui. Il eut lui même la bouche bée quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'était l'objet qu'il tractait :

« Merde ! Ils s'enfuient avec l'autre Portail qui est capable de rapetissé pour pouvoir franchir un Portail ! S on ne fait rien on aura tout perdu ! », déclarait-il au système de communication qui fonctionnait à courte distance, tout le monde fut morose à l'annonce surtout voyant des navette ennemies revenir rapidement au colonise, alors que ce dernier traversait le Portail. Tout le monde savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils attendaient juste l'ordre de Harold. Il n'aimait pas prendre de décision aussi cruelle, mais il n'avait pas le choix :

« A tout le groupe d'intervention, allons rendre la politesse à ces bâtards... Traversez le Portail, c'est pour la survie de la Terre... En route ! », ordonnait-il en bégayant sachant que cette décision était dur à prendre. Tout le monde le comprit, et donc à pleine vitesse le groupe d'intervention traversa le Portail avant qu'il ne se referme afin de donner la chasse à leur incurable ennemie. Au moment de traverser en premier le Portail avec sa navette Harold pensa avec un regard déterminé :

« Oui une journée historique qui déterminera le sort de notre planète »

 **Bon voilà un autre chapitre, j'ai dut l'écrire rapidement et il arrive en retard pour cette raison, et à cause de ma connexion désolé... Bon sur ceux si vous voulez quand même laisser des avis c'est avec plaisir, et sinon à Dimanche prochain !**


	19. Chapter 18: Excursion explosive

**Bien le bonsoir chères lecteurs, je suis navré d'être en retard, et avec un chapitre il faut le dire pas très remplie... Donc désolé encore pour cela je vais essayer d'être à l'heure pour cette semaine, et avec un chapitre plus imposant... Encore désolé... je remercie comme d'habitude Timothe qui a corrigé les derniers chapitres, et que je vais mettre à jour aujourd'hui. Et annonce j'ai bonne espoirs de terminer cette fic d'ici un à deux chapitre. Donc le sondage restera encore ouvert jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, après celui ayant le plus de voix gagnera, et le prologue de cette histoire sera publié le Dimanche après la fin de cette fic.**

 **Bon voilà je remercie La vision de Merlin, son avis. Tu trouvera ta réponse à tes reviews et autres discutions dans les pm de demain normalement je suis tranquille, quant à la bûche au marron et bien... J'aurais pas dut dire que j'étais pâtissier... Bon maintenant les résultats du sondage du chapitre 14 pour le moment :**

 **la fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk et deviennent des assassins de assassins'creed. 1**

 **Je passe ma fic secondaire en fic prioritaire. 0**

 **Une fic ou Harold est une fille, mais une chasseuse de monstres. 0**

 **Une fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk, et finissent par monté un village. 4**

 **une suite à Ghost protector. 3**

 **Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre où on en apprends plus sur notre héros, et avec de l'action. Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 18 : Excursion explosive.

Traverser le portail est une chose étrange. C'est comme si on se faisaient dissoudre en des milliards de petits morceaux pour être envoyer à grande vitesse au travers d'un tunnel sombre tout en ce faisant ballotter dans tous les sens, pour finir par être ré-assemblé à la sortie en ayant un haut le cœur et une sorte de nausée. Pour les humains c'était dur, mais pour les dragons c'était encore pire certains vomissaient même par terre. Autant le dire l'ambiance n'était pas très saine dans les navettes et chasseurs... Beaucoup s'étaient légèrement effondré comme ce fut le cas de Harold, mais il repris le contrôle sur son corps pour observer la situation. Et en regardant par le cockpit de sa navette il fut médusé par ce qu'il vit. Des centaines de vaisseaux spatiaux en tout genres de même conception que le vaisseau colonise qu'ils poursuivaient.

Il y avait des cuirassés, des transporteurs, des chasseurs, des destroyers, des croiseurs, et plus inquiétant que tout d'autres classes colonises... Ils étaient près d'une planète ressemblant à la Terre, mais avec trois anneaux de différentes tailles orbitant autour d'elle, avec des satellites, et ce que Harold supposait être des stations spatiales de défenses... Devant eux à quelques kilomètres de distance se trouvait le colonise remorquant le second Portail replié actuellement. Au fur et à mesure que les gens et dragons reprenaient leurs esprits et voyait ce spectacles ils furent comme Harold incapable de dire un mot. Bientôt cependant Harold senti un autre sentiment le submerger un ma de tête atroce. Il entendait des voix... Mais il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elles disaient, elles semblaient lointaine, et pourtant si proche... En regardant ers les vaisseaux ennemies les voix devinrent plus fort lui faisant encore plus mal au crane.

A ce moment là il comprit deux chose alors que Ingrid, Cami et Krokmou tentaient de l'aider. Premièrement il savait désormais d'où provenait l'ADN inconnue de son code génétique, car cette effet lui était déjà arriver durant la traverser de la flotte ennemie. Donc conclusion soit il y avait une coïncidence énorme qu'à chaque fois qu'il se rapproche de ces aliens il puissent entendre leurs pensées. Ou alors plus vraisemblablement, c'était d'eux que venait son ADN supplémentaire ce qui expliquerait ces étranges événements qui se produisent quand il est proche d'eux. Et deuxièmement grâce à sa mère il savait comment se protéger des aspects négative de cette échanges génétique si on puis l'appeler ainsi. Il se concentra deux secondes en respirant profondément, et en pensant à tout ce qui le rendait humain. Ses amis... ses sentiments... Son âme... Au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à cela il senti la douleur diminué jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement. Il ouvrit alors les yeux de façon déterminer et se releva avec l'aide des filles et du dragon. Une fois debout Ingid demanda clairement inquiète :

« Harold ! Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu te sens bien ? », Harold hocha la tête alors qu'il arrivait désormais à tenir sur ses deux jambes correctement. Puis aux regard inquiets que lui envoyait les deux filles voulant de plus amples explications. Il soupira comme il répondit d'une voix légèrement chevrotante :

« Oui un petit choc télépathique... Rien de bien méchant, merci maman... En tout cas maintenant on sait que je partage pour le moment une partie de mon sang avec ces enflures... », terminait-il mystérieusement pour Ingrid qui fronça les sourcils à la dé aura besoin de mettre ça au clair, tout comme voulait le faire Cami... Miracle elle étaient enfin d'accord sur quelque chose ! Même si elles ne le savaient pas... Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent demander quoi que ce soit d'autres Tugorry s'interposa rapidement avec Tueur, et des regards assez nerveux comme il déclarèrent rapidement :

« Bon c'est pas qu'on s'inquiète pas pour ta santé, mais on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, et sans moyen de fuir devant une flotte 100 fois plus imposante que la flotte de l'alliance Ghost/Last, et on est qu'une petite armada de navettes transporteurs, et chasseurs... Alors pitié dis moi que vous avez un plan ! », suppliait-il presque aux eux Stratège de la flotte de vaisseaux terriens. Ingrid se mit à réfléchir, alors que Harold posa son regard déterminé sur la colonise et le second Portail comme un plan se mettait au point dans sa tête :

« On doit les empêcher de retourner sur Terre... Et nous dégager de là si possible... La clef c'est le colonise, et le Portail... Informaticiens ! Brouiller les communications du colonise ils ne doivent pas transmettre la position de la Terre ! », ordonnait tout à coup Harold avec son regard sur le vaisseau ennemie. Tout le monde était troublé par l'ordre, car même le plus idiot des crétins devinerais qu'une manœuvre de ce genre ne marchera jamais dans de telles conditions. Un des informaticiens de bord, avec son vipère se tournaient rapidement vers Harold et déclarèrent aussitôt :

« Monsieur, on a pas assez de puissance avec nos appareils pour brouiller les communications d'une flotte aussi imposante. », Harold avait un regard des plus sérieux sur son visage comme il déclara par la suite avec un regard explicatif, et une touche de malice ? Oui une touche de malice, et un sourire en coin :

« Vous ne m'apprenez rien. On pourras pas les brouiller, mais toutefois pour traverser le maigre brouillage ils devront augmenter légèrement la puissance de leurs communications... Profitez en pour les pirater durant cette instant de faiblesse et leur envoyer un petit cadeau bien chiant de la part des terriens... », L'informaticien et le dragon était vraiment bouche bée devant l'idée de génie, après une seconde il bafouilla quelque peu :

« Mais c'est.. C'est... C'est simple, tellement... Que ça peut marcher on s'y mets de suite ! », terminait-il en se remettant à son ordinateur de bord et commençant à exécuter le plan devant Harold qui hocha la tête, alors qu'il se tourna vers Carnage au poste de commande, qui le regardait lui aussi avec ses yeux roue sang en attente des ordres :

« Carnage contacte la chasse dis leur d'accélérer vers le colonise, on va le renvoyer à la terre d'où provient, et on récupère le Portail. Que tout les cavaliers de dragons spatiaux sortent appuyer l'offensive. », Le petit dragon grogna d'accord avec les ordres comme il commençait à contacter les autres vaisseaux avec ses petites pattes, et laissa son dresseur parler aux humains, et lui même aux dragons. Pendant ce temps la flotte ennemie se rapprochait de leur position en pointant toutes leurs armes dans leur direction. Ingrid demanda en se préparant à sortir de la navette :

« Alors ce virus ça vient ? Car là ils sont en train de nous viser !», Criait-elle avec impatience, alors que Harold restait comme à son habitude de marbre avec son compagnon furie nocturne. Regardant vers les canons ennemies qui étaient en train d'émettre une forte lueur rouge de l'intérieur. Ils allaient tirer quand soudain ils e mirent à tourner dans tout les sens, en tirant un peu de partout créant la confusion la plus totale au sein de la flotte ennemie. Certains vaisseaux avançaient et percuter d'autres alors qu'ils tiraient un beau bordel intergalactique en somme. Ingrid renifla en montant plus haut son menton, et avec une voix un peu hautaine :

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, en route ! », criait-elle en ouvrant la porte du sas, et en sortant de l'appareil sur le dos de Solovent, Rapidement suivie de Harold, e des commandos de l'ombres qui donnèrent une tape heureuse sur le dos de l'informaticien, et de son dragon avant de poursuivre leur mission, alors que la chasse allait de plus en plus vite. Harold rejoignit rapidement la tête de la formation avec Krokmou, en voyant des vaisseau ennemies tenter de les frapper. Cami donnait un regard explicatif à Harold qui expliqua à la radio :

« Même si ce virus est d'une efficacité redoutable, on immobilise pas totalement l'ennemie... On fout juste le bordel dans leur système ce qui ne les empêchent en aucun cas de riposter, ou de tenter de le faire ! Donc ordre général buter tout ce qui passe dans votre viseur ça nous fera gagner du temps... », terminait sombrement ce dernier, car même si le coup du virus informatique avait marché grâce à sa simplicité il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que les aliens ne puisse s'en débarrassé, c'est l'affaire de quelques heures... D'ici là ils devront soit être de retour à leur patrie, en faisant sauter le dispositif Ghost, soit se retranché dans l'espoir d'une fuite, et si c'est sans espoirs tout faire péter avec eux au centre. C'est pourquoi il fallait se dépêcher !

Harold sortit l'une des mitrailleuse de la selle de son compagnon, et la bascula en mode manuel, tout comme le faisait la plupart des différents cavaliers de dragons spatiaux. Le feu d'artifice débuta avec une plongé en bombe légendaire des furies nocturnes n'étant nullement gêner par l'air dans l'espace, et fidèle à leur description ne manquant jamais leurs cibles. Une pluie d'explosion déferla sur les quelques vaisseaux barrant la route du portail. Que ce soit par des missiles canons laser, tir de plasma, de feu, ou de canons ioniques. Pendant que les grosses armes de destructions étaient utilisé sauf quatre bombe au nucléogène surpuissante embarqué à l'occasion de réduire en cendre le colonise. Les cavalier de dragons faisait la misère aux quelques chasseurs et navettes ennemies qui par miracles arrivaient encore à voler droit, à l'aide de leurs mitrailleuses et autres armes bien sympathique.

Après plusieurs minutes les troupes ennemies décidèrent d'employer une stratégie stupide, mais alors vraiment stupide ! Ils ont commencer sans aucun contrôle de leur équipement à faire des tirs de barrages non contrôler endommageant encore plus leur flotte, sans parler de leurs satellites, et autres troupes. Le petit groupe d'humain arrivait tant bien que mal à se faufiler au milieu de ce champs d'explosion déplorant cependant quelques pertes qu'ils incinérais sur le champ à coup de missiles, et de feu. Hors de question que les aliens les retrouvent facilement s'ils s'en sortaient indemne... Et si de telle atrocités inhumaines étaient le prix... Alors ils acceptaient de porter le lourd fardeau, car au final ils ne font pas seulement cela pour eux, mais également pou tout les êtres vivants de la Terre.

Après avoir esquivé rapidement, et désespérément les débris créer par la bataille en faisant même exploser quelques uns pour sauver des navettes, ils arrivèrent finalement près du colonise transportant l'autre Portail. En les voyant arriver les aliens à bord pris de panique firent comme leurs congénères ils mirent en route leurs armes défectueuses à cause du virus, réussissant tout de même à abattre plusieurs cavaliers de dragons, et appareils en tout genres. Le coup étaient léger comparé aux dégâts qu'ils avaient provoqué à leur propre flotte. Harold fonçait sur la vaisseau pleine vitesse avec Krokmou, il semblerait que le virus est fait tellement de mal à ce vaisseau qu'il n'a même plus de bouclier... C'est l'occasion rêver pour des chasseurs de le détruire, mais avant :

« Détruisez les attaches retenant le Portail ! Nous on envoie ce tas de ferraille à la casse, dans une joyeuse explosion ! », ordonnait Harold à la radio, alors que lui et Krokmou fonçaient vers un des sas du colonise suivie de près par Ingrid et Solovent pendant que les commandos à bord de leurs différents moyens de locomotions s'occupait d'éliminer les batteries antiaérienne qui les dérangeraient le plus. Effectuant une double explosion de plasma à pleine vitesse sur le sas le plus proche le duo pénétra tranquillement à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ils continuèrent à pied laissant aux dragons le soins d'enfoncer les portes afin de ne pas gâcher leurs explosifs. Après dix bonnes minutes ils tombèrent enfin sur une patrouille.

Harold et Ingrid ne perdirent pas leur temps et tirèrent deux coups dans la tête de chacun, ou ce qui ressemblait le plus à une tête vue l'alien en question. Mais malgré leur tir de perfection, les combinaisons spatiales qu'avaient les extraterrestre en plus de leur crane naturellement renforcé, les balles ne les tuèrent pas. Malheureusement pour nos deux héros ils ne s'en rendirent compte que quand ils leur tiraient dessus à nouveau. Pris au dépourvue ils retentèrent leur chance avec deux autres tirs en plein crane et cette fois ils réussirent à tuer les aliens de la patrouille, mais au prix de munitions qui seraient bien utile à la survie :

« Putain ! C'est ça nos ennemies ? Et bien ils sont balèzes ces connards de... De... De ? Ils ressemblent à quoi au juste ? », Ingrid déclara fatalement en regardant les deux corps plus grand qu'elle au sol. Harold regardait aussi les enfoirés avec qui il partageait une partie de son sang, il regarda avec dégoût l'affreuse créature en combinaison spatiale devant lui, et soudain il le vit remuer un bras, sans hésiter il tira une autre balle dans la corps au sol faisant sursauter Ingrid légèrement. Leurs dragons les avaient rejoins abandonnant la destruction de la prochaine porte pour venir voir ce qu 'il se passait. Une fois tous là à contempler les cadavres aliens Harold répondit finalement à la question de Ingrid :

« A des enfoirés écailleux et bien résistant, survivre à deux balles au nucléogène, et au vide spatiale durant une courte durée de temps, il faut être un monstre pour y parvenir ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais leurs potes vont rappliquer comme des fourmis à un pique-nique, on devrait donc se dépêcher de trouver un truc à saboter ! », déclarait rapidement ce dernier, et avec le consentement muet de Ingrid, et des dragons le groupe se remis en route. Tuant tout ce qui bougeait au passage au bout d'un moment, et après avoir utiliser bon nombre de cartouche, et de tirs plasmas sur divers ennemies, et même un étrange mécha ? Si on pouvait appeler ça un mecha vue la tête que cela avait... Ça ressemblait plus à un serpent, que Solovent pris un malin plaisir à réduire en charpie avec ses griffes. Il étaitpas bien méchant en quelques sorte, quand il est tout seul, mais une tonne de ses copains ont rappliqué une fois les griffes de la furies nocturne faites :

« Il en sort de tous les cotés je vais bientôt tombé à court de munition ! Va falloir passé au plan B ! », criait Harold à son amour quelque peu particulier... Ingrid acquiesça alors qu'elle remettait son fusil de sniper sur son dos et sortie son revolver pour tuer plusieurs ennemies à bout portant avec une précision rivalisant avec celle des furies nocturnes qui broyaient des soldats ennemies avec leurs mâchoires pendant que leurs cavaliers abattaient tout ce qui avait une arme à longue porté potentiellement dangereuse.

*#*

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de contrôle du colonise c'était la panique totale, les aliens tentaient de supprimer le virus humain, sans grand succès. Toutefois ils avaient réussi à reprendre le contrôle du système de vidéo surveillance. Et pendant que tout la salle s'agitait e capitaine du vaisseau spatiale regardait attentivement Ingrid, Harold, et les furies se battre dans une partie de leur vaisseau. Il regardait avec beaucoup d'attention Harold, il sentait que quelque chose était différent avec lui... Mais quoi ? Le second de la passerelle dans une combinaison spatiale mixé avec une exo-armure se présenta rapidement devant son capitaine et déclara rapidement :

« _Capitaine ! Ce fichu virus est passé entre les mailles de notre système de défense informatique, il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'était nous l'objectif principal de l'attaque. Tout les systèmes tombent en pannes les uns après les autres ! Et pour ne rien arrangé ces salauds d'êtres inférieurs se rapprochent dangereusement d'un de nos réacteurs ! Nous devons évacuer, et détruire leur invention au plus vite !_ », déclarait l'alarmiste second, alors que des explosion d'ordinateurs dut au virus survenaient autour d'eux de plus en plus. Le capitaine cependant resta de marbre concentré sur es images des deux combattants, interne, et des chasseurs, et vaisseaux spatiaux tournoyant au tour des attaches du Portail les détruisant détruisant au fur et à mesure. Le capitaine demanda enfin à son second alors qu'un autre ordinateur prenait feu :

« _Qu'est ce qui les fait avancer ? Chez eux ils auraient encore une chance de nous battre, mais ici ils vont se faire massacrer, et ils le savent, alors pourquoi sont-ils venus ? Aucune espèce ne viendrait vers sa propre mort... Pourquoi le font-ils ? Eux et pas les dizaines d'autres espèces conscientes ? Qu'est ce qui les rends si spéciale ?_ », demandait-il calmement à personne en particulier, toutefois ces interrogations firent réfléchir un peu les membres d'équipages qui s'attardèrent un peu avant d'évacuer méditant la question, mais ne trouvant aucune réponses. Finalement le capitaine se leva en voyant que le petit groupe d'humains et de dragons arriver près d'un des réacteurs du vaisseau :

« _A tout l'équipage évacuation immédiate ! Je répète évacuation immédiate, aller tous au navettes de secours !_ », Oubliant les questions de leur capitaine les membres de l'équipage commencèrent rapidement l'évacuation du vaisseau. Le capitaine s'attardant quelques secondes de plus en transmettant télépathiquement à son second « _Quels que soit cette espèce et les créatures qui les accompagnent, la clef est ce sujet... Nous nous retrouverons petit..._ »

*#*

« Je sais pas si tu as fait le compte Ingrid, mais on en a croiser au moins cinquante, dont une dizaines de ces étranges méchas... », déclarait Harold alors qu'il activait son épée plasma et combattait deux aliens au corps à corps, avec une légère difficulté vue que le corps de nos gentils petits extraterrestres sont naturellement renforcé, et que la combinaison qu'ils portent n'arrange pas les choses pour Harold. Après avoir réussi à se débarrassé des aliens Ingrid qui venait de lancer une grenade dans un couloir déclara :

« T'as mal compté, il y en avais soixante quinze... (explosion) Autant pour moi quatre vingt deux ! Par contre là j'ai plus de munitions, et les furies nocturnes sont à court de feu... Je veux bien les découper en rondelle, mais on tiendra jamais sans aide... », soudain une alarme retentis dans la vaisseau, ils se préparaient au pire quand ils virent des aliens s'enfuirent au bout d'un couloir. Harold et Ingrid regardèrent décontenancé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient où Ingrid avait jeter sa grenade. Une grande salle circulaire en train de surchauffer, et avec un curieuse substance en suspension dans un tube qui était en train de se fêler. Harold déclara sarcastiquement :

« Ça doit pas être important, car sinon ils ce seraient pas barrés encourant lorsqu'ils on vue que le machin était fêler... Je te propose de courir... », terminait-il gravement avant de courir dans la direction opposé suivie rapidement des deux dragons, et de sa coéquipière Lasts ils entendirent une explosion à l'extérieur, suivie d'une secousse qui les envoya au sol du vaisseau. En se redressant lourdement, et en tremblant un peu sur ses jambes Harold déclara en pointant son doigt du mieux qu'i pouvait vers l'arrière du vaisseau :

« Ça c'est signé l'artilleur ! Il n'y a que lui pour agir avec tant de délicatesse... Bon cassons-nous ! », Harold après s'être stabiliser grimpa sur le dos de Krokmou qui pris un départ fulgurant suivie de Ingrid et Solovent, ils sortirent du vaisseau en quelques minutes, c'est sur c'est plus rapide, si il y a pas d'ennemie à tuer ! A A peine sortie du colonise, une énorme explosion emporta le quart du vaisseau. Et alors que des explosions secondaires se produisaient anéantissant les restes du vaisseau Ingrid déclara :

« Je sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce réacteur, mais la vache c'était puissant vue la quantité qu'il y avait ! », Harold et les furies hochèrent la tête, en voyant le Portail tomber ers la planète. Harold soupira lourdement en voyant navettes et dragons tenter de maintenir le bijou de technologie sur orbite il dit alors à sa camarade :

« Bon on parlera du sans plomb alien plus tard maintenant on doit rentrer à la maison !

 **Bon voilà chapitre terminer, il est assez maigre sous la dent j'en suis désolé j'ai pas eu trop le temps, et il faut le dire quand je rentre chez moi je suis fatigué, et je n'écrit pas forcément un chapitre à ce moment là. Bon si vous voulez laisse des avis, et des votes quand même, allez-y. Pour les votes le sondage se termine la semaine prochaine alors c'est la dernière chance de voter. Bon sur ceux à Dimanche avec un chapitre plus imposant, et j'espère à l'heure cette fois... Aller à la prochaine !**


	20. Chapter 19 : Difficultés passés, et pré

**Bien le bonsoir chère lecteurs, je sais je suis encore à la bourre, et pas qu pour ça aussi pour répondre aux avis, et aux pm, mais je crois les avoir tous fait. Mes excuses à tout ceux qui attendait des réponses de ma part normalement tout devrait être partie, sauf ce chapitre pour Timothe, je m'y mets juste après. Je tiens à remercier la vision de merlin, Toothlesspower, Timothe, et crossfan66 pour leurs reviews auxquels j'ai répondu j'en suis sur. Crossfan66 ce chapitre je l'ait réécrit pour répondre à une partie s de tes questions pertinentes, et puis je pense que oui en effet ça pourrait être intéressant de le mettre après tout, meme si je n'était pas trop chaud pour au départ... Bref c'est fait c'est fait vous me direz ce que vous en penserez. Bon sur ceux résultats du sondage qui ferme aujourd'hui :**

 **la fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk et deviennent des assassins de assassins'creed. 1**

 **Je passe ma fic secondaire en fic prioritaire. 0**

 **Une fic ou Harold est une fille, mais une chasseuse de monstres. 0**

 **Une fic où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk, et finissent par monté un village. 4**

 **une suite à Ghost protector. 3**

 **Le sondage est fermer dès maintenant, mais vue que ce chapitre est en bonus cette fic devrait durer encore deux semaines à mon avis. La suivante sera donc la fic où Harold et krokmou s'enfuient de Beurk et finissent par monté leur propre village. Je travaille déjà dessus, sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 19 : Difficultés passés, et présents

Le Portail tombait vers la planète, avec son bouclier énergétique personnel actif. Les troupes humaines et draconiennes étaient amassé autour de ce dernier à tenter de retenir sa chute, s'ils voulaient rentrer il fallait garder le Portail entier. Harold et les commandos étaient en train de tenter de tirer le Portail vers le haut pour éviter à ce dernier le plus de dégât possible une fois qu'ils auraient touché le sol, et par pure malchance, ou chance il semblerait qu'ils soit déterminer à atterrir en plein milieu d'une sorte de complexe énergétique. La chance n'avait en fait rien à voir là dedans sur les conseils des ingénieurs ils voulaient tomber là où ils pourraient éventuellement avoir assez d'énergie pour alimenter le Portail, qui rappelons-le à été installé en orbite basse solaire à cause de sa consommation énergétique énorme. Il y a plus qu'à prié pour que les aliens est une telle source d'énergie sinon ils sont mort... Alors que les réacteurs, et ailes des dragons se donnaient à leur maximum pour ralentir la chute du Portail, Harold pouvait entendre à la radio :

« Grand chef ! Tu pourrais nous dire pourquoi on a pas fait sauter la station quand on en avait l'occasion ? Ainsi que comment tu as su qu'on pouvait pirater leurs systèmes pendant que tu y est ? », demanda soudainement Julian à bord de sa navette qui peinait malgré surplus de puissance énergétique fournie par les générateurs supplémentaires. Maintenant Krokmou qui tirait également un câble était intéresser par la question, tout comme beaucoup de Ghosts, et de Lasts, en particuliers les informaticiens, et tout ceux ayant perdu des frères, et sœurs d'armes. Harold attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre aux questions :

« Pour la station, elle est tellement proche du soleil, que de n'importe quelle manière on l'aurais détruite efficacement, on aurait provoquer une éruption solaire phénoménale, suffisamment puissante pour atteindre la surface de la Terre malgré son champ magnétique. Et même si nos installations survivraient, je doute que celles des autres nations s'en sortent à si bon compte, comme bon nombre d'espèces de tout genre... Quant à la seconde question... », attendait-il patiemment quelques secondes de plus en évitant des débris spatiaux qui lui arrivaient droit dessus :

« j'en savais foutrement rien ! Mais c'était ça ou affronter directement leur flotte avec notre chasse... Et on a eu du pot ça à marcher, car si ça avait échouer on serait parvenue au même résultat. », déclarait doucement Harold d'un ton plat attendant la réaction des pilotes, cavaliers, et dragons. Qui ne tarda pas dans un grand « AH ! », qui lui perça les tympans. Personne ne pouvait croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'aussi risqué sans aucune informations. Les exclamations, et les questions pleuvait comme durant une tempête. Mais elles furent bientôt stopper par des tirs venant d'en dessous de leur position :

« Bon on reparlera de ça plus tard, pour le moment on doit atterrir en un seul morceau. Éviter leurs tirs escouade Charlie ! », ordonna Harold en voyant une série de missile foncé sur l'escouade en question. Mais il était trop tard les missiles firent mouche et tuèrent toute l'escouade dans un cri des hommes et dragons à la radio à glacé le sang avant que cette dernière e coupe. Harold frappa du poing la selle de son ami se rappelant de douloureux souvenirs à la mort horrible de ses camarades. Il ordonna alors rapidement :

« Lâcher le Portail et tirer ! Bouclier à pleine puissance ! », ordonna Harold à ses troupes qui lâchèrent immédiatement le Portail et redéployèrent toute leur puissance pour leurs boucliers. Puis ils commencèrent à tirer sur les troupes aux sol, mais en ayant quelques pertes, et aucune pour l'ennemie. Enfin aucune jusqu'à ce que le Portail s'écrase sur eux dans un nuage de poussière, les terriens croisant les doigts pour que ce dernier soit entier alors qu'ils descendaient sur a planète en évitant les tirs ennemies. Finalement une ombre se dessina alors que la poussière retomba. Et au grand soulagement de tous :

« Le Portail est entier c'est un miracle il est tombé de haut quand même, heureusement que le bouclier était activé... », déclarait doucement Ingrid avec une once de terreur à la funeste possibilité. Alors qu'ils fonçaient pour atterrir les troupes éliminèrent les dernières forces de défenses à coup de lasers, avant de prendre d'assaut la base qui étonnamment n'avais pas tellement de défenses, il semblerait que le Portail est balayer la plupart d'entre elles. Pendant que des troupes terrestres, avec des dragons prenaient le contrôle de la base énergétique Harold, Ingrid, et les commandos ainsi qu'une bonne partie des troupes restantes sécurisèrent le périmètre. Alors que le ingénieurs déconnectèrent en urgence les AMT tank transformables, et autres joyeuseté des navettes pour préparer la défense de la base qui se trouvait en plein milieu d'une immense foret. D'autres ingénieurs et informaticiens en petit groupes commençaient à faire les réparations et les branchement du Portail pour tenter une connexion avec leur monde.

Au loin on pouvait voir une sorte de grande ville, mais quelque chose disait à Harold que ce n'en était pas une. Il montrait à un murmure mortel s'étant débarrassé de sa combinaison n'étant plus utile sur une planète avec atmosphère où creuser une tranché à l'extérieur du complexe. En parlant de complexe trois choses le turlupinait, et bientôt Julian vint le trouver et vit son agitation, et décida de l'interpellé :

« Qu'est ce qui va pas mon cinglé d'ami ? On est encore en vie, et au final ils étaient pas si fort que ça ces aliens ! », déclarait en riant quelque peu Julian en mettant son bras sur l'épaule de Harold. Avec Carnage se balançant telle un pendule devant ses yeux afin de le faire rire. Mais au lieu de l'effet escompté il gagna un froncement de sourcil de son chef. Qui croisa les bras pensifs en regardant vers la cité. Puis d'un ton sec et froid il déclara de façon inhumaine :

« Non ils ne sont pas faibles... On les a juste pris par surprise avec une tactique d'un autre age, et qui pour notre plus grand bonheur à fonctionner... Ce virus à mis en bourrique tout leurs systèmes de défense les rendant plus faibles, même à bord de leur vaisseau avec Ingrid leurs mouvements étaient lents... C'est pour ça qu'on s'en ait sortie... Mais ce n'est pas e qui me fait travailler vois-tu... », terminait-il longuement prenant une courte pause qui semblait durer une heure avant de continuer d'exprimer ses pensées :

« Je sens qu'ils n'auront pas trop de mal à réparer les dégâts qu'on leur à infliger, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que certains de leurs vaisseaux soient de nouveau capable de tirer... Alors pourquoi ne tirent-ils pas ? Nous sommes une cible facile depuis l'espace en plein centre de cette foret s ne pourraient nous manquer... Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi une installation aussi stratégique d=qu'une station de production énergétique est-elle installé en plein milieu d'une foret si loin des autres installations ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas détruite ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses... », terminait-il sous son souffle, Julian maintenant se posait également ces questions, alors qu'au loin un groupe de vingt personnes avec un AMT installaient une mitrailleuse ionique lourdes dans un nid de mitrailleur improviser. Sept des humains, et leurs dragons regardaient de temps à autre vers Stratège et Julian qui débattaient des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient. Quand soudain l'un d'entre eux toujours dans sa combinaison spatiale comme les autres humains car elle servait également d'armure légère :

« Dites vous pourriez nous la raconter son histoire, si on va tous mourir, autant mourir pas trop con. », déclarait l'homme qui était en vérité Gueulefort toujours bien cacher sous son déguisement, et qui aider à pelleter la trancher vue qu'il n'y avait pas assez de murmure mortel pour faire les tranchés, et les pièges. Les Ghosts étant trop préoccupé par une possible attaque n'avaient toujours pas remarquer les intrus, et donc alors qu'ils continuaient avec vitesse leurs préparatifs alors qu'ils entendaient au loin le bruit de rentré dans l'atmosphère, ils hochèrent la têtes. Le plus ancien du groupe qui avait à vue de nez cinquante ans commença à conter l'épopée de Harold :

« Si vous voulez comprendre son histoire il faut d'abord savoir qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme il est aujourd'hui. C'est à dire un excellent Stratège, un combattant qui ferait frémir un lion enragé dans la peur, mais surtout une personne tellement froide que l'espace passerait pour un endroit paradisiaque à coté de son humeur... Il était un petit garçon briser par la mort de sa mère, et le rejet de sa famille, et de sa ville... », commençait doucement l'ancien en creusant un peu plus profondément le nid de mitrailleuse comme il continua :

« Après la mort de sa mère quand il avait trois ans, son père à commencer à se renfermer sur lui même, alors que tous le monde commençait à laisser tout seul le futur Stratège qui ne demandait qu'une oreille attentive... Après plusieurs semaines de ce châtiment petit à petit le jeune garçon avait commencer à faire une dépression par manque de soin. Petit à petit il était de plus en plus éloigner des autres êtres humains et dragons à cause de cela, sauf de son père avec qui il souhaitait se rapprocher... Mais le vieil homme têtu resta plus isolé que jamais cherchant un responsable à la mort de sa femme... », continuait-il donnant de furieux coup de poignards en plein cœur de Stoick car tout ce qu'il disait n'était que la pur vérité, et il le savait. C'était douloureux à entendre pour tout le monde, Stoick soudain eut les larmes aux yeux sachant ce qui allait se passer juste après cela :

« Lors du quatrième anniversaire du garçon, le dragon de son père était partit ce jour là pour la nidification annuelle des dragons, et c'est là que notre jeune Stratège de trois ans alla voir son père pour essayer de lui parler de toutes ses craintes. Doucement il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de son paternel puis il l'appela une fois, deux fois... Mais à la troisième il fut coupé par les durs mots de son père la chair de sa chair... », disait-il en prenant un ton dramatique et mélancolique pour donné plus de vie à l'histoire :

« C'est de ta faute... Si tu l'avais tirer elle serait toujours en vie... » Stratège à alors essayer de le raisonner en lui disant qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour le faire, il avait même mis sa petite main au dessus de son épaule, quand l'homme devient fou de rage et le frappa l'envoyant hors de la chambre en hurlant « Pas assez fort ! Voilà ce que tu es une gène inutile ! C'est toi qui aurait dut mourir pas elle ! », tous les beurkiens étaient scandalisé par la découvertes, même les dragons lançaient des poignards à Stoick avec leurs yeux, c'était tellement horrible. Ils avaient beau l'avoir malmener dans tous les sens, personne n'avait jamais osé lui dire cela, et surtout à un enfant de trois ans. Le conteur tellement absorbé par son récit et son travail ne remarqua pas l'agitation du groupe à qui il racontait l'histoire comme il la continua :

« Après cette éclat de colère il massacra entièrement l'appartement alors que son fils pleurait, et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. A cette age on est très fragile mentalement, et cela plus tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant les derniers mois. Il ne trouva plus la force de se battre... Il repensa aux mots de son père, et il se persuada qu'il n'était en effet qu'une erreur, et que fait-on aux erreur ? ON les répare... Et c'est ce qu'il a essayer de faire... », maintenant les regards de morts avaient été changer en regards d'inquiétudes comme il regardaient avec de grands yeux l'homme de la cinquantaine comme il avait stoppé son travail avec son dragon pour chasser une larme qu'il avait aux yeux avant de continuer la douloureuse histoire :

« Il pris une chaise, et ouvrit la fenêtre du gratte ciel... Il resta longuement sur le bord de la dites fenêtre avant de sauter... », continuait-il avec angoisse dans sa voix. Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire, Harold Haddock celui qui a toujours était le plus indifférents qui soit à une fois tenter de se suicider, et personne à Beurk n'avais été au courant. Ce fut un choc pour les beurkiens en particulier Stoick qui se sentait e plus en plus coupable :

« Il pensait que personne ne le sauverais... Mais le hasard en a décidé autrement, cette nuit alors qu'il tombait en silence vers sa mort assuré. Un jeune furie nocturne était en train de voler dans le secteur cherchant un endroit où aller après la mort de sa famille à cause d'un incident diplomatique. Il avait tout vue, et même s'il ne portait pas les humains dans son cœur, il plongea dans sa légendaire bombe de furie nocturne, et réussis à rattraper le garçon de justesse... », continuait l'homme maintenant assis par terre et gagnant de plus en plus de personnes qui voulait écouter son histoire autour de lui, tout en continuant à travailler :

« C'est le hasard qui fit rencontrer ces deux là, sinon il était presque certains que les deux seraient morts d'une façon ou d'une autre... Ils étaient pareil d'ans beaucoup de façon ils étaient tout les deux très faible à l'époque, les avortons en somme. Ils avaient perdu leurs familles tout les deux, et ils étaient déprimés, mais pourtant avec ce geste les deux rejetés ont réussi a trouver quelque chose dans l'autre... Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient plus ressentit depuis des mois... De l'espoir... », continué le vieil homme se souvenant parfaitement de l'histoire, il poursuivi donc son récit :

« Ils étaient tellement heureux d'avoir enfin trouver quelqu'un qui les comprenaient qu'ils se lièrent rapidement d'amitié, et restèrent durant deux jours ensemble à mieux faire connaissance. Volant des poissons et du pain pour survivre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils volèrent trois personnes bien particulières de leur age... Les commandos de l'ombre... », continuait-il légèrement plus guilleret de ce qui allait suivre. C'est à partir de ce moment que les beurkiens furent très attentifs, le moment de la rencontre de tout ce petit monde. Mais surtout de comment ils ont découvert les Ghosts proctector :

« Leur amitié à débuté dans une énorme course poursuite qui s'est terminer dans un puits, avec un blaireau enragé, de la poudre colorante rose fluo, et allait savoir pourquoi dix kilos de plumes et de miel trop cuit... Ils ont jamais voulu en dire plus que cela à part que c'était le bordel dans le puits... Mais bon là n'est pas la question, les trois d'entre eux étaient en voyage à Beurk et venaient tous d'endroits différent dont la France, en racontant leurs histoires ils devinrent rapidement amis, et décidèrent de se revoir un jour dans une autre ville que Beurk qui clairement était pourri jusqu'à la moelle pour l'attitude des gens, et des bambins qui à leurs avis n'a pas trop bouger de ce qui e passait à l'époque viking... »,continuait avec une touche de dégoût dans la voix l'homme. Les beurkiens tous déglutirent de ce qu'ils leurs feraient s'ils savaient qui ils étaient... Certainement les envoyer au aliens sans armes :

« Quelques mois plus tard voilà que grâce à des magouilles... Oui ça pour manipuler, les gens ils sont des pro depuis qu'ils sont gamins... Les voilà tous partie en France, pour l'artilleur, et le cinquième as avec leurs parents, et pour Harold avec son cousin Dagur, et son écrevasse Éclair qui devaientt absolument se rendre en France à Grenoble justement. Il avait mis le furie nocturne qu'il cachait depuis des mois dans sa valise de voyage... Quelle autre gamin à part lui aurait fait ça ? Harold arriva à partir avec lui, c'est là qu'il commença à remarquer des choses étranges sur lui... », continua plus guilleret le vielle homme en se remettant au travail avec sa pioche. Après deux coups il continua avec son sourire faiblissant faisant un peu peur aux beurkiens pour la suite de l'histoire :

« Après s'être tous retrouvé les quatre amis, avaient commencer à traîner dans la ville avec leur camarade français passant sous la surveillance de leurs parents, et c'est là qu'ils découvrirent la vérité... Par un pur hasard en fait,une chose si insignifiante que seul aux l'avais remarquer... Au coin d'une rue peu fréquenté ils avaient vue Dagur et son dragon disparaître mystérieusement derrière une cabine téléphonique... », soudain il fut interrompue par une question de Stoick qui ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

« Attendez vous vouez dire que Dagur le grand cousin de Harold, et cavalier d'écrevasse, était un... », perdit-il ses mots tellement ils semblaient invraisemblable vue le contexte et ayant connu le dit Dagur. Le vieil homme soupira lourdement comme il hocha la tête à la question de l'ex père avant de répondre sinistrement c qui n'aider pas les beurkiens à ne pas avoir froid dans le dos :

« Oui Dagur celui que les beurkiens nommait le dérangé par son comportement excentrique, était un Ghost protector et l'un des lus vaillants. Il était en effet quelques peu excentrique, mais il amplifiait cette aspect de sa personnalité pour cacher qui l était vraiment du monde. Vous voyez il avait été appelé par les forces Ghosts de Grenoble pour une réunion top secrète avec plusieurs neuros, et revenant d'une mission de reconnaissance d'une base Last du pôle nord, il devait être présent... Toutefois il n'avait pas prévue que Harold et ses amis parviennent à le suivre dans la base pas loin de cinq minutes après qu'il y soit entré, et encore moins que... », soudain de plus en plus de bruits de vaisseau rentrant dans l'atmosphère se faisait entendre au loin. L'homme comme les Lasts, et les Ghosts se crispèrent au bruit, alors que les beurkiens voulaient désespérément savoir la fin de l'histoire, l'homme soupira alors que son dragon scruta le ciel avant de déclaré finalement :

« Les espions Lasts avaient entendu parler de cette réunion, et avait lancer une attaque contre la base caché... Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire sortir les enfants plusieurs Lasts débarquèrent, avec leurs dragons, et ils tentèrent de les tuer dans le feu de l'action. Les tirs du groupes étaient partis, mais aucuns ne toucha son but. Dagur et Éclair avaient servie de boucliers humains aux enfants et dragons qui en furent marqué surtout Harold... C'était revivre une deuxième fois la mort d'un de ses proches devants ses yeux... Ils furent sauver quelques instants plus tard par des soldats Ghosts qui défendaient la base... Mais le mal était fait les deux étaient déjà mort... », déclara sinistrement l'homme avec un visage sombre alors que les beurkiens tombaient de haut. Dagur était quelqu'un des plus respectable mort non pas d'un accident de la route comme le prétendait la version officielle, mais de la façon la plus héroïque qu'il soit, en donnant sa vie pour en protéger d'autres... C'était un cou dur, à telle point que les jumeaux en tombèrent par terre. Les autres Ghosts eurent une larmes à l'œil en se rappelant ce sacrifice, alors que les Lasts tentaient d se faire le plus petit possible. Les officiers commençaient à s'agiter à part Harold et Julian toujours en pleine conversation. Bientôt l'homme le fut également donc il se dépêcha de finir l'histoire et le nid de mitrailleuse :

« Le sacrifice de son cousin fit prendre de nouveau conscience à Harold, Krokmou et ses amis que s'ils avaient été plus fort. Dagur et Éclairs ne seraient peut-être pas mort, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tant insisté pour rejoindre la cause au départ. Et quand ils en apprirent les motivations ils n'en furent que plus déterminé. Et à partir de ce jour là ils se sont entraîner avec acharnement jusqu'à l'age de huit ans... Et ensuite vous connaissez la suite, bon il faut se dépêcher ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'une nouvelle attaque ait lieu bientôt... », et sur ce mots il lassa le groupe pétrifié pour achever son travail avant de partir demander ce qu'il se passait à un des officiers.

Autant le dire les beurkiens étaient bouche bée devant le résumé de comment s'était dérouler son arrivé chez les Ghosts protectors, sa rencontre avec son dragon, et toute son enfance en général. Il avait tellement traverser pour en arriver là où il est aujourd'hui, et ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant. Alors qu'avant ils ne remarquaient même pas sa disparition. Il faisait sens qu'il soit si froid et distant avec tout le monde désormais, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas tout les détails, ni tout le résumé de sa vie après ses huit ans. Ils espéraient secrètement pouvoir entendre l'histoire complète de sa bouche si il leur pardonne.

*#*

« Ils vont pas tarder à nous attaquer... Et on ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils nous bombardent pas depuis l'orbite... », déclarait doucement Harold en regardant avec crainte le ciel. Julian quant à lui ayant proposer diverses réponses allant de la stupidité à la cruauté, en passant par « ils veulent négocier comme les Last », ce contenta de soupire en haussant les épaules d'humour à la phrase de son ami. Il allait faire une proposition loufoque de plus. Quand leurs oreillettes se mirent en route :

« Stratège, mission accomplie, d'après les techniciens on aura aucun mal à avoir assez de puissance pour le Portail, par contre pour le raccordement c'est pas la même tasse de thé. », Dire que Harold était surpris était un euphémisme, il avait fallu la puissance d'un soleil pour pouvoir faire marcher le dit Portail, mais cette petite installation énergétique était suffisamment puissante pour le faire marcher ? D'où venait sa puissance ? Harold voulait le savoir :

« A quoi elle tourne cette centrale ? », demanda-t-il à la radio. Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que le soldat de l'autre coté de l'appareil ne déclare avec un soupçon de peur dans sa voix :

« D'après ce qu'on a vue... De l'antimatière condenser en grande quantité... »

 **Et un problème de plus pour Harold et ses amis, ou presque... j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura aider à éclaircir un peu les origines de notre héros, et bon si vous voulez laisser des reviews je vous en prie, sur ceux je vous dit à noël assurément, car ce week-end je serais dans un endroit où j'aurais le wifi t le temps d'écrire (Une première depuis trois semaines...). Bon sur ceux à Dimanche, et joyeuses fêtes !**


	21. Chapter 20: Explications, et romance

**Bonsoir chères lecteur, Bonne années, bonne santé, et mes meilleurs vœux à tous ! Ceci est le chapitre le plus court que j'ai jamais écrit j'en suis navré, mais j'ai encore guère eu de temps avec le nouvelle an, et le boulot... Et puis il faut le dire j'ai eu un bon manque d'envie, et d'inspiration. Toutefois je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivie, ce chapitre, est pour faire plaisir à ceux qui voulait plus de romance. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews c'est à dire Tootlesspower, la vision de merlin, crossfan66, et pour invité je te réponds tout de suite. Si je n'aie pas encore répondu à vos avis je le ferais dans la semaine promis.**

 **Invité : D'accord même si le sondage a été fermer ton vote a été pris en compte, toutefois cela ne change rien au résultat. Alors oui la fic du village est prévue une fois que j'aurais achever cette fic, c'est à dire d'ici deux à trois chapitre, et t'inquiète les beurkiens vont bien foutre la merde dans ce village, qui sera plus qu'un village...**

 **Bon sur ceux désolé d'un si petit chapitre, mais je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 20 : Explications, et romance

« De l'antimatière condenser ! Mais il y en a combien exactement ? », demanda avec rapidité Harold à ses soldats, et alors que quelques secondes d'angoisses s'abattait sur le groupe. Car tous Ghost qui se respecte savait ce qu'étais l'antimatière, et cela expliquait beaucoup de choses également. Une seule goutte d'antimatière condenser est suffisante pour annihiler deux fois Rome, alors imaginer ce que dix, cent, mille peut faire. Soudain ils furent sortis de leurs pensés par la réponse du soldat :

« On pense qu'il y en aurait dix tonnes dans toute la centrale... Nom de dieu chef quelle genres d'infrastructure à besoin de dix tonnes d'antimatière condenser pour fonctionner ? », Rien que la quantité d'antimatière avait fait pâlir Harold, Ingrid, et les commandos de l'ombre. Il y avait suffisamment d'antimatière pour faire sauter la planète, la question du soldat était pertinente, et Harold et Ingrid ne voyaient pas trente-six options :

« La première option qui est tout à fait possible, est que ce soit la source d'énergie de villes énormes sur toute la planète... », proposa Ingrid en s'arrêtant de parler tellement les deux autres options étaient terrifiantes. Les autres attendaient avec impatience les autres options, c'est Harold qui continua de dire les options, avant que les autres ne puisse dire quelque chose. Il les cita avec un ton froid, et une touche de peur qui terrifia ses collègues sachant que pour que Harold montre un semblant de sentiment il fallait que ce soit effrayant :

« … La seconde option, qui est aussi invraisemblable que terrifiante, c'est que ce système énergétique alimente une arme gigantesque qui pourrait annihiler des mondes... Ou alors l'option trois qui est la plus possible à mon avis, cette centrale alimente des usines certainement de fabrication d'armes... Dans les deux cas c'est pas bon pour nous... », déclara fatalement Harold, en marchant quelque peu. Tout le monde était vraiment terrifier par les propositions des deux Stratèges. Ingrid toutefois décida de remonter le moral des troupes autour d'elle et à la radio :

« Toutefois cela explique beaucoup de choses, et nous donne l'avantage... Une telle bombe entre nos mains, une bombe si fragile... Cela explique pourquoi il ne nous bombarde pas, au moindre dégât sur la centrale leur planète, et leur flotte peut-être détruite... Cependant cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils laisseront une telle structures entre nos mains surtout quand ils savent que nous avons la possibilité de quitter cette planète grâce au Portail, et de tout faire sauter à distance par la suite... », commença à résumé Ingrid avec espoir dans sa voix, c'est Harold qui continua la pensée de sa bien-aimer :

« Ce qu implique qu'ils vont tenter de reprendre la centrale par un assaut terrestre, et aérien avec des armes moyennes... Donc si on mise tout sur la défense, et que le bouclier du Portail continue de protéger ce dernier le temps des réparations... On a une chance de s'en sortir... Toutefois on risque de perdre beaucoup d'hommes, et de dragons peut-être que grâce à ma particularité génétique je pourrais tenter de discuter avec eux... », d'accord là ils étaient tous ahuries par ce que venait de dire Harold, avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoique ce soit Ingrid frappa le crane de Harold suivie par le balayant des jambes de ce derniers de la part des deux furies nocturnes clairement opposer à 'idée. C'est Ingrid qui cria leur mécontentement à tous :

« La défense, et le bouclier d'accord, mais les pourparlers jamais ! Tu mettre ta vie en péril avec un pouvoir qui pourrait bien te tuer, en tentant de rentrer en contact avec des aliens, qui rappelons le... Ont tenté de nous tuer à peine quelques minutes après notre rencontre ! Tu es devenus plus crétin que ton cousin ma parole ! », les dragons regardaient également outragés par la proposition de Stratège, mais alors qu'il se releva sous les regards qui pourraient être comparer à des poignards, il déclara en se massant un peu l'arrière de son crane :

« Ne m'insulte pas, une méduse serait plus intelligente que mon cousin, je n'attends pas de miracles ! Si je peux faire gagner ne serais-ce que quelques minutes à nos troupes, ce sera des vies sauver pour un plus grand combat... La défense de la Terre, car si par miracle on s'en sort il faudra la préparer avec le plus de renseignements possible. C'est ce que je vais chercher, et même si on arrive à une trêve, et que je survie ces infos nous serons utiles... », disait Harold, maintenant ses compagnons comprenaient mieux où il voulait en venir, toutefois ils avaient encore beaucoup d'objections :

« C'est de la folie tu vas mourir en essayant !/ C'est très noble de ta part, mais c'est du suicide !/ Je viens avec toi ! », la dernière voix fit taire tout le monde, il s'agissait de Ingrid. Elle était solennelle, et n'a même pas tenter de discuter le plan de Stratège. L'attention sur elle en particulier d'un certain garçon aubrun la fit rougir légèrement, et de plus en plus alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, pour finalement que le groupe à l'exception de Stratège ne lui dise :

« Tu vas faire quoi ! », Ingrid était clairement gêner maintenant, surtout que Harold se rapprochait d'elle très lentement, et avec un visage indéchiffrable. Il était tellement perturbant qu'elle se justifia en catastrophe face à lui rapidement :

« Et bien... Il est têtu tout comme moi... Rien ne le fera changer d'avis... Donc autant l'aider dans sa tache plutôt que de le contre-dire... », elle se stoppa soudain net de parler quand il lui attrapa une main dans un geste rapide la faisant devenir encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Surtout quand elle vit ses yeux verts remplies d'émotions ? Oui d'émotions de joie d'amour, elle remarqua même une légère rougeur sur ses joues c'était inattendu de sa part. Leurs visages n'étaient lus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cami allait protester, mais elle fut bouche bée devant ce qui suivie.

Harold combla finalement l'espace entre leurs visages par un baiser. Cela surpris Ingrid au premier abord, mais elle répondit rapidement à ce dernier. Tout le monde était sans voix, c'était d'une rareté extrême de voir Harold montrer une quelconque émotion, mais d'embrasser quelqu'un c'était quasiment irréelle. Lorsque que le baiser qui dura bien plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparèrent afin de respirer. Et alors qu'ils respiraient lourdement avec un grand sourire d=sur leurs lèvres, Harold déclara :

« Je voulais faire ça depuis longtemps... Et maintenant ? »

 **Encore désolé pour le retard et le peu de choses dans ce chapitre, je vais essayer de faire mieux pour la semaine prochaine... Bon sur ceux si vous voulez laisser des reviews malgré cela vous pouvez y aller, et sur ceux à Dimanche prochain (normalement) !**


	22. Chapter 21: La bataille de la survie

**Bien le bonsoir chères lecteurs me revoici en pleine forme avec un nouveau chapitre je remercie tout ceux qui suivent cette fic de ne pas m'avoir lâcher malgré mes retards et report, et à Timothe pour les chapitres qu'il corrige, je lui enverrais celui là demain. Alors petit topo j'ai bonne espoir de boucler cette fic d'ici deux chapitres je sais je l'ais déjà dit... Il faut savoir que certains des mystères posé dans Ghosts protectors en particulier dans ce chapitres étaient sensé préparer la suite de la fic, mais faute de suite pour l'instant ces mystères resteront mystère. Bon sur ceux je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 21 : La bataille pour la survie

Dans un vaisseau alien en orbite planétaire, plusieurs capitaines, et hauts dirigeants de l'empire étaient présents en train de voir ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec la situation actuelle. Ils étaient rassemblé devant une sorte d'écran holographique géant montrant la planète actuelle, avec la position des humains et dragons en rouge dans la centrale énergétique. Ils étaient clairement dubitatifs, et ne savaient pas quoi faire face à la situation inattendu, ils avaient l'avantage numérique, mais l'ennemie avait l'avantage par plusieurs points, finalement l'un d'entre eux demanda à un certain capitaine de vaisseau :

« _Capitaine Mordicus expliquez-vous ! Vous avez dévié votre flotte de sa trajectoire sans nous contacté, et à cause de cela un nouveau front à été ouvert... Et quand vous réapparaissez comme par magie si on peut dire... Vous nous ramenez une nouvelle civilisation dangereuse qui à pris le contrôle d'une de nos centrales énergétiques critiques, et qui as fait d'énormes ravages dans notre flotte grâce à des moyens des plus étranges ! Nous voulons des explications !_ », déclara un des hauts gradés à l'attention du capitaine de la flotte qui était entré dans le système terrien. Ce dernier sembla légèrement gêner, mais il se repris rapidement comme il déclara :

« _Nous avons changer de cap, suite à la réception d'ondes cérébrales hors du communs. Nous étions loin de la zone mais nous avons tout de même put les enregistrer, d'après nos calculs les êtres ayant ces ondes cérébrales aurait une activité cérébrale qui pourrait surpasser toute autre espèce dont la notre... Ces êtres seraient capables en théories de pouvoir communiquer par télépathie avec plusieurs individus simultanément..._ », disait calmement le capitaine sachant très bien la réponse qu'il recevrait d'ici peu, et ça n'a pas louper :

« _De la télépathie avec plus de deux personnes à la fois ? Impossible ! Même nous les meilleur télépathes de la galaxie ne pouvons entrer en contact qu'avec deux individus au maximum à la fois ! C'est absurdes, mais j'ai tout de même hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire sur votre soudaine apparition, et sur ces êtres sois disant supérieur à nous !_ », déclara rapidement l'un des hauts gradés, le capitaine soupira un bon coup ayant déjà préparer sa défense :

« _Nous comptions les endoctriner dans l'empire,mais à notre arrivé ils se battaient entre eux avec une technologie similaire à celle de nos ennemies... Nous avons donc décider d'ouvrir le feu sur de notre victoire étant les plus nombreux... Mais ils nous ont vaincu avec à peine une dizaines de vaisseaux, en les utilisant d'une façon dangereuse..._ », le capitaine fut alors interrompu une nouvelle fois par un des hauts gradés qui était visiblement perplexe face à son histoire, mais en regardant un peu plus près on pouvait voir qu'il avait peur ? Oui peur, et c'est cette émotion qui guida en partie sa question :

« _Comment avec une dizaines de vaisseaux, ils ont put détruire toute votre flotte !_ », demandait le haut gradé. Le capitaine soupira une énième fois alors qu'il allait de nouveau parler pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. En racontant en détails les événements s'étant produits dans le système solaire terrien. Il expliqua également le Portail qui était actuellement sur la planète, jusqu'à la destruction de son vaisseau, et enfin l'apparence des espèces les ayant attaqué. Il dut le faire de tête vue que le virus humain avait annihiler tous es serveurs de leur dernier vaisseau. Une fois son récit terminer, les haut gradés, et les autres capitaines étaient on ne peu plus surpris, et perplexe :

« _C'est vraiment impressionnant... Cela prouve leur dangerosité... Surtout maintenant qu'ils ont le contrôle de la centrale énergétique de Machina 5, l'une de nos plus grosse planète usine de la galaxie... Ils son trop dangereux comme beaucoup de ceux que nous avons rencontré avant eux... Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser interférer... Je propose comme je l'ais fait pour les autres races dangereuses une extermination rapide afin de garder l'état actuelle inchangé qui est pour ?_ », demandait un des haut gradés, après avoir fait toute la balance des faits, le capitaine qui avait été dans le système terrien soupira à la décision sachant qu'il serait plus intéressante de récupérer leur technologie, et certains spécimens, en particulier un télépathe. Mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, sans un bonne argument, donc il s'abstient de dire tout autre chose alors que les voix furent décider à l'unanimité :

« _Pour !_ », 'écriaient tout les hauts gradés simultanément, condamnant en une fraction de seconde plus de cent milliards de formes de vies terrestre sans aucune once de pitié. Après un hochement de tête collectifs, ils commencèrent à discuter du plan de bataille pour reprendre la centrale sans faire exploser la planète. Ils regardaient une image holographique de la zone avec leurs troupes encerclant la centrale à grand pas, et au centre les divers terriens en train de préparer leur défense. Mordicus pendant ce temps réfléchissait à un moyen de faire accepter son idée de capture, quand soudain il eut une idée :

« _Messieurs je souhaite capturer une de ces créatures, avec leur espèce d'animal de compagnie, afin de pouvoir retrouver la localisation de leur planète pour pouvoir la détruire !_ », déclarait soudain Mordicus à tous les hauts gradés visiblement très dérangé par cette interruption dans leur plan de bataille, par pas moins que celui qui avait ramener de nouveaux ennemies. Ils parlèrent à voix basse afin de savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire, quand une lumineuse idée leur traversa l'esprit. Ils allaient pouvoir engager la bataille avec ces ennemies inconnues, sans risquer leur grade et ils pourraient même envisager une promotion :

« _Bien Mordicus ceci est ta seconde chance, récupère la centrale, capture certaines de ces créatures, trouve leur monde, et détruit les tous. Si tu échoue nous te larguerons dans l'espace... Va prendre le commandement de tes troupes au sol exécution !_ », ordonna sévèrement un des hauts-gradés avec une voix soulagé ? Oui certainement si ces ennemies ont été capable de paralyser une de leur flottes, et d'en détruire une autre il préférait que ce soit quelqu'un ayant déjà des reproches sur le dos qui s'en occupe. Mordicus hocha sa tête allongé, avant de partir avec un léger sourire sur son visage. Il murmura « _Deuxième round_ » avant de partir par l'un des ascenseur vers un hangar de navette.

*#*

La centrale durant ce temps là était devenue une véritable forteresse, et vue les faibles moyens qu'avais les humains, et les dragons à leur disposition ils ont fait un boulot remarquable. La liaison énergétique entre le Portail, et la centrale était assuré par de larges câbles énergétiques, ces derniers apportaient également de la puissance au bouclier du Portail afin de protéger efficacement ce dernier. Cacher à plusieurs mètres dans la foret des tranchés, des nids de mitrailleuses, et même des mines avaient été installée. Les machines de guerres emporté dans les navettes étaient dissimuler dans le moindre bosquet afin de garder l'effet de surprise le plus longtemps possible. Les exo-armures des deux camps anciennement rivaux étaient de sortie en première ligne mais accroupie dans les trancher pour la discrétion.

Les dragons et les humains en équipements normaux étaient également là, armé jusqu'au dents avec toute les armes longues portés disponibles. Dans les arbres des tireurs embusqué antipersonnel, et antichar attendaient patiemment que leurs proies soient à porté de tir. Presque tout les accès à la centrales avaient été condamné rendant l'accès à cette dernière plus difficile. Il y avait éparpillé et camouflé dans toute la centrale des systèmes antiaériens de toutes sortes vue leur situation. Le peu de chars, et mécha de réserves étaient également là, près des rares batteries d'artilleries énergétiques, ioniques, et laser.

Des lances missiles étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la base afin de descendre un potentielle vaisseau spatiale de débarquement, avec une aide des batteries évidement. Les navettes avaient été misse à l'abri dans le bâtiment contenant l'antimatière, car de toute façon si cette matière sautait ils seraient tous mort. En parlant de cela toutes les bombes les plus puissantes qu'avais embarqué la chasse étaient là également en cas d'échec, ou de départ. Quant aux cavaliers de dragons, et chasseurs ils étaient dispersés et camouflé tout autour de la ligne de défense près à aller combattre les chasseurs ennemies. Et dans ces troupes il y avait Harold les commandos de l'ombres, et Ingrid avec leurs dragons respectifs tous près à en découdre, avec toute fois une énorme peur au ventre. Harold qui était sur la selle de Krokmou actuellement attaché à un arbre observait avec ses jumelles l'horizon où les ennemies devraient bientôt arriver. Ils étaient nerveux, oui vraiment nerveux, Camicazi allait dire quelque chose quand soudain le bruit de missile pouvait être entendu, Harold scruta le ciel avec horreur voyant une nué de missile approchant de tous les front, il cria alors dans l'oreillette :

« En approche ! Missiles sur tous les fronts ! Antiaériens abattaient les ! », ordonna-t-il rapidement en voyant les dangereux projectiles de plus en plus proches. Soudain les canons plasmas, les mitrailleuses, et les missiles antiaériens commencèrent à ouvrir le feu dans un vacarme des plus totale. De courtes rafales mais qui atteignirent presque toute leur but, créant des explosion au fur et à mesure qu'elles touchaient les missiles,Harold pouvait presque sentir ce que serait la prochaine manœuvre de leur ennemie alors que la première menace avait été détruite, il ordonna donc :

« Artillerie énergétique ouvrer le feu sur tout les front, un feu roulant à moyenne distance il est temps d'accueillir nos invités ! Lignes de défenses préparez-vous ils sont proche... », terminait-il alors que oui chef pouvait être entendu à la radio, des boules d'énergie vertes, et ionique passèrent dessus les têtes des soldats et dragons de premières ligne créant une explosion à unes distance raisonnable d'eux. Et alors que l'artillerie rechargeait la tension était à son comble alors qu'on pouvait entendre soudain le brut de machines venant vers eux... Depuis la terre et le ciel... tout le monde était sur le bran le bas de combat, toutes leurs armes pointés nerveusement vers la foret et le ciel... Et soudain une explosion des char volants pouvaient être vue arrivant à vive allure vers les lignes de défenses. Sans attendre plus longtemps les humains et les dragons ouvrirent le feu également, Harold murmura pour lui même :

« Ça commence... Et toujours pas de véhicule important avec lequel on pourrait tenter de négocier... », murmura Harold une fois de plus en regardant la scène devant lui. L'aviation ennemie ne sera plus très longue à faire son apparition c'est certain vue le bruit qu'on commençait à entendre, mais sur le terrain la bataille avait déjà débuter, les mitrailleuse crachaient le feu pour repousser les fantassins très nombreux qui s'abritaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient derrière les arbres pendant que les dragons, et les armes antichar s'occupaient d'annihiler le gros matériel ennemie. Les morts et les blesser fusaient des deux cotés, même s'il semblerait qu'il y ait plus de pertes du coté ennemie certainement à cause de l'artillerie. Pour les moment les terriens avaient le contrôle de la situation, mais pour combien de temps ?

Les soldats et dragons embusqués faisaient et des merveilles pour éliminer tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop près des lignes de défenses. Soudain Harold pouvait distinguer finalement les avions ennemies, sans plus tarder il ordonna à l'équipe antiaérienne d'ouvrir le feu. Il y avait au moins plusieurs centaines d'appareils, Harold faisaient signes aux pilotes d'attendre qu'ils soient plus proche pour décoller et les attaquer par surprise... L'aviation ennemie allait bientôt ouvrir le feu malgré les pertes qu'elle subissait, quand finalement Stratège hurla à l'oreillette :

« Décollage ! », il ne fallu pas plus que ces quelques mots pour que l'ensemble de la chasse humaine ne décolle en un éclair de leur dispositifs de lancement de fortune. L'attaque surprise fut une réussite totale au vue des chasseurs, et bombardiers ennemies complètement affolé qui tentèrent de dévié leurs trajectoires des nombreux appareils sortant de la foret et des bâtiments, et qui dès leur décollage se mirent à ouvrir le feu, et à tenter d'attraper les chasseurs pour les réduire en charpie pour les dragons.

Le chaos était désormais totale, et les humains n'avaient plus de carte dans leur manche tout reposait maintenant entre les mains des ingénieurs réparant le Portail. Et le possible gain de temps que pourrait fournir Harold s'il arrivait à entamer des négociations... Les tirs des armes des deux camps volaient dans tout les sens, les canons lasers destiné à l'origine à abattre les vaisseaux spatiaux tiraient désormais sur les chasseurs, et les bombardiers. Au milieu de tout cette enfer Harold et Krokmou volaient avec aisance, Krokmou abattant des bombardiers avec son souffle de plasma pur, et déséquilibrant les chasseurs avec ses griffes pendant que Harold tirait sur tout ce qui bouge avec la mitrailleuse de selle.

Pour tout le monde c'était à peu près a même musique dans le ciel, on voyait les appareils se crashés tout comme les cavaliers de dragons, sur le sol, les dragons avaient commencer leur opération lance flamme pour réduire à néant le trop grand nombre d'ennemie qui avait réussi à passer au travers du feu nourri des armes. Malheureusement on pouvait voir que l'opération tournait au vinaigre des batteries antiaériennes disparaissaient, tout comme le nombre de soldat diminué. Et les renforts ennemies étaient déjà visible, avec semblerait-il un vaisseau de commandement au vue de sa grandeur par rapport aux navettes qui l'escorter. Harold savait que son plan allait débuter, mais avant il voulait savoir s'il ne pouvait pas éviter l'inévitable :

« Portail où en êtes-vous ? On est en train de se faire descendre ici ! », demandait-il dans son oreillette alors qu'il lança une de ses grenade près de la ligne de front sud afin d'aider ses hommes. Il y eut un long moment de silence de la part du Portail pendant lequel il pouvait entendre toutes les conversations les unes après les autres à son oreillette dont celle de ses amis, et de sa petite ami,ceci avait été décider avant la bataille par eux deux. Au grand damne de Camicazi et de plusieurs filles, et gars dans les rangs des deux organisations autrefois ennemies. Dont en particulier une jeune soldat qui avait briser un radio entre ces mains la femme lui semblait familier, mais il savait pas pourquoi... Soudain une réponse arriva :

Désolé Stratège il nous faut encore une demi-heure, pour réparer les circuits, vous pourrez tenir jusque là ? », Harold grimaça tout comme le fit son compagnon ils allaient devoir appliquer le plan qu'ils avaient prévu finalement... Harold soupira lourdement avant qu'il ne déclare à la radio :

« Vous aurez vos trente minutes... Les commandos, Heather avec moi on va parler à E.T, colonel Evans vous prenez le commandement priez pour nous... », termina-t-il avant de rejoindre ses compagnons sur leur dragons, et les deux cinglés à bord d'un chasseur qui tirer dans tous les sens en faisant des figures acrobatiques exceptionnelle. D'un regard explicatif vers le vaisseau amiral, le groupe hétérogène commença à se frayer un passage vers la cible. Sans savoir que ce qu'ils feraient dans les prochaines trente minutes marquerait l'humanité et les dragons pas seulement dans l'histoire, mais également dans l'évolution...

 **Et un autre chapitre de fait, la bataille commence, et le moment de la révélation sur Harold et sa mère arrive enfin. Si vous voulez laisser un avis ce sera avec plaisir, et sur ceux je vous dis à Dimanche prochain !**


	23. Chapter 22: Contact

**Bien le bonsoir chères lecteur me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira, je sais que je n'aie pas encore répondu aux reviews, et pm j'en suis navré, et je vais m'y employer dans la semaine qui vient promis juré. Alors ceci est un chapitre de transition, mais ce sera peut être l'avant dernier de cette fanfiction, la semaine prochaine je compte écrire à fond vue que j'ai du temps libre, pour finalement boucler cette fic. Pour Timothe j'ai du retard avec les chapitres également je te les envoie demain soir. bon sur ceux je vous dis bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 22 : Contact

les commandos de l'ombre esquivaient les débris, les missiles, et les tirs du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en infligeant le maximum de dégât possible vue leurs faibles moyens. Heureusement qu'il y avait un excellent travail d'équipe car sinon ils seraient tous mort depuis longtemps. Car à chaque esquive, et tir, on était vulnérable d'une façon ou d'une autre, et dans ces moments, comme celui là actuellement où Harold esquivait un chasseur et qu'au passage il se retrouve dans la ligne de ire d'un autre chasseur on aient bien content de trouver un Julian, et un Carnage dans un chasseur lourdement armé pour nous couvrir... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on remarque que c'est le dragon qui a visé et tiré avec la mitrailleuse...

Après une dizaine de minutes où les tirs esquives, et blessures légères s'accumulaient, le groupe arriva finalement au vaisseau qu'ils avaient vue. Il avait la taille de la moitié d'un destroyer, mais il avait malheureusement un bouclier énergétique et des défenses antiaériennes qui tentèrent immédiatement d'abattre le groupe de terriens. Cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué d'esquivé les tirs ennemies sans se faire touché, le chasseur de Julian avait un début de feu sur son aile, pendant que Tueur grinçait des dents au vue des trous dans ses ailes. Camicazi, et Shimmer avaient du mal à suivre, et essayaient de donc de rester en vie en faisant un petit tir de couverture pour économiser les balles, cependant elle était blesser légèrement au bras ce qui rendait ses tirs très difficiles. Harold voyant la situation demanda à la radio :

« Stratège à batterie laser tirs à pleine puissance sur les coordonné suivante 501278 ! », ordonnait-il rapidement dans son oreillette alors que Krokmou détruisait un missile, et qu'ils évitaient simultanément un tir de batterie antiaérienne. Une oui pouvait être entendu à l'autre bout de l'oreillette, et à peine une minute après que l'ordre ait été donné plusieurs rayon lasers rouge apparurent et touchèrent directement les boucliers énergétiques, qui tombèrent après la troisième salve. Heureux de ce fait Harold, Krokmou, accompagné d'Ingrid et son furie nocturne firent une plongé en bombe, en tirant sur le blindage du vaisseau. Mais après que la fumé ce soit dissipé il n'y avait qu'une légère trace de brûlure sur le métal. T alors qu'ils esquivaient encore les nombreux tirs Ingrid déclara avec irritation dans son oreillette :

« Merde ! Quelqu'un à de l'explosif plus lourd ? », à peine eut-elle dit cela que le chasseur en feu de Julian et Carnage passa devant leurs yeux, et s'écrasa dans une énorme explosion sur le point précédemment frappé par les furies nocturnes. Tout le monde fit les gros yeux en voyant le siège éjectable de Julian propulsé par des fusé pénétré dans l'explosion révélant une brèche dans la coque du vaisseau. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans l'incrédulité tout en continuant à esquivé, finalement c'est Camicazi qui déclara légèrement troublé, mais néanmoins habitué à ce genre de situation :

« Oui lui... Bon on y vas avant de se faire griller ? », Harold et les autres acquiescèrent avant de s'engouffrer avec vitesse dans la brèche. Où ils retrouvèrent leur fou de collègue et son dragon en train de tirer sur des aliens d'une façon peu commune... En arrivant à l'intérieur du vaisseau ils aidèrent leur collègue à faire le ménage, Krokmou et les autres dragons s'occupèrent des exo armures pendant que leurs cavaliers s'occupaient des simples soldats, et faisaient sauter les premières portes avec quelques bombes au nucléogène. Après deux minutes de combat intense le commando se regroupa et commença à naviguer entre les couloirs sombres et dangereux du vaisseau.

*#*

Le capitaine Mordicus suivait avec intensité le combat faisant rage à l'extérieur de son petit vaisseau de commandement. Petit à cause du conseil des capitaines, ils avaient vue dans cette façon une manière de la rabaisser un peu plus pour la perte de sa flotte. Mais cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid au capitaine. Une fois sa victoire faites, et ses spécimens récupérer il pourrait faire ravaler leurs paroles à ses collègues pour cela. Actuellement il suivait l'une des caméra embardé d'une des soldats qui était proche de la ligne de défense terrienne. Il était toujours autant surpris par ces espèces, malgré leur infériorité numérique ils arrivaient à résister à l'attaque frontale de leur armé, impressionnant... Cependant ils ne survivront pas longtemps plus le temps passer, moins leur défense étaient efficace, et moins ils étaient nombreux, les progrès pouvaient être vue à la camera aux corps mort et calciné par terre :

« _Capitaine un petit contingent de soldats ennemies viennent d'infiltrés notre vaisseau, ils avancent avec efficacité, mais j'ai déjà envoyer toute la garde du vaisseau à leur trousse, ils ne vivrons plus bien longtemps..._ », commença un des officiers du vaisseau, mais il fut interrompu par Mordicus qui était maintenant debout devant l'officier avec des yeux énormes et c'était vraiment gros vue leur espèce. Il le coupa directement en déclarant à haute voix :

« _Quoi ! Mais c'est parfait ! Capturez-les ! Et puis vous savez quoi j'y vais directement que ma garde personnel vienne avec moi on va les attraper !_ », déclarait-il joyeusement avant de commencer à partir de la salle avec sa garde derrière lui, et l'officier qui essaya de la convaincre que d'aller directement à la rencontre de l'ennemie était pas une bonne idée. Mais avec le capitaine Mordicus c'était perdu d'avance, il était aussi têtu qu'un viking. Têtu mais pas stupide il s'arrêta à l'armurerie pour récupérer des armes en tous types, et même des armes de corps à corps, ce qui signifiait qu'il prenait la chose très au sérieux, car leur espèce ne combattait au corps à corps que si la menace en face d'eux était sérieuse. Alors qu'il installa deux sortes de bracelet autour de ses poignet il demanda à l'officier zappant totalement le fait qu'il tentait de le dissuader une énième fois :

« _Alors où sont-ils ?_ », l'officier voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec son commandant soupira alors qu'il activa une carte holographique du vaisseau avec dix points rouge dessus cette dernière. Il regarda quelques secondes la carte avant de déclarer sans aucun sentiment à son commandant :

« _Couloir sept, niveau moins deux en passant par l'ascenseur neuf on peut les rencontrer au croisement du couloir douze s'ils continuent leurs progression... Nous serons certainement les premiers à les intercepté après vous capitaine..._ », terminait-il en montrant la direction dans laquelle il fallait se rendre pour aller à la rencontre des terriens. Mordicus souriait alors ignorant complètement son officier comme il se précipita avec une sorte de fusil en main dans le couloir indiquer :

*#*

« Bon c'est quoi ton plan pour parlementer ? », demanda Ingrid alors qu'elle et Solovent couvraient un couloir désert comme les presque tous ceux qu'ils avaient croiser jusqu'à présent. Alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer le plus vite possible en couvrant chaque couloirs qu'ils croisaient malgré leurs blessures Harold déclara soudainement en pointant son fusil de sniper vers le tournant du couloir qu'ils empruntaient :

« Et bien je comptais en trouver un qui ressemble à un officier l'isoler pendant que vous me couvrez... Puis tenter de me connecter à ce dernier grâce à ma télépathie de contact... Si je trouve comment faire... », terminait-il pas vraiment sur de lui, à la dernière phrase tout le monde gela quelque peu... Non seulement de se rendre en mission suicide chez l'ennemie, le seul plan qu'ils avaient était basé sur un « Si je trouve comment faire ». C'était encourageant Thugorry déclara irrité alors qu'il regarda avec précaution une cabine son arme prête à tirer :

« Attends, attends tu n'as même pas sur de pouvoir te connecté à lui ? C'est le plan le plus foireux que tu ais jamais pondu ! A part peut-être le plan de la cascade des égouts de Paris... », ses compagnons frissonnèrent au mauvais souvenir pendant que Ingrid se demandait ce qu'il se passer... Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de demander à propos de cette mission Julian déclarait d'un inhabituellement sérieux pour lui :

« Oui je confirme ce plan là était le plus foireux, et le pire qu'on aient jamais fait... Mais là n'est as la question tu ne nous as pas dit que tu arrivais à lire la pensée de presque plusieurs millions d'aliens quand on a débarqué dans ce merdier ? Et sans aucun problème avec ça... », La question resta en suspends en l'air, Harold ne savait pas lui même comment faire, il était en tête de file, et était tellement absorber dans ses pensées qu'il tourna brusquement au prochain tournant du couloir, et il s'apprêtait à faire de même avec le suivant, voyant la distraction de leur chef les commandos tentèrent de le stopper, mais il était trop tard il avait déjà passer le prochain tournant.

Pour tomber directement sur le groupe d'alien mené par Mordicus, et avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse réagir, Mordicus et Harold s'étaient rentré dedans. Le temps que les commandos n'arrivent et ne tuent avec vitesse le groupe armé d'alien avec un peu de mal cependant. La main de Harold avait touché celle de l'alien, et ses yeux étaient devenues vert entièrement laissant filtré ces mystérieuses particules autour des deux. Ils étaient pétrifié, à part leur respirations rien ne bougeait... Ingrid soupira à la vue et déclara tout d'un coup :

« Bon maintenant qu'ils sont connecté on fait quoi ? »

 **Chapitre de transition frustrant je sais, mais bon il plante le décor de la phase final de cette fanfiction, j remercie tout ceux assez patient pour me suivre, et si vous voulez laisser un avis malgré tout mon retard allez s'y. Bon sur ceux à Dimanche prochain, avec je l'espère le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction...**


	24. Chapter 23: Les terriens

**Bien le bonjour chères lecteur encore désolé pour mon retard dut à ma condition physique, et ma connexion internet, ainsi que le fait que je ne réponds pas souvent en ce moment. Enfin bon bref le voici le dernier chapitre de Ghost protector, j'en suis très content il est parfaitement comme je souhaitais qu'il sois. Alors je préviens tout de suite je fais quelques petites remarques dans ce chapitre et je laisse un gros mystère qui ait destiné à l'intrigue d'une suite futur. Nous allons donc avoir des révélations, des combats, et de la romance.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le début, et qui me suivent toujours, La vision de Merlin, Toothlesspower, Timothe, et beaucoup beaucoup d'autres ! Vous avez été géniaux surtout avec mes retards et reports fréquents au cours du dernier mois... Vraiment merci à tous ça fait chaud au cœur ! Le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic sortira Dimanche pour ceux qui ont voté pour celle où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient, et finissent par monter un village. Son nom sera « Chronicles of Rider », voilà vous etes au courant de ce qu'il va se passer, donc sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 23 : Les terriens...

Sur l'un des front terrestre près du Portail, c'était le chaos totale, des explosions se produisaient toutes les minutes au minimum, tout comme les hommes, et dragons blessés. Cependant les tirs ne cessèrent jamais, il y avait toujours au moins dix personne qui tiraient simultanément, les armes lourdes bien qu'endommager, et risquant d'exploser à causes de leurs dégâts, et surchauffe pour certaines ne cessaient pas non plus d'ouvrir le feu. Et au milieu de cette enfer, les beurkiens, et leurs dragons avaient réussi à survivre.. En arrière ligne... Ils avaient une chance abominable, ils n'avaient reçu sur eux qu'un peu de terre, et du sang des soldats, et dragons blessés rapatrié au Portail en urgence par les quelques médecin encore en vie sur le champs de bataille, car il semblerait que les aliens aient pigés que les soldats avec la croix rouge étaient important, et ils les tiraient comme des lapins. Assistant à ce spectacle d'horreur les beurkiens étaient choqué entre deux tirs de leurs armes, Rustik finit pas demander :

« Comment font-ils pour rester si calme alors que leurs camarades meurent où sont sur le point de mourir juste à coté d'eux ! », il demanda clairement paniqué par la situation actuelle, les jumeaux étaient eux même dégoûtés par ce spectacle de violence, et franchement il en fallait pour dégoûter les jumeaux de la violence ! Varek était clairement en panique totale car ça faisait bientôt dix minutes qu'il était accroché comme une tic au talus de terre qui lui servait d'abri en respirant lourdement. Stoick et Gueulefort étaient également paniqué alors qu'ils tiraient, mais ayant déjà participer à des guerres ils étaient habitué à voir cela, mais à cette échelle... C'était du jamais vue pour les deux, cependant ils tentèrent d'apporter un peu de réconfort à 'adolescent d'habitude si orgueilleux :

« Ils font ça tout les jours ils savent ce qu'ils risquent Rustik, et même si c'est horrible ils se battent pour une cause en laquelle ils croient... Ils restent fort pour défendre cette cause, mais ils se sentent certainement très mal néanmoins... », terminait-il en tirant une nouvelle salve avec une mitrailleuse ionique qu'un soldat lui avait jeter dans les bras juste avant la bataille. Leurs dragons quant à eux tiraient dans le tas également même si on pouvait voir qu'ils paniquaient comme leurs dresseurs rendant leurs tirs quelques peu imprécis. En fait la seule chose qui changeait du reste de l'ambiance assez peureuse du petit groupe était les tirs continue d'une mitrailleuse lourde ionique :

« Espèce de sale morue... Qu'est ce qui te prends d'embrasser ce qui est à moi... », murmurait une voix féminine clairement en colère. Astrid n'arrêtait pas de tirer violemment avec son arme, alors que son visage arborait une mine furieuse et ses yeux bleu était remplie d'un feu comparable à celui régnant au centre 'une supernova. Elle avait vue le baiser passionner que c'était donné Stratège, et Heather, ou plutôt Harold et Ingrid... Et bien qu'elle a du mal à l'admettre elle était jalouse de Ingrid, elle avait développé des sentiments pour Stratège, et donc Harold pour ce qu'il était vraiment... Elle le voulait pour elle toute seule, et ainsi profiter de sa situation, et de son expérience, ainsi que de son corps tonique... On s'éloigne du sujet là... Donc en voyant ces deux là s'embrasser Astrid n'avait voulu qu'une seule chose tuer Ingrid, heureusement que Tempête l'avait retenu de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Et donc faute de vengeance, elle tentait de se rattraper sur les aliens, remarquant à peine la tuerie en cours devant ses yeux.

Soudain une forte explosion eut lieu sur la première ligne faisant voler les hommes, et certains dragons en l'air à cause de son intensité. Elle fit même couché à terre un AMT, et deux chars transformable près de là, et donc le groupe de Beurkien par la même occasion. Le temps que leurs sens leurs reviennent ils pouvaient entendre des cris de douleurs et en regardant vers l'endroit où autrefois il y avait une ligne de défense convenable, il y avait désormais un cratère avec des dizaines d'alien en train de passer par cette brèche. Certains soldats en exo armures, et dragons encore sur la position tentèrent de colmater la brèche en tuant les intrus au corps à corps, avec leurs armes énergétiques, et atouts naturelle, mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux, et pas suffisamment fort face à l'alien de plus de deux mètres... Stoick le su rien qu'en regardant la scène la première ligne était perdu... Et bientôt ce serait leur tour... Finalement c'est un juste retour des choses pour lui vue tout le mal qu'il a fait durant sa vie surtout à sa propre famille...

*#*

« Bon maintenant qu'ils sont connecté on fait quoi ? », demanda Ingrid quelque peu surprise de l'étrange situation et position dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous retrouvés. En tout cas une chose était sur ils étaient désormais connecté télépathiquement, il fallait laisser à Stratège prendre soin du reste, pendant que eux prenaient soin des corps des deux êtres complètement différent. Avant que quiconque ne puisse lancé une vanne sarcastique ou autre, des bruits de pas pouvaient être entendu dans les couloirs... De nombreux bruits de pas... Sans plus attendre les quatre personnes, et les cinq dragons se mirent à couvert aux différents angles des couloirs attendant leurs ennemies alors que Camicazi cria alors qu'elle ouvrait le feu sur les premiers visiteurs :

« On a de la compagnie ! », et aussitôt les coups de feu commencèrent à retentirent, de courtes salves toujours, il fallait économiser leurs maigres réserves de munitions. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils devraient rester là, seul Harold avait le contrôle sur ce point de leur plan de bataille foireux. Ingrid espérait qu'il irait bien, et surtout qu'il reviendrait vite, car sinon ils mourraient tous fautes de munitions, et d'énergies pour leurs armes, et il en était de même pour le feu des dragons... Leur sort était désormais entre es mains de Harold...

*#*

Harold était allongé sur le sol avec un mal de tête terrible. Il se souvenait être rentré dans quelque chose, mais alors quoi ? Bonne question car il devait être rentré dans un mur pour avoir tant mal à la tête. Avec quelques difficulté il parvint à se tenir finalement debout, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que finalement tous ses sens ne lui revienne. Et c'est alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il avait un léger tressaillement dans ses jambes à la vue de son environnement. Il était au beau milieu d'un brouillard vert coloré tirant sur l'arc en ciel, avec en dessous de lui une sorte de lave multicolore, où il pouvait apercevoir certains de ses souvenirs. Il y avait également des rocher semblant électrifiés disséminé autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas voir à plus de dix mètre de lui. Enfin dix mètre tout était tellement étrange cela pourrait aussi bien être dix kilomètres que dix centimètre... Il se posait tant de questions, mais il n'avait aucune réponses, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut un peu plus loin le même type d'environnement que le sien mais avec des couleurs plus froides. Sa curiosité l'emporta à essayer de s'avancer vers cette endroit.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait il remarqua qu'il avait de plus en plus froid, le vert commençait également à s'assombrir tout comme la lave avec souvenir. Bientôt il se trouva devant une étrange limite doré qui semblait séparer la partie dans laquelle il se trouvait, et la partie bleu aussi sombre que la bordure où il se trouvait. Cependant si on regardait au plus profond de ce monde bleu on pouvait voir quelque chose de chaud et lumineux, mais loin, très loin de la limite où se il se trouvait. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas franchir la limite doré au sol son instinct à coup sur. Soudain il mit ensemble les pièces du puzzle, il avait percuter quelque chose de dur, mais mou à la fois, après il se retrouvait dans un étrange environnement en bordure d'un autre avec ses souvenirs... Lorsque la réalisation lui vint à l'esprit il avait du mal à y croire :

« Je suis en lien télépathique avec un alien... C'est la plus forte connexion que j'ai jamais eut jusqu'à présent... Cela signifie que mon évolution est presque achevé... », se disait calmement Harold en regardant autour de lui avec de plus en plus de curiosité. Cela était son esprit, et de l'autre coté de la limite il y avait l'esprit d'un extraterrestre, avec un second coup d'œil Harold remarqua que de son coté il y avait des tourbillons de brumes alors que du coté étranger il y en avait mais des moins puissante, et en moins grande quantité. Avant qu'il ne puisse se demander pourquoi il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna en vitesse pour voir un des aliens calmement debout dans la zone bleu, avec un uniforme d'officier semblerait-il... Il avait de la chance e ce moment ce disait Harold en regardant une fois de plus l'individu qui avait une légère expression de surprise ? Oui une expression surprise. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quoi que soit Harold parla en restant inexpressif devant l'individu :

« Bonjour comprenez-vous ce que je dis ? », l'alien sembla encore plus surpris après sa question, Harold pendant ce temps pouvait sentir la seconde personnalité qui habite son être devenir de moins en moins forte, presque comme si elle s'effaçait... L'officier extraterrestre se tourna sur lui même afin d'avoir un meilleur regard sur l'esprit des deux êtres, après avoir fait cela, il se replaça devant Harold et déclara doucement :

« Impressionnant... Je ne pensais pas qu'une espèce aussi faible que la votre était capable de telle prouesse, mais après avoir vue cela, et entendu dire que vous vous étiez connecter à des milliers de soldats à la fois... Je dois l'admettre votre espèce a du potentiel... », disait-il dans un terrien parfait, ça marchait Harold sauterait de joie s'il n'avait pas dut faire ça dans ces circonstances. Mais bon maintenant qu'ils peuvent communiquer autant poser les questions qui lui démangeait la langue depuis un certain temps :

« Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez attaquer ? Car je ne pense pas que vous aimez la guerre, personne ne le fait moi le premier... Alors pourquoi ? », L'alien semblait ignorer la question alors qu'il contemplait encore le paysage autour d'eux. Harold pouvait sentir des émotions désormais, mais pas les siennes... Elles venaient de l'extraterrestre de la confusion, de la joie, de la peur, et de la colère... Toutes ses émotions aussi caché soit-elle Harold pouvait les sentir. Finalement ces aliens leur ressemble plus qu'il n'y paraît :

« C'est étrange j'allais vous poser les même questions... Qui êtes-vous pour oser tenir tête à l'empire Tsukien ? Comment avez-vous eu cette puissance télépathique ? Quelle sont ces bêtes qui vous accompagnent ? Répondez moi ! », exigea soudainement l'officier avec un ton brutal et direct. C'était surprenant pour Harold ce ton lui rappelait énormément celui de son sois disant cousin, ou de son crétin de père. Il y était donc habitué, et répondit comme il le ferait pour eux c'est à dire avec sarcasme :

« Mais bien sur ! Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions comme ça tiens. Et puis tant que j'y suis je pourrais vous donner toutes les faiblesses de notre armé, civilisation, et planète ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule monsieur arrogant qui ne s'est même pas présenté, et exige de savoir pourquoi nous vous combattons quand c'est vous qui avez tirer en premier ! Mais alors là c'est pas croyable ! Si vous êtes tous comme ça pas étonnant qu'il y ait une guerre entre nos deux civilisation ! », déclara rapidement Harold avec sarcasme, froideur et une touche de colère tout en mettant croisant ses bras, et arborant un regard dur, et froid comme il sait si bien les faire donnant un aspect plus dramatique à sa réplique. Mordicus était abasourdis il n'avait jamais rencontré une autre race qui leur tenait ouvertement tête, mis à part une certaine résistance qui lui casser bien les pieds... Il était d'autant plus impressionner par l'humain, à telle point qu'il recula inconsciemment de deux pas avant de reprendre sa stature, et de finalement répondre quoique insultant un peu le commando :

« Pour qui je me prends ? Je me prends pour moi même, capitaine Mordicus, et à l'occasion commandant de la soixante sixième flotte Tsukien ! Et j'exige les explications dut à mon rang en conséquent ! », déclarait-il faisant légèrement déprimé Harold... Ils n'y arriveraient jamais à ce rythme, et surtout avec ce style de communication. Harold soupira donc un bon coup, avant de reprendre son calme. Calme que ressenti parfaitement Mordicus qui était légèrement surpris par ce dernier après l'explosion qu'il avait vue. A part ça il sentait quelque chose provenant du jeune homme quelque chose de familier, mais quoi ? Harold commença alors à parler plus calmement cette fois ci :

« Bon je suis pas ici pour me battre... Je m'appelle Harold Hadd... Pardon j'ai changé de nom récemment, je suis Harold Furi commandant de la défense du Portail actuellement. Je voudrais négocier une trêve, et savoir pourquoi vous nous avez attaquer... Serait-ce possible capitaine Mordicus ? », demanda Harold à la surprise du capitaine. Finalement remporté cette victoire serait un jeu d'enfant pensa-t-il alors qu'un sourire mauvais arborait son visage alors qu'il commença à dicter ses pensées :

« Bien sur, pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas par vous rendre, et livrez toutes votre technologies et vos effectifs, et là on pourra discuter d'une trêve. Puis pour répondre à votre question nous vous avons jugé comme une menace pour notre empire... », avant qu'il ne puisse continuer son raisonnement il fut couper avec vivacité par Harold qui était visiblement furieux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

« Non mais dis donc vous êtes complètement con ! Je tente de parvenir à un accord pacifique, et vous vous faites une liste d'exigences que personne n'accepterait jamais sur notre planète... Et puis franchement je trouve que jugé une espèce comme une menace à peine une minutes après avoir croiser leurs vaisseaux c'est un peu débile non ! », disait-il sous le coup de la rage, rage que ressentait très bien l'alien via la connexion, il sentait de moins en moins cette chose familière ça l'intriguait, il fallait continuer de parler s il voulait en savoir plus sur eux, et sur cette étrange chose donc il se lança ignorant la première partie de la phrase de Harold :

« Toutes les civilisations ayant un niveau technologique se rapprochant du notre, l'égalant, voir le surpassant sont considéré comme une menace. Nous sommes en guerre avec une civilisation puissante de part leur nombre, leur technologie ait inférieur à la notre, c'est là notre seul atout contre eux... Chaque fois que nos ennemies tombe sur une civilisation différente de la notre, ils les absorbent pour mieux nous combattre... », il fut une fois de plus coupé par l'humain incrédule à l'explication tiré par les cheveux littéralement vue son absurdité :

« Et c'est pour ça que vous attaquez ? Là je confirme vous êtes complètement con ! Ce serait pas plus logique de faire alliance avec d'autres civilisations pour détruire votre ennemie ? Je dis ça juste en passant il y en a eut beaucoup des civilisations détruite à cause de cette connerie ? », Harold était au delà de l'incrédulité là ça surpasser tout les records, et tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Et franchement quand vous vous tapez Julian et ses idées débiles la moitié du temps je peux vous dire que la barre était haute :

« On va dire que nous avons essayer de faire bloque commun avec d'autres civilisations, mais ces dernières se livraient volontairement à l'ennemie, et parfois même nous attaquer de leur propre chef. Par conséquent l'ordre de détruire ces civilisations qui avaient du répondant à été donné. Ils faisaient ça car ils refusaient notre empereur dieu et sa sa tentative de paix suprême... », maintenant Harold était bouche bée, d'accord tout s'explique désormais mais il avait besoin de confirmation juste pour être sur que sa théorie était exact, et si c'est bien le cas alors les négociations ne serviraient à rien :

« Juste par curiosité quels sont vos types alliances ? Et autre question comment votre « empereur dieu » voit les autres espèces ? », ces questions surprirent un peu Mordicus mais il s'en fichait il commençait à avoir une petite idée sur ce qui faisait la force mentale de l'humain devant lui, il lui fallait encore un peu de temps, et puis quel mal aurait-il à parler de l'empire, et ses opinions ? Aucune semblerait-il :

« Et bien si par alliance vous voulez dire colonies, alors nous avons établie des colonies durable sur les mondes civilisés qui n'égales en rien la puissance de notre espèce et de sa civilisation avancé ! », déclarait-il presque comme un hymne. Harold écarquillait les yeux pour une fraction de seconde alors que sa théorie était maintenant vérifié. Voilà donc à quoi ressemblerait l'Allemagne Hitlérienne si elle avait subsister plusieurs millénaire comme annoncé à l'origine... Bon aucune négociation n'est possible au final avec des personnes comme eux qui se croient supérieur aux autres :

« C'est bon c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, donc clôture des négociations. Sachez le bien mon petit E.T nous nous battons contre les gens comme vous, et par conséquent nous préférons mourir debout que de nous incliner ! », déclara rageusement Harold à l'alien qui ne prêta aucune attention à la déclaration comme il tentait d'identifier ce quelque chose de familier en regardant discrètement les souvenirs de Harold. Quand ce dernier s'en aperçu il se servi de son humanité pour l'en empêcher, mais il était trop tard il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait maintenant un visage dégoutter et furieux quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait :

« Raclures ! Vous avez volé notre ADN et mélangé au votre ! Comment avez-vous oser souiller notre sang si pur par de telle monstruosités ! Tout s'explique maintenant votre capacité télépathique hors du commun, ainsi que la situation actuelle... Votre race est répugnante il faut donc vous éliminez ! », aussitôt eut-il crier cela, que la brume bleu de son coté s'envola brusquement vers Harold, qui ne réagit pas assez vite et se prit le coup en plein fouet. Il avait mal dans tout son corps... Corps ? Non l ils sont dans leurs esprits, mais ça fait toujours aussi mal :

« Meurs vermine ! », cria le Tsukien en envoyant de plus en plus de brume sur l'humain ? Cette fois cependant Harold ne se laisserait pas faire, il pensa rapidement à un bouclier, et aussitôt sa brume vert en forma un le protégeant de l'attaque au désespoir de Mordicus. Il se préparait à attaquer de nouveau, pendant qu'Harold se remettait enfin de sa douleur tout en pensant « S'il croit que c'est l'alliance de l'ADN de nos deux espèces qui fait ma puissance il va tomber de haut... », et sur cette pensée alors qu'une nouvelle attaque de brume fonçait sur lui, les yeux de Harold se mirent à briller d'une lueur vert foret et ils créèrent un grand flash qui engloba les deux esprits, et leurs environnements.

*#*

Harold rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il tombait sur son dos avec un peu de douleur, et ressentant cérébralement que son ami l'alien cinglé avait fait de même. La connexion n'était donc pas totalement rompu... Mais là n'était pas le problème pour le moment, en se concentrant sur son environnement, il pouvait entendre des coups de feu des explosions, et des gémissements. En étant le meilleur coup d'œil qu'il put tout en se relevant il vit ses amis en plein combat embusqué à chaque coin du couloir ouvrant le feu. Les douilles, les signes d'explosions où de tirs manqués étaient très nombreux autour d'eux, en plus du sang... Merde pensa Harold alors qu'il était maintenant levé. Thug voyant cela demanda rapidement :

« T'est enfin de retour c'est pas trop tôt ! Alors cette trêve c'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ? Car là c'est pas qu'on fatigue, mais on est bientôt à court de munition ! », disait en changeant sa mitrailleuse lourde pour son bazooka énergétique pendant que tueur le couvrait avec une vague de feu visant leur ennemies caché derrière divers cachette, et qui à la première occasion ouvraient le feu également. Stratège leva son doigt pour répondre quand soudain il senti quelqu'un dans son dos. Sans perdre plus de temps il attrapa son épée plasma et se retourna juste à temps pour paré les griffes énergétiques de Mordicus qui s'était relevé. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir lâcher le blocage, comme tout les deux avait un regard déterminé dans leurs yeux :

« Bon je suppose que la réponse est jamais ! », cria Ingrid à tout le monde en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Elle tout comme Krokmou voulait aller aider Harold, car au corps à corps contre une telle créature c'était un combat très inégale, même pour Stratège. Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas aller l'aider il y avait trop de gardes et ils devaient les contenir, sans compte qu'ils sont blesser légèrement, mais blesser tout de même. C'est ainsi que leur combat débuta au centre du couloir protéger par les humains, et les dragons :

« _Êtres impur, copieur, voleur, vermines... Vous méritez tous de mourir !_ », déclarait avec rage Mordicus à Harold alors qu'il retira sa griffe pour relancer une attaque que Harold évita de justesse. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs car cette dernière fit un creux dans le pont de métal. Ne perdant pas son temps Harold relança une attaque après son esquive, mais il fut paré par Modicus qui grâce à sa force incroyable. Au moins celle d'un dragon vipère pensa Harold il l'envoya contre un mur avec douleur. Pendant ce temps l'ADN de Harold se mettait de plus en plus à briller comme il sembla fusionner ? Oui les trois différente partie de son ADN fusionnait, et les yeux de Harold devenaient sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vert foret une fois de plus, laissant échapper les étranges particules qui se répandirent dans tout le couloir :

« _Votre espèce est ridicule insignifiante ! Comment ais-je put me laisser impressionner par votre sois disant technologie !_ », disait Mordicus comme il se rapprocha lentement du jeune Ghost, qui se reprenait à peine du dernier coup épée plasma en main. Il était hésitant sur ses jambes, sans crier gare Mordicus le frappa à nouveau de sa griffe Harold heureusement put paré le coup, mais ce dernier l'envoya sur la droite dans une position presque allongé. Il allait mal il pouvait sentir qu'il avait des cotes briser, des bleus et des coupures... Cependant il y avait autre chose... Des voix, oui des voix... Il les reconnaissait ce sont celle de ses amis, ils étaient en train de souffrir, et de perdre... Il pouvait sentir leur force vitale diminué en quelque sorte... Il avait du mal à se relever alors que Mordicus approcha pour l'achever. Harold ne pouvait pas accepter ça... Non il ne pouvait pas, dans un ultime effort il arriva à se redresser et il cria sur un ton colérique :

« Je ne permettrais pas ça ! », aussitôt eut-il crier cela que son ADN brilla encore plus fort fusionnant entièrement, alors que les yeux de Harold était devenu entièrement vert foret. Et que de ses mains maintenant tendu loin de son corps, et de sa tête des tsunamis de ces étranges particules s'échappèrent se répandant partout dans le vaisseau rien ne semblant pouvoir les arrêter, le flot de particule était tellement fort qu'il finit par quitter le vaisseau et englober un vaste rayon comprenant la centrale où les survivants Ghosts, et Lasts tentaient tant bien que mal de survivre. Le flot était continue et tellement intense que les aliens en avait mal au crane, les plus proches de l'origine eurent des évanouissements sauf Mordicus. Ce dernier était à genoux et luttais face à la douleur, mais il était fasciné voir effrayer par le phénomène devant lui, à telle point qu'il tenta de se rassuré lui même :

« _Avec votre ADN dans mon sang j'en aurais été également capable !_ », Harold toujours en état de transe ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais Mordicus entendit soudain dans sa tête grâce au résidus de connexion mental des deux individus « Non ce n'est pas ça ! », et aussitôt eut-il entendu ses pensés qu'un flash back douloureux lui vint à l'esprit. Il pouvait voir une vidéo d'une femme sur un ordinateur portable.

*#*

« Jour cent dix-sept, j'ai finalement trouvé la solution pour faire évoluer les humains plus rapidement ! Et oui j'ai bien évoluer, et pas hybrider ! Suite à mes échecs je suis aller m'occuper de mes plantes. J'en avais une qui avait beaucoup de mal à pousser et pour résoudre se problème je lui avais mis un tuteur fait à partir d'une plante plus grande qu'elle. Et au fils des jours je me suis aperçu que cette plante poussait plus vite que ses congénères, en se nourrissant de son tuteur avant de finalement le tuer. L'idée m'est donc venu pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose avec les humains ? Au lieu d'hybrider les deux ADN je vais plutôt tenter de d'incorporer l'ADN inconnu camouflé au préalable en parallèle de l'ADN humain. Si tout ce passe comme prévu cela aidera notre ADN à évoluer plus rapidement même si cela implique la disparition de l'ADN inconnu. Seul inconvénient à cette théorie c'est que le seul moyen de la vérifié ce serait de faire une expérience très douloureuse sur un sujet vivant... », disait Valka à l'écran, avant qu'une nouvelle vidéo n'apparaisse :

« Jour cent vingt-deux, j'ai pris une grave décision au propos de ma théorie... J'ai décider de la tester sur moi même dès ce soir malgré tout les risques et la douleur que cela risque de me faire... Je le fais pour la science, l'humanité, le futur, et si je meurs... J'espère que des confrères pourront tirer des conclusions de mon expérience pour parfaire le processus... Sur ceux voici comment va se dérouler l'insertion de l'ADN, pour commencer je l'ais camouflé dans mes propres globules blancs, que je me suis extraite tout à l'heure. Ensuite pour que le traitement est une chance de fonctionner je dois l'injecter dans tout mon corps simultanément, alors que je suis en arrêt cardiaque... Sinon mon corps pourrait rejeter le traitement... J'ai déjà tout prévu, une machine va me tuer avant de me ramener à la vie à la fin de l'opération qui doit durer moins d'une minute... Sur ceux... », déclarait-elle avant de se rendre à la partie où l'opération se déroulerais. Les images suivantes montrèrent l'opération en détail avec toute l'horreur de cette dernière, avant que finalement le film ne se coupe certainement un montage de la part de Valka :

« Jour cent quatre vingt dix, Après cinquante jours dans les urgences d'un hôpital j'ai finalement put récupérer de l'opération en vie, même si j'ai du mentir au médecin quant à l'origine de mon état. J'ai d'ailleurs une nouvelle surprenante, et certainement terrifiante pour moi vue ce que je me suis fait... Je suis enceinte... De cinquante jours... Ce sont les médecins qui me l'ont appris il y a une semaine... Je suis une horrible mère mon enfant n'est même pas encore née, qu'il a subi une exposition à quelque chose de potentiellement mortel, sans compter qu'il a du vivre alors que je faisait un arrêt cardiaque ! Je n'aie aucune idées des conséquences sur lui, je regrette déjà ma décision... Si seulement j'avais su... », se lamentait-elle face à l'écran avant qu'une nouvelle vidéo n'apparaisse moins ancienne désormais :

« Année une, jour deux cent, mon fils est née il y a quelques mois il se porte très bien à mon grand soulagement... Toutefois j'ai fais quelques analyses, et j'ai trouvés certaines choses étranges pour un humain... Premièrement il semblerait que mon expérience de tuteur d'ADN marche sur lui, en effet en cherchant bien dans ses globules blancs, et même dans son corps tout entier, j'ai découvert l'ADN inconnu, bien camouflé. Les deux ADN coexistent sans se faire de mal, une grande avancé pour moi. Deuxième découverte il semblerait que l'évolution est déjà commencer, pour son age Harold est plus rapide, plus vif, plus intelligents que les autres bébés. C'est incroyable, de mon coté aucun changement pour le moment. », disait-elle avant qu'une autre vidéo ne passe :

« Année quatre, jour cent cinquante-trois, Harold à désormais trois ans, et ses capacité intellectuelles, et physique continue de me surprendre, surtout vue sa taille, sa corpulence et son age. J'ai fait une nouvelle découverte les cellules de Harold semble produire une sorte de particule en permanence après de nombreux test j'en suis venu à la conclusion, que ces particules agissait comme des neurones externe. C'est incroyable car cette découverte rends possible à l'humanité la télépathie par le biais de ses neurones externes, et plus encore ces particules pourraient être l'ultime moyen de communication, n'importe quelle espèce, n'importe quelle age on pourrait communiquer en se comprenant à la perfection. C'est peut être même la solution pour stopper les conflits dans le monde, et voir au delà ! Remarque l'ADN alien commence déjà à se dissoudre dans l'ADN humain, lorsque les pouvoirs télépathiques, et physique de Harold se dévoileront au grand jour, il est très raisonnable de pensé que ce phénomène s'accentuera jusqu'à ce que l'évolution de notre ADN soit achever. Même si je doute de vivre assez longtemps pour le voir... », et encore une fois une nouvelle vidéo passa sur l'écran :

« Année six, dernier jour, j'ai découvert l'identité de ceux qui voulais que je fasse ces recherches. Il s'agit de personne visiblement prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Je dois protéger mon fils d'eux, car par le plus grand des hasard c'est lui le résultat de ces recherches... Je vais détruire le laboratoire, et je vais partir avec ce dernier... Je suis condamné de toute façon à cause de l'expérience initiale mon corps à commencer à repousser mes globules blancs, et mes globules blancs à repoussé mon corps... Il ne m'en reste plus que pour quelques semaines d'atroces souffrance. Je préfère y mettre un terme ici et maintenant. Harold si tu regarde encore cette vidéo alors sache trois chose de l'une je suis désolé pour ce que tu devras certainement endurer lorsque tes pouvoirs émergeront. De deux tu fera de grande choses, les particules que tu porte en toi ont le pouvoir elles aussi d'accélérer l'évolution humaine fait en bonne usage... Et enfin Je t'aime mon fis rappelle toi en... A la suite de cette vidéo tu trouvera plein d'astuce théoriques qui pourrait éventuellement d'aider avec ton don... (Dring) Bon c'est l'heure... Harold je t'aime prends soin de toi, et de ton père... », et sur ces mots la vidéo se termina comme le flash back, qui n'avait durer en tout que quelques secondes.

*#*

« _Non c'est impossible qu'une espèce puisse avoir tant de puissance..._ », murmurait dans l'incrédulité Mordicus alors que Harold continuait de libéré les particules télépathiques dans un flot continue ayant désormais une couleur bleu arc en ciel. Les amis de Harold qui s'effondrer à terre à cause de la fatigue, et de leurs blessures entendaient sa voix, mais pas qu'elle celle des autres, ainsi que les grognements de leurs dragons, et plus encore. Et une chose revenait souvent « N'abandonnez pas », chacun d'entre eux pouvait voir sa propre image mental le lui disant, et était encouragé par ces voix. Finalement un par une, les humains et les dragons dans le vaisseau se levèrent de nouveau, et ils combattaient de plus belle.

Utilisant toutes les ressources disponibles, ainsi que toute leur volonté afin de gagner. Les armes de corps à corps plasma, et laser étaient de sorti désormais, quant aux ennemies désorienter par la puissante vague télépathique de Harold se faisaient tailler en pièce. Sans le savoir le nuage télépathique ayant atteint la zone de résistance des terrien qui s'effondrait à cause du manque de personnel et de munition venait d'avoir un nouveau souffle d'espoir. Tout les humains et dragons se battaient dans une harmonie presque effrayante. Deux coups de feu un coup de lance flamme deux pas en avant, cinq coups de feu un coups d'aile en avant et ainsi de suite . Sans s'en rendre compte bientôt les terriens avaient repris leurs premières positions même malgré leur faible nombre, et disons ce qu'il en ait, ils mettaient la pâté aux extraterrestres. Même les beurkiens qui était planqué jusqu'à présent avait du courage à revendre et était en première ligne. Malheureusement aucun d'entre eux ne se fit tuer, ou gravement blesser...

De retour dans le vaisseau, Camicazi demanda alors qu'elle découpait un alien à moitié assommé :

« Dites c'est quoi cette lumière si chaleureuse et lumineuse ? », Ingrid la regarda avec sympathie, avant de pointer son regard à son aimer encore en transe, mai on pouvait voir que cette dernière faiblissait petit à petit :

« C'est Harold... Cette lumière c'est la lumière de son cœur... Celle qui nous conduira à la victoire... », la quantité de particules sortant de Harold diminuait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que finalement il n'y avait plus aucune particules qui ne s'échappe. On pouvait de nouveau voir Harold, et il était différent, on pouvait voir qu'il était légèrement plus grand désormais, ainsi que plus fort. Pourquoi, comment ? C'est certainement dut à son évolution, mais e point le plus différent désormais était son regard, il était toujours vert foret, mais dans son iris on pouvait voir qu'il pourrait changer d'un seul coup. Il avait guéri également, merci à l'évolution une fois de plus. Ingrid ne pourrait dire qu'une chose, il était déjà sexy avant mais là tout de suite, elle avait envie qu'ils soient seul tout les deux dans une chambre fermé à clef... Euh je divague... Bref Harold marcha maintenant vers Mordicus toujours au sol puis il lui déclara avec un ton froid et autoritaire :

« Tu diras ça à tes supérieurs, et en particulier à ton sois disant « Empereur dieu »... Jamais ! Jamais on ne se soumettra ni face à vous, ni face à votre « Empereur dieu », ni personne d'autre ! Tu as bien compris Mordicus ! Les terriens sont libres, et se battent les uns pour les autres, et si on doit mourir, on le fera libre, et ensemble ! », déclara Harold avant de frapper l'alien inconscient, puis de se tourner vers ses amis qui attendaient visiblement une réponse de sa part :

« Bon les négociations ont tournés au vinaigre, il semblerait que ces aliens habite dans un empire qui pourrait faire penser au troisième Reich, avec tout les principes, et concepts, et en prime une technologie, et une force incroyable... Je pense qu'on peut lever le camp... On se casse ! », déclara rapidement Harold en prenant son fusil de sniper et en commençant à ouvrir une route dans le couloir par lequel ils étaient venus. Quelques peu confus, mais comprenant la situation ses collègues finirent par le suivre. Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps avant de trouver le trou par lequel ils étaient entré. Et en deux temps trois mouvement ils étaient de nouveau dans l'enfer du ciel en direction de la centrale, en cours de route, tout en esquivant les projectiles chasseur, et autres joyeuseté se promenant dans le coin Harold demanda par radio :

« Les négociations ont échoués, Ingénieurs vous en êtes où avec le Portail car là ça urge pour nous, vue l'état des lignes de défenses, je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus que quelques minutes... », déclarait avec peur Harold, ce qui eut plusieurs effet, pour certains c'était le soulagement, comme pour les beurkiens, et en particulier Astrid et Stoick **(qui sont pas encore mort pire que des cafards),** d'autres retrouvé une nouvelle fois de l'espoir, et les autres étaient inquiets quant à la réponse. Il se passa plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles il eut un silence de mort. Il y eu suffisamment de temps pour que les commandos et Ingrid puisse retourner aider aux lignes de défenses endommager, quand soudain un cri de joie retentit à la radio :

« Portail réparer ! Stratège nous pouvons partir d'ici cinq minutes ! Je rentre les coordonnées... Attendez qu'est ce qui se passe ? Activation extérieur ! C'est la Terre ! », déclara soudain l'ingénieur à la radio à la confusion de tous, mais finalement il y eut un grand soulagement on les avait pas oublier... Dans un grand jeu de laser, lumière, et vague énergétique le Portail s'activa tout d'un coup surprenant les soldats aliens qui venaient juste de se remettre du coup télépathique. Plus rien ne bougeait sur le champs de bataille pendant quelques secondes que le Portail était actif sans rien le traversant, puis finalement deux destroyers Lasts sortirent à pleine vitesse de ce dernier.

De grandes acclamations venaient des défenseurs voyant leurs alliés arrivé. Sans plus tardé les canons lasers, ioniques, antiaériens, et les batteries de missiles ouvrirent le feu à cœur joie faisant une montagne de dégât aux troupes terrestres et aériennes ennemies n'ayant pas de vaisseau de combat assez puissant pour les affronter. 'ailleurs ils ont décider de rectifier cela rapidement car dans le ciel on pouvait voir des dizaines de vaisseau descendre en basse atmosphère afin de régler leur compte à ses deux vaisseaux... C'était sans compter sur le troisième vaisseau qui traversa le Portail, un vaisseau de soutien Ghost. A peine sortie les tourelles de ce dernier étaient pointer sur les vaisseau descendant et elles commencèrent à ouvrir le feu, comme le reste de l'artillerie du géant. Alors que la poudre était en train de parler, de nombreuses navettes d'urgence quittèrent le vaisseau afin d'aller sauver les hommes à terre, et au passage larguer des bombes accrocher à ses dernières pour repousser les troupes terrestres ennemis pour facilité l'opération :

« Ici le capitaine Mc Duflin, commandant le vaisseau de soutient Churchill nous venons vous portez assistance... Montez dans les navettes, et remonter dans notre vaisseau pendant qu'il fait sa rotation pour repartir vers la Terre. Mon bâtiment et les deux destroyers vont vous couvrir pendant ce temps, terminer ! », déclara le capitaine, sans plus attendre les troupes et les dragons commencèrent à affluer vers les navettes d'urgence qui se poser près d'eux, alors que certains qui défendaient les airs se rendaient au vaisseau en volant sur leurs dragons épuisé. Après avoir abattu deux vaisseaux dans les airs, et des milliers de soldats et blindé à terre sans compter les chasseurs... L'ennemie riposta enfin ne se souciant plus du tout de sa centrale pourtant très fragile. Heureusement tout les coups tombèrent sur les boucliers des trois vaisseaux qui en soufrèrent énormément vue le nombre de vaisseau ennemies. Les câbles se décrochaient, les étincelles devenaient monnaie courante, mais ils continuaient de tirer. Harold entra en courant dans le cockpit du vaisseau de soutient qui tremblait à chaque coup que le bouclier énergétique prenait, en s'accrochant au siège du capitaine il déclara :

« C'est bon sauvetage terminer filons d'ici, on leur à laisser une grosse surprise qu'ils découvriront d'ici quelques minutes... On a lancé le compte à rebours. », comprenant la situation Mc Duflin hocha la tête ordonna à son navigateur draconien d'accélérer la manœuvre d'évacuation, pendant qu'il disait aux vaisseaux Lasts de se replier également. Ils ne se firent pas prier ayant plus de dégâts que le Churchill, ils foncèrent à pleine vitesse juste avant lui dans le Portail qui commençait à montrer des signes de surchauffe. Finalement le Churchill fut en position pour repartir, et en mettant les réacteurs au maximum le vaisseau s'enfonça dans le Portail pendant que Thug déclara calmement :

« 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir son compte comme ils traversaient le Portail. De l'autre coté cependant le Portail, les bombes au nucléogène, et les superbombes explosèrent simultanément emmenant avec elles la centrale d'antimatière qui amplifia l'explosion. BOOOOUM dans un e boule feu énorme la planète, toutes ses installations, et occupants disparurent ainsi qu'une partie de la flotte en orbite. Nous voyons la scène légèrement en recul, mais pas suffisamment car bientôt notre champs de vision est également au milieu des flammes.

*#*

« _Bien comme vous le voyez grâce aux images de notre ex-sonde, la planète usine 34 des Tsukiens à été détruite, par cette nouvelle civilisation..._ », déclara quelqu'un dans une salle de réunion éteinte pour montrer les images de la dite sonde sur un mur. Elle était tellement obscur qu'on ne pouvait voir aucune des personne s'y trouvant, mais par contre on pouvait toujours les entendre :

« _C'est impressionnant, avec si peu de troupes, et de moyens ils ont put tenir très longtemps face à la puissance Tsukienne, pas tout le monde en est capable..._ », déclara une autre voix dans une langue étrange également, alors que les images passèrent sur le moment de la bataille, et comment elle était intense, et pourtant victorieuse pour les défenseurs :

« _Oui non seulement cela, mais leur technologie, et leur compréhension ont l'air immense, peut-être autant que celle des Tsukiens, ou la notre... Non plus cela est sur, il n'y a qu'à voir les animaux sur lesquels ils montent_ ! », disait une autre voix, alors que des images, d'humains, et des dragons vue du dessus de la bataille, mais agrandi étaient projeter. Ainsi que des images du Portail, des chasseurs, et d'autres armes terriennes :

« _Et ce nuage m'intrigue... Il semble avoir gêner les tsukiens, mais redonner de la force aux leurs, je voudrais en savoir plus. Mais il n'y a pas que ça ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que contrairement aux tsukiens, et aux altéranes ils sont revenus chercher leurs hommes malgré le danger._ », dit soudain une autre voix, alors que les images du nuage de particules télépathiques, et du sauvetage défila à l'écran :

« _Je peux donc dire que ce ne serait pas une perte de temps de rencontrer cette nouvelle civilisation ? Qui est d'accord pour lancer une expédition de recherche ?_ », demanda soudain la première voix, et sans plus attendre, il entendit une réponse générale de toutes les voix :

« _OUI !_ »

*#*

Deux jours après leur retours Harold parla de sa rencontre télépathique avec mordicus au nouveau conseil formé des neuros, et des conseillers suprêmes Lasts. Autant le dire ils n'aimaient pas les nouvelles, et une chose était sur ils ne seraient jamais assez nombreux pour survivre à une attaque de ce nouvelle ennemie. Donc un plan de camouflage à été mis en place, il fallait cacher le système solaire, car race à l'opération coûteuse en vie sa position était toujours inconnue des aliens. Et un plan commença à être détailler pour protéger la Terre et ses habitants. Tous les survivants de la bataille du Portail eurent droit à un congé avant de reprendre de plus belle leur travail.

Julian, Thugorry, et Camicazi avec leurs dragons partirent faire du ski dans les alpes française, Julian connaissait une station bien sympa par là bas. Quant à Harold, Ingrid, et les furies nocturnes... Ils étaient actuellement dans un ascenseur qui descendait profondément sous la mer. Les deux discutaient joyeusement tout comme leurs dragons :

« Où tu m'emmène mon petit cœur ? Tu m'as dit qu'on allais à ton appartement, mais je crois pas que sus la mer il y en ait ! », déclarait-elle rapidement. Harold souriait comme un fou cependant, elle allait poser une nouvelle question quand l'ascenseur arriva finalement à destination, et en s'ouvrant la porte montra une vision féerique à Ingrid. Une ville sous-marine entièrement de fabrication Ghost protector vue la technologie, elle était protéger de l'eau, et de la pression par un grand dôme de verre blindé Ghost. Il y avait de grandes tours métalliques, des pâturages, des écoles, des plantations, tout ce qu'il fallait à une ville pour être autonome. Harold riait à la tête de Ingrid, tout comme Krokmou le faisait avec Solovent :

« Bienvenue à Atlantis, la cité sous-marine capable d'aller dans l'espace une fois achever, et faisant partie du plan de protection de la Terre. Mon appartement est dans une de ces tours... Ça te dirais qu'on y aille ? », termina-t-il finalement un peu gêner par la question. Ingrid s'étant reprise de la vue souri en coin à la gène de son amour, mais elle finit par murmurer :

« Bien sur, peut être même que je resterais un peu ? », disait-elle avec envie, ce qui fit sourire Harold qui s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Baiser qu'elle rendit aussitôt, pendant que les dragons se détournaient de la vue gênante vue la proximité qu'ils avaient avec le couple. Une fois le baiser terminer Harold dit doucement à l'élu de son cœur :

« J'y compte bien ! », et ainsi les deux partirent dans la cité où ils pourraient avoir enfin un peu de bonheur, et de repos. Ils allaient en avoir besoin car leur apparition dans la galaxie à bouleversé l'ordre établie, à un point qui n'a jamais été atteint auparavant, et qui ne sera plus atteint avant de nombreux siècles...

FIN

 **Ghost protector est officiellement terminer... Enfin jusqu'à une possible suite ultérieurement, si vous souhaitez me dire comment vous avez trouver ce chapitre et l'histoire dans sa globalité je vous en pris c'est super de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Encore merci à tous, pour votre patience, et lecture et sur ceux je vous dis à Dimanche avec la nouvelle fic « Chronicles of Rider ».**


End file.
